une centon story en français
by lilou.centon
Summary: John et Randy sont les meilleurs amis du monde mais lorsque John divorce, un événement imprévu va tout bousculer dans leurs vies, entre amour et haine, il faut choisir mais qui a dit que l'amour était facile? SLASH m/m, lemons à gogos et bien d'autres surprises à découvrir dans cette fiction à couper le souffle, prêts pour le grand saut?
1. Chapter 1

Randy entra dans les vestiaire, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les locaux, il sentit une présence et tourna la tête pour apercevoir la masse du catcheur dans un recoin.  
- John? Appela t-il en reconnaissant la silhouette de son meilleur ami.  
Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus ces derniers temps, entre les shows, les interviews, les films ou les associations, il restait peu de temps et Randy ne se souvenait plus à quand remontait leur dernière vraie discussion. Cena leva les yeux en l'entendant l'appeler et la douleur qu'il lut dans son regard le saisit, il tressaillit et approcha hésitant, John avait déjà rebaissé la tête.  
Il vient s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc et laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre:  
- Hey, John, tu veux en parler ?  
- Non.  
Randy savait déjà ce qui mettait son ami dans un tel état, la wwe est comme une grande famille, tout se sait surtout lorsqu'on est aussi célèbre que lui, il n'avait beau n'avoir été que deux fois en un mois dans la même salle que Cena, il avait été l'un des premiers à apprendre pour cette demande de divorce qui faisait le buzz sur Internet depuis. John fuyait son regard, il gardait obstinément la tête tournée vers le sol, les rumeurs qui avaient accompagnées l'info l'avaient davantage touché qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. On parlait de liaisons extra-conjugales, d'enfants cachés, de dettes, tout et n'importe quoi, un tas de mensonges!  
Randy le connaissait depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour croire ne serais-ce qu'une parcelle des ragots, il soupira, se demandant quoi faire et John leva la tête une seconde fois en croyant agacé son ami, il se leva, prêt à partir quand Orton le rattrapa par le poignet pour le ramener vers le banc.  
- Reste, lui dit-il, c'est pas grave si tu veux pas parler, ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien aussi le silence.  
John se rassit sans un mot, mais son regard était plus flou, humide et Randy l'attira dans ses bras pour le réconforter, il le serrait fort, dans un geste amical et l'étreinte dura quelques minutes avant qu'il ne sente Cena trembler dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise d'une voix rauque, brisée: - Putain, ce que je l'ai aimais cette fille! Je comprends toujours pas comment on en est arrivés là!  
- Tu l'aimes toujours pas vrai?  
- Oui, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'arrive pas à me libérer d'elle même s'il n'y a plus rien qui marche entre nous.  
- Vous êtes ensemble depuis des années, c'est normal que ça soit dur, il te faut du temps, essayez de recoller les morceaux encore une fois, il y a toujours une étincelle en vous, j'en suis sûr!  
Ils discutèrent encore un moment, John s'était dégagé des bras de son ami mais refusait toujours d'affronter son regard.  
Quand ils abordèrent les problèmes personnels du couple, John se tendit et finit par s'effondrer dans les bras de Randy pour la seconde fois, il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se calmer et quand il releva enfin la tête, Randy le trouva si mignon avec ses yeux pleins de chagrin qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher sur lui et de l'embrasser tendrement. Cena resta figé, incapable de bouger pendant la durée du baiser, il resta tétanisé mais lorsque Randy détacha ses lèvres des siennes, il le repoussa durement et quitta la pièce en courant.


	2. Chapter 2: un nouveau pas

chapitre 2: un nouveau pas.

Cena resta figé, incapable de bouger pendant la durée du baiser, il resta tétanisé mais lorsque Randy détacha ses lèvres des siennes, il le repoussa durement et quitta la pièce en courant...

-John, attends, je ...  
Mais la porte se refermait déjà sur lui et Randy finit pour lui-même:  
- Je suis désolé.  
C'était vrai, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris, il n'était pas gay, n'avait jamais eu d'attirance pour les hommes. John était son meilleur ami, ils avaient fait leurs premiers pas dans la catch ensemble, avaient eu l'une des plus belles feud de la décennie, de l'avis de tous, ils travaillaient très bien ensemble, une véritable alchimie, ils semblaient agir en fonction de l'autre comme s'ils devinaient leurs pensées mutuelles. Oui, ils se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts mais ils étaient juste amis alors pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait ressenti en plongeant dans les deux lacs azurés embués de chagrin. Il avait juste eu la furieuse envie de le protéger, de le consoler, lui apporter un peu de douceur, rien d'autre et il s'était retrouvé à l'embrasser.  
John n'avait pas réagi, il était resté immobile dans ses bras, raide, interloqué, il ne l'avait pas repoussé sur le coup mais il mettait ça sur le compte de la surprise et puis, il avait quitté la pièce en courant, il n'avait pas dit un mot, ne l'avait pas insulté et il n'avait pas compris son regard, il ne semblait pas dégoûté, juste furieux.  
Il s'en voulait, que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas prévu ne changeait rien, c'était comme s'il avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse du grand John Cena. Son armure était déjà fissurée quand il l'avait rejoint, il avait baissé ses barrières avec lui, il lui faisait confiance et maintenant, il allait croire qu'il avait voulu profiter de lui.  
Randy se tenait la tête dans les mains, désemparé, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il hésitait entre laisser tomber et lui courir après pour s'excuser.

Dix minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne décide d'aller le rejoindre, il entendait du bruit dans les couloirs, les autres étaient arrivés à leur tour, il sortit du vestiaire, répondit aux salutations de ses amis sans s'arrêter malgré les regards surpris qu'il sentait sur lui et se mit à la recherche de Cena, il devait lui parler seul à seul, lui expliquer, mais lui expliquer quoi ?

Il finit par le trouver à la salle d'entraînement mais malheureusement, il n'était pas seul, quatre ou cinq catcheurs étaient déjà là et il était en pleine conversation avec Wade Barrett, ils discutaient, John lui souriait et plaisantait avec lui même si Randy voyait que le coeur n'y était pas. Il se surprit à détester Barrett encore plus qu'avant, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendu même quand ils avaient dû travailler ensemble, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qu'il ne supportait pas sans jamais avoir réussi à mettre un nom dessus. L'Anglais le salua avec la même réserve que d'habitude, il lui adressa un signe de tête rapide, concentré sur John aux altères qui ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers lui, s'il voulait lui parler, c'était raté! Il s'installa à son tour dans la salle d'entraînement, il s'acharna sur le punching-ball pour calmer sa frustration et il ne vit pas John l'observer à la dérobée en plein effort.

Randy s'entraîna longuement, passant sa frustration sur la poire de vitesse, la sueur coulait le long de son visage et de son torse nu, John ne put s'empêcher de remarquer certains détails chez lui qu'il ignorait jusqu'à présent, la finesse de sa taille, les muscles apparents mais pas sur-développés et l'intensité du regard de la vipère lorsqu'il était concentré comme maintenant. Peu à peu, quelque chose changeait dans sa façon de le voir mais il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter et il quitta la salle.

Randy le vit partir mais il n'était toujours pas seul, ce stupide Anglais lui collé toujours aux basques, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à la fin ? On dirait un petit toutou à sa mémère!

Il abandonna l'idée de le suivre à nouveau, John avait un match ce soir, il ne pourrait pas continuellement l'esquiver ainsi, il aura forcément une occasion de lui parler ce soir, de s'excuser et puis...

Et puis quoi ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait lui-même mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, pas après toutes ses années passées ensemble!

John s'arrangea pour être inaccessible avant son match et il se résolut à se tenir en "embuscade" en quelques sortes pour lui parler, il se tenait en retrait dans le couloir qu'il serait forcé de prendre pour regagner le vestiaire et quand John arriva à sa hauteur, il l'interpella:

- John ?

- Dégage!

- Attends, s'il te plait, faut que je te parle! Dit-il en s'emparant de son poignet pour le retenir.

Comme John refusait d'écouter, il le plaqua contre le mur pour l'immobiliser.

- Que tu me parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire encore ?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

John fronça les sourcils de colère et retourna la prise de Randy, c'était maintenant lui qui était plaqué contre le mur. Orton plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux en miroir de l'autre homme, il était en colère, blessé, il semblait fragile malgré sa main qui lui enserrait la gorge assez durement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer une nouvelle fois vers John, vers ses lèvres roses et douces, lentement.

John perçut immédiatement ses intentions et recula sa tête trop proche, un tic de rage sur le visage mais Randy prit le risque, il s'avança davantage et Cena lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle en criant:

- Je ne suis pas ta chose, merde! Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour tes conneries si c'est ça qui te branche maintenant!

Il relâcha sa gorge et s'éloigna laissant Randy plié en deux à la recherche de son souffle.


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre trois

Il fallut deux bonnes minutes à Randy pour se redresser sans souffrir après ce coup de poing magistral de John, ils avaient beau s'être affrontés de nombreuses fois par le passé, jamais John ne lui avait fait aussi mal en le frappant mais ce qui l'avait blessé le plus c'était cette réplique qu'il avait eu: " Je ne suis pas ta chose... Je ne suis pas ta chose, merde!" Il aurait préféré qu'il l'insulte de tous les noms, qu'il lui reproche son changement de bord même si ce n'était pas le style de Cena plutôt que de l'entendre dire ça. Je ne suis pas ta chose... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Qu'il jouait avec lui? Qu'il voulait juste s'amuser à ses dépens? Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait mais il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son ami, pas plus aujourd'hui qu'hier ni même à l'avenir.

La soirée était finie, ils avaient deux jours de repos, d'habitude, il aurait été heureux de profiter un peu de sa vie en dehors de la wwe mais pas là, pas en laissant les choses en état et pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire ce soir, John était trop en colère, trop blessé pour le laisser approcher et discuter et pourtant, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de le laisser partir dans l'état où il était. Il avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer pendant ces deux jours, John pouvait lui pardonner comme il pouvait très bien décidé de le rejeter définitivement mais pour l'heure, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre.  
Il regagna sa maison vers deux heures du matin, il pensait toujours à John mais la route avait été longue et la semaine difficile, aussi s'endormit-il presque immédiatement après que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller. Il ne se souvint pas de quoi il rêva mais quand il ouvrit les yeux tard dans la matinée, il était aussi crevé que s'il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Il alla se prendre une douche rapide en se demandant s'il n'avait pas imaginé la conclusion de la soirée d'hier mais en se séchant le ventre, il frémit en touchant une zone sensible. Baissant les yeux, il vit un énorme bleu sur son ventre, cadeau de Cena, non il n'avait pas rêvé!

Comme il s'était levé tard, l'heure du déjeuner arriva vite et il se mit à préparer à manger sans grande conviction, il avait faim mais ses pensées restaient obstinément tournées vers John, il passait son temps à vérifier son portable pour voir s'il n'avait pas cherché à le joindre et lui-même sélectionna des dizaines de fois son numéro dans ses contacts pour l'appeler en renonçant à chaque fois. L'après-midi, il voulut s'entraîner dans sa salle mais ça lui rappeler la scène de la veille, l'obstination de John à l'ignorer en discutant avec ce stupide Barrett et puis cette façon qu'il avait eu de le plaquer au mur avec rage après son match. Il savait qu'il allait mal, qu'il souffrait de son divorce et des rumeurs, il savait à quel point il était sensible même s'il voulait toujours se faire passer pour un gros dur et il comprenait pourquoi il s'était montré aussi brutal avec lui et même si ça lui était difficile, il se dit qu'il devrait se tenir à l'écart de lui pendant quelques temps, pour qu'il puisse se calmer et lui pardonner.

Le week-end passa très lentement, il avait tourné en rond avant de prendre sa moto pour faire un tour, roulant vite, bien trop vite mais il se moquait du danger, la sensation grisante de la vitesse, du vent qui battait son manteau de cuir, il ignora le froid qui passait à travers son simple jean en enclenchant une vitesse supplémentaire, la moto prit encore plus de vitesse, il s'éclatait, laissant ses sombres pensées derrière lui pour la première fois depuis deux jours. Il ne croisa aucun flic, heureusement pour lui mais à cette vitesse-là, l'essence diminuait très vite dans le réservoir de la Y2K et il dut se résoudre à ralentir puis à faire le plein pour pouvoir regagner son domicile à moins qu'il ne préfère finir piéton!

De retour chez lui, il se trouva confronté au même problème qu'avant, s'occuper l'esprit pour ne surtout pas penser à John, à ce qu'il faisait en ce moment vue la situation avec sa femme, à son état d'esprit et à la façon dont il se comporterait avec lui à leur retour à la wwe, surtout qu'ils avaient davantage de dates en commun cette fois-ci. Après avoir réglé les deux ou trois bricoles qui pouvaient attendre, il alluma la télé et zappa sans trouver quoi de ce soit d'intéressant et il finit par aller se coucher tôt en sentant la fatigue de sa mauvaise nuit resurgir mais il passa encore de longues heures à contempler le plafond en cherchant le sommeil. La journée du lendemain ne se passa pas mieux et il partit avec soulagement et beaucoup d'avance à l'aéroport pour attraper son vol pour Phoenix, il avait une interview au matin avant de regagner le stade pour le show du soir, show où Cena serait présent.

Il attendit plus d'une heure après son vol, il passa le temps à regarder les avions atterrir et décoller, il avait l'impression de se retrouver au tout début de sa carrière quand il attendait ses vols dans l'angoisse, celle de le rater, de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait sur le ring. Aujourd'hui, il avait peur de le rater, lui, pas l'avion et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur cette fois!

Une fois à Phoenix, Arizona, il se rendit à l'hôtel pour déposer ses bagages et sauta dans un taxi pour aller aux studios de radio pour son interview, il était extrêmement tendu et le journaliste mit ça sur le compte de l'émission qu'ils s'apprêtaient à enregistrer. Orton était nerveux, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que lui racontait le type à lunettes qui dut lui répéter certaines questions pour obtenir une réponse, au final, ils réenregistrèrent certains passages avant de boucler l'interview, heureusement que ce n'était pas du direct!

Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva, il quitta les studios pour le stade dans lequel se déroulerait le show du soir et il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre là-bas pour apercevoir John, seul pour une fois.

Il se précipita vers lui, ne voulant pas laisser une occasion aussi facile sans même savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire ou faire, il avait pourtant répéter ces schémas pendant tout le week-end, il avait prévu toutes les éventualités mais à la seconde où il le vit, il oublia tout.

Il arriva presque en courant vers lui, John tourna le regard vers lui, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, il avait l'air crevé mais il était maître de lui, maître de la situation comprit-il lorsqu'il lui dit en passant sa main doucement sur son ventre alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre:

- ça doit encore te faire mal, non ? Tu ferais mieux de faire attention, tu ne crois pas?

Randy frissonna à ce contact doux, il allait encore faire une bêtise si John le poussait un peu.

Cena le détaillait, il étudiait chaque geste de Randy, chacune de ses réactions face à lui et il était satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait qu'à le chauffer un peu plus pour qu'il lui tombe dans les bras mais au moment où Randy allait craquer, une voix retentit à quelques mètres d'eux:

- Randy, John, c'est super que vous soyez déjà là, vous avez un match ce soir pour le main évent, vous aurez le temps de vous entraîner avant comme ça!


	4. chapitre 4

Les chats jouent toujours avec les souris!

Randy se retrouva au sol pour la dixième fois d'affilée et ce n'était que l'entraînement, ça promettait pour le match! Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il faut dire que John faisait tout pour le déstabiliser. Il lui lançait des regards appuyés, charmeurs presque, il lui souriait souvent sans se douter au départ de l'effet dévastateur que ça avait sur Randy. Il avait toujours aimé son sourire, surtout quand ses yeux brillaient autant qu'aujourd'hui, il avait beau avoir le visage de celui qui n'a pas dormi depuis longtemps, il était toujours aussi attentif sur le ring. John avait remarqué dès le début que la vipère n'était pas au mieux, ses yeux striés de rouges, cernés n'étaient que trop visibles, surtout par rapport à l'océan qui y coulait, et il en profitait. Chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de lui, il finissait inévitablement au sol, Randy était pourtant un catcheur d'exception, il était beaucoup plus rapide que lui et il n'aurait eu aucun mal à le contrer en temps normal mais là, c'était tout juste s'il parvenait à esquiver certains coups. Il atterrit si durement au onzième vol plané que l'air quitta ses poumons et John en profita pour placer un tombé. Un tombé à l'entraînement ? Randy n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus, John se plaça sur lui, à califourchon, ses jambes enserrant ses hanches tandis qu'il se penchait très en avant pour saisir les deux poignets de sa proie et les plaquer de chaque côté de sa tête. Ce n'était pas très protocolaire comme tombé et surtout pas très efficace, Randy n'aurait aucun mal à relever une épaule pour l'interrompre sauf qu'en faisant ça, le visage de John se trouva dangereusement proche du sien et il se trouva piégé par le bleu envoûtant de son regard. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand John exhala doucement son haleine sur sa bouche entre-ouverte. Mortifié de s'être laissé avoir, Randy ferma les yeux pour rompre le contact, il ne put voir la lueur de triomphe dans ceux de John, et il releva l'épaule pour se dégager.  
Cena le laissa se relever avec une moue narquoise et lui fit signe de venir se battre.  
Il revint au contact aussitôt, furieux contre lui-même, il était Randy Orton, la vipère, le prédateur ultime, il n'était pas une proie! Il se rua sur John et lui porta un premier coup, un second puis son powerslam après l'avoir projeté dans les cordes, il le laissa se relever à son tour et lui fit signe d'approcher pour continuer le combat. Si John fut surpris par ce changement d'attitude, il n'en montra rien, après tout il espérait bien que Randy ne se rendrait pas aussi facilement, ça n'aurait plus rien d'amusant !

Ils échangèrent encore quelques prises avant que Randy ne le surprenne en portant son RKO dans un des moments les plus improbables de la rencontre, c'était sa spécialité maintenant, il le portait dans toutes les situations. John s'écrasa au sol et Randy se releva immédiatement, il l'observa se tourner sur le dos pour lui faire face et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever en disant:  
- ça te suffit ?  
Cena s'empara de la main et tira d'un coup sec pour ramener Randy au sol et lui porter une clef de bras, il en profita aussitôt pour frotter doucement son mollet nu contre sa joue et il le sentit se raidir avec joie. Orton avait beau jouer les forts, le moindre contact plus tendre le mettait au supplice. Il l'entendit respirer profondément pour se calmer et lui dit d'une voix posée:  
- ça ira pour l'entraînement, John.  
- Oui, je pense que tout est au point. répondit-il en souriant.  
Le double sens de sa phrase n'échappa pas à Randy mais il fit semblant de l'ignorer en se relevant et quitta le ring rapidement

La véritable rencontre ne devait avoir lieu qu'en toute fin de soirée, en attendant, Randy se tint le plus loin possible de John, l'entraînement avait déjà été suffisamment éprouvant pour lui, il était prêt à lui sauter dessus à tout moment et il lui avait fallu presque toute son énergie pour résister. En fait, c'est en jouant un peu trop avec lui que John lui avait permis de se ressaisir mais pour le match de ce soir, il restait inquiet, Cena était suffisamment fatigué et nerveux pour commettre une erreur devant des milliers de spectateurs, il devrait redoubler de prudence. Il passa enfin aux vestiaires pour se changer, il avait enfilé un simple short et un tee-shirt gris pour l'échauffement, il devait maintenant enfiler sa tenue de catcheur. Il entrouvrit la porte et s'assura que John ne s'y trouvait pas avant d'entrer, il se changea rapidement et quitta la pièce aussitôt, le parfum du champ' flottait encore dans l'air, il en avait presque le tournis. Pour passer le temps, il déambula dans les couloirs avec cette expression de froideur calculée sur le visage, ce qui permit au cameraman de faire quelques plans de lui à diffuser en cours de show pour avertir le public de sa présence dans la salle et du match à venir.

John Cena et Randy Orton ne s'étaient plus affrontés en match depuis longtemps, ils avaient eu quelques matchs en équipe mais rien qui ne remontait avant un an, aussi le public était ravi de l'annonce de ce match et les autres catcheurs aussi, ils étaient presque tous devant l'écran à attendre le début de la rencontre. Ces deux-là donnaient toujours des matchs explosifs avec leurs tempérament de feu et puis la vipère avait toujours un aspect un peu fou quel que soit son penchant, heel ou face.

Enfin, l'heure du match arriva, John entra le premier sous un accueil toujours aussi mitigé du public mais il s'en moquait, au contraire, il aimait susciter ce genre de réactions. Randy le suivit peu après sous les hurlements de joie du public, il était aimé en ce moment même si son rôle de gentil garçon commençait à l'ennuyer sérieusement, il grimpa sur le ring, il s'était composé la même façade soigneusement étudiée que dans le couloir et il observait John comme le chasseur qu'il était d'ordinaire.

Cena lui était appuyé sur les cordes avec décontraction, un léger sourire sur les lèvres comme pour l'accueillir même si Randy perçut immédiatement la moquerie dans son regard, il était toujours d'humeur joueuse et ça ne présageait rien de bon pour ce match.

Le présentateur descendit, l'arbitre leur rappela les règles sans qu'ils ne l'écoutent et la cloche sonna. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, lents, méticuleux, s'observant quand John tendit la main vers Randy dans un geste fair play, un peu surpris, il accepta de la lui serrer et Cena en profita pour passer doucement son pouce sur le dos de sa main. Si le geste était passé inaperçu, la réaction de Randy n'échappa pas à John et il lui sourit de nouveau avant d'aller au contact avec professionnalisme cette fois.

Randy s'imposa et le saisit dans une prise de tête mais John recula contre les cordes, sa main reposait sur sa hanche et il la laissa glisser de quelques millimètres le faisant tressaillir au moment où ils atteignaient les cordes pour se relancer, sa réaction passa inaperçue là encore mais il était troublé et quand John revint vers lui pour le percuter de plein fouet, il s'étala au sol.

" Et de un!" Pensa t-il en se demandant combien de fois il allait finir au sol cette fois-ci.

Il était à peine debout que John revint à la charge et le renvoya mordre la poussière.

Le match durait depuis 7 minutes déjà, sept minutes que John jouait avec lui, le provoquait, lui souriait, le tentait affreusement en se mettant à sa portée avec de se retirer, chaque geste était suffisamment discret pour échapper au public mais les réactions de Randy l'était de moins en moins, c'était comme s'il prenait une décharge électrique à chaque contact et il devenait fou! Il se rua vers lui une fois encore, dans un geste totalement irréfléchi et John se décala simplement, sa main vient en contact avec son ventre mais la pression était beaucoup plus forte que lors de leur arrivée et il serra les dents en le maudissant.

Il avait bien vu le regard que John avait eu pour la marque sur ses abdos, il avait vu s'afficher ce petit air supérieur sur son visage quand il avait compris pourquoi il n'avait pas retiré son tee-shirt à l'entraînement et depuis le match allait de pire en pire.

Sa colère remonta en flèche quand John le projeta au sol dans simple croche-pied et il resta une seconde au sol avant de sentir John se coucher sur lui pour un tombé, il se dégagea rapidement et sa colère lui rendit ses oreilles, il entendait enfin le public qui hurlait:

- RKO! RKO! RKO!

c'était son nom qu'ils criaient, ses initiales, sa prise de finition. Il était Randall Keith Orton, catcheur de la troisième génération, il devait faire mieux que ça! Il se releva d'un bond et chopa John dans un RKO dévastateur sous les hurlements de joie du public et fit le tombé. John le sentit trembler sur lui, de colère mais pas seulement, de quelque chose qu'il cherchait désespérément à lui cacher.

L'arbitre tapa trois fois, le match était fini!

Randy se leva et laissa l'arbitre lui lever le bras pour signer sa victoire avant de se dégager, il se pencha vers John et lui tendit la main pour le relever. Il avait hésité une seconde en se rappelant ce qui c'était passé à l'entraînement mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix, ils étaient les deux faces de la fédération et étaient en plus amis, enfin jusqu'à ces derniers jours. Mais il lui broya les doigts pour le mettre en garde, John se leva et l'attira dans ses bras amicalement, il sourit en sentant la tension de la vipère et le relâcha rapidement pour lui lever le poignet à son tour en le désignant avant de quitter le ring. Randy célébra sa victoire quelques minutes avec le public puis il se rua dans les vestiaires pour trouver Cena. Dès qu'il le vit, il courut vers lui, il le claqua contre le mur, plaça son avant-bras sur sa gorge avec force en lui criant:

- C'était quoi ce délire?

- Relax Randy, la seule raison pour laquelle tu es fâché, c'est parce que tu as aimé ça!

- Il y avait des milliers de personnes dans cette salle, t'es complètement inconscient ou quoi?

- Allez, avoue-le, tu adores quand je te tripote !

- John, je sais que c'est dur pour toi en ce moment mais ce que tu as fait ce soir, c'est nul ! Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voit plus pendant quelques temps.

- ça c'est ce que tu dis mais en réalité, tu crèves d'envie de rester avec moi, hein? Dit-il en lui effleurant la joue pour le tenter.

- John, arrête ça.

- Regarde-toi, au moindre frôlement, tu deviens dingue.

Il lui caressait le torse maintenant, parcourant chaque centimètre de peau nue du bout des doigts et Randy se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. John posa sa main sur le bras de Randy qui appuyait de moins en moins fort sur sa gorge et le repoussa sans effort.

- Tu es à moi, Randy. Lui souffla t-il à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner.


	5. Chapter 5: dépendance

Chapitre 5: Dépendance

Randy sentait encore le souffle de John sur sa peau quand il lui avait murmuré ces mots: "Tu es à moi Randy" Il était troublé, sa fureur à son encontre était retombée pour le moment et il ne savait plus quoi faire, il se disait qu'il devait s'éloigner de John et de sa folie destructrice mais il n'y ne pouvait s'y résoudre, l'idée de le laisser seul dans cet état lui brisait le cœur. C'est vrai que John était cruel avec lui, qu'il jouait avec lui, avec ses sentiments mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas, le vrai John, celui qui connaissait depuis des années n'aurait jamais fait ce genre de choses surtout pas à lui, Randy, son meilleur ami. Il le maudit pour l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui, pour la nouvelle nuit blanche qui se profilait à l'horizon, passée à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il était crevé, John l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements toute la journée et il avait lutté avec toute son énergie pour le tenir à distance, garder un minimum de fierté et il se disait qu'il avait échoué!

John se demandait ce qui le poussait à se comporter ainsi avec Randy. C'était lui qui avait commencé à l'embrasser, c'est vrai mais ensuite, il était venu s'excuser et il avait refusé de l'écouter, il voulait le repousser, laisser passer du temps et oublier mais Randy avait recommencé et il l'avait frappé avant de partir, le laissant plié en deux de douleur. Il avait passé un week-end épouvantable avec Liz, cette fois, il n'y avait plus rien à sauver entre eux, il avait quitté la maison le lendemain et s'était réfugié dans un hôtel et là, ses pensées s'étaient dirigées vers Randy. Il se demandait s'il allait bien, comment il réagirait après leur séparation au stade. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu beaucoup ces derniers temps, il lui avait manqué, il aurait aimé passer une bonne soirée avec lui pour se détendre comme ils le faisaient avant, comme lorsque tout allait bien mais Randy avait senti sa faiblesse et en avait profité! Lui, son meilleur ami, celui à qui il avait tout dit, il ne comprenait plus rien à son comportement. Il était furieux après lui mais au plus il y pensait au plus il se disait qu'il se trompait quelque part. Randy l'avait rejoint, il avait été déçu de ne pas le trouver seul et s'était acharné sur tout ce qu'il trouvait à frapper, il ne l'avait plus vu aussi intense depuis longtemps et ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Ils s'étaient retrouvés après son match, il avait tout fait pour l'éviter avant, il n'était pas en état de discuter de ça maintenant.

Mais il l'avait attrapé et collé au mur pour lui parler, sa colère était remontée aussi vite et il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'il lui disait, il voyait juste ses intentions et ça ne lui plaisait pas, il l'avait frappé, fort, de toutes ses forces à cause de la colère et il savait qu'il venait de le blesser physiquement mais le pire avait sans doute été la blessure morale qu'il lui avait infligé juste après.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés au stade deux jours plus tard, Randy s'était précipité vers lui, il était près de lui et il l'avait vu se troubler de nouveau alors pour vérifier sa théorie, il avait passé sa main sur son ventre et Randy avait bizarrement réagi, oui, il devait avoir mal mais ça n'était pas ce qu'il avait ressenti de plus fort chez lui, il se demandait quoi faire quand on lui avait offert la solution sur un plateau, un match entre eux ce soir, génial! Orton était un compétiteur hors pair, il allait pouvoir se détendre en faisant un match grandiose contre son adversaire préféré, se défouler un peu avant d'exploser!

Randy avait bien compris que John se moquait de lui au stade quand il avait passé sa main sur son ventre, seulement, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir à ce contact et le comportement de Cena avait aussitôt changé. Dès le premier contact à l'entraînement, il avait pris le dessus sur lui, il s'amusait avec lui, il le prenait pour un jouet. Imaginer John en gosse capricieux qui décide s'il va ou non casser ses jouets l'amusa mais seulement pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne se rappelle que le jouet en question c'était lui et que John pouvait le casser à tout moment.

Il avait été encore pire pendant le match, il faisait tout pour le déstabiliser et il sentait sa fureur en permanence, John était malheureux et il devenait fou de colère mais il n'avait pas le droit de se servir de lui pour se défouler comme ça, surtout pas devant des milliers de gens!

A chaque fois qu'il le touchait, Randy bondissait, il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait jamais été ainsi avec lui avant mais en voyant ses réactions, John se dit qu'il ne voulait pas profiter de lui comme il l'avait cru au début mais que Randy ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour lui et ça le mit hors de lui. S'il lui avait fait des avances avant, il aurait été troublé mais aurait essayé de comprendre et de pardonner mais là, alors qu'il était en plein divorce, Randy tentait de combler le vide que laisserait Liz et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Sa colère le rendait méchant et sadique envers son meilleur ami, s'il pouvait toujours le considérer comme tel et il prenait un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir à son tour, autant que lui souffrait depuis des mois maintenant, même si Randy n'y était pour rien lui.

Il devenait fou, il ne voyait plus rien et il avait l'impression de revenir au tout début de sa carrière quand il passait plus de temps au sol que sur ses deux pieds, son caractère orgueilleux et impulsif reprit le dessus et il parvint à s'imposer à l'entraînement et en match même si là encore, il avait failli commettre l'irréparable et devant tout le monde, John s'était peut-être montré cruel avec lui mais quand il avait fait pression sur son ventre, il lui avait sauvé la mise et lui avait permis de se ressaisir à temps. Le match fini, il avait décidé de lui parler et de s'éloigner pour un moment, le temps qu'ils retrouvent tous les deux leurs esprits. Il s'était rué après lui, pour avoir des explications, pour lui demander d'arrêter ce jeu mais John avait encore pris le dessus, il faisait tout ce qu'il voulait de lui d'un simple contact, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne vite et assez longtemps pour briser l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui.

Ils quittèrent le stade chacun de leur côté même s'ils ne cessaient de penser l'un à l'autre, ils devaient aller dans les mêmes villes pour pratiquement toutes leurs dates et ils auraient du mal à s'éviter continuellement pourtant Randy tint sa promesse de se tenir à l'écart malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait en le contournant et en l'ignorant, il mettait toute sa volonté à ça pour ne pas l'approcher, il était épuisé, John aussi visiblement mais la fatigue semblait l'affecter beaucoup moins que Randy. Disons qu'il avait l'habitude maintenant, il ne dormait plus depuis des mois, il s'effondrait tous les soirs pendant à peine deux heures avant de se réveiller de nouveau, tourmenté et le comportement de Randy n'arrangeait pas les choses, les autres catcheurs se demandaient pourquoi ils ne traînaient plus ensemble mais aucun ne se risqua à poser la question, ils étaient bien trop irascibles comme ça en ce moment!

Après une semaine à ce traitement, Randy ne tenait quasiment plus debout, il était tellement nerveux qu'il sautait sur tout le monde, dès qu'on lui adressait la parole aussi chacun gardait ses distances. Il avait croisé John quelques fois et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang lui aussi, ils ressemblaient à des zombies camés et son propre reflet lui faisait peur, son personnage de ring n'en était que plus fou, plus crédible mais il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à cette cadence.

Le soir du septième jour, John et lui se croisèrent une fois de plus, il retint son souffle et ferma ses poings pour le dépasser mais Cena en avait décidé autrement, il l'attrapa par l'épaule et le retint de force, il fut contraint de s'arrêter sur place sous la poigne du catcheur.

- Attends.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Faut qu'on discute.

- On s'est tout dit je crois.

Il voulut se dégager mais John le retint et le poussa doucement vers le mur pour l'immobiliser en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps. Ne pouvant fuir physiquement, il le fit mentalement en détournant les yeux, John posa sa main sur sa joue pour ramener son regard sur lui quand Randy hurla:

- Me touche pas !

John sursauta et retira immédiatement sa main, Randy s'en voulait, il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, il n'avait pas voulu crier comme une vierge effarouchée et il se sentait stupide, la proximité de Cena n'arrangeait pas son état mental et il voulut partir mais John le retint à nouveau en douceur en réprimant les gestes de révolte de la vipère. Il avait toujours été plus fort que lui en temps normal et dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait maintenant, il n'avait aucune chance.

- Calme-toi Randy, je vais pas te faire de mal, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir.

- Rien à faire ! Et cette fois il se dégagea et partit d'un pas vif.

- Randy !

Il ne se retourna pas, il devait fuir tout de suite où John reprendrait l'ascendant sur lui et il ne supporterait plus ses jeux malsains, pas dans son état.

John ne renonça pas, il garda ses distances mais suivi Randy, il restait hors de sa vue mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le surveiller, il était inquiet pour lui, enfin, c'était ce qu'il préférait se dire plutôt que d'avouer que Randy lui manquait terriblement. Il avait joué avec lui et il avait fait une erreur, il devait réparer mais il ne savait pas comment faire, il voulait récupérer son ami mais il savait que rien ne serait plus comme avant désormais et il n'était pas assez fort, pas assez stable pour être sûr qu'il ne recommencerait pas à le torturer de cette manière. Il avait aimé le déstabiliser, lui faire perdre cette froideur insupportable qu'il avait quand il jouait la vipère, il avait adoré renverser les rôles entre eux mais maintenant, il se rendait compte de sa bêtise. Randy était une boule de nerf, il était prêt à tuer n'importe qui qui se permettrait de le déranger et sa réaction quand il l'avait touché était assez parlante, s'il ne calmait pas Randy, ils allaient droit à la catastrophe!

Il le suivit un moment, un scénariste vint lui parler et il vit Randy lui aboyer sa réponse en serrant les poings avant de partir d'un pas vif, John accéléra le pas pour ne pas le perdre, ils entrèrent dans une petite salle vide, Randy ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué et il tremblait de partout, il le vit lever le poing et s'apprêter à l'envoyer dans le mur mais il bloqua son geste avant qu'il ne se brise des os.

Il se tourna vers lui fou de rage mais il ne lâcha pas son poignet pour autant malgré sa réaction de tout à l'heure et le fixa droit dans les yeux en s'approchant.

John était en face de lui, à quelques centimètres seulement, il tenait son poignet et le fixait avec insistance, il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait mais ça le mettait mal à l'aise et sa colère augmenta encore.

- Frappe-moi lui dit John doucement.

Il sursauta et voulut se dégager avec rage.

- Frappe-moi Randy si ça peut te faire du bien mais laisse le mur tranquille, il ne rend pas les coups mais ne les sens pas non plus et crois-moi, ça ne te soulagera pas mais je suis là moi, si tu veux.

- Dégage!

- Non, je ne partirais pas. Regarde-moi dit-il en lui attrapant la mâchoire.

Randy contrôla difficilement le frisson qui le parcourrait et qui voulait remplacer sa colère.

- Désolé lui dit John. Tu m'avais dit de ne pas te toucher.

Il le lâcha et leva ses mains pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention à son égard et Orton fronça les sourcils de rage.

- Et je t'ai dis de dégager aussi.

- Je sais mais je n'ai fait aucun des deux. Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi?

- En quoi ça te regarde?

- Tu es mon ami et je n'aime pas te voir dans un état pareil.

- Je suis ton ami? Ah ouais ?

Il s'avança vers lui, le plaqua au mur et lui dit;

- Prouve-le!

- Comment?

Il s'approcha encore, posa ses mains sur ses hanches, John se raidit, il remonta sur son torse en maîtrisant le tremblement de ses doigts mais quand il lui attrapa la mâchoire à son tour, John se tendit tellement que Randy recula.

- Tu veux bien me laisser te frapper mais tu ne supportes pas que je te touche pas vrai ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu m'as fait alors!

- C'était un test?

- Et tu as échoué!

Il quitta la pièce et cette fois, John ne le suivit pas.


	6. Chapter 6: double impact

Double impact

Randy quitta la pièce d'un pas calme, il laissait parler la vipère et referma la porte en douceur mais lorsqu'il lâcha la poignée, sa main trembla violemment. Ne pas se jeter sur John alors qu'il était là à portée de main avait été la chose la plus difficile à faire pour lui, il aurait pu tenter quelque chose, John ne l'avait pas repoussé cette fois mais il ne voulait pas obtenir quoi que ce soit par la force, ça gâcherait tout! Il était en train de devenir complètement barge à cause de lui, le manque de sommeil le rendait hyper sensible et agressif et croiser John comme ça, presque tous les jours sans s'autoriser à l'approcher était une véritable torture pour lui mais il n'avait pas le choix. John n'avait pas l'air au mieux non plus, il avait les yeux gonflés de fatigue en permanence mais il était encore maître de lui contrairement à lui.

Randy était comme une grenade dégoupillée, aussi instable et dangereux, il risquait de sauter à tout moment, John sourit bêtement en se disant qu'il risquait surtout de lui sauter dessus à tout moment.  
Il avait vu l'effort qu'il avait dû faire pour l'ignorer encore une fois dans le couloir, la difficulté qu'il avait eue à supporter sa présence et sa proximité. Il souffrait de ne plus pouvoir le toucher désormais même s'il était responsable de cette situation. Il devait faire quelque chose et vite maintenant, pour Randy, pour sa santé mentale et aussi pour lui, même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, cette situation lui était de plus en plus pénible. Il souffrait de voir Randy souffrir, il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, il souffrait de le voir l'éviter ou l'ignorer, il souffrait même en dormant car son esprit refusait de l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.  
Il avait peur pour lui, ce qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure lui donnait des arguments, il avait failli frapper dans un mur de béton et le connaissant, il se serait briser les doigts et le poignet dans l'impact.  
Il aurait voulu lui donner ce qu'il attendait de lui mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, une longue amitié comme la leur ne s'éteignait pas sans bruit et sans douleur et il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse même s'il avait compris que certaines choses avaient changé entre eux.

Il quitta la pièce à son tour en secouant la tête et se dirigea vers le parking pour regagner sa voiture quand il entendit de l'agitation:  
- Eh Randall! T'as une tête, t'as fumé quoi avant de venir ?  
- C'est vrai qu'on t'as connu en meilleure forme, sérieusement, t'arrives encore à plaire aux femmes ou seulement aux travelos? renchérit quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.  
John arriva en courant en entendant le bruit d'une bagarre, Justin Gabriel était déjà au sol et Wade Barrett celui à qui appartenait la voix que John avait reconnue était en mauvaise posture face à la folie de la vipère. Il se rua vers lui et l'attrapa dans sa course pour le plaquer au sol. Randy se débattit comme un beau diable sous lui et il encaissa nombres de coups de poings et de pieds avant de parvenir à l'immobiliser. Lorsqu'il le jugea assez calme, il se releva sans le lâcher et le dirigea d'une poigne de fer vers sa propre voiture, il la déverrouilla et le projeta à l'intérieur avant de claquer la portière et de se retourner vers Barrett et Justin, Wade avait le nez en sang et Justin un début de coquart impressionnant.  
- ça va aller tous les deux ? Demanda John.  
- Ouais mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? Il n'a plus d'humour ou quoi ?  
- Disons que c'est pas le moment de le chercher.  
- Il est complètement givré, tu veux dire! Dit Justin  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec lui ? C'est risqué de l'emmener vu son état et s'il t'agresse ?  
- ça n'arrivera pas, t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
- Je sais pas John, je suis pas chaud pour te laisser partir seul avec lui.  
- Et où tu as vu que je te demandais la permission ?  
- Tu vas où avec lui ?  
- Je sais pas, on va rouler un peu pour discuter.  
- Sois prudent et appelle au moindre problème.

- T'en fais pas.

Il discuta encore quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner en hochant la tête.

Il regagna sa voiture, Randy s'était redressé, il était assis et il lui adressa un regard noir quand il s'assit à son tour au volant, il mit le contact et Orton voulut descendre, John l'agrippa fermement par le tee-shirt et lui dit en démarrant:

- Tu restes ici.

- Où va t-on?

- Faire un tour.

- J'en ai pas envie.

- Et moi je te dis que tu viens. Dit-il en accélérant pour l'empêcher de sauter en marche.

Il le tenait toujours par son tee-shirt, il attendit de rouler suffisamment vite pour le lâcher, Randy était inconscient mais pas au point de se jeter sur du bitume à 70 km/h.

- Faut qu'on discute. Reprit-il

- On la déjà fait.

- Non, tu ne m'as pas laissé l'occasion de m'excuser.

- Toi non plus la première fois.

- Un partout, balle au centre. Ecoute, je...

- ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- A qui est-ce que tu essaies de mentir là ?

- Ferme-la Cena.

John se tut un instant, vexé avant de reprendre:

- Au cas où ça t'intéresserait, Justin et Wade vont bien et ils n'ont pas prévu de porter plainte contre toi.

- Il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

- Qui ça?

- Barrett !

- C'est un chic type.

- C'est un enfoiré!

- Pourquoi ?

- Ouvre un peu les yeux John, il n'attend qu'une chose, que tu baisses ta garde pour te sauter dessus.

- Ah ouais, parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu attends toi, peut-être ?

Il vit le chagrin remplacer la colère dans son regard et il s'en voulut aussitôt de lui avoir dit ça. Randy posa sa main sur la poignée et voulut ouvrir la portière, John accéléra encore pour l'en dissuader.

- Laisse-moi partir !

- Non.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi! En plus j'ai pas confiance, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu as le permis?

- Idiot! Combien de fois t'ai-je emmener avec moi ? Si tu en doutes encore, vérifie, il est dans la boîte à gant.

Randy se pencha et l'ouvrit, il trouva le papier, admira discrètement la photo du jeune Cena avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de passer sa main avec le permis à travers.

- Arrête-toi maintenant ou je le balance par la fenêtre.

Il tourna la tête pour voir de quoi il parlait et lui répondit:

- Vas-y, je ferais une déclaration de perte c'est tout, ça m'obligera juste à courir au commissariat demain et à remplir plein de papiers chiants mais ça ne me fera pas m'arrêter.

_Je préfère perdre ce papier 20 fois que de te perdre toi pensa-t-il en le regardant._

Randy fit semblant de lâcher et John ne réagit pas, alors il renonça et remit le permis à sa place en soupirant.

- T'as vraiment mauvaise mine, tu devrais dormir un peu.

- M'emmerde pas.

- D'accord. Où veux-tu aller?

- Hein?

- Je roulerais toute la nuit s'il le faut pour t'emmener au seul endroit où tu as envie d'être maintenant, alors dis-moi?

- Mes affaires sont restées au stade, j'ai rien à moi à cause de toi et j'aurais plus rien en revenant.

- Personne ne touchera à tes affaires, tu le sais bien et j'ai fait le nécessaire pour qu'elles soient à l'abri. Alors où ?

- Washington D.C. lui répondit-il sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'y emmener alors qu'ils étaient à la limite du Mexique.

- Ok. répondit-il en souriant.

- T'es pas sérieux, c'est à l'opposé d'ici!

- Mais c'est là que tu veux aller.

- Non.

- Alors où ? Je t'emmènerais n'importe où pour que tu sois bien et que tu dormes enfin!

- Gare-toi alors, ici c'est très bien.

- Ici ?

- Oui.

- D'accord.

Il ralentit et se gara non sans avoir dévisagé Randy pour connaître ses intentions mais il n'avait pas l'air prêt à se sauver et ils étaient au milieu de nul part maintenant, c'était la nuit et il faisait assez frais.

Il coupa le moteur, Randy gardait ses yeux fixés sur l'extérieur et John sortit de la voiture, ce mouvement attira l'attention de la vipère qui l'interrogea du regard.

- J'arrive lui dit-il simplement.

John ouvrit le coffre et fouilla un moment dans ses sacs avant de revenir dans la voiture, il lui tendit un boule de tissu en disant:

- On ne fait pas la même taille mais ça t'évitera de te cailler toute la nuit.

Il déplia le vêtement, c'était un gros pull bien chaud, il le posa sur le siège et lui dit:

- Et toi ?

- J'ai ce qu'il faut et j'ai pas froid dit-il en tapotant une autre boule de tissu sur ses genoux. Mets-le, tu trembles de froid.

Randy hésita une seconde, il tremblait et pas seulement de froid mais ce pull beaucoup trop large, visiblement John n'aimait pas les vêtements cintrés, cacherait ses frissons et il l'enfila sous le regard approbateur de son ami.

Le silence revint dans l'habitacle, John n'avait pas envie de faire une nouvelle erreur en lui parlant et Randy n'avait pas envie de parler, comme d'habitude.

John le voyait lutter contre le sommeil depuis de longues minutes et il lui dit:

- Dors, tu en as besoin.

Randy se redressa pour ne pas s'endormir, lui faisant face mais il était au bout du rouleau et ses beaux yeux bleus se fermaient tout seul, il lutta encore un peu mais John lui dit:

- Ne t'en fais pas, je veillerais. Endors-toi.

Alors Randy se laissa aller sur son fauteuil, John lui avait montré comment l'incliner pour dormir et il sombra presque aussitôt dans le sommeil pendant que John veillait sur lui, quand il fut sûr qu'il dormait profondément, il déplia la couverture qui était sur ses genoux depuis tout à l'heure et la déposa sur son ami sans le toucher pour ne pas le réveiller. Il se tourna vers lui et le contempla dans son sommeil, pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de stress et de colère sur son visage.

C'est la lumière du soleil qui le réveilla, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et découvrit qu'il était seul dans la voiture, la couverture était sur lui et il n'y avait aucune trace de Randy. Il regarda partout dans la voiture avant de se dégager de la couverture et se sortir précipitamment de la voiture, si vite, qu'il s'emmêla les pieds en sortant et manqua tomber.

Des mains fermes et puissantes le retinrent par derrière et il entendit une voix grave et rauque lui dire:

- Relax! Je suis pas parti.

- Randy ? Dit-il en se retournant.

- Pourquoi, tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre? Tu donnes souvent des rendez-vous dans des lieux paumés?

Il l'observa une seconde, il avait l'air en meilleure forme, ses yeux étaient moins rouges, ils brillaient davantage et il avait retrouvé une partie de son humour.

- Non, pas vraiment. Répondit-il rassuré.

- Allez, il faut se remettre en route, passe-moi le volant.

John lui tendit les clefs sans discuter et s'installa côté passager.


	7. Chapter 7: vengeance

chapitre 7: vengeance

Randy s'éveilla en pleine nuit, désorienté, il regarda autour de lui, se rendit compte qu'il était dans une voiture avant de tourner la tête vers... John.

Il se souvenait maintenant, le stade, la bagarre, John qui l'avait emmené de force, ils avaient discutés, enfin un peu puis il s'était garé à sa demande. Il avait lutté de toutes ses forces contre le sommeil mais il n'en pouvait plus et il avait sombré, la présence de John était apaisante pour une fois.

Lui, dormait en boule sur son siège, il était glacé et son visage était tourné vers lui, comme s'il ne le quittait pas des yeux malgré qu'il se soit lui aussi endormi. Il était beau dans son sommeil, le stress avait disparu, il était l'ami d'avant mais pas seulement, il y avait toujours cette tension entre eux depuis ce baiser et il la ressentait encore. Il lutta un long moment contre lui-même, contre son envie de fuir et celle encore plus incontrôlable de l'embrasser à nouveau et se rua hors de la voiture, sa présence était une torture maintenant qu'ils avaient tous les deux baissé leurs barrières.

Le jour n'allait plus tarder à se lever, il avait dormi presque 6h d'affilées, un record depuis ces dernières semaines, vu la tête de John, il ne devait pas dormir depuis très longtemps, il le laissa se reposer et fit les 100 pas à l'extérieur pour se réchauffer, se dégourdir les jambes, il s'éloigna un peu, il avait besoin de réfléchir mais il garda le visuel sur la voiture et ses déplacements lui permettaient de voir John très régulièrement. Le soleil se leva doucement, il faisait un peu plus chaud maintenant, quand il atteignit la hauteur des vitres, il éclaira le visage de John, le faisant ressembler à un ange, il le vit ouvrir les yeux difficilement et revint vers la voiture qu'il atteignit du côté conducteur par l'arrière au moment où John se ruait à l'extérieur, complètement paniqué.

- Relax, je suis pas parti! Lui dit-il!

- Randy ? Dit-il en se retournant.  
- Pourquoi, tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre? Tu donnes souvent des rendez-vous dans des lieux paumés?  
John le dévisagea un instant, il le laissa faire sans bouger avant qu'il ne lui réponde:  
- Non, pas vraiment. Répondit-il rassuré.  
Ce fut au tour de Randy de l'observer mais il rompit le contact en lui disant:  
- Allez, il faut se remettre en route, passe-moi le volant.  
John lui tendit les clefs sans discuter et s'installa côté passager.

Randy démarra rapidement, John était à sa droite, encore un peu ensommeillé et dans une autre situation, il savait qu'il se serait rapidement rendormit mais là, il maintenait son attention en éveil.  
- Où va t-on ? Demanda t-il  
- Au stade, récupérer mes affaires et ma voiture, si possible.  
- Pas la peine.  
- Comment ça pas la peine? J'ai besoin de mes affaires moi!  
- Elles seront au stade de ce soir, j'ai demandé à Wade de dire à Hunter de s'en occuper, ça a été fait, Hunter me l'a confirmé par sms cette nuit. Ta voiture et tes sacs t'attendent à Philadelphie.  
Randy le dévisagea de nouveau et John lui rendit son regard en disant:  
- Regarde la route! Je ne te ferais pas l'affront de vérifier ton permis mais j'aimerais mieux arriver vivant et en un seul morceau au stade si ça te dérange pas!  
- Je sais très bien ce que je fais!  
- ça c'est toi qui le dis!  
- Rendors-toi, bon sang, t'es moins pénible quand tu l'ouvres pas!  
- Je te savais pas aussi grognon au réveil.  
- Je ne le suis pas, tout dépend de la compagnie que j'ai!  
- D'accord! On est à combien de Philadelphie?  
- Trois bonnes heures!  
- Et ben, ça promet!  
- Ecoute, sois tu te rendors, soit tu la boucles ou alors je te débarque ici et tu te débrouilles pour arriver au stade comme un grand.  
- Je te signale que c'est ma voiture.  
- Oui mais c'est de ta faute si je n'ai pas la mienne et que je suis forcé de te supporter!  
John poussa un long soupir, dans le fond, il avait raison, s'ils voyageaient ensemble, c'était uniquement à cause de son intervention mais il avait fait ça pour l'aider, rien d'autre.  
Agacé, il avança sa main vers l'autoradio et enfonça le CD dedans, du rap évidemment! Randy avait horreur de ça et il coupa immédiatement la musique, John voulut la remettre mais la vipère s'empara de sa main, sa réaction fut aussi violente que lors de leurs contacts de la veille et il tordit le poignet de Cena de colère, si fort qu'il le fit crier:  
- T'es malade ou quoi? Lâche-moi!  
Randy le relâcha en le repoussant brutalement, le visage fermé, il ne s'excusa pas et pourtant, il s'en voulait beaucoup, du coin de l'oeil, il vit John se masser le poignet en disant:  
- Ok, ça suffit, gare-toi ici maintenant, on va régler ça une bonne fois pour toute!  
Randy lui lança un regard amusé et continua à rouler, alors sans prévenir, John attrapa le volant et serra le frein à main, envoyant la voiture faire plusieurs tête à queue avant qu'elle ne s'immobilise dans le bas-côté, Randy resta pétrifié quelques secondes avant de hurler:  
- Et maintenant, qui est-ce qui est malade? T'aurais pu nous tuer, t'as pensé aux autres conducteurs?  
- Y avait personne derrière nous et je sais ce que je fais moi!  
Ils sortirent précipitamment de la voiture, fous de rage, John attrapa Randy par son pull et le claqua contre la voiture, ce mouvement réveilla la douleur dans son poignet et il put se dégager sans soucis.  
Randy se rua sur lui et ils roulèrent dans l'herbe sur plusieurs mètres, John prit le dessus et le plaqua au sol cette fois en disant:  
- Je suis plus fort que toi.  
- Mais je suis plus rapide... Il libéra ses poignets.  
- Plus agile... Il passa sa jambe au-dessus de la tête de Cena et le ramena en arrière.  
- Et surtout beaucoup plus malin! Il était maintenant au-dessus de lui, il tenait ses poignets, obligeant ses bras à se tendre derrière sa tête. Ce mouvement souleva le tee-shirt de John dévoilant son torse sur la moitié et Randy aperçut des bleus assez impressionnant.  
- Merde, c'est moi qui t'es fait ça ?  
- Disons qu'on est quitte pour le coup de poing que je t'ai donné.

Randy fit passer les deux poignets de John dans une seule main et glissa la seconde sous le tee-shirt pour le remonter totalement, découvrant davantage de bleus sur son ventre, ses côtes.  
- Ah non! Maintenant c'est moi qui te suis redevable! Je t'ai mis dans un état!  
John se débattit sous lui, vexé d'être en position de faiblesse surtout maintenant que Randy avait vu ce qu'il lui avait fait mais il resserra sa prise sur ses poignets et une grimace de douleur traversa son visage une seconde, elle n'échappa pas à la vipère qui desserra ses doigts, un peu en lui faisant un léger signe d'excuse sans pour autant le relâcher.  
Randy passa ses doigts en douceur sur le torse de John, il fut ravi de le voir tressaillir et recommença plus doucement, plus langoureusement, John se mordit la lèvre cette fois mais quand Randy tenta de pousser son toucher un peu plus, il encaissa un coup de genou dans les côtes et John se libéra de nouveau furieux contre lui.  
Il se leva et remit son tee-shirt en place en fixant Randy qui lui fit un sourire narquois.  
- Me cherche pas Orton!  
- Pas besoin, je t'ai déjà trouvé.  
- Et si tu continues, c'est mon poing que tu vas trouver!  
- J'aimerais bien voir ça!  
le regard de John était sombre et un air méprisant se plaqua sur son visage.  
_ il cherchait quoi au juste? A remettre les compteurs à zéro en l'incitant à le frapper à nouveau? _  
- Pathétique! Finit-il à voix haute en s'éloignant.  
Randy se rua sur lui et le frappa, ils tombèrent au sol et Randy lui mit un coup de poing au visage et disant avec hargne:  
- Tu sais ce qui est pathétique ? Toi, tu joues les grands, les gentils et en fait tu n'es qu'un lâche, tu as peur! Oui, tu as peur de moi, peur de ce que je pourrais te faire et surtout tu as peur d'aimer ça!  
- N'importe quoi! Arrête de te faire des films!  
John renversa la prise et se retrouva à califourchon au-dessus de Randy, son poing était fermé, prêt à frapper et Randy le regardait d'une telle façon, il l'incitait à le frapper mais il se fit bien plus cruel:  
- Je te rappelle que je suis marié moi, même si c'est un fiasco, je n'ai pas changé de bord pour autant, je suis un homme moi!  
Il n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus de mal en le frappant, la douleur qui traversa son corps, brisant son coeur au passage se répandit jusqu'à John. Randy trembla sous lui en détournant le regard.  
- Désolé, Randy, j'voulais pas dire ça.  
- Mais tu l'as fait.  
- Pardonne-moi.  
- Je ne suis pas un jouet John! Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit? Je ne suis pas ta chose, moi non plus, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu n'as pas le droit de me briser puis de me recoller comme tu peux.  
- Je suis désolé Randy, s'il te plait, écoute-moi!  
- Non! Va à Philadelphie, prends ta bagnole, moi je vais appeler un taxi.  
- J'te laisse pas là.  
- Et quoi ? Tu vas m'emmener de force comme hier, pourquoi faire ? Hein, t'en as rien à foutre en fait!  
- Dis pas ça, viens avec moi s'il te plait, je veux pas te laisser ici, même si je dois t'enfermer dans mon coffre, je t'emmènerais mais je préférais que tu viennes de toi-même.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je te donnerais ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu veux.  
- Tu prends des risques, John, je veux beaucoup de choses!  
Il fit un geste de la main pour lui dire de parler et Randy l'observa une seconde avant de secouer la tête.  
- Tu ne peux pas me donner ce que je veux.  
- Laisse-moi essayer.  
- Tu t'en veux tellement que tu sacrifierais tout pour te faire pardonner ?  
_Je sacrifierais tout pour toi, pour ne plus jamais voir cette souffrance dans ton regard!_  
Mais John se contenta d'acquiescer sans répondre, Randy s'approcha de lui et comme la veille, John se raidit, il posa sa main sur son épaule et le poussa vers la voiture en disant:  
- On va aller à Philadelphie dans cette bagnole, je vais conduire et toi, toi tu vas dormir ça sera mieux pour tout le monde. Une fois là-bas, on repartira chacun de son côté, ok?  
- D'accord.  
John remonta dans la voiture pendant que Randy la contournait, il remit le contact et posa sa main sur le frein à main, John alors aperçut une trace de sang sur son poing et lui dit, inquiet:  
- T'es blessé?  
Randy baissa les yeux à son tour sur sa main et lui dit :  
- C'est ton sang.  
John remarqua à cet instant la douleur dans sa bouche, il lui avait éclaté la lèvre avec son coup de poing, surpris, il essuya le sang sur son menton d'un revers de main et s'appuya contre la vitre pendant que Randy reprenait la route dans un silence pesant.  
Seul le doux ronronnement du moteur troublait le silence et John se rendormit.

Il se réveilla bien plus tard, la voiture était arrêtée, le moteur coupé, il faisait sombre et il y avait une odeur familière dans l'habitacle, une odeur de crème, il baissa les yeux et fit que son poignet était bandé, l'odeur venait de là, la voiture était vide, ils étaient arrivés à Philadelphie et Randy était parti comme prévu mais il sourit en se disant qu'il l'avait quand même soigné avant de le laisser. 


	8. Chapter 8: souffrance

Chapitre 8: Souffrance.

Philadelphie.

Ils étaient arrivés, John était seul dans sa voiture, l'odeur avait attiré son attention sur son poignet.

Randy l'avait soigné avant de partir, le bandage était parfaitement réalisé, solide, bien plat, il maintiendrait son poignet blessé sans souci pour le show du soir, il le lui avait pratiquement brisé en le bloquant tout à l'heure, il sentait encore de douloureuses palpitations qui remontaient dans son bras mais il souffrait moins grâce à Randy. Cette constatation le fit sourire, il avait failli le priver de shows pour un bout de temps mais il s'était rattrapé en le soignant. Un bourreau redevient-il un ami lorsqu'il soigne sa victime ? Se demanda John.

Il n'avait pas les idées très claires mais il savait que malgré ses deux blessures, c'était lui le bourreau de Randy et non pas l'inverse mais accepterait-il encore de le laisser le soigner maintenant?

Il en doutait fortement et puis le soigner après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait serait un peu plus compliqué que de mettre de la crème et un bandage même aussi bien fait que celui-ci.

Il descendit de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre pour sortir ses bagages du soir, les clefs étaient restées sur le contact et il les récupéra avant de rentrer dans le stade par lui-même.

Il jeta un oeil au tableau d'affichage des matchs, Randy avait une rencontre de prévue, il devait gagner.

Bien se dit John, vu son état d'esprit, il lui faut une victoire.

Il lut rapidement le reste du tableau et vit qu'il affronterait Wade Barrett ce soir et qu'il lui donnerait la victoire, il fit une légère moue, Randy ouvrait le bal, dans quelques minutes, remarqua t-il en regardant sa montre tandis qu'il passait dernier en dark main event. ça laisserait tout le temps à Randy pour quitter le stade sans le voir. Sauf s'il l'interceptait à la sortie du ring mais il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir vraiment envie, après le fiasco dans la voiture et ce qu'il lui avait dit, Randy serait encore moins facile d'approche qu'avant. Il allait droit dans le mur en l'affrontant de nouveau.

Il se rendit directement dans la salle de diffusion sans passer par son vestiaire, il voulait voir le match de Randy, être sûr qu'il allait bien avant de le laisser partir, c'était ce qu'il se disait en marchant d'un pas vif.

Il accéléra encore en entendant Lilian Garcia présenter l'adversaire du soir de Randy, la straight edge superstar, CM Punk. Le type parfait pour cette rencontre, il était suffisamment fort et doué pour tenir tête à la vipère le temps qu'il faudrait et le laisser exprimer cette rage qu'il avait en lui.

John espérait juste que Randy n'allait pas se servir de Punk comme d'un puntching-ball ou il serait contraint d'intervenir, il était le seul responsable de l'état de Randy, personne d'autre ne devait payer.

Il entra dans la salle au moment où Randy Orton était annoncé, il salua rapidement les deux ou trois personnes présentes avant de tourner la tête vers l'écran avec inquiétude.

Randy fit son entrée calmement, comme d'ordinaire, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, ça l'inquiéta davantage, Randy n'était jamais aussi dangereux que lorsqu'il avait ce regard froid.

- Eh John qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Demanda Rey Mysterio.

- Hein ? Répondit-il surpris d'être tiré de ses pensées.

- Ben oui, ta lèvre, ton poignet, tu t'es battu?

- Ah ça! Je suis tombé hier soir, enfin plutôt ce matin, je sais plus très bien, il faisait pas encore jour, ça c'est sûr mais après...

- Une soirée bien arrosée Johnny ? Demanda Sheamus

- Tu m'étonnes! Intervient Wade. Quand je suis arrivé, il était encore en train de cuver dans sa voiture, il bavait en dormant!

Tous les catcheurs éclatèrent de rire, John remercia son ami d'un signe de tête avant de se concentrer sur l'écran, le match venait de débuter.

Cm punk était à la hauteur, comme il s'y attendait et Randy était parfaitement contrôlé, professionnel dans le moindre geste, il avait peut-être eu tort de s'inquiéter autant pour lui, après tout, Randy vivait très bien sans lui avant, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui pour sa carrière, ses matchs ni pour vivre même si leur amitié était profonde et sincère.

Le match se passa sans accro, John sentait le regard insistant de Wade sur lui mais il l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la salle, l'Anglais le suivit et lui dit:

- C'est Randy qui t'as mis dans cet état?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je suis tombé après avoir trop bu.

- John, pas à moi, j'étais là, tu n'as pas oublié ?

- Bien sûr que non!

- Je t'ai vu partir avec lui, il était fou furieux, il t'a frappé quand tu es arrivé et tu reviens blessé! Que Randy nous frappe Justin et moi, passe encore, on ne s'est jamais vraiment apprécié et on l'avait cherché mais qu'il te frappe toi, son meilleur ami, c'est pas normal !

- Je l'avais cherché aussi.

- C'est pas une raison. Il faut faire quelque chose, il ne peut pas tout se permettre parce qu'il est un fils de hall of famer et qu'il a un nom !

- Ecoute, Randy c'est mon problème, t'en mêle pas. Ce soir, on a un match tous les deux, tu vas le gagner, la seule chose que je te demande c'est de me mettre une droite dès le début du match du bon côté. Je m'arrangerais avec les cameramans pour qu'ils ne me filment que de profil jusqu'à ce que tu me frappes.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Il t'a blessé et tu continues à le couvrir, c'est quoi l'embrouille?

- Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?

- Tu sais bien que oui!

- Alors applique le plan, c'est tout ce que je te demande!

Et il partit sans se retourner, plantant là son ami, le laissant abasourdi.

John n'alla pas l'attendre à sa sortie du ring même si l'envie ne manquait pas, il savait que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour tenter quelque chose, un geste, n'importe lequel pour lui prouver qu'il tenait vraiment à lui, même si ce n'était pas de la façon qu'il espérait.

Il regagna sa loge et s'allongea quelques minutes pour se détendre, sans succès, ses pensées tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, Randy, Randy, Randy.

Renonçant, il se leva et partit à la salle d'entraînement n°2, la plus petite, la plus éloignée, celle que personne n'utilisait et comme prévu, elle était vide.

Il s'entraînait avec rage, c'était comme si toute la colère de Randy s'était mise en lui, il bouillonnait, il soulevait des poids à toute vitesse, frappait dans le puntching-ball, courait et sautait dans tous les sens, il avait l'air d'un dingue heureusement qu'il était seul se dit-il, à tort.

Randy était passé devant la salle après son match, il avait entendu du bruit et se demandait qui pouvait bien utiliser cette salle, elle était en mauvaise état, personne n'y allait jamais, il avança doucement, silencieux comme à son habitude, il entrouvrit la porte et vu John à l'intérieur. Il voulut repartir immédiatement mais sa frénésie l'attira, il était captivant! Il le regarda soulever des poids pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne les lâchent brutalement, sa main droite venant enserrer son poignet blessé, celui qu'il avait bandé tout à l'heure. John le massa rapidement et passa au puntching-ball toujours débordant d'énergie, à moitié fou surtout.

Randy décida qu'il en avait assez vu pour le moment et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte doucement.

Il se changea, reprit sa voiture et quitta le stade, il se gara un peu plus loin et revint à pieds au bout d'un petit moment d'hésitation, l'état de John l'inquiétait, il avait l'impression de se voir en lui mais en encore plus dangereux, plus instable encore.

Il retourna au stade et attendit l'heure du match de John, caché, il n'alla dans la salle de diffusion que quelques minutes avant l'heure, il ne croisa personne, ceux qui avaient déjà combattu étaient repartis ou sous la douche, la voie était libre.

Comme John l'avait fait tout à l'heure, il le regarda entrer dans le titantron, la caméra le filmait de profil et John ne se tourna pas vers elle comme à son habitude pour dire ce qu'il pensait de la salle et du public, il courut jusqu'au ring, se glissa sous les cordes et se releva, Wade se rua sur lui et lui mit un coup de poing monstrueux qui renvoya Cena au sol, la caméra bougea, dévoilant la bouche à nouveau en sang du champ' et Randy comprit.

Non! Il avait demandé à Wade de le cogner pour de vrai pour justifier l'existence de sa lèvre ouverte!

Wade jouait un personnage heel, brutal, ça collait à leur histoire sur le ring. John se releva et se jeta à son tour sur l'Anglais, sauf que lui ne le touchait pas, l'arbitre les sépara et fit sonner la cloche.

Le match pouvait commencer, Cena s'essuya la lèvre sur son poignet gauche, étalant le sang sur ses brassards et son bandage.

Logique puisqu'il est gaucher ! Se dit Randy.

Et il s'en voulut de l'avoir blessé à cette main-là justement.

Ils allèrent au contact assez rudement, pas de place pour la camaraderie et le respect dans cette rencontre, John encaissa plusieurs coups de poings et se retrouva au sol, Wade lui piétina le poignet aussitôt et Randy bondit sur place de colère.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Se demanda t-il en le regardant serrer son poignet contre son torse. Pourquoi le protégeait-il alors qu'il l'avait blessé tout à l'heure? Par fierté ? Par amitié ? Pour se faire pardonner ou se punir lui-même en souffrant encore plus ?

Il regarda le match en serrant les dents pour lui chaque fois que Wade se montrait brutal, chaque fois, qu'il s'acharnait sur son poignet blessé et que Cena grimaçait ou hurlait, pas toujours pour de faux, il avait la furieuse envie de monter sur le ring pour l'aider, le sortir de là mais il ne pouvait pas. Wade plaça son souvenir, un tombé et emporta la victoire.

John s'était fait ratatiné, le match qu'il venait de faire n'était pas digne de lui, à peine d'un bleu, ses détracteurs dans le public allaient encore s'en donner à coeur joie sur Internet.

Il poussa un soupir écoeuré, il savait pourquoi John avait fait ça, pour le protéger et ça l'énervait, il n'avait pas besoin qu'il le protège, il n'avait pas besoin de lui!

- A qui tu mens là, Randy ?

La voix de John avait retenti dans son esprit aussi clairement que dans la voiture la veille et il grogna en quittant la pièce, il ne regarda pas les médecins se précipiter sur John à la fin de la rencontre, il ne voulait pas voir leurs mains soigner les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées et qu'il venait d'aggraver pour le couvrir et il ne vit pas John repousser sèchement les médecins et quitter le ring en titubant.

Il reprit le chemin de la sortie et quitta le stade dans la nuit, seul et malheureux mais il devait partir pour le bien de tous quitte à souffrir autant que John venait de le faire physiquement.


	9. Chapter 9: démence

chapitre 9: démence

Lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi...  
Jour, nuit, jour, nuiiiit...  
Les jours passèrent puis la semaine et Randy n'approchait toujours pas.  
Il le guettait dans toutes les villes où ils étaient ensemble mais il ne le trouvait jamais.  
Il allait chaque fois dans la salle de diffusion pour le regarder catcher, il l'observait intensément, le détaillant entièrement, son corps, son visage, ses expressions, son comportement, pas le match, il se moquait de ce qui se passait sur le ring, il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.  
- Tu vas crever l'écran à force de le regarder comme ça!  
Il se retourna au son de cette voix.  
- Wade!  
- Salut John! ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux toi.  
- Hein ?  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Orton et tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas mes affaires...  
- Exactement.  
- Mais je m'inquiète pour toi.  
- Bah tu devrais pas !  
- Désolé, mais c'est que que font les vrais amis, ils s'inquiètent quand ils voient que ça va pas, ils cherchent à t'aider alors qu'Orton...  
- Randy **est ** un vrai ami.  
- Ah ouais? Et ça c'est ce que font les vrais amis? Demanda-t-il en s'emparant de son poignet bandé.  
Il portait toujours son bandage, celui d'origine, celui que Randy avait fait, il était tout gris, abîmé et taché de sang aussi mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en séparer, c'était la dernière chose qu'il lui avait "donné" avant de le laisser tomber.  
Il se dégagea brutalement de sa prise, furieux et Wade recula en levant les mains pour le calmer.  
- Ok, calme-toi.  
- Je suis très calme! Explosa-t-il de rage.  
- C'est flagrant! Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ce cinglé d' Orton.  
- Randy, c'est Randy bordel! Et tu sais quoi ? Tu m'emmerdes Wade! Je divorce, mon meilleur ami m'évite, il ne veut même plus me parler et toi tu es là à me dire: " ça a pas l'air d'aller John" T'es débile ou tu cherches juste à me mettre en rogne ?  
- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller.  
- Ouais, ça au moins ça serait intelligent de ta part!  
Wade quitta la pièce, il avait au moins une réponse à sa question, le problème c'était Randy, il allait lui parler pour comprendre, depuis la bagarre, il rêvait de lui mettre la main dessus!

John souffla un coup pour se calmer et se reconcentra sur le match, Randy n'avait pas l'air au mieux ce soir, il n'était pas dans son rythme habituel et sa colère était plus forte que les autres soirs. Il semblait à bout de nerfs aussi et John se tendit, il avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux de Randy, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait eu, il avait fait un véritable carnage!  
La rencontre s'acheva sur la victoire prévisible de la vipère pourtant ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, il aurait dû perdre, il allait encore s'attirer de gros ennuis!  
Il quitta la salle quand Randy disparut des écrans, il ne voulait pas le croiser ce soir, pas dans cet état et regagna sa loge en passant dans le couloir qui menait à celle de Randy sans s'arrêter.

Il l'atteignit et se changea à son tour, son match était pour bientôt et il ne s'était même pas échauffé.  
Il quitta sa loge quelques minutes après en se disant que Randy devait être dans la sienne maintenant mais visiblement, il s'était trompé dans ses calculs, il le croisa juste au début du couloir, en sueur, furieux, son regard était saisissant et John eut un recul quand son regard de tueur se posa sur lui mais quelque chose changea une fraction de seconde dans sa manière de le regarder, pendant cet instant, il eut l'impression de retrouver le Randy d'avant, son meilleur ami, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose son regard sur son poignet blessé. Là, il redevint la vipère dans toute sa puissance, il se lécha la lèvre et ses yeux bleus se firent plus cruels encore avant qu'il ne le laisse sans dire un mot.

John inspira brusquement, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer, il reprit ses esprits et alla s'échauffer à son tour pour son match, il était toujours inquiet pour Randy, à cran, Wade l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, il avait eu envie de le frapper, il avait raison, il ressemblait de plus en plus à Orton, pas à Randy, ce soir, c'était la vipère, l'apex prédator qui était monté sur le ring et qui avait désobéit aux ordres, Vince allait être furieux!  
E_t s'il passait modifier les résultats sur le tableau d'affichage pour qu'on croit que Randy avait appliquer les consignes, à savoir gagner? _  
Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pourtant ça le démangeait de le faire sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où lui vienne cette obsession de le protéger, peut-être pour être sûr qu'il reste à ses côtés même distant, qu'il puisse continuer à le voir et vérifier qu'il allait bien.  
Mais il le savait qu'il allait mal, la preuve, le résultat du match du soir, il avait gagné pour de vrai, son adversaire, Heath Slater, ne s'était pas relevé. Bon, c'est sûr que ce type était gonflant et puis ce n'était pas le meilleur catcheur au monde, loin de là, très en dessous du niveau de Randy même mais là n'était pas le problème. Non-respect des consignes, agressions de collègues, il allait au-devant de graves ennuis!

John fit demi-tour, tant pis pour l'échauffement, il le ferait rapidement avant de monter sur le ring, il se dirigea à grands pas vers le bureau des scripteurs, ils lui devaient un service!  
Il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres et alla trouver Heath pour lui parler à son tour, quand il eut fini tout ça, il était l'heure de son match.

Sa propre rencontre se passa dans les règles même s'il avait la tête ailleurs, Tyson Kidd dut le ramener à la réalité à plusieurs reprises, il pensait à Randy sans savoir qu'il était dans la même salle que lui quelques instants plus tôt, il regardait son match lui aussi, il le gardait à l'œil depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés, il ne l'approchait pas malgré la douleur dans son cœur, il voyait le champ' dépérir rapidement mais il n'avait pas d'autres solutions, il était en train de devenir fou.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il se tourna surpris, personne ne frappait pour entrer dans cette salle mais ce n'était pas un catcheur mais un scripteur.  
Il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient arrangés les choses pour ce soir et de ne pas se faire de souci pour la suite, de simplement confirmer la version des faits qu'ils allaient donner.  
Il demanda la raison de cette faveur mais l'homme ne lui répondit pas, il posa brièvement les yeux sur l'écran avant de sortir et Randy se retourna, c'était John qu'on voyait.

Il le maudit de tout son cœur!  
_Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il à me protéger alors qu'il ne peut rien pour moi? _  
Il avait pété les plombs sur le ring tout à l'heure, il savait qu'il aurait des problèmes mais ça lui aurait permis de s'éloigner encore plus pendant quelques temps, quoiqu'à la réflexion, il doutait sérieusement qu'il se soit fait suspendre pour si peu, une amende certainement mais pas plus mais il le privait une fois encore du droit d'assumer ses erreurs, il lui retirait le droit de prendre des décisions et ça l'énervait!

Wade eut la mauvaise idée de venir le trouver juste après, à croire qu'il était suicidaire ce soir, après avoir poussé John à bout, il venait chercher Randy qui n'était pas aussi patient et tolérant que Cena.  
Il entra dans la pièce sans prévenir et dit:  
- Décidément, c'est une manie tous les deux, vous vous évitez sans arrêt mais dès que l'un est sur le ring l'autre est dans cette salle, c'est quoi l'histoire?  
- Wade! Je crois que tu devrais faire demi-tour.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu vas encore me frapper ?  
- C'est envisageable! Dit-il en avançant vers lui.  
- Arrête de jouer les gros durs, je suis pas venu pour ça et cette fois, tu ne m'auras pas par surprise, ça serait différent, crois-moi.  
Le sourire de la vipère se fit plus grand, plus menaçant et Barrett hésita une seconde avant de reprendre  
- Je suis venu pour John, il va mal à cause de toi et si étais le seul à souffrir, je m'en foutrais royalement mais là, il devient dingue.  
- Et alors?  
- C'est ton ami non? Vous étiez même les meilleurs amis jusqu'ici ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?  
- Et qui te dit que je lui ai fait quelque chose ?  
- John n'est pas méchant, il ne te ferait pas de mal alors que toi tu l'as déjà frappé deux fois et il continue à te protéger, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.  
- Je connais John bien mieux que toi, tu peux me croire sur parole et tu es loin de savoir qui il est en réalité alors si tu veux un conseil, mon pote, ne te mêle pas de cette histoire, ça finirait mal pour toi.  
- Encore des menaces! Tu ne sais faire que ça, pas étonnant que John se soit éloigné!  
Randy l'attrapa par le tee-shirt et le claqua contre le mur avec rage en crachant:  
- Ferme-la, tu sais rien, John est à moi, il ne veut qu'un ami et tu n'es pas celui qui lui faut alors garde tes distances ou je saurais t'y contraindre! Je suis très sérieux.  
- Alors c'est ça, tu veux John mais il t'a repoussé et c'est pour ça que tu l'as frappé?  
Randy s'attrapa la tête à deux mains, fou de rage, il poussa un cri presque animal et voulut se ruer sur Wade qui l'évita sans problème, il attrapa son bras et s'en servit pour l'étrangler avant de le faire se retourner de force vers l'écran.  
- Regarde-le! Regarde-le bien, il ne pourra jamais être avec celui que tu es !  
John était toujours sur le ring, il souffrait, le gros plan sur son visage ne laissait aucun doute et ses yeux... Ses yeux étaient emplis de chagrin, comme dans les vestiaires, comme pour ce baiser, le souvenir augmenta sa rage, John l'avait repoussé, il avait rejoint Wade, Wade qui le maîtrisait maintenant en lui faisant la morale, il voulut se dégager en vain.  
- Lâche-moi! râla-t-il quand l'air commença à lui manquer.  
- La colère te rend faible Randy, tu ne peux même plus te dégager de cette simple prise, comment peux-tu vouloir partager la vie de John en étant ainsi?  
- Et tu crois qu'il serait mieux avec toi?  
- Non, mais je crois que le vrai Randy peut lui convenir, si tu le laisses s'exprimer, il a besoin de toi, plus que jamais, surtout vu sa situation. Il devient dingue, il a voulu me frapper tout à l'heure!  
- Faut croire que tu fais cet effet-là à beaucoup de monde! Rigola Randy  
- Seulement à vous deux.  
Randy se libéra de sa prise et se retourna doucement, il le dévisagea puis dit:  
- J'arrive pas à savoir ce que je déteste le plus chez toi, ton arrogance toute britannique, ton assurance à la con ou le fait que tu aies raison.  
- Quand tu auras trouvé la réponse, fais-moi signe!  
Wade quitta la pièce, laissant Randy pensif, se replonger dans le match qui se terminait.

Lorsque le match prit fin, il regagna sa loge mais n'entra pas, John était forcé de passer devant et il voulait discuter avec lui, un peu, mais il fallait être prudent, ne pas re déclencher de conflits ici.  
Il n'attendit que quelques minutes après lui, il le vit arriver et se figer hésitant avant d'avancer vers lui, il allait l'ignorer mais il l'attrapa par son poignet, le gauche et le fit s'arrêter.  
- Je sais ce que tu as fait avec les scénaristes.  
- Non, je ...  
- Ne nie pas, tu es le seul ici à avoir assez de poids pour te le permettre et le seul qui aurait une raison plus ou moins valable de le vouloir.  
- Et alors?  
- Alors? Merci mais je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que j'accepte que tu me couvres.  
- Alors arrête tes conneries.  
- C'est toi qui dis ça? T'as vu dans quel état t'es? Tu ressembles plus à rien!  
- Merci! C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire?  
- Oui.  
John voulut repartir mais les doigts de Randy étaient toujours autour de son poignet et il le vit baisser les yeux dessus avec contrariété, il claqua la langue d'agacement et l'attira dans sa loge en disant:  
- Viens.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de protester il le tira à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui avant de le lâcher, John l'interrogea du regard mais Randy était déjà plongé dans son sac, il fouilla dix secondes avant de sortir une trousse blanche et de l'ouvrir.  
Il revint vers lui avec une paire de ciseaux et reprit son poignet pour découper le bandage, il le laissa tomber au sol et tira John vers le lavabo pour nettoyer son poignet rendu poisseux par la semaine passait sous le pansement. Il lava son bras et sa main en douceur, évitant de réveiller les douleurs sans lever les yeux sur lui, il voulait à tout prix éviter le piège de l'intimité.  
Il sécha la peau et sortit un tube de crème pour commencer un massage, il vérifiait en même temps l'état de la blessure par de légères pressions.  
- Tu as passé une radio ?  
- Non.  
- Tu aurais peut-être dû!  
- Non, pas la peine, c'est juste une entorse je dirais.  
- Mouais, pas sûr dit-il en mettant de la gaze sur son poignet.  
Il entoura le tout d'un nouveau bandage bien solide en le doublant aux endroits les plus sensibles et vérifia son travail en disant:  
- Garde-le deux jours, pas plus, si ça va pas mieux, faudra voir les toubibs.  
- Deux jours? On sera tous les deux à Harrisburg ce soir-là.  
- Oui.  
- Intéressant.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est... intéressant? Finit-il difficilement en levant les yeux vers lui.  
John avait un regard doux, incroyablement pur et lumineux, il en fut troublé et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, il ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant.  
John avait un beau sourire qui s'élargit encore quand il vit le trouble chez son ami.  
- Tu viendras me le retirer ?  
- Si tu veux mais en échange, tu iras voir les médecins si ça va pas mieux.  
- Hum, des compromis ? Je croyais que tu détestais ça ?  
- Et c'est toujours le cas!  
_Mais je déteste encore plus te voir souffrir!_  
- Intéressant... Répéta t-il en quittant la pièce. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10:

Deux jours.  
Il avait dit deux jours à garder ce bandage avant de le retirer.  
Ce qui d'un côté voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de passer du temps avec lui pendant ces deux jours. Demain, ils étaient de repos, pas de shows mais John ne rentrerait pas chez lui, ni chez ses parents.  
Il n'était plus retourné voir sa femme depuis des jours, la dernière fois, c'était le lendemain où Randy l'avait embrassé, ça c'était très mal passé et il avait quitté la maison, depuis il était comme un SDF, un SDF riche mais sans foyer.  
Il aurait bien passé cette journée avec Randy mais ça n'était pas parti pour, il ne le reverrait qu'à Harrisburg, PA, dans deux jours donc, pour retirer son bandage.  
Il soupçonnait Randy d'avoir accepté de s'en occuper que pour être sûr qu'il l'enlève bien et il avait raison de s'inquiéter vu qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait de lui-même s'il continuait à le fuir comme ça.

Il n'avait plus de maison, plus de famille et plus d'ami mais il avait un nouveau pansement et il était content parce que l'autre commençait vraiment à être désagréable à porter et puis celui-ci était encore plus beau que le premier! Randy s'était vraiment appliqué, il était mieux fini, plus solide, sans doute parce qu'il était moins en colère contre lui que la dernière fois et puis cette fois, il était debout, il n'avait pas dû faire attention à ne pas le réveiller.  
Il avait accepté de lui retirer à condition qu'il aille voir les médecins si ça n'allait pas mieux. hum, des compromis, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Randy, ça l'intriguait beaucoup cette demande.

Intéressant...  
C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit et son regard à cet instant était... intéressant oui, il se demandait ce qu'il avait en tête en ce moment. Il lui avait paru différent dans sa loge pendant qu'il le soignait, il ne l'avait pas rejeté cette fois mais avec John, il pouvait s'attendre à tout!  
Ils se retrouveront à Harrisburg, pourvu qu'aucun débile n'ait l'idée de les remettre ensemble pour un match ce soir-là, il se souvenait que trop bien de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, il n'avait pas envie de retenter l'expérience.  
Et pourtant...  
Intéressant, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu trouver de si intéressant que ça pour avoir cette tête de débile profond avec ce sourire à aller se faire pendre en riant?  
Il le maudit une fois encore, il ne faisait que ça depuis des jours, lui en vouloir, le haïr ou tout du moins essayer. L'intervention de Wade l'avait troublé, il avait beau ne pas tout savoir, il avait fait mouche sur certains points et puis, lui qui croyait qu'il convoitait John, il s'était peut-être trompé au vu de ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la salle.

Il lui devait une revanche tout de même, s'être laissé coincé par une simple prise de tête, c'était lamentable, même si Barrett avait profité de sa faiblesse et de sa fureur, c'était indigne de lui, il aurait un grand plaisir à monter sur le ring en face de lui et à lui faire la misère à son tour. Mais patience, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid!

John avait quitté le stade de moins mauvaise humeur que ces derniers jours, il était monté dans sa voiture et avait fait une partie du trajet jusqu'à Harrisburg avant de s'arrêter dans un hôtel pour dormir un peu, il avait du temps devant lui, la plupart des lutteurs allaient rentrer chez eux, ils ne prendraient l'avion de retour que le surlendemain, pour arriver en milieu d'après-midi sur le show.  
John lui n'avait nul part où aller, plus personne ne l'attendait, cette sombre pensée le fit broyer du noir un moment mais il ne pleura pas malgré son chagrin, il n'était pas homme à pleurer, pas même quand il souffrait le martyr en se blessant, surtout pas quand on lui disait qu'à cause de ça, il ne retrouverait sûrement jamais son niveau d'avant. Il serrait les dents, il s'accrochait et il revenait toujours.

C'était différent bien sûr cette fois, la blessure n'était pas physique mais sentimentale et quoi qu'il fasse cette plaie ne se refermerait jamais totalement mais il devait avancer.  
Cette idée ramena l'image de Randy à son esprit, celle qu'il avait gardé de lui pendant qu'il était penché sur son poignet, il était ... intéressant, non plus que ça, fascinant!  
Il aurait pu rester des heures à le regarder ainsi mais Randy avait lever la tête et il avait rompu le charme, il s'était troublé, il l'avait trouvé mignon comme ça, il l'aurait bien... Non, il n'était pas gay! S'exclama t-il furieux en se mettant une gifle mentale ( SBAFF!^^ Pour toi qui te reconnaîtra!)

Deux jours...  
Il devait attendre deux jours, ce n'était pas si long chercha t-il à se convaincre.  
Deux jours, juste deux petits jours...  
Il s'arrêta à l'hôtel et alla se coucher, il dormit mieux que les nuits précédents, peut-être du fait d'avoir pu voir Randy aujourd'hui mais sûrement à l'idée de le revoir très bientôt.

Randy de son côté ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, il cogitait, il pensait au comportement de John à son égard, à cette façon qu'il avait eu de le regarder dans sa loge et il mettait en place son propre plan, un sourire diabolique apparut sur son visage et il s'endormit à son tour, satisfait de ce qu'il lui préparait.

La journée du lendemain leur paru longue à tous les deux tant ils avaient hâte de la suite des évènements, ils ne se levèrent pas de bonne heure et John décida d'aller flâner sur la grève tandis que Randy reprenait sa moto préférée, roulant beaucoup moins vite que la dernière fois, il était un rien euphorique depuis qu'il avait décidé de se qu'il allait faire!  
Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent au stade dans l'après-midi dans un drôle d'état, on aurait dit des lycéennes se rendant à leur premier rendez-vous!  
Ils allèrent signaler leur présence et lire les prévisions du soir sans se croiser une seule fois avant de regagner leurs loges respectives, une demi-heure passa avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte de John et qu'il n'aille ouvrir avec un large sourire en disant:  
- Randy!  
- Non, mais c'est lui qui m'envoie! Répondit le médecin.  
- C'est pas ce qui était prévu.  
- Il a dit que tu dirais ça et il m'a demandé de te donner ça après.  
Il lui tendit un morceau de papier bien plié et John s'en empara avec avidité pour le lire:  
_Tu avais raison, je déteste les compromis. Sois sage avec le gentil médecin, pas de caprices, je viendrais peut-être te voir après..._  
John replia le message avec un rictus sur le visage, il était partagé entre la colère et l'amusement, Randy venait de retourner la situation à son avantage, c'était lui qui menait le jeu maintenant mais pas pour longtemps se dit-il, il trouverait comment le contrer et plus vite qu'il ne le croyait!

En attendant, le médecin s'était emparé du poignet de John qui ne protesta pas, perdu dans ses pensées mais quand il voulut couper le bandage, il se dégagea vivement avec un air outré et l'homme soupira en disant:  
- Il a aussi dit que tu réagirais comme ça et que je devais te donner ceci.  
- Un autre message? T'en a encore beaucoup des comme ça?  
- Non, seulement celui-ci.  
- Donne!  
Il lui prit des mains brusquement sans tenir compte du regard surpris du médecin qu'il connaissait bien et appréciait d'ordinaire pour lire le second message:  
_Laisse-toi faire, j'ai dit! C'est la condition sans laquelle je ne viendrais pas te voir, réfléchis bien avant de le repousser..._  
Cette fois la colère pris le dessus sur l'amusement, il laissa tomber le papier et lui dit:  
- Où est-il?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Arrête, il t'a bien dit où le trouver pour que tu lui fasses ton rapport.  
- Non! Recula t-il surpris par la violence subite de John. Il a dit qu'il viendrait me voir après.  
- Bon, alors, tu vas attendre encore cinq minutes avant de quitter ma loge et quand tu le verras, tu lui diras que je vais très bien, que tu m'as soigné et qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter.  
Il lui tendit un billet de 100 dollars.  
- Je ne suis pas à vendre, John.  
- Quoi? Il t'a payé plus cher c'est ça, combien tu veux?  
- John! s'exclama t-il étonné.  
- C'est quoi ton prix ? Dis-le, n'hésite pas, je suis riche!  
- ça aussi il l'avait prévu mais j'ai pas voulu le croire, je lui avais dit que ça n'arriverait pas, j'avais tort visiblement, tiens!  
Il lui donna un troisième message et John leva les yeux au ciel avant de le prendre, plus doucement cette fois, il le déplia et sa colère disparue, instantanément remplacée par du chagrin et du remord en voyant le visage blessé du médecin.  
_Calme-toi, les crises de nerfs, c'est pas ton style, personne ne comprendra, si tu veux rester discret et éviter d'autres ragots débiles, va falloir rester calme et obéir au médecin comme tu l'as toujours fait jusqu'à présent, c'est ton ami, ne n'oublies pas!_  
- Jim, je suis désolé! Je n'aurais pas dû, je suis un peu à cran en ce moment, pardonne-moi.  
- C'est rien John, t'en fais pas mais maintenant s'il te plait, laisse-moi m'occuper de ce poignet, je suis là pour ça et je ne partirais pas avant de t'avoir examiné.  
- D'accord.  
Il lui rendit son poignet et Jim commença à découper le bandage tout en douceur, l'abîmant le moins possible, il le retira et lui donna, devinant sans trop comprendre qu'il y tenait vraiment.  
- Comment s'est arrivé ? Demanda t-il en le massant  
- Une chute, ma main droite était prise et j'ai voulu me rattraper avec la gauche, je me suis bêtement tordu le poignet.  
- C'était quand?  
- Il y a une dizaine de jours.  
- Mouais, dix jours, ça devrait déjà être guéri surtout maintenu comme ça pendant tout ce temps.  
- C'est juste une entorse.  
- Non.  
- D'accord une grosse entorse!  
- John, tu sens ça ici? Demanda t-il en appuyant à un endroit précis.  
- J'aurais du mal à faire autrement! Il serrait les dents de douleur.  
- Pour moi, ça ressemble d'avantage à une petite fracture, je dirais que cet os là doit être fêlé.  
- N'importe quoi!  
- Il faut faire une radio pour en être sûr, c'est courant tu sais quand on tombe de se fracturer le poignet mais d'après ce que je sens, ce n'est pas très grave, ça n'a pas l'air vraiment cassé .  
- Alors, je vais pouvoir catcher ce soir?  
- Non, d'abord une radio et peut-être un plâtre aussi.  
- Tu déconnes ? Un plâtre ?T'as dit que c'était pas cassé!  
- Il faut s'en assurer avant.  
- D'accord, j'irais faire une radio demain pour ce soir, tu n'as qu'à me rafistoler comme tu peux et je ferais attention à pas aggraver les choses.  
- C'est pas prudent John.  
- Je monte sur le ring ce soir!  
- Pourquoi, je comprends pas, c'est pas un match très intéressant pour toi.  
_Intéressant... mmm, Randy!_  
- J'en ai besoin, ne cherche pas à comprendre.  
- Ok.  
Jim refit un bandage aussi soigné que le précédent mais celui-ci n'était pas à Randy et John ne l'aimait pas, en pensant à ça, il se dit qu'il avait une revanche à prendre sur la vipère, il s'était bien joué de lui ce soir mais il l'aurait au tournant.

Le médecin quitta la salle et Randy vint le rejoindre quelques instants plus tard, ils discutèrent un moment, Randy blêmit en entendant son diagnostic pour son poignet et ne fut pas autrement surpris qu'il lui dise avoir dû lui donner les trois messages.  
John était entêté mais le médecin tout autant, c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait choisi lui et pas un autre.  
Il avait dit qu'il viendrait peut-être le voir après, peut-être, il ne se sentait pas en état de l'affronter en sachant qu'il l'avait sérieusement blessé et puis, le laisser mariner n'était pas une mauvaise idée en somme, il adorait jouer avec le feu!


	11. Chapter 11: dérapages

Salut tout le monde ! ( y a du monde au moins ? Vérifie-t-elle avec inquiétude) Bon a priori oui donc salut à tous, voici le 11ème chapitre de ma fiction, je n'ai pas encore eu la moindre réaction, positive ou négative sur les 10 premiers et je me demande si ça vaut le coup de vous donner la suite, z'en voulez ou pas ? ( silence…. Humm, y a quelqu'uuun ? Voix tremblotante) bon, ben je tente quand même, sachez que ma fiction compte 60 chapitres pour le moment, à vous de me dire si vous voulez les lire ! Bisous et on se retrouve bientôt !

chapitre 11: dérapage...

Le médecin avait laissé John tout seul et Randy n'était pas venu le voir non plus, même s'il s'en doutait au vu des messages reçus, il était agacé, plus que de raison, il s'en rendait compte mais sa colère refusait de disparaître, il quitta sa loge en claquant la porte et partit faire un tour dans les couloirs, il ne l'avouerait pas, même sous la torture, mais il recherchait Randy qui avait un don incroyable pour disparaître. Comment faisait-il cela? Un type d'1m95, bâti comme une armoire à glace ne pouvait pas se volatiliser sans laisser de traces quand même!

Il fit le tour du bâtiment à plusieurs reprises sans succès avant de s'arrêter pour discuter un peu avec Sheamus, c'était un gars bien, toujours le mot pour rire et toujours là pour écouter en cas de besoin mais il n'avait pas envie de discuter de ce qui le mettait dans cet état et le guerrier Celte ne posa pas de question, il le laissa parler de tout et de rien, surtout de rien en fait. Il devait sans arrêt boucher les trous dans la conversation ce qui n'était pas habituel chez John qui était toujours un vrai boute-en-train d'ordinaire. Sheamus fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le détendre mais John avait toujours le regard sombre et il cherchait sans arrêt autour de lui après quelque chose ou quelqu'un.  
Là non plus, il ne posa pas de questions, il connaissait assez le tempérament explosive du champ' quand il était dans cet état et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le voir se fâcher.  
Pas qu'il ait peur de lui, au contraire, il était toujours partant pour une bonne bagarre mais seulement contre des types qu'il n'aimait pas.

Ils se séparèrent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, John prétexta qu'il devait aller s'échauffer, Sheamus n'en cru pas un mot, son match n'aurait lieu que dans une heure mais il acquiesça et le salua en lui serrant la main, il avait remarqué le bandage toujours présent sur l'autre poignet mais n'avait fait aucune remarque, s'il avait compté sur lui pour se défouler, c'était raté!  
John avait bien conscience qu'il n'y était pour rien, il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire du mal, non la seule personne pour laquelle il avait cette pensée était celle qui refusait de se montrer!  
Il décida d'aller frapper à sa loge, il l'avait soigneusement évité depuis le début pour ne pas succomber, pour ne pas passer pour quelqu'un en manque.  
_En manque... C'est ça, il était en manque._  
Il secoua la tête de rage et frappa, tambourina comme un malade plutôt à la porte de Randy, personne ne vint ouvrir, il le fit lui-même, la loge était vide.  
Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, il aurait eu l'air malin en venant le trouver dans cet état, il imaginait déjà l'air narquois de Randy.  
Il fit demi-tour et quitta le couloir pour monter sur le toit, il avait besoin d'air.

L'air narquois s'afficha sur le visage de Randy comme prédit, il avait vu Cena tourner en rond comme un lion en cage et il l'avait vu discuter avec Sheamus, de loin, il gardait ses distances mais il voyait la tension sur le visage de John, il l'avait vu se décider à frapper à sa porte, enfin frapper, il avait failli la défoncer à coups de poing, il s'étonnait qu'elle est résisté à son assaut.  
Puis il l'avait vu s'éloigner en direction du toit et cette fois il ne l'avait pas suivi, John n'allait pas sauter, il n'était pas inquiet, il tenait trop à lui mettre la main dessus pour ça!  
Il envisagea brièvement d'aller le rejoindre par la suite mais renonça, il voulait encore le laisser mijoter un peu, lui laisser le temps de comprendre certaines choses et puis il adorait jouer avec le feu malgré le risque énorme de se brûler à son tour.

Il alla trouver l'adversaire de John Cena en la personne de Zack Ryder, John avait convaincu les officiels de lui laisser une chance, toujours le bon coeur de John pensa-t-il en secouant la tête.  
Il voulait toujours offrir une chance aux jeunes catcheurs, à ceux qui restaient en arrière-plan de la scène, à ceux qui en valaient la peine bien sûr!  
Randy avait lui aussi suivi les progrès de Ryder de son côté mais lui ne lui aurait pas offert de match, il n'était pas encore assez bon, pas de son niveau!  
Pas étonnant que la carrière de Cena stagnait ces derniers temps, à force de faire parler son coeur à la place de son intelligence et de son esprit de calcul, il avait toujours de grands matchs, mais il perdait souvent et ça énervait Randy.  
Mais ce soir, the Brosky ne risquait pas de faire de l'ombre au visage de la WWE, il voulait juste l'avertir pour sa blessure et lui dire de ne pas trop le pousser à bout pour le bon déroulement de ce match.  
Il le trouva rapidement et Zack fut étonné de voir la vipère dans sa loge pour discuter avec lui, c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il se donnait cette peine depuis son arrivée.

Randy ne resta pas longtemps, il alla droit à l'essentiel, il lui dit de ne jamais toucher à son poignet gauche et de faire attention sur le ring, d'être le plus professionnel possible malgré son excitation et il lui rappela poliment avec un regard presque pas menaçant, que s'il venait à blesser Cena ou a mal faire son boulot, il viendrait régler ça personnellement.  
Zack acquiesça, incapable de dire un mot, finalement, il aimait mieux quand Randy Orton ne venait pas le voir avant ses matchs!  
Il quitta la pièce de sa démarche féline, toujours un rien menaçante et ferma la porte, il se sentait un peu idiot, quel droit avait-il d'aller trouver les adversaires de Cena avant le match pour les menacer comme il venait de le faire? Zack ne dirait rien, il s'en doutait mais il devait se poser des questions. Pourquoi un type qui évitait son meilleur ami depuis bientôt deux semaines venait parler pour lui, faire des mises en garde et menacer ses adversaires?

Il se mit à son tour à déambuler dans les couloirs puisqu'il savait qu'il ne risquait plus de le rencontrer en bas depuis qu'il était sur le toit mais son esprit restait tourné vers lui, vers la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée juste pour un moment de colère. Il pensait à la réaction de John ce soir, le médecin était sorti très chamboulé de la loge de Cena, il ne lui avait pas tout dit mais il l'avait entendu dire en s'éloignant:  
- Vouloir m'acheter, moi!  
Randy avait été un peu surpris, il s'attendait à la violence de John, il ne s'était pas trop éloigné de la loge pour pouvoir intervenir si besoin était mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il essayerait d'acheter le médecin, il devait être plus atteint par son absence qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Randy avait un match lui aussi, contre Mark Henry, il avait grogné en voyant son adversaire du soir sur la liste, il était venu en espérant découvrir le nom d'une future victime, il avait besoin de ça ce soir et au lieu de ça on lui donnait the World stronger man, vu sa façon de bouger sur le ring, Randy le surnommait plutôt the worst fatter man mais il éviterait de lui dire en face, il tenait un minimum à sa tête.  
Il était contrarié, il avait besoin de se défouler mais face à Henry, il n'avait aucune chance, il allait encore passer tout le match au sol à prendre des coups et à se faire marcher dessus, lui et le Big Show, deux plaies pour le catch! Il soupira avant de se diriger vers la salle d'échauffement, son match n'allait plus tarder.

Il entra sur le ring après Mark Henry et la rencontre débuta rapidement, comme il l'avait prévu, il fut renvoyé au sol à plusieurs reprises, Henry ne faisait preuve d'aucune finesse, d'aucun sens artistique pour catcher, il avait beau lui donner son meilleur, il contrait ses prises avec une banalité édifiante et il commençait à perdre son sang-froid de vipère. Il plaça plusieurs attaques d'affilées avec hargne et le sexy chocolat se trouva en difficulté, un genou au sol.  
_Bien! _ Pensa Randy en accélérant encore le rythme.  
Le combat était en train de déraper, une fois de plus, Randy ne respectait pas les consignes du soir, il s'en prenait à Mark Henry pour canaliser sa fureur mais il allait trop loin!

John était redescendu du toit pour le match de son ami ou rival? Il ne savait plus bien, il avait suivi la rencontre avec inquiétude, il connaissait l'aversion de Randy pour le catch de Mark Henry et ses soupçons furent vite confirmés, il se rua vers le ring à toute vitesse, l'ingénieur lança sa musique en retard, surpris et Cena était déjà presque sur le ring quand son thème retentit dans l'arène, bien vite couvert par les hurlements du public.  
Il se jeta dans le ring et attrapa Randy au vol pendant qu'il était occupé à rouer de coups son adversaire, John le plaqua au sol et se mit à son tour à le frapper.

_Merde.. j'avais pas pensé à ça!_  
Il était coincé sous Cena qui le cognait à tout va, même si ses coups étaient bien placés, la force de l'habitude, Randy commençait à avoir mal et il voulait se défaire de cette prise encombrante.  
Il n'avait pas pensé que Cena interviendrait dans ce match, il n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité qu'il entre ou ne l'attende à la sortie et maintenant, il était coincé sous John et sa colère remonta en flèche! Il s'empara du poignet gauche de Cena et plaça ses doigts aux endroits qu'il avait repéré deux jours plus tôt, ce n'était pas très fair-play comme technique mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix.  
La douleur apparut sur les traits de John, remplaçant momentanément la colère, il devait faire vite, il renversa leur position, bloquant Cena au sol à son tour et se mit à le frapper en adressant un regard à Mark Henry qui se relevait difficilement.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu attends gros débile? Attaque-moi!_  
Henry attrapa Randy par la gorge, il serrait plus que de besoin, et le souleva, Orton se laissa faire et lui laissa lui porter un chokeslam suivi du world stronger slam. Il se tordit de douleur au sol avant de ne plus bouger, la fin du match avait sonné depuis longtemps et Mark alla jusqu'à John pour le relever et le faire sortir avec lui en le remerciant pour les caméras et le public.  
Il ne dirait plus de mal sur l'intelligence de Mark, il leur avait sauvé la mise ce soir et John avait été parfait dans son arrivée jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en contact avec lui, là il avait pété les plombs.

Il quitta le ring à son tour, fourbu et regagna les vestiaires, John n'était pas là, Mark non plus mais à peine une minute plus tard, il entendit son nom.  
- Orton, Cena dans mon bureau immédiatement!  
La douce voix de Laurinaitis avait retentit dans les vestiaires, cette fois, ils allaient vraiment avoir des problèmes et Cena ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher ça!


	12. Chapter 12: et conséquences

chapitre 12: et conséquences

- Orton, Cena dans mon bureau immédiatement!  
Pas besoin de se retourner pour identifier le propriétaire de cette voix brisée, Laurinaitis, là, il allait avoir des problèmes et John ne pourrait rien faire pour le couvrir.  
Tant pis pour la douche dont il rêvait même avec son côté rebelle, il savait qu'il fallait mieux éviter de le faire attendre, il fit demi-tour et alla directement au bureau du GM sous les regards surpris ou réprobateur des catcheurs.  
Il les ignora superbement, se redressant encore de fierté et d'orgueil intact, il n'avait aucune intention de s'excuser ce soir!

Il entra dans le bureau sans frapper, John s'y trouvait déjà, il venait juste de s'asseoir et visiblement son accès de rage sur le ring n'avait pas totalement disparu, il lui avait lancé un regard peu aimable avec un tic de colère avant de se retourner vers le Laurinaitis, le grand machin-chose, directeur de ceci et de cela, un jour, il ne serait plus rien du tout mais en attendant, il devait se le farcir!

Laurinaitis observa les deux hommes quelques secondes, il n'était pas rassuré, il y avait une telle tension chez ses deux-là qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'une nouvelle bagarre n'éclate pas entre eux.  
Il prit sa respiration et commença:  
- Bien, alors maintenant, j'aimerais des explications? C'était quoi ce délire ce soir?  
- Quel délire? Demanda Randy pendant que John le fusillait du regard.  
- Comment ça quel délire? J'ai le planning sous les yeux! Et je lis, Randy Orton vs Mark Henry, temps 7min30, vainqueur Mark Henry! Pas de trace de Cena intervient ni de Orton pète les plombs! Alors je veux des explications maintenant!  
Randy garda un silence obstiné et John soupira en disant:  
- ça va, je vais lui expliquer! Vous avez déjà demandé la version de Mark Henry?  
- Non, en fait, je n'avais pas envisagé de le convoquer, il n'a rien à se reprocher lui.  
- Ok, donc voilà ce qui s'est passé, le match était prévu avec la victoire d'Henry mais vous le connaissez, il a la délicatesse d'un grizzli et quasiment autant de technique qu'une grenouille, résultat, il a fait du mal à Randy à plusieurs reprises...  
Randy se tourna vers lui incrédule et furieux mais John lui demanda de se taire d'un regard et reprit:  
- Résultat notre vipère ici présente a perdu son calme, rien de surprenant à ça me direz-vous et comme j'étais devant l'écran et que j'ai vu venir le dérapage, j'ai préféré intervenir avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Bon, je savais que Mark devait gagner mais d'un autre côté, c'était pas logique que je l'attaque lui alors que Randy est twinner et Mark face. Alors d'accord, le résultat n'est pas le bon mais gagner par disqualification c'est la même chose que perdre au final.  
Randy était atterré de la façon dont John avait tourné les choses, Laurinaitis semblait presque convaincu et John poursuivit ainsi:  
- J'ai envisagé toutes les possibilités en courant vers le ring et je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure solution, c'est parfaitement crédible et ça peut donner le début d'une nouvelle feud entre Randy et Mark et si vous présentez l'idée comme venant de vous à Vince, il appréciera beaucoup, j'en suis certain!  
John avait gagné, Randy le savait déjà, sa colère remonta de plus belle, il s'était encore fait doubler!  
- Hum, une feud entre Orton et Henry, pourquoi pas? C'est intéressant comme concept, il va falloir que je trouve le moyen de t'inclure dedans aussi mais ton poignet...  
- Il peut pas! Son poignet est brisé! Intervient Randy.  
- Quoi? T'es malade ou quoi? Il est pas brisé!  
- T'en sais rien du tout, le toubib a dit que si!  
- Et toi t'es toubib peut-être ou superman, t'as la vision X ?  
- Doucement les gars! On se calme, je peux savoir ce qu'il en est?  
- Je vais très bien! J'ai rien du tout!  
- Ah ouais? C'est flagrant! dit-il en avançant la main vers son poignet blessé tandis que John se dérobait.  
- Je vous ai dit de vous calmer les gars! Bon John, tu portes un bandage depuis dix jours donc si tu vas très bien, je comprends pas pourquoi, si t'es blessé, tu es sensé prévenir.  
- Je suis pas blessé! Il commença à s'attaquer au bandage du médecin pour le retirer mais Randy l'en empêcha et dit:  
- Fracture du poignet selon le médecin qui l'a vu ce soir, il doit passer une radio demain au plus tard pour confirmer, ça devrait déjà être fait mais Monsieur n'a pas voulu y aller!  
- Ferme-la Orton! Cracha John.  
- Non, au contraire, j'aimerais bien entendre ce qu'il a à dire, tu as assez parlé pour le moment John.  
Une lueur de triomphe apparut dans le regard de Randy quand il le posa sur son ami en le laissant dégager sa main droite brusquement de sa prise.  
- Alors John s'est blessé il y a dix jours en chutant en dehors des heures de travail, il n'a pas déclaré sa blessure pour ne pas rater de matchs, d'ailleurs il a tenu à faire le match de ce soir aussi.  
- Pas question! J'annule ce match immédiatement.  
Randy adressa un regard ravi à John qui s'étranglait de rage.  
- Et tu vas aller passer cette radio, je la veux sur mon bureau demain soir avec le rapport du médecin, quant à toi Randy, je te mets une amende de 10 000 dollars pour tes actions de ce soir, tu ne seras pas payé non plus aujourd'hui et je vais parler de cette feud pour limiter les dégâts, on est d'accord?  
- Oui, marmonna Randy.  
- Bien Monsieur grogna John.  
- Bon, alors sortez de mon bureau et allez vous calmer et si j'entends encore parler d'un problème vous impliquant, je n'aurais plus aucune tolérance.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau en silence, ils échangèrent un regard assassin en arrivant à la porte pour savoir qui céderait le passage à l'autre, Laurinaitis soupira en les voyant faire et ajouta:  
- Va falloir apprendre à vous supporter parce que John fera parti de cette feud, en moindre mesure le temps qu'il guérisse, je demanderais aux scénaristes de te trouver un rôle.  
Randy et John le dévisagèrent incrédules avant de sortir sans plus se préoccuper de qui passait le premier et fermèrent la porte.

- C'est malin! T'as vu ce que t'as encore fait? Dit Randy  
- Quoi, j'ai sauvé ta place et je t'ai évité une amende plus élevée, tu devrais me remercier plutôt!  
- Te remercier? C'est la meilleure! Tu viens de me coller Henry sur le dos pour des semaines, des mois peut-être même!  
- Et toi tu m'as collé sur le banc de touche!  
- T'avais besoin de vacances de toute façon!  
- Et toi, tu as besoin qu'on te mette du plomb dans la cervelle!  
- Avec Henry, c'est plutôt des commotions qu'il va me mettre dans la cervelle!  
- Je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal, n'oublies pas que grâce à toi, je vais aussi parti de cette feud "en moindre mesure" Finit-il en imitant la voix de Laurinaitis.  
Randy ne put s'empêcher de rire à la blague de Cena mais retrouva vite son sérieux, il l'observa intensément et John ne se déroba pas pour la première fois, il resta immobile et silencieux, l'observant lui aussi, au bout de quelques minutes, Randy lui dit:  
- Je viendrais avec toi demain pour ta radio...  
John leva un sourcil interrogateur et Randy ajouta avant de s'éloigner:  
- ... histoire d'être sûr que tu y ailles bien!  
John lui sourit et ils se quittèrent pour rejoindre leurs loges, Randy en avant, John quelques mètres derrière, observant la vipère en mouvement, il était ...


	13. Chapter 13: à L'hôpital

chapitre 13: à l'hôpital

Salut, encore une nuit d'insomnie alors la suite est déjà prête ( pas poster, pas poster! Bon trop tard ^^ ) j'ai attendu quand même que le jour se lève et d'avoir lu tous les commentaires du dernier chapitre, d'ailleurs, je voudrais vérifier une chose, y a t-il toujours les yeux de Caliméro dans le coin? Mdr!  
bon, ça a l'air d'aller, alors je me lance et je poste, j'espère que ce chapitre plaira à tout le monde!  
Bonne lecture!

... Irrésistible!

Oui, il était vraiment irrésistible quand il l'avait regardé de cette façon en quittant le bureau, ses grands yeux bleus brillaient tellement quand il l'avait regardé sans fuir, sans reculer en lui promettant de ne pas laisser Mark Henry lui faire du mal, il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se jeter sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, il se serait laissé faire, il en était sûr cette fois mais il avait décidé de partir, il ne se laisserait plus avoir par le charme magnétique de John, il tourna la tête et s'éloigna à regret.  
Il sentait le regard de John sur sa nuque, enfin, sur sa nuque, il n'en était pas si sûr... Il sourit mais ne se retourna pas une seule fois avant d'entrer dans sa loge.  
Il ferma la porte et s'appuya dessus, cherchant à retrouver son calme, il espérait juste que John frapperait à sa porte, il l'entendit arriver, hésiter un instant, son coeur s'affola de nouveau, mais John reprit sa route vers sa propre loge.  
_Dommage_. Pensa Randy en fermant les yeux et en se laissant glisser au sol.

La soirée s'acheva rapidement, Randy avait eu son match et John était privé du sien par la faute de Randy alors ils n'avaient aucune raison de traîner plus que ça au stade et ils prirent leurs affaires et leurs voitures pour regagner l'hôtel.  
La nuit fut courte pour John, il avait eu toutes les misères du monde à se détendre pour s'endormir et il avait l'impression de dormir que depuis 5 minutes quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, d'abord légèrement puis avec insistance.  
Il grommela mais la personne insista et il demanda:  
- Qu'est-ce qui n'ya?  
- Debout John, on va à l'hôpital pour ta radio!  
Il râla de nouveau, se rendormant à moitié mais la personne n'avait pas l'intention de partir.  
- Lève-toi ou je défonce cette porte et je te sors du lit!  
- Heein? Il jeta un oeil à l'heure. A cette heure-ci?  
- Oui, il y aura moins de monde si on y va de bonne heure.  
Le cerveau embrumé de John avait du mal à mettre les choses en place, hôpital, radio, tôt, trop tôt et puis... Randy! C'est vrai, il avait du mal à associer la voix qu'il entendait mal, étouffée par la porte et l'oreiller qu'il avait posé sur sa tête avec Randy.  
Il bondit hors du lit, se prit les pieds dans les couvertures, se rattrapa d'extrême limite sur le mur avec heureusement pour lui, sa main droite et se rééquilibra pendant que Randy disait:  
- Bon, tu m'ouvres? On ne va pas y passer la journée!  
Il avait entendu le raffut dans la chambre et il se retenait de rire difficilement surtout quand John ouvrit enfin la porte et qu'il put le voir.  
Il avait les yeux gonflés de sommeil, le visage doux et endormi, ses cheveux courts étaient légèrement en désordre, ça lui donnait un air mignon, il était torse nu, il adorait son torse! Ses yeux glissèrent plus bas assez rapidement, il portait un caleçon gris assez large lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, on était loin du sex symbol mais il le trouvait encore plus attirant comme ça, ses cuisses musclées étaient visibles sur la moitié, c'était vraiment une armoire à glace!

- T'as fini l'inventaire? Demanda John avec un léger sourire.  
- Je me demandais si t'étais toujours entier vu le raffut que tu as fait en te levant, t'es vraiment pas du matin toi dis-donc, il te faut combien de temps pour tenir debout comme un grand?  
Il retira ses mains qui lui servaient d'appui sur le mur et fit semblant de basculer en arrière, Randy ne put s'empêcher de tendre les mains pour le rattraper et John lui sourit en se moquant de lui.  
- Idiot va! S'exclama Randy furieux de s'être fait avoir.  
John rit franchement cette fois et Randy se concentra pour ne pas se laisser absorber par la mélodie joyeuse de son rire grave.  
- Bon, habille-toi, on va y aller.  
- Tu veux entrer?  
- Pourquoi? T'as peur de pas y arriver tout seul? Tu veux que j'appelle ta mère?  
John poussa un grognement vexé et agacé et referma la porte sèchement au nez de Randy qui sourit en s'appuyant sur le mur extérieur.

Dix minutes passèrent puis un quart d'heure et Randy s'impatienta, il frappa à la porte de nouveau:  
- Bon tu te magnes la gonzesse? Faut pas la vie pour enfiler un short et un tee-shirt!  
Pas de réponse.  
- Tu vas pas me dire que t'as aussi besoin d'un coup de main pour assortir tes vêtements!  
_Non, cette fois, il ne se ferait pas avoir!_  
Il tambourina à la porte avec plus d'insistance, _tant pis pour les voisins!_ et allait se décider à entrer quand John ouvrit enfin la porte.  
Randy le regarda avec étonnement, il portait un jean noir plus moulant que d'habitude et une chemise blanche à motifs noirs brodés sur un côté dont il avait laissé les premiers boutons ouverts laissant apparaître le début de son torse musclé, il s'était coiffé, passé le visage à l'eau, lui donnant un teint rose bébé malgré sa fatigue et il portait un parfum absolument divin!  
John étudia sa réaction avec plaisir mais lui dit:  
- Bah quoi? Tu t'habilles comment quand tu vas dans un lieu public?  
- ça dépend des lieux, là, on croirait que tu vas en soirée, à moins que tu ne veuilles ressembler au Miz en un peu plus décontracté, quoi que vu ton âge, ça serait plutôt à William Regal! Dit-il en éclatant de rire.  
- Hé, je suis pas si vieux que ça!  
- C'est toi qui le dis, papy, allez en route, allons faire soigner ton poignet avant que tu ne te couvres  
de rhumatismes en plus de ridicule!  
John ne répondit rien, vexé des moqueries de son ami, il pensait le faire réagir un peu, l'entraîner dans son piège mais non, Randy n'avait pas fait ce qu'il attendait de lui et il se sentait un peu bête.  
Il se redonna une contenance et ferma la porte de la chambre avant de le suivre dans le couloir. Il en profita pour observer la tenue vestimentaire de Randy aussi.  
Il portait un jean moulant comme d'habitude, ça lui faisait un fessier à croquer, il secoua la tête incrédule, c'était vraiment lui qui avait pensé ça? Son tee-shirt noir imprimé était moulant aussi, il dessinait parfaitement la forme de ses pectoraux et la finesse de sa taille. Il remarqua encore à quel point il était grand et fin, magnifiquement proportionné et Randy se retourna sur lui en disant:  
- J'aime pas te savoir derrière moi.  
- Pourquoi, tu as peur de moi? Demanda t-il avec un sourire malicieux  
- Vu ta façon de me regarder, j'aurais plutôt peur que tu me sautes dessus!  
John fut vexé pour la seconde fois, il se mit à ses côtés sans dire un mot et sans le regarder, il ne vit pas le petit sourire satisfait de Randy quand il posa les yeux rapidement sur lui, examinant son expression.

Ils descendirent au parking, Randy prit le volant et John se mura dans un silence obstiné, ce n'était pas la bonne tactique, le silence, Randy adorait ça, il jouait avec comme personne alors que John lui jouait avec les mots, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, John n'y tint plus à demanda:  
- Alors t'es prêt pour les leçons de danse de Mark Henry?  
- Hum, rigole pas, un handicapé comme toi qui aura un rôle, je me demande bien ce qu'il va te trouver, potiche, porteur de sac, non, sûrement un type avec une serviette pour éponger la sueur de Mark, prévoit une nappe plutôt!  
- Très drôle!  
- Bah, tu devrais être content, tu vas permettre à la WWE d'atteindre enfin le quota de travailleurs handicapés, ils leur en manquaient un depuis un bail! Vince va apprécier, t'auras peut-être même le droit à une promotion ou à une loge plus grande, avec aménagement spécialisé!  
- ça va, Randy, arrête, t'es vraiment pas drôle!  
- Oh, t'as vraiment pas d'humour le matin, d'habitude c'est toi le roi des vannes pourries, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'es malade?  
Il posa sa main sur le front de John comme il l'aurait fait pour un enfant, John sursauta et maîtrisa difficilement ses réactions à ce contact, Randy fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué son trouble et retira sa main en disant:  
- T'as pas de fièvre, alors c'est juste que t'es pas du matin !  
Il jubilait intérieurement mais il se composa une façade soigneusement étudiée, parfaitement froide, la vipère était en action!  
- M'emmerde pas!  
- Tiens, ça aussi ça m'est familier! ricana t-il  
Ils replongèrent tous les deux dans le souvenir de cette nuit dans la voiture, ça paraissait être à une éternité et pourtant c'était à peine dix jours plus tôt, ils étaient plongés dans leurs pensées et John caressa son poignet blessé, Randy aperçut son geste et son humeur s'assombrit un peu, c'était de sa faute s'il était blessé, sa faute s'ils étaient maintenant dans cette voiture pour aller à l'hôpital.  
John vit la colère sur le visage de Randy, il s'en demanda la raison en le dévisageant.  
Randy sentit son regard sur lui et tourna la tête pour le regarder à son tour, il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, il avait juste l'air curieux, il lui sourit et vit John devenir encore plus perplexe et troublé.  
_Non, il ne lui en voulait pas, pas pour l'instant, ça risquait de changer quand ils auraient les résultats de la radio et qu'il comprendrait qu'il est sur la touche pour un moment, il avait beau nier depuis le début, la blessure était bien là et elle ne disparaîtrait pas sans soin._

John était perdu, il ne comprenait pas l'état d'esprit de son ami, il semblait furieux quelque minutes plus tôt sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ce n'était pas dû à l'une de ses répliques puisqu'il se taisait depuis plusieurs minutes mais ensuite, il s'était tourné vers lui et lui avait souri. _Un large sourire, si beau, presque joyeux, y avait-il une plaisanterie qui lui avait échappé? _  
Randy s'était concentré sur la route et n'avait plus rien dit, John avait respecté son silence cette fois encore, il ne tenait pas à se faire rembarrer sans trouver quoi lui répondre comme depuis le début.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital peu après et John passa rapidement sa radio pendant que Randy l'attendait en salle d'attente, nerveusement la suite de leur relation dépendait de la réaction de John.  
Ce dernier le rejoignit pour attendre les résultats des radios, il lui adressa un bref sourire, à peine 10 watts des 100 qu'il pouvait produire normalement et s'assit à ses côtés. Randy s'était tendu davantage quand John lui avait grimacé un sourire. _Et si c'était le dernier qu'il lui faisait? _  
Le médecin arriva avec les résultats, il les invita à aller dans son bureau et John fit signe à son ami de venir quand il le vit hésiter.  
Ils s'assirent en silence et la blouse blanche commença:  
- Bon, il y a bien une légère fracture de l'os triquetrum, c'est celui sur le côté ici montra t-il sur lui-même, c'est pas méchant et ça devrait bien cicatrisé avec un plâtre.  
- Quoi? Un plâtre, vous avez dit légère fracture, une atèle devrait largement suffire non?  
- En temps normal oui mais vous avez attendu dix jours pour vous présenter et quelque chose me dit que si je vous met une atèle, elle ne restera pas longtemps à sa place.  
- N'importe quoi, je suis la sagesse incarnée!  
Randy se racla la gorge pour montrer son désaccord et John le fusilla du regard comme dans le bureau de Laurinaitis sauf que cette fois, il ne se tut pas.  
- John est catcheur, c'est un secret pour personne, vu son métier, il risque de se reblesser ou de gêner la cicatrisation en montant tout de même sur le ring, un plâtre me paraît plus adapté et un peu de repos aussi peut-être?  
- Tout à fait, interdiction de catcher pendant le temps de cicatrisation, une dizaine de jours devrait suffire vu l'état de la fracture mais il vous faudra de la rééducation ensuite si vous ne voulez pas souffrir le restant de vos jours de votre poignet.  
- De la réeduc' pour ça?  
- C'est essentiel ! Surtout compte tenu de votre métier, les portés, les coups, les chutes et puis l'hiver sera terrible aussi sans ça.  
- D'accord! Combien de temps alors?  
- Dix jours de plâtre et quinze jours, trois semaines de réeducation, c'est au kiné de voir, il vous dira quand vous pourrez catcher mais rien ne vous empêche de monter sur le ring pour parler et faire le show pendant cette période à condition de ne pas catcher et de ne pas vous battre non plus.  
John était fou furieux, il lança un regard assassin à Randy avant de se lever pour serrer la main du médecin qui lui rendit ses radios et ses recommandations pour la WWE.  
- Passez en salle d'attente, on viendra vous chercher dans quelques minutes pour le plâtre!

John et Randy retournèrent en salle d'attente, John ne décolérait pas et Randy restait silencieux, il avait craint qu'il ne le déteste et visiblement, il avait eu raison.  
Une jeune femme vient chercher John quelques minutes plus tard, Randy ne l'accompagna pas cette fois, John n'avait pas eu un regard pour lui avant de suivre la femme.  
Il revint seul un bon moment plus tard, il avait un plâtre tout neuf sur le poignet, vert, comme ses couleurs de ring, _Malin! ça serait moins visible du public quand il serait sur le ring pour les shows télévisés qu'ils ne raterait pas._  
John passa en trombe devant lui et il dut bondir sur ses pieds et lui courir après sur quelques mètres pour le rejoindre. Dès qu'ils quittèrent l'hôpital, John hurla:  
- T'es fier de toi? Tu viens de me mettre sur la touche pour un mois complet!  
- Désolé, John mais il fallait te soigner, c'est important plus qu'un mois de ta carrière. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir cassé le poignet, si je pouvais prendre ta place...  
- Je ne te le demande pas!  
- Quoi?  
- Je me moque que tu m'aies légèrement bousillé le poignet, c'est pas grave ça, ça aurait aussi bien pu arriver sur un ring mais que tu me mettes hors-jeu, ça, ouh ça me rend dingue!  
- Attends, tu m'en veux pas te t'avoir blessé mais tu m'en veux de t'avoir obligé à te faire soigner c'est bien ça?  
- Oui!  
- T'es encore plus atteint que je croyais! Sérieux John! N'importe qui me détesterais après ça et toi, t'es furax de pas pouvoir catcher et c'est tout!  
- J'y arrive pas. J'arrive pas à te détester, j'y peux rien c'est comme ça! Et si le fait que je te déteste te ferais sentir moins coupable bah je suis désolé mais je peux rien faire pour toi!  
Randy le dévisagea longuement, sans un mot et John reprit:  
- Ramène-moi à l'hôtel, je vais chercher mes bagages avant de passer à la WWE, ensuite et ben...  
- Tu rentreras chez toi John, jusqu'au prochain show télé.  
John leva un regard triste sur lui et acquiesça, il n'avait plus vraiment de chez lui maintenant, la décision du juge serait rendu dans les prochains jours, en attendant, il irait à l'hôtel.


	14. Chapter 14: le départ

chapitre 14: le départ

John quitta la WWE en colère, il sortait du bureau de Laurinaitis, il avait eu beau utiliser tous les arguments possibles, il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.  
Quand il avait lu son dossier, Laurinaitis avait aussitôt annulé sa participation aux trois shows suivants devant lui par téléphone, il l'avait juste autorisé à être présent au show du lundi mais il ne pourrait pas y combattre, il avait argumenté, ragé, tempêté, rien n'y avait fait, il était ressorti privé de shows et même de droit d'entrer aux stades, Randy lui paiera ça!  
Il l'avait privé de combats, privé de ring et même de la WWE, il n'avait plus de famille en dehors d'ici, la WWE était sa maison et les catcheurs et divas sa famille, il se sentait orphelin maintenant!

Il jeta son sac dans son coffre et le ferma avec colère quand il releva la tête, Randy était appuyé sur son capot, à l'attendre comme s'il était là depuis des heures alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver.  
John souffla avec agacement et vient vers lui, ce n'était pas le moment de venir l'embêter mais il avait cette expression sur le visage, la même que lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il voulait s'excuser. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, levant un peu la tête pour ça et d'un mouvement de tête colérique lui demanda de lui dire ce qu'il lui voulait.  
- Ecoute, je sais que c'est un coup dur pour toi mais c'est la seule solution pour que tu guérisses.  
- Si t'es venu pour t'excuser, c'est pas la peine!  
- Attends, John, c'est pas ce que je voulais te dire.  
- Ah ouais? Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore m'annoncer comme désastre?  
Randy se tut, John avait visé juste, il avait quelque chose à lui annoncer mais il ne savait pas comment faire, le silence dura une longue minute avant que John d'un geste énervé ne lui demande de parler.  
- John, tu as vraiment besoin de repos...  
- Accouche!  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu maintenant?  
- En quoi ça te regarde? Tu comptes encore me priver d'autres choses?  
- Non, t'inquiète pas au contraire.  
- J'ai envie de solitude.  
- ça fait bientôt deux mois que tu nous fait le coup de la solitude, c'est pas de ça dont tu as besoin!  
- Ah ouais? Et ce sont tes longues études de psychologie qui te disent ça?  
- Non, ma longue amitié avec toi!  
John se tut, l'argument de Randy avait fait mouche, il le regarda avec moins de colère.  
- Tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer, pour passer du temps avec les tiens, ta mère, ton père, tes frères, tes nièces et neveux, c'est de ça dont tu as besoin.  
_Non, c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin!_  
John voyait où il voulait en venir mais le laissa finir.  
- Va à West Newbury, passe du temps avec tes proches, couvre-les de bisous et de cadeaux pour te faire pardonner de ta longue absence et profite un peu de passer du temps hors d'ici.  
- J'ai pas envie d'aller là-bas!  
- Je savais que tu dirais ça, j'ai pris les devants, j'ai appelé ton père, il va venir te chercher avec ton frère Matt, ils ne devraient plus tarder.  
- Putain! S'exclama John en donnant un grand coup de son poing valide sur son capot.  
Malheureusement pour lui, il ne s'abattit pas sur le capot comme prévu mais sur la main de Randy qu'il avait placé en dessous,ne le soulageant nullement de sa colère.  
Randy avait placé sa main en voyant John lever son poing droit pour frapper, il avait amorti le plus gros de l'impact et avait fait de son mieux pour cacher la douleur qui l'irradiait maintenant jusqu'au coude.  
- C'est quoi ton problème? Cria John. Tu te sentirais mieux en souffrant aussi, il fallait le dire tout de suite, je peux t'arranger ça!  
- C'est plutôt toi qui as un problème! Tu veux te briser le deuxième poignet et rester éloigné des rings pendant deux mois au lieu d'un c'est ça ?  
- Pourquoi tu fais ça? Pourquoi tu m'empêches de prendre mes décisions ?  
- Et toi, pourquoi tu t'acharnes à me protéger depuis 11 jours maintenant?  
- Je... Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu auras le temps d'y réfléchir. Prends soin de toi John!  
Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna sans un bruit, John le vit disparaître au moment où une voix retentissait dans le parking, déformée par l'écho.  
- John!  
_Matt, ils étaient arrivés._  
Il se retourna pour les accueillir et força sa bouche à s'étirer dans un sourire mais le coeur n'y était vraiment pas.  
_Tu me paieras ça Randy !_

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport s'était effectué dans le calme, John se forçait à être attentif et poli envers sa famille mais ils voyaient bien que ça n'allait pas et rapidement le silence s'installa dans la voiture.  
John était plongé dans ses pensées, il ne prêtait pas attention à ce que son père lui disait quand un nom, le fit réagir:  
-... Randy qui m'a appelé pour me parler de ta blessure et de ton arrêt, c'est un chouette garçon.  
- Ouais, un gars en or! Marmonna John. Il perd rien pour attendre.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu disais, fiston ?  
- Rien p'pa, juste que c'est un bon pote.  
- Ouais depuis des années que vous êtes amis, vous êtes toujours aussi proches, il m'a dit que ton poignet était fêlé mais il m'a pas expliqué pourquoi, que s'est-il passé ?  
- Une bête chute, j'avais la main droite occupé et je me suis rattrapé avec la gauche, visiblement ça n'a pas résisté.  
- Ah? Oui, c'est bête mais bon, ça te permet de te reposer un peu, on ne t'a pas vu depuis des lustres.  
John ne répondit pas et son père n'insista pas, Matt de son côté avait entendu la phrase de John à propos de Randy et il s'interrogeait sur sa signification.  
Il était perplexe, l'homme qu'il avait devant les yeux n'était pas son frère, le John qu'il connaissait n'était pas froid, indifférent et colérique, il ne marmonnait pas des propos de vengeance, son sourire immense lui venait naturellement.  
Il ne comprenait pas, il savait que l'annonce du divorce, les scandales qui avaient suivi, tout ça l'avait affecté mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qu'il se bornait à cacher et qui le rendait si malheureux que sa seule façon de l'exprimer était cette rage sourde qui l'habitait.

Le vol se passa dans une ambiance encore plus tendue, John était assis entre son père et son frère, il semblait mal à l'aise et Matt vit la fatigue extrême dans son regard, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état d'épuisement depuis le début de sa carrière. Randy n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il avait besoin de repos par dessus tout mais John refusa de s'endormir dans l'avion.  
Après plusieurs heures de vol, ils atterrirent enfin à West Newbury, les retrouvailles se firent dans la joie et John se força là encore à se montrer jovial avec eux.  
Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas heureux de les revoir, au contraire, il aurait sauté de joie en temps normal mais là, rentrer chez ses parents dans ses circonstances, lui laisser un arrière goût assez amer.  
Il écourta la journée en prétextant de la fatigue et monta ses bagages dans son ancienne chambre.  
Le soir venu, il ouvrit son sac pour prendre quelques affaires et son regard vu attirer par une tâche sombre, il le sortit et découvrit le pull qu'il avait prêté à Randy dans sa voiture, il ne lui avait pas rendu en main propre parce qu'ils s'esquivaient depuis donc il avait dû le remettre dans son sac sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il l'approcha de son visage et le sentit.  
_Mmm, son parfum était resté imprégné dans le tissu._  
John se changea et se coucha, tournant et tournant encore dans son lit, il se releva et attrapa le pull, s'en servant comme d'un oreiller et enfin la fatigue l'emporta, il s'endormit profondément, ne se réveillant que tard le lendemain, un peu moins fatigué mais toujours aussi tendu. 


	15. Chapter 15: à la dérive

chapitre 15: à la dérive.

John passa à la salle de bain et quand il redescendit enfin, toute la famille était levée depuis longtemps, ils l'attendaient mais n'avaient pas eu le courage de le réveiller, il avait l'air tellement épuisé à son arrivée. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui quand il entra dans la cuisine, sa mère l'observa et lui trouva meilleure mine même si elle voyait qu'il lui manquait encore beaucoup d'heures de sommeil, son père lui sourit, ses frères qui étaient arrivés en apprenant son retour, l'examinèrent rapidement, seul Matt se montra plus critique dans son examen, il vit immédiatement la tension qui l'habitait toujours et le sourire qu'il leur adressa à tous ne lui plu pas du tout, c'était une façade, rien d'autre.  
Il savait qu'il souffrait beaucoup mais il n'en connaissait pas la raison et il ne semblait pas disposé à en discuter pour le moment pourtant il faudrait bien qu'il parle, qu'il laisse disparaître une partie de cette colère intense qui le faisait bouillir encore maintenant. Et puis, ses paroles de vengeance à l'égard de Randy, il ne comprenait pas, tout ça ce n'était pas John.  
Vu l'heure avancée, ils ne tardèrent pas à passer à table, John aida avec ses frères comme quand ils étaient petits tout en demandant des nouvelles du reste de la famille, les épouses, les nièces et neveux, il apprit que tout le monde allait bien et qu'il aurait l'occasion de les voir cette après-midi après l'école.  
Il montra là encore une joie qu'il était censé éprouver, il le savait lui-même, il aurait dû être heureux mais il n'y arrivait pas, comme si son coeur était incapable de donner d'autres émotions que la colère.  
Matt fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, il irait parler à son frère un peu plus tard, seul à seul.

Le repas se passa bien dans l'ensemble, seul Matt qui avait toujours été le plus proche de John remarquait ses sautes d'humeurs et ses incohérences de comportement, il attendit sagement son heure, lorsque tout fut débarrassé et rangé, il s'approcha de son aîné et lui demanda de le suivre.  
John lui jeta un regard surpris et interrogateur et Matt lui dit:  
- Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose.  
- Ok!  
Ils s'éloignèrent ensemble, deux montagnes de muscles impressionnantes et allèrent jusqu'au garage, seules les voitures pouvaient retenir John longtemps et Matt voulait vraiment discuter avec lui.  
Ils entrèrent, Matt referma la porte et s'appuya dessus tandis que John cherchait du regard ce que son frère voulait lui montrer, il n'y avait rien de spécial ici.  
- Bon, alors tu m'expliques maintenant?  
- Je t'explique quoi? Demanda John sur ses gardes.  
- Ce que tu as? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- Rien , tout va d'enfer!  
- D'enfer? Oui c'est ce que tu as l'air de vivre, l'enfer!  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? T'as fumé avant de venir ou quoi? Qu'est-ce que t'as pris pour planer autant?  
- Ne renverse pas la situation John, c'est toi qui va mal pas moi et j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi!  
- Y a rien à expliquer, je suis fatigué, blessé, interdit de shows pendant un moment, sans doute un mois donc je suis légèrement à cran c'est rien, ça va passer.  
- Et avec Randy?  
- Quoi Randy? Lança t-il agressif.  
Matt se redressa, il avait tapé juste, le problème c'était Randy, il se tint prêt à contenir la fureur grandissante de son frère, il était bien assez fort pour le contrer même s'il doutait d'en arriver aux mains avec lui, John ne lui ferait pas de mal, jamais!  
- Tu as un problème avec lui?  
- Aucun, c'est mon meilleur pote!  
- Je t'ai entendu moi hier dans la voiture, tu veux te venger de lui alors explique-moi ce qui s'est passé!  
- J'ai rien à t'expliquer!  
John avança vers lui pour sortir mais Matt lui barrait le passage, il lui fit signe de le laisser partir mais il refusa et John se fâcha, il l'agrippa pour le déplacer sans succès, Matt le repoussa de plusieurs mètres.  
- Laisse-moi passer!  
- Non.  
- Matt, tu m'emmerdes, t'es mon frère et je t'adore ok? Mais là, sérieusement tu me les brises et je suis pas d'humeur à ça, tu ferais mieux de te pousser!  
- J'ai bien vu ça, t'es furieux, t'es furieux tout le temps, tu ne te détends jamais et tu n'es même pas là avec nous, alors parle-moi frangin s'il te plaît, je peux sûrement t'aider, faire quelque chose pour toi.  
- T'es un chouette gars Matt mais y a des fois où il n'y a rien à faire, maintenant pousse-toi, s'il te plait.  
Matt accepta de se déplacer cette fois, il avait compris que John ne lui parlerait pas, pas de cette manière, il laissa son frère passer et le regarda s'éloigner, soucieux.  
Le problème semblait concerner Randy, il avait explosé de colère rien qu'à la mention de son nom mais ça ne lui disait toujours pas quel était le problème et comment le résoudre.

Première journée sans John, il avait eu du mal à le laisser dans le parking même s'il était bien trop fier pour le montrer, il avait même envisagé de lui donner ses clefs d'appartement pour qu'il aille chez lui pendant qu'il n'y serait pas mais il avait renoncé, ça ne serait bénéfique pour aucun des deux.  
La veille, quand il l'avait confié à sa famille, il avait eu très envie de l'appeler pour savoir s'il était bien arrivé mais il s'était abstenu, John était en colère après lui, au mieux il l'aurait envoyé bouler, au pire il aurait cru qu'il se moquait de lui et il aurait dû essuyer une tempête de rage.  
La nuit avait été difficile pour lui, il avait à peine fermé l'oeil et le réveil n'avait pas été des plus facile non plus, la journée commença sans entrain.  
Il quitta sa chambre pour aller manger, sans appétit et bu beaucoup de café pour se réveiller et se tenir debout, ensuite il quitta l'hôtel pour aller au stade s'entraîner un peu, il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs avant que les autres n'arrivent, le stade était désert et il put se défouler à sa guise avant d'aller manger au midi. En sortant du stade, il vit passer une superbe mustang de 1967, il pensa à John.  
Il aurait hurler en sautant sur place comme un gamin devant une voiture comme celle-là!  
Il sourit en imaginant la scène avant que l'absence de John ne lui poignarde le coeur, il porta sa main à la poitrine en maudissant le chauffeur de la superbe voiture et se redressa pour que personne ne le voit dans une situation embarrassante!  
Il ne comprenait pas, il avait éloigné John pour son bien mais aussi pour faciliter les choses entre eux, qu'il se sente mieux et c'était l'inverse qui s'était produit, il souffrait encore plus que lorsqu'il l'avait laissé dans le parking, ça le rendait fou!  
John n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans un stade avant lundi soit dans cinq jours mais on parlait de Cena là, cinq jours pour lui, impossible, il trouverait le moyen d'entrer, quitte à payer sa place s'il le fallait.  
Non, il lui donnait trois jours grand maximum avant de revenir, après tout il lui avait promis qu'il ne laisserait pas Mark Henry lui faire du mal et pour ça, il fallait qu'il soit là!

Il alla manger un bout en regrettant de ne pas avoir sa moto avec lui, il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées même si tout bien réfléchi, la moto c'était pas l'idée du siècle, ces derniers temps, il l'avait prise après les crises avec Cena, il allait encore repenser à lui.  
_Non, ça fait trop mal, il faut que je me le sorte de la tête ou je vais devenir dingue!_  
L'après-midi passa, il ne savait plus à quoi il l'avait consacrée jusqu'à son retour au stade pour le show, il se retint d'aller vérifier sur la liste des présents si John était là et passa lire le planning, il avait un match ce soir contre Ezekiel Jackson, cadeau de Laurinaitis, c'était certain!  
_Il a peur que je fasse des ravages encore une fois, j'espère qu'il a prévu des renforts pour big Zik sinon ça va donner _ ! pensa t-il avec un sourire mauvais.  
Il baissa les yeux pour parcourir la suite du programme et son coeur eut un raté en voyant le nom de John Cena 4 lignes plus bas, il lut le reste de la ligne, il devait affronter CM Punk mais à côté, il était écritANNULE en rouge et il soupira, incapable de comprendre les émotions et sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui, soulagement, déception, peur, amertume, il était perdu!

Du côté des Cena, l'après-midi s'était bien passé, le reste de la famille les avait rejoint vers 15h, à la fin des cours des enfants et ils avaient passé de bons moments. l'exubérance des enfants avait permis à John de se détendre un peu, d'oublier Randy quelques heures et son sourire était sincère avec eux.  
Matt l'avait observé à la dérobée toute la journée, John sentait son regard sur lui et il finit par perdre patience en lui jetant un regard agressif qui n'échappa pas à la mère des garçons.  
Elle avait élevé 4 fils, les disputes, affrontements et crise d'égo étaient monnaie courante pour elle mais la réaction de John l'avait un peu surprise. Elle décida de ne pas s'en mêler, ses enfants étaient des hommes maintenant, ils pouvaient se débrouiller sans elle.  
Matt forma silencieusement les mots " parle-moi" quand John le fusilla du regard mais n'obtint qu'un grognement de colère avant que son aîné ne se détourne de lui.  
Ils dînèrent tous ensemble de bonne heure puisque les enfants avaient école le lendemain et la famille se sépara à la nuit tombée.  
John remonta dans sa chambre, la douleur et la colère avaient atteint leur sommet, il était à bout de nerf, il avait besoin d'être un peu seul maintenant.  
Il se saisit de son portable, vérifia ses appels, non IL n'avait pas appelé pourtant IL avait un show ce soir, il aurait aimé avoir de ses nouvelles pendant qu'il était coincé ici par sa faute.  
Il retira son tee-shirt et son jean quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, il retint un juron de justesse et alla ouvrir en dissimulant son agacement.  
- Matt?  
- Wah! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? T'es dans un état, je croyais que vous ne portiez pas réellement les coups au catch! Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire en voyant tous les impacts de coups sur le corps de son frère.  
- Il est arrivé la même chose que ce qu'il risque de t'arriver à toi si tu persistes à poser des questions cons  
- T'es pas de meilleure humeur visiblement!  
- Il est tard, la journée a été longue, j'ai envie de dormir un peu  
- Il est à peine 21h John!  
- Hein? Il vérifia sa montre. Oui, bah la journée a quand même était longue donc si t'as rien d'urgent à me dire, on en reparle demain.  
- Justement, ça peut pas attendre.  
Il bouscula John et entra dans la chambre sans se démonter, John se retourna en soupirant, regardant son frère s'asseoir sur son lit et lever les yeux pour lui dire calmement:  
- Tu vas partir, pas vrai?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?  
- John, je te connais par cœur, tu es malheureux, tu es en colère et tu n'es pas bien ici avec nous et ça c'est une première, t'as envie de partir, en fait, je suis sûr que tu voulais pas venir.

- C'est pour ça que Randy nous a appelé, pour que tu viennes avec nous et c'est pour ça que tu es aussi en colère, tu lui en veux n'est-ce pas?  
- Qu'est-ce que Randy a dit au téléphone?  
La voix de John trembla légèrement lorsqu'il prononça le nom de son ami, Matt l'entendit mais fit semblant de rien avant de répondre:  
- Pas grand chose, que tu es fatigué et blessé, que la WWE t'a mis en repos forcé et qu'il voulait qu'on vienne te chercher là-bas pour que tu te reposes un peu.  
- Rien d'autre?  
- Non, rien d'autre.  
- Et il était comment au téléphone?  
- C'est papa qui l'a eu, je peux pas te dire, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il devait être fatigué et stressé, dans le même état que toi en somme.  
- Il n'a pas rappelé depuis?  
- Non.  
- Tu me le dirais si c'était le cas?  
- Bien sûr! répondit-il surpris par l'insistance de son frère. Bon j'ai répondu à tes questions, John, maintenant explique-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Randy.  
- C'est personnel. Répondit-il.  
_Inutile de nier, je me suis trahi en posant autant de questions sur Randy._  
_- _ça je le savais déjà, mais je me demande ce qui peut te mettre dans un état pareil.  
- Quelle partie du mot tu comprends pas dans personnel?  
- Tu veux pas en parler?  
- Non.  
- ça pourrait te faire du bien de parler tu sais?  
- Matt si tu insistes un peu plus c'est pas parler que je vais te faire!  
Voyant la colère s'embraser dans les yeux de son frère, Matt renonça une nouvelle fois et dit:  
- Tu sais où me trouver si tu changes d'avis.  
- Oui, maintenant laisse-moi.  
John se coucha dès que son cadet eut quitté la pièce, tremblant de colère et de douleur, il agrippa le pull et le colla contre son torse, inspirant son odeur jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et s'endorme.

Randy monta sur le ring dans un état d'énervement assez inquiétant, il avait big Zik en face de lui, une montagne de muscle, plus grand et costaud que John encore, bien assez costaud pour résister à sa folie.  
Ils s'étaient croisés deux minutes avant le début du match et Randy lui avait lancé son regard de vipère en lui disant de sa voix grave et menaçante:  
- Tes prêt à me donner tout ce que t'as?  
- Je t'attends Orton.  
- Tu ferais mieux de prendre de l'avance plutôt!  
Le ton de Randy était clair, ce n'était pas un match de catch qu'il demandait mais un combat.

Le match débuta rapidement, Randy avait donné quelques coups assez puissants à son adversaire, assez pour l'énerver, assez pour qu'il lui offre un match digne de ce nom, pour qu'il puisse se décharger de cette douleur qui le brisait.  
Il valsa à l'extérieur du ring, atterrissant sur les barrières de sécurité, la foule hurla en le touchant et tous ces contacts le révulsèrent, il bondit vers Ziki et reprit la baston, l'arbitre fini son décompte à l'extérieur et fit sonner la fin du match seulement Randy s'en moquait, il continuait à se battre et à encaisser des coups puissants mais la douleur physique n'annihilait pas la douleur de son cœur pour autant.  
_Ça marche pas! Pourvu que John s'en sorte mieux que moi!_ Pensa-t-il pendant que les arbitres l'arrachait d'Ezekiel et l'obligeait à regagner les vestiaires.

Après une rapide discussion avec Laurinaitis, il quitta le stade et regagna sa voiture pour rouler, rouler sans but précis, rouler pour se détendre en vain, il devenait fou!

Voilà, ce chapitre s'achève

J'ai des tas d'autres idées mais il fallait bien que je coupe quelque part.

La suite très vite.

Un chapitre difficile à écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bisous!


	16. Chapter 16

chapitre 16: douce nuit

Randy roulait sans but précis depuis plus d'une heure déjà, son esprit était tourné vers John , il pensait à la dernière fois où ils avaient roulé sans but précis sauf que c'est John qui conduisait ce soir-là.  
Il était dans le même état de nerf que ce soir et la présence de John l'avait calmé, il s'était endormi paisiblement, il avait pu récupérer un peu mais cette fois, John n'était pas là, il était chez lui, en famille, grâce ou à cause de lui, il ne savait pas bien au juste.  
Une autre heure passa à conduire, il se faisait tard mais il roulait toujours, au bout d'une autre demi-heure, il s'aperçut qu'il roulait en direction de West Newbury, en direction de John mais il était bien trop loin de lui pour pouvoir le rejoindre cette nuit et être de retour au show du lendemain.  
Laurinaitis l'avait mis en garde pour son comportement mais il lui avait bien dit d'être là le lendemain à Denver, non décidément même en roulant sans s'arrêter une seule fois, il ne pourrait pas faire l'aller-retour.  
Il ralentit et se gara sur le bas-côté, il serra le volant très fort et posa sa tête dessus avec désespoir, la cognant par petits coups répétés jusqu'à ce qu'il donne un grand coup de tête, déclenchant le klaxon.  
Il se redressa, se laissa tomber sur son siège, la tête en arrière, plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit... son portable en soupirant.  
Il composa le numéro et attendit anxieusement, son interlocuteur décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.  
- Allô? Fit la voix endormie.  
- John, c'est ... Randy, tu vas bien?  
- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, il est deux heures et demi du matin!  
- Oh, désolé, le show a fini tard, je suis sorti un peu et j'ai pas vu l'heure, je te rappelle demain.  
- Non! S'exclama John.  
Randy sursauta et John perçut son hésitation, il reprit plus doucement.  
- Excuse-moi, ne raccroche pas, je suis réveillé de toute façon alors dis-moi ce que tu voulais.  
- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais bien arrivé.  
- Oui, impeccable, mon escorte a bien fait son travail!  
- Ecoute,je suis désolé pour ça, tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait.  
- Oui et toi tu sais pourquoi je me vengerais.  
- Tu veux te venger? Intéressant ça et tu comptes t'y prendre comment? Demanda t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.  
- Je vais te torturer lentement, affreusement longuement jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter ou te t'achever! dit-il en souriant.  
Ils jouaient à ce jeu depuis des années, à se menacer, à prendre le pas sur l'autre mais ils ne s'étaient jamais fait de mal jusqu'à présent. Randy pensa qu'aujourd'hui cette relation entre eux avait sans doute changé et que John était sans doute assez fou pour mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il déglutit péniblement, il n'avait pas peur de John mais il n'oubliait pas la violence dont il avait fait preuve ces derniers jours, oubliant par contre de répondre à John.  
- Randy?  
- Oui?  
- Détends-toi, je vais attendre quelques jours avant de prendre ma vengeance, tu peux encore dormir un peu en attendant!  
- Justement!  
- Quoi justement?  
- Je sais pas dormir.  
- Alors tu t'es dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que tu sois le seul dans ce cas!  
- C'est un peu ça!  
- Ok! Alors le show de ce soir, qu'est-ce ça a donné?  
- Pas mal, un bon public, des matchs intéressants.  
Pas dupe du tout, John lui demanda:  
- Et ton match?  
- J'ai décollé la tête d'Ezekiel, c'était d'enfer!  
- Ezekiel? T'avais un match contre lui?  
- Oui, Laurinaitis a dû avoir peur que j'abîme une autre de ses superstars.  
- Tu m'étonnes! Et ça c'est fini comment?  
- En décompte à l'extérieur, c'était ça ou la disqualification alors...  
- Oui, en somme, tu as été sage! Dit John en se moquant.  
- Mais oui, très sage, j'ai attendu la fin du match avant de fracasser Big Zik.  
- Et comment ça s'est terminé?  
- On a échangé quelques coups avant l'arrivée des arbitres et je les ai laissé m'emmener presque sans résister.  
- Ah oui, vu comme ça, tu as été d'une sagesse exemplaire.  
- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Lauriminus mais il a pas eu l'air de me croire.  
- Je me demande bien pourquoi! Et ziki?  
- ça va, il n'a rien.  
- Je m'en doute mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?  
- J'ai pas tout compris à son blabla, une histoire de mélodie différente à la prochaine danse.  
- En gros, il t'a prévenu aimablement que la prochaine fois, il te casse en deux!  
- Ah! C'est sympa de sa part de prévenir!  
- Je trouve aussi, ça te laisse la temps d'augmenter ton assurance vie!  
- Très drôle John!  
Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que John ne demande;  
- Sinon où est-ce que tu es?  
- Aucune idée, dans ma voiture, sur le bord d'une route au milieu de nul part.  
- Souvenir, souvenir! fredonna John.  
- Oui.  
- C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé?  
- ça m'a fait pensé à toi oui, je voulais appeler plus tôt mais je me suis dit que tu m'enverrais chier.  
- Bah, une chance sur deux.  
- Donc, je me suis dit à 2h plomb du mat', il aura la tête dans le pâté, j'ai mes chances.  
- Raté, je te prends quand tu veux!  
- Hum, hum.  
Un silence gêné suivit cette réplique de John lancée en toute innocence.  
- Bon, oublie, j'ai effectivement la tête dans le pâté.  
Randy éclata de rire et John écouta la mélodie merveilleuse de son rire, il imaginait son expression, ses yeux étrécis, brillant d'humour, sa bouche grande ouverte dans cet éclat de joie et les traits de son visage merveilleusement juvéniles. Il se reprit avant que son trouble ne soit perceptible pour Randy.  
- T'es sûr que t'es en sécurité?  
- Y a pas grand monde ici, je vais verrouiller mes portes et je reprendrais la route au matin, dans quelques heures maintenant.  
- Tu es loin de Denver?  
- Oui, assez, je suis pas parti dans la bonne direction et j'ai roulé deux heures avant de m'en rendre compte et de m'arrêter.  
- Deux heures? Mais où t'avait la tête ?  
Randy ne répondit pas, il savait très bien ce qu'il avait en tête en roulant, lui, le rejoindre.  
John n'attendait pas de réponse à cette question, il laissa un blanc s'installer avant que Randy ne reprenne la parole, d'une voix calme, plus basse, légèrement endormie.  
Il y avait de plus en plus de trous dans la conversation, John appréciait d'entendre Randy se détendre un peu, finalement, il eut un grand silence, il n'entendait plus que sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus lente et douce, Randy s'était endormi.  
Il écouta sa respiration encore un moment puis lui murmura doucement:  
- Bon nuit Randy, dors-bien...  
Il raccrocha et se rendormit, apaisé, Randy allait bien, Randy l'avait appelé et maintenant il dormait, il s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque Randy se réveilla, le soleil était très haut dans le ciel, il jeta un oeil à son portable qui était resté sur sa jambe pendant sa nuit de sommeil et fut ahuri de voir l'heure, il avait dormi 9h d'affilées, il était pas loin de midi et il était encore loin de Denver, il se frotta les yeux et se remit immédiatement en route, il lui fallait deux heures et demi pour regagner son point de départ et encore trois autres pour atteindre Denver, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, il allait avoir du mal à atteindre le stade à temps!  
Il roula de longues heures, il lui en fallut six au total pour atteindre le stade et il avait eu le temps de se maudire cent fois de sa stupidité de la veille mais il avait eu John au téléphone et il était rassuré maintenant. Quand enfin, il se gara dans le parking du stade, sa bonne humeur et sa détente s'étaient volatilisés, il inventa une rapide histoire de panne de voiture pour justifier de son arrivée tardive et alla dans sa loge directement pour se changer.  
Une fois en tenue, il alla lire le planning du soir, il avait un match de prévu, un match handicap contre Ezekiel et Mark Henry, cadeau d'un certain dirigeant à la voix cassée à n'en pas douter.  
Il était donné perdant, logique, mais en quoi? 2 minutes trente!  
Il venait de rouler pendant 6 h d'affilées sans s'arrêter, sans manger et tout ça pour quoi? deux misérables petites minutes de show!  
La colère de Randy repartit de plus bel, sa musique aurait à peine fini de retentir que le match prendrait fin, le temps que les gars du public se lève pour aller chercher un paquet de pop-corn, ils n'auraient même pas encore fait le retour qu'il serait au sol!  
Lamentable, si c'était la façon de Lauribidule de lui faire payer ses écarts de conduite des derniers shows, c'était minable! Il ne serait pas le seul à être frustré après un simulacre de match pareil, le public aussi serait furieux!  
En l'absence de John, il était l'élément le plus vendeur et le plus attractif de la fédération, se passer de son potentiel uniquement pour le punir, ce n'était pas de la bêtise c'était de la folie pure!

Rageur, Randy retourna dans sa loge en attendant l'heure de son match, pas besoin d'un grand échauffement pour le travail qu'on lui demandait de fournir, il fit un détour par le self pour récupérer son repas et s'enferma dans sa loge.

John s'était réveillé en pleine forme et de très bonne humeur, Randy l'avait appelé, il allait bien, il avait pris de ses nouvelles, oui il l'avait appelé.  
Il se faisait l'effet d'être une de ces collégiennes qui hurlent devant leur école en recevant un sms sans grande importance d'un mec dont elles rêvent.  
Il secoua la tête avec un sourire, il s'en moquait, aujourd'hui, son ciel était presque sans nuages et même l'attitude agaçante de son frère n'y changeait rien.

Randy entra sur le ring en dernier sous le regard sombre de ses deux adversaires du soir, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très cool avec eux pour ses matchs mais de là à ce qu'ils lui fassent une tête de tueur!  
Il haussa les épaules et monta sur le ring, face à eux, il n'avait pas peur d'eux!  
Le match débuta rapidement, Randy donna tout ce qu'il avait au début mais se laissa submerger très vite puisque le match ne devait pas durer et qu'il était seul face à deux colosses. Ezekiel remplaça Mark et s'amusa avec lui, le jetant d'un coin à l'autre du ring.  
- Tu ferais mieux de te coucher tout de suite! Lui dit-il en l'écrasant contre le poteau, Tu souffrirais moins.  
La rage de Randy explosa, il reprit le dessus et comme la veille, ne respecta pas les consignes malgré la sirène d'alarme qui retentissait dans son cerveau, lui rappelant qu'il devait perdre.  
Mais il n'écoutait plus que ses voix qui lui disaient de cogner, de gagner.  
Il emporta le match en trois minutes au lieu des deux minutes trente qu'il devait mettre à perdre, il était fier de lui mais sa joie ne dura pas longtemps.  
Laurinaitis entra à son tour, micro en main et s'adressa à Randy:  
- J'ai l'impression que tu as beaucoup de colère en toi Randy, je suis sûr qu'un street fight contre Mark Henry et Ezekiel Jackson te ferait un grand plaisir! Arbitre, on recommence le match, sonnez la cloche!  
- 17 minutes lui dit l'arbitre en venant vers lui pour lancer le match.  
_Dix-sept minutes! Dans un street fignt improvisé contre deux gars furieux contre lui? Il était mort!_  
c'est la dernière pensée cohérente qui traversa son esprit avant qu'il ne traverse la table des commentateurs.


	17. Chapter 17: ne jamais énerver un type

chapitre 17: Ne jamais énerver un type à la voix cassée!

Le match fut une vrai boucherie, il n'avait aucune chance.  
Il n'avait aucun souvenir précis de ce qui avait suivi, en dehors de la douleur, les deux balèzes s'étaient bien amusés avec lui!  
Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait brisé en morceaux avant de mal le réassembler, il avait mal partout.  
Il s'allongea en soupirant sur le banc de sa loge, il avait besoin d'un peu de repos avant de reprendre la route, il ne pouvait pas conduire pour le moment.

20 minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, il se demanda qui pouvait bien vouloir le voir, Laurinaitis n'était pas fou au point de venir le trouver seul après le sale coup qu'il venait de lui jouer.  
- Eh! ça va mon pote?  
Il aurait reconnu cet accent et ce "mon pote" même en étant ivre mort!  
Il marmonna une réponse incompréhensible et le guerrier celte reprit:  
- J'entre, j'espère que tu es habillé! dit le rouquin en riant.  
Il ouvrit la porte doucement et entra, Randy leva un regard fatigué sur lui et laissa sa tête retomber sur le banc, incapable de la soutenir plus longtemps.  
- Wah! ils t'ont pas raté sur ce coup-là!  
Le regard de Randy se fit plus agressif même s'il n'était plus en état de se battre.  
- Calme! Lui dit-il en s'approchant. Je suis pas venu me moquer de toi.  
Randy leva un sourcil, toujours menaçant.  
- Ni profiter de ton état! Ajouta t-il en comprenant son état d'esprit.  
- Alors, pourquoi t'es là?  
- Pour voir si tu vas bien.  
- C'est la méga forme! Répondit-il en voulant se redresser.  
Il n'y parvenait pas et Sheamus glissa ses mains dans son dos pour l'aider à se redresser, Randy le repoussa avec fureur, il n'avait pas plus de force qu'un enfant et l'Irlandais n'aurait pas lâcher prise sans le regard venimeux qu'il lui adressa.  
- C'est flagrant, t'es carrément prêt pour le marathon là!  
- Ouais, d'ailleurs c'est ma prochaine étape!  
Il tenta de se redresser une nouvelle fois en soufflant et Sheamus sourit, amusé.  
- Bon, d'accord, pas tout suite, tout de suite le marathon mais bientôt!  
- Ouais! Tu t'es mis dans de beaux draps là! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?  
- Rien, je m'ennuie c'est tout, ça manque de piment ces derniers temps.  
- Bah là, tu dois avoir ta dose de piment non? ça brûle encore, je suis sûr.  
- ça va passer!  
Randy laissa tomber ses jambes au sol pour se redresser dans un gémissement de douleur, cette fois, le Celte lui attrapa le poignet pour l'aider à s'asseoir, il ignora la colère qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la vipère, il n'était pas en état de se battre!  
Randy voulut se lever mais son étrange visiteur l'en empêcha d'une simple pression sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers les affaires qu'il avait abandonné dans sa loge à son arrivée.  
Sheamus prépara et ferma son sac non sans lui avoir sorti son jean et un pull et quand il les eut enfilé laborieusement, il l'aida à se lever vraiment pour partir.  
- T'as réservé une chambre dans cette ville?  
- Oui.  
- Dis-moi où, je t'y emmène.  
- Pas la peine.  
- T'as vraiment besoin de repos et t'es pas en état de conduire.  
- Stephen, t'es gentil mais ça va aller.  
- A d'autres, file-moi tes clefs, je te dépose là-bas et je reviens au stade faire mon match.  
- Et tu vas revenir comment?  
- En taxi.  
- Je pourrais faire la même chose.  
-Sauf qu'il faudrait que tu en reprennes un demain pour récupérer ta voiture et reprendre la route, deux fois pour rien, moi, j'ai que le retour à faire.  
- T'as réponse à tout toi!  
Sheamus se retint de lui dire que c'était facile vu que lui n'avait réponse à rien dans son état et lui sourit avant de le guider vers la sortie.  
- Tu veux voir un médecin avant de partir?  
- Non, ça va, j'ai rien.  
Là, encore l'Irlandais se tut, Randy comprit ce que John appréciait en Sheamus, c'était un compagnon agréable, souriant, de bonne humeur, pas trop collant et sachant se taire au bon moment.  
Ils firent la route jusqu'au parking ensemble, Sheamus lui offrait un appui par moment, quand ils étaient seuls et qu'il avait de trop grandes difficultés à se déplacer, malgré son orgueil, Randy apprécia son aide et le remercia d'un sourire.  
Une fois dans la voiture, ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'à l'hôtel, le great white ne posa aucune question sur le comportement étrange de Randy ces derniers jours ni sur celui de John, bien qu'il ait fait le lien depuis le début. Il le déposa jusqu'à sa chambre, portant ses sacs malgré les protestations de la vipère et le laissa que lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il allait bien.

Randy se laissa tomber dans son lit, trop épuisé pour faire quoi que se soit d'autre que penser.  
Le comportement de Stephen le surprenait, il ne le connaissait pas très bien, il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'il vienne le chercher dans sa loge et s'occupe de lui comme il venait de le faire mais d'un autre côté sans son aide, il n'aurait pas atteint l'hôtel et comme il lui avait dit en riant dans la voiture, il voulait lui éviter de devoir rouler la moitié de la journée pour atteindre la prochaine ville comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui. Randy s'était demandé comment il avait su mais n'avait pas posé de questions, il n'était pas en état pour une longue conversation qui aurait fatalement ramené à John.  
Il prit un cachet contre la douleur et s'endormit rapidement.  
Le lendemain, il était courbaturé, ankylosé et couverts de bleus, chaque geste lui coûtait mais il était entier malgré l'acharnement de ses adversaires de la veille à le casser en deux, il avait rencontré les barrières de sécurité plus d'une fois ainsi que la rampe d'accès sur le dos comme sur le ventre et Ezekiel l'avait même balancé contre les écrans d'entrée avant de le jeter du haut de la rampe. Après ça, il n'avait plus bougé, le match s'était arrêté là, aucun besoin d'un tombé, l'arbitre avait fait stopper le match pour préserver sa santé, de toute façon, il avait eu son compte, Laurinaitis devait être content.

John de son côté avait passé sa troisième nuit avec son pull roulé sous sa tête mais le parfum de Randy disparaissait, il n'avait plus le même effet sur lui, il dormit mal cette nuit-là, pensant à Randy, espérant qu'il allait bien, il n'aimait pas être loin de lui comme ça, ne pas pouvoir assurer ses arrières,sa sécurité, il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose vu l'état dans lequel il était par sa faute.  
Car oui, John avait compris une chose essentielle, la folie de Randy, sa colère, c'était de sa faute, il l'avait poussé à bout, il avait joué avec lui et il l'avait rendu encore plus instable qu'avant!

John était descendu plus tôt que les autres jours, il prétexta être moins fatigué mais en réalité, ses problèmes de sommeil réapparaissaient d'autant plus qu'il était totalement inactif depuis trois jours maintenant.  
Dans le courant de la matinée, sa mère cria après lui pour lui dire qu'elle mettait une battée en route et de lui donner son linge, il remonta dans sa chambre chercher ses vêtements et elle l'attendit devant sa porte pour tout récupérer.  
Après un rapide tour, il lui donna deux ou trois bricoles et elle demanda:  
- Et ton pull sur le lit, tu me le donnes?  
- Non! s'exclama t-il. Il est pas sale, reprit-il plus bas, s'excusant d'un regard.  
- John, il est tout chiffonné, il est immettable, je fais une battée rapide et tu le récupères dans quelques heures si tu veux.  
- Non, m'man, je le garde comme ça, il est pas à laver, n'y touche pas!  
Sa mère n'insista pas plus même si elle trouvait son comportement étrange et quitta la pièce pendant que John se ruait sur le pull pour le cacher au fond de son sac pour être sûr que personne ne lui prendrait.  
Le reste de la journée se passa dans un climat tendu, Matt chercha une fois encore à savoir ce qui n'allait pas en voyant John se renfrogner de plus en plus et il essuya un refus violent de sa part.  
Il insista quand même malgré les signes évidents de colère de son aîné:  
- T'es plus comme avant John, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
- Puisque je te dis que je vais bien et toi aussi, enfin pour l'instant si tu continues comme ça, ça risque de changer radicalement.  
- Tu me menaces?  
- Je te demande de me foutre la paix!  
- Tu me frapperais?  
John s'approcha de lui, menaçant, le regard sombre, il ressemblait à Randy comme ça mais il n'en avait pas conscience, Matt, recula d'un pas, troublé et leur mère intervint, ayant suivi l'affrontement à distance sans entendre leur conversation:  
- ça suffit les garçons maintenant!  
Les deux frères se séparèrent immédiatement et John revint vers la maison, furieux.  
- John? Appela sa mère.  
Il l'ignora.  
- John, viens ici!  
- Oui M'man ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton frère?  
- Rien, on n'est pas d'accord sur un truc, c'est tout.  
- Matt s'inquiète pour toi, tu le connais? Et ton père et moi aussi sommes inquiets.  
- Faut pas, je vais bien.  
- T'as beau avoir 35 ans, tu restes toujours mon fils et je sais quand tu me mens.  
- Maman! souffla t-il exaspéré.  
- Tu ne vas pas bien mais tu refuses d'en parler avec nous, je peux comprendre ça tu sais mais quel que soit ton problème, il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un, tu peux pas rester comme ça, je vois bien que ça te ronge de l'intérieur, c'est mauvais pour toi!  
- T'en fais pas pour moi.  
- C'est mon rôle de mère et je continuerais à m'inquiéter pour mon fils jusqu'à mon dernier jour.  
- Qu'il soit le plus lointain possible! Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
Il s'éloigna rapidement, sa mère n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien vu qu'il voulait l'amadouer avec sa tendresse même si elle ne doutait pas une seconde que son amour et ses paroles soient sincères.

John quitta la maison quelques heures, il avait besoin de respirer, il regagna les endroits qui avaient marqués son enfance, ceux qu'il avait toujours aimé, un peu isolés, loin des embrouilles et des disputes, il essayait de penser à n'importe quoi pour se détendre un peu, pouvoir revenir chez lui sans mettre une droite à son frère qui avait pour seul tort de trop tenir à lui.  
Il lui restait encore une journée et demi à tenir avant de regagner la wwe, il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait jusque là, il y avait un show au soir et puis un jour de repos et enfin monday night raw, auquel il pourrait participer avec Randy, il s'en réjouissait mais trop impatient voulait déjà retourner auprès de lui, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis la nuit d'avant, il n'en attendait pas vraiment, ils n'étaient pas du genre à s'appeler tous les jours mais ce silence l'inquiétait, Randy était trop à cran en ce moment, il risquait de refaire des bêtises en son absence et il ne serait pas là pour l'aider cette fois.

Malgré ses envies, John se retint de partir, Randy avait été malin en le forçant à venir ici, il savait qu'il ne quitterait pas sa famille si vite après son arrivée alors qu'il ne les avaient pas vu depuis longtemps.  
John regagna la maison et la journée passa, il regardait l'heure souvent, le show était en route, le dernier avant son retour et Randy n'avait pas appelé, le show était fini maintenant et toujours pas de nouvelles.  
Il décida d'appeler Stephen sachant qu'il ne dormait pas à cette heure-ci, il devait sûrement être en train de faire la fête quelque part.  
Il décrocha rapidement et John discuta de tout et de rien quelques minutes avant d'aborder le seul sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment, Randy.  
- Et Randy?  
- ça va.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a donné ces derniers jours?  
- Il est complètement fou, il ne respecte aucune consigne et il est dans la ligne de mire de Laurel!  
John éclata de rire à cette petite blague même si le coeur n'y était pas.  
- Comment ça aucune consigne?  
- Il y a deux jours il a explosé Ezekiel après un décompte extérieur alors qu'il devait perdre, hier, il avait un match handicap contre Henry et Ezekiel, il devait perdre en 2minutes 30, il a gagné en 3.  
Laurinaitis a fait recommencer le match en le changeant en street fight toujours en handicap.  
- Quoi? Il est maladeee! Ils l'ont blessé? Dis, il lui ont fait du mal? Est-ce qu'il va bien? Demanda t-il complètement paniqué, Sheamus conserva son sérieux avec beaucoup d'effort.  
- Quand je l'ai vu la dernière fois, il allait bien, des bleus partout, un peu raide mais rien de cassé.  
- C'est pas vrai mais c'est pas vrai!  
- Calme Cena, il va bien.  
- Et ce soir?  
- Match contre Mark Henry, cette fois Randy a fait son travail, d'un autre côté, il était pas en état de désobéir.  
- T'as dit qu'il avait rien.  
- Rien de cassé mais il a mal partout, ils l'ont pas raté hier, Laurinaitis lui a fait payer sa conduite.  
- Bon, j'arrive!  
- T'arrive où? Il est tard même si tu as un avion, tu n'arriveras pas avant le matin et Randy est déjà rentré chez lui, tu le verras lundi maintentant.  
- Trop long, faut que je lui parle.  
- Y a le téléphone pour ça John, c'est plus rapide, moins cher et tu sais très bien t'en servir.  
John remarqua la moquerie de Sheamus mais ne réagit pas, il était trop inquiet pour Randy même s'il savait que Stephen avait raison, il était trop tard mais il lui avait promis de ne pas laisser Henry le blesser et il n'avait pas pu le protéger même si techniquement, la feud ne devait pas commencer avant lundi.  
John raccrocha désemparé et regagna son lit, le pull n'avait aucun effet ce soir, le parfum de Randy s'était envolé et lui était bien trop loin pour le rejoindre cette nuit, il devrait patienter jusqu'à lundi.


	18. Chapter 18 le chevalier blanc

chapitre 18: le chevalier blanc

Au matin, sa décision était prise, il boucla ses bagages, dit au revoir à sa famille et son père l'accompagna à l'aéroport mais avant de partir, il alla trouver son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
- T'en fais pas pour moi Matty, ça va aller, je sais prendre soin de moi et là-bas, y a des tas de gars aussi obstinés que toi qui vont insister aussi pour que je me repose, entre les médecins, les officiels et les potes, je vais pas pouvoir faire un pas.  
- ça risque de t'énerver encore plus alors!  
- Oui, effectivement!  
- Je devrais peut-être t'accompagner pour éviter que tu ne cognes quelqu'un.  
- Tu veux me servir de garde du corps contre moi-même?  
- C'est un peu ça!  
John éclata de rire et lui répondit en le serrant dans ses bras:  
- Tu as un concours bientôt, je crois, entraîne-toi bien, je viendrais te voir et tu m'en mettras plein la vue comme à chaque fois mais quant à ma sécurité et celle des autres, je m'en occupe moi-même!  
- Prends soin de toi alors.  
- Toi aussi petit frère, à très bientôt.

John prit l'avion et se rendit directement au siège de la WWE, il préférait se déplacer en personne pour discuter de sujets importants. Vince étant un grand bosseur, il était sûr de le trouver là-bas à son arrivée, pas besoin de prendre rendez-vous ou de s'annoncer, Vince avait toujours du temps à lui consacrer.  
Il alla jusqu'à son bureau et frappa avant d'entrer, le président l'accueillit avec sa bonne humeur habituelle et l'invita à s'asseoir.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, John? J'ai appris que tu t'es blessé, comment va ta blessure?  
- ça va, Vince, juste une fêlure du poignet, le doc a voulu plâtrer de peur que je n'aggrave la blessure mais ça devrait être cicatrisé pour milieu de semaine prochaine, donc plus de plâtre.  
- J'ai entendu parler de rééducation ensuite...  
- Oui, mais ça en devrait pas m'empêcher de monter sur le ring pendant ce temps-là.  
- Voilà une bonne nouvelle mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'amenait.  
- Je suis venu voir où en est la mise en place de la feud Randy- Mark henry.  
- Elle n'aura pas lieu.  
- Ah bon? Tu as prévu d'autres plans pour Randy.  
- Non, je n'ai aucun plan pour lui, j'ai l'intention de le suspendre!  
- Quoi? !  
- Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais je sais que c'est ton ami et que tu t'intéresses à tout ce qui le concerne, de toute façon, tu l'aurais appris par lui dans la journée donc ça change rien.  
- Je comprends pas pourquoi.  
- Allons John, ça ne t'a quand même pas échappé qu'il part en vrille en ce moment? Il est incontrôlable, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, un autre que lui aurait déjà été viré!  
- Laurinaitis a fait le nécessaire à ce propos, il lui a collé une amende et puis ce match, ce street fight!  
- Et il a eu tort sur toute la ligne, il n'aurait pas dû le laisser monter sur un ring après son deuxième coup d'éclat. Bon, c'est vrai que ce match a fait exploser l'audience. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravi de l'excellent rating de superstars grâce à ce match avant de reprendre:  
- Mais il a pris la mauvaise décision, il a pris le risque de faire blesser une bonne marchandise... Voyant l'air outré de John il modifia, pardon, un bon catcheur dans un street fight handicap totalement improvisé alors que la seule chose à faire été de le suspendre sans soldes jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses esprits et qu'il fasse le boulot pour lequel je le paye.  
- C'est un très mauvaise idée!  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que tu ne peux pas te passer de tes deux têtes d'affiche en même temps sinon tes audiences vont s'écrouler et tu perdras beaucoup d'argent.  
- Comment ça mes deux têtes d'affiche, tu me menaces de partir John ?  
- Non, je t'énonce une vérité, je n'ai pas le droit de catcher pendant un mois, la seule solution pour que je sois présent c'était de m'inclure dans la feud Randy- Mark en tant que secondaire, si tu suspends Randy, pas de feud donc pas de Cena.  
- Tu es en train de me dire que si je veux t'avoir sur un ring, je dois garder Orton aussi?  
- C'est tout à fait ça.  
- C'est hors de question, il est ingérable, je n'en veux plus pour le moment!  
- Dommage, les shows vont être bien tristes pendant un mois! Dit-il en se levant.  
- Attends, tu peux pas combattre mais rien ne t'empêche de faire des interventions au micro.  
- Pendant un mois? Tu plaisantes! Il est hors de question que je vadrouille de ville en ville pour 5 minutes de speech qui ennuieront tout le monde très vite.  
- Je peux te mettre secondaire dans une autre feud alors.  
- Non, c'était pas l'accord, j'ai accepté de me faire soigner et de ne pas catcher en échange d'un petit rôle dans cette feud avec Randy, le reste ne m'intéresse pas.  
- T'es vraiment têtu toi! Si j'avais su que tu poserais autant de problème par moment, je ne t'aurais jamais signé à l'époque!  
- Mais tu l'as fait et tu viens juste de renouveler mon contrat pour 5 ans.  
- Laurinaitis n'avait pas le droit de te promettre ça sans mon autorisation.  
- Vire-le si ça te chante mais tu ne peux pas revenir sur ce que j'ai signé!  
- Ouais, je vais le virer!  
- Faudra que tu trouves quelqu'un pour le remplacer.  
- T'es en arrêt en ce moment, ça te tente?  
- Je ne m'éclate que dans un ring tu le sais, peut-être dans quelques années quand je serais trop vieux pour catcher mais en attendant, arrête de vouloir me distraire et dis-moi ce que tu as décidé.  
- Tu ne montreras pas sur le ring sans Randy?  
- Non.  
- Même si je t'offre de doubler ton salaire pendant l'absence de Randy.  
- Je suis déjà riche, l'argent ne m'intéresse pas.  
- Il est incontrôlable et ...  
- Je m'occuperais de lui.  
- T'as déjà beaucoup de choses à penser ces derniers, rajouter Randy par-dessus, ça fait beaucoup.  
- Je m'occuperais de lui. Répéta John.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il est borné! Je peux rien faire pour te faire changer d'avis?  
- Non.  
- Bon, alors ça marche, je garde Randy mais il a intérêt à se tenir tranquille sinon, je vous suspend tous les deux et tant pis pour les audiences.  
- Merci Vince.  
- Et Laurinaitis?  
- Ben quoi?  
- Pas d'exigences à son sujet ?  
- Fais-en ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, perso je ne l'ai jamais aimé et sa voix cassée me tape sur le système à la longue!  
- C'est vrai que c'est pénible! Bon, on verra, maintenant barre-toi de mon bureau avant que je ne change d'avis et que je signe ta feuille de licenciement!  
John se leva et quitta le bureau sans attendre, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait pas la peine de jouer avec le feu, ce qu'il venait de faire était bien assez dangereux comme ça!

Dès qu'il quitta le siège de la WWE, il sortit son portable et contacta Randy, il savait qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça et puis Vince ne l'avait pas encore prévenu de sa mise à pied donc il pensait être sur la liste des participants de Raw, ce qui était toujours la cas grâce à son intervention, il espérait que Randy n'allait pas le haïr pour ça!  
Il savait qu'il était dans un hôtel entre Boise et Bismark, rien de plus, pas la peine d'appeler Sheamus pour savoir, il ne devait pas en savoir plus que lui.  
Randy décrocha rapidement, sa voix était rauque, exténuée et il semblait extrêmement tendu.  
- Randy?  
- Ouais, qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- Rien pourquoi? Je prenais juste des nouvelles.  
- J'vais bien. dit-il sèchement.  
John fut un peu vexé de sa réaction mais ne releva pas, il savait pourquoi il était aussi renfermé, il avait remis ses barrières en place, il devait souffrir après ces deux derniers matchs, il se sentait vulnérable et il ne devait pas supporter de s'être fait botter les fesses à son tour.  
Il discuta un moment avec lui, essayant de percer ses défenses avant de lui demander où il était.  
- Où est-ce que tu t'es arrêté?  
- Dans un hôtel.  
- ça je m'en doute mais dans quelle ville, quel hôtel ?  
- Pourquoi tu veux savoir?  
- Je voudrais te voir.  
- On se verra demain, pour raw, t'as pas oublié? A moins que tu ne préfères rester chez tes parents encore une semaine ou deux.  
- Non, dis-moi où t'es, j'ai besoin de te voir maintenant.  
- Et moi j'en ai aucune envie! Salut John!  
- Attends! Raccroche pas, j'ai vraiment besoin de te voir, faut qu'on discute.  
- Et là, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
- Je cherche à parler à une coquille de noix et malheureusement, les noix n'ont pas d'oreilles.  
- Ok, je t'écoute!  
- Pas au téléphone, je veux te parler face à face!  
- Alors trouve-moi!  
Et il raccrocha, John ne rappela pas, il savait que Randy ne décrocherait plus maintenant, il devait être en plus mauvais état encore que Sheamus lui avait dit pour refuser de le rencontrer.  
Mais il ne renonça pas pour autant, il contacta son frère dans la police et lui demanda de localiser le portable de Randy, disant qu'il craignait pour sa sécurité, son frère protesta un peu mais fini par accepter et lui donna la position exacte de la vipère.  
John le remercia et sauta dans un second avion, deux heures plus tard, il atterrit à Billings Montana et prit un taxi jusqu'à l'hôtel de Randy.  
Il demanda le numéro de sa chambre à l'accueil, l'obtint immédiatement grâce à sa notoriété et répondit rapidement au majordome:  
- Inutile de le prévenir, il m'attend.  
- Bien monsieur!  
John monta dans l'ascenseur et fila jusqu'à la chambre de Randy, il était dans les temps, il n'avait pas encore quitté l'hôtel pour reprendre la route, il était trop tôt pour lui et son état de santé ne lui avait sans doute pas laissé beaucoup de choix.  
Il frappa à la porte en criant:  
- Service d'étage!  
Il entendit Randy râler sans comprendre ce qu'il disait et insista, cette fois la réponse fut très claire et elle manquait de classe, ce n'était pas le genre de Randy d'être grossier avec les gens, ça l'aurait amusé en temps normal mais là, John était trop inquiet pour ça.  
- C'est moi Randy, ouvre.  
- John?  
- Ben oui!  
- _c'est pas vrai, mais quel emmerdeur râla t-il derrière la porte_  
- Bon, tu m'ouvres ou quoi?  
Il entrouvrit la porte, mais ne le laissa pas entrer.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?  
- Je t'ai dis que je voulais te voir.  
- C'est vrai. Sympa d'être passé! Il allait refermer la porte mais John l'en empêcha.  
- Tu m'as dit de te trouver, c'est ce que j'ai fait.  
- D'ailleurs comment t'as fait?  
- Eh, si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus aussi amusant la prochaine fois!  
Randy le fixa, attendant qu'il lui réponde.  
- J'ai appelé dans tous les hôtels entre Boise et Bismarck et je t'ai trouvé, tu verrais la facture de téléphone!  
- Ils ne donnent pas ce genre d'informations!  
- T'as l'air bien au courant mon pote, t'as déjà tenté? Demanda t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
Randy soupira, de plus en plus agacé, il aurait bien fermé violemment la porte mais John l'en empêchait toujours et le peu de patience qui lui restait allait bientôt disparaître.  
John comprit qu'il devait répondre et lui dit:  
- Ok, j'ai demandé un coup de main à Dan.  
- Ton frère?  
- Il est policier.  
- C'est vrai, j'avais pas pensé à ça. Je me rappellerais de couper mon portable la prochaine fois que je voudrais pas te voir.  
- Ouais, pense-y mais pour maintenant, laisse-moi entrer.  
- Non!  
- Allez, Randy, sois pas vache, j'ai passé des heures dans des avions aujourd'hui, j'aurais rien contre me reposer deux minutes en discutant avec mon meilleur pote.  
- T'as qu'à louer une chambre si t'es fatigué, celle-là, c'est la mienne.  
- Tu l'auras voulu!  
John poussa de toutes ses forces sur la porte et Randy ne put la retenir, il fut forcé de reculer dans un cri de douleur et John put enfin le découvrir dans sa totalité.  
Il faisait peine à voir!  
- Merde! Lâcha John effaré.  
Randy se détourna aussitôt, lui présenta son dos mais il était trop tard, il avait vu son oeil au beurre noir, les impacts sur sa mâchoire, ses bras, sa façon de bouger lui apprit qu'il devait porter d'autres coups sur le torse et les jambes.  
Randy avait peur qu'il le prenne en pitié mais John était seulement furieux, fou de rage qu'on ait osé blessé Randy, qu'on est marqué son corps magnifique d'autant de blessures.  
- Les salauds! Je leur ferais payer ça!  
- Je l'avais cherché! Répondit Randy. C'est de ma faute, c'est tout.  
- Non! John posa sa main doucement sur son épaule pour le faire se tourner vers lui. Combien même, ils n'avaient pas à te faire ça, c'est ignoble, ils auraient pu te blesser très gravement.  
- Quelle importance?  
- ça en a pour moi.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que je.. Parce que je tiens à toi, tu es mon ami et je ne laisse personne faire du mal à mes amis.  
Il avait bien failli lui dire autre chose, quelque chose de vrai mais qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêt à partager.  
Randy le dévisagea quelques secondes, touché avant que sa colère ne reprenne le dessus.  
- Ah ouais? C'est flagrant! C'est pas toi qui m'a collé Mark sur le dos pour une feud ?  
- Pas vraiment, c'est toi qui a déconné et je t'ai sauvé la mise comme j'ai pu, désolé si j'ai pas pu faire mieux, je suis pas superman non plus!  
- ça j'ai vu! Et encore heureux parce qu'un superman comme toi, ça sert pas à grand chose, tu sauverais pas grand monde!  
- J'ai sauvé ta place et pas qu'une fois, je viens juste de t'éviter la suspension de longue durée en allant parler à Vince.  
- Tu as fait quoi?  
- J'ai été voir Vince pour discuter d'un truc, la feud est venue sur le tapis, il m'a dit qu'il voulait te suspendre pour un bout de temps, j'ai fait pression pour qu'il te garde.  
- Pourquoi t'as fait ça?  
- Je l'ai fait pour... _toi pensa t-il mais il dit: _moi, je n'aurais pas supporté d'être privé de shows pendant un mois complet parce que TU as fait ta forte tête.  
- Donc je suis toujours en liste ?  
- Oui.  
- Quelles sont les conditions?  
- Y en a pas.  
- Arrête Vince ne donne jamais rien sans rien!  
- Je lui ai promis de veiller sur toi mais c'est déjà ce qui était prévu donc...  
- Joooohn ! Dit-il menaçant. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?  
- Qu'il acceptait de te laisser catcher puisque je promettais de veiller sur toi.  
- Mais?  
- Mais si tu fais le con, on vire tous les deux!  
Randy cria de colère, en levant les bras, exaspéré puis il réfléchit quelques secondes en tournant le dos à John. Il se retourna lentement vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres en disant:  
- En somme... En somme, tu viens de te mettre à ma merci.  
- Je l'avais pas vu comme ça.  
- Si je décide de ne pas respecter les règles du jeu, tu perds toi aussi...  
- Oui.  
- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire?  
- Malheureusement oui mais tu vas pas faire le con dis ? Tu sais ce que ça représente pour moi, surtout en ce moment, tu vas pas me priver de _...toi pensa t-il, _ de shows?  
- Hum, je suis sûr de rien, je suis un peu énervé en ce moment, pas certain que je me contrôle.  
- Randy, s'il te plaît, si tu te contrôles pas, je devrais le faire moi-même et je veux pas, je veux pas te faire du mal!  
- Fallait y penser avant de faire n'importe quoi!  
- Bon, d'accord, fais ce que tu veux, si tu veux tout briser, fais-le mais je ne te lâcherais pas quoi qu'il arrive à l'avenir.  
Il avait attrapé Randy par le bras pour lui parler, il serrait peut-être un peu fort sous la tension mais pas au point de le faire grimacer, il comprit qu'il faisait pression sur une blessure et lui dit:  
- Déshabille-toi.  
- Hein?  
- Fais pas ta mijaurée, je t'ai vu en slip pratiquement tous les jours depuis 10 ans, je veux juste te soigner.  
- Pourquoi ?  
_On dirait un gosse à toujours demander pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il veut savoir au juste? _  
- Parce que tant qu'à faire le con, autant que tu le fasses en bonne santé!  
- Tu vas avoir encore plus de mal à me gérer si tu me remets en état...  
- Je prends le risque!  
- OK!  
Randy retira son tee-shirt dans un geste qu'il voulait aguicheur mais son effet fut gâché par sa raideur et ses mouvements saccadés par la douleur, s'il espérait attisé John, c'était raté, son corps magnifique était trop durement marqué pour qu'il ait envie de se jeter sur lui.  
Il se débarrassa de son jean à sa demande et se tient immobile, observant chacun des gestes, chaque expression de John avec concentration.  
John était imperturbable au grand dam de Randy, il avait plongé dans son sac personnel pour sortir sa trousse de soin, celle qu'il avait lui-même utilisé ce jour-là dans la voiture pour soigner son poignet.  
Il le vit venir vers lui avec du désinfectant pour ses plaies et de l'anti-coup, il allait pouvoir vider le tube sur lui vu son état.  
Le champ' leva les yeux une seule fois sur son visage et aussitôt après il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit, il avait vu que Randy était crevé, inutile d'en rajouter en le laissant debout.  
John s'agenouilla à côté de lui et commença ses soins, doucement, tendrement, il ne faisait aucun geste équivoque et Randy se maîtrisait parfaitement, il lui aurait fait ce genre de soins dix jours plus tôt, il lui aurait sauté dessus pour le violer mais là, il était calme et détendu, voir John à ses pieds réveillait ses instincts les plus bas, ceux de le dominer, de l'écraser, de le voir suppliant mais il résista.  
John était vraiment doué, il lui faisait beaucoup de bien, il finit par se détendre et s'endormit pendant qu'il s'occupait de ses jambes en l'allongeant doucement.  
La main de Randy se referma brutalement sur sa main droite dans un dernier sursaut de conscience mais il sombra totalement et sa main se rouvrit, libérant celle de John qui se releva en déposant une couverture sur le corps presque nu de son ami.  
Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et le regarda dormir longtemps avant de sombrer à son tour en pensant  
_Je ne le laisserais plus seul à présent, à aucun moment, il ne pourra pas me priver de lui cette fois, je serais toujours là..._


	19. Chapter 19 chevalier servant

chapitre 19: chevalier servant

Randy se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la journée touchait à son terme, le soleil descendait doucement et John était là, assis dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, endormi, il était tellement beau dans le soleil couchant. Les rayons du soleil donnait à sa peau des teintes dorées, orangées, si lumineuses. Il avait l'air tellement paisible dans son sommeil, son air torturé qu'il affichait inconsciemment quand ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre avait déserté son visage.  
Randy se leva doucement du lit, John avait bien travaillé, il souffrait beaucoup moins maintenant, et s'approcha de son médecin du jour sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux l'observer.

John s'éveilla quand une ombre passa devant lui, il garda les yeux fermés encore un moment, il était bien et il sentait le parfum de Randy, celui qu'il adorait par dessus tout, il envisagea de lui sauter dessus avec son pull doudou ( Pour Titoune mdr) et de le frotter avec pour le ré-imprégner de son odeur mais à n'en pas douter, Randy l'aurait pris pour un fou!  
Un léger sourire étira ses commissures de lèvres en imaginant la scène et l'ombre se recula légèrement tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux en papillonnant des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière rasante du crépuscule ( oui, je me sens une âme poétique ce soir mdr).  
Il vit Randy à quelques mètres de lui, il ne s'était pas encore rhabillé et il eut le loisir de le détailler pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne détourne la tête de peur de se trahir.  
Il s'étira longuement pendant que Randy renfilait ses vêtements et se leva quand Randy fut prêt.  
- ça va mieux ? Demanda t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.  
Randy tressaillit sous le timbre magnifique, presque sensuel de sa voix, il posa de nouveau son regard sur lui, le détaillant à son tour en disant:  
- Oui, merci John, t'as fait du bon boulot.  
- Tant mieux!  
- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il va falloir reprendre la route si on veut être à temps là-bas.  
- J'allais le dire!  
- Tu es venu en avion, donc tu es piéton maintenant, c'est ça?  
- C'est ça.  
- C'est ennuyeux...  
- Je me disais que tu avais peut-être encore une petite place pour moi, même si c'est dans ton coffre.  
Randy l'observa longuement et John se tint immobile sous la coupe de son regard.  
- De toute façon, tu ne vas plus me lâcher après si j'ai bien compris.  
- Alors tu devrais peut-être t'habituer tout de suite Lui répondit John charmeur.  
- A moins que je ne te laisse ici pour pouvoir avoir la paix encore un peu!  
John lui fit des yeux de cocker pour l'amadouer et la carapace de Randy se fissura un peu, il l'observa encore quelques secondes avant de lui décocher un sourire rapide, il était vraiment trop mignon comme ça pour qu'il puisse lui refuser quoi que se soit.  
Il avait envisagé une seconde de laisser le cocker à la SPA en sortant et de continuer la route seul mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre et il attrapa son sac en faisant signe à John de venir.  
Ils descendirent à la réception, Randy régla sa note et récupéra sa voiture. Il ouvrit le coffre, posa ses bagages à l'intérieur et indiqua la place qu'il restait pour John.  
Même en se recroquevillant, il aurait du mal à y tenir, il regarda Randy en se demandant s'il était sérieux, son visage l'était mais au bout d'une seconde, il vit l'éclat de rire traverser ses yeux et il lui sourit à son tour avant de s'installer côté passager.  
Ils étaient à nouveau ensemble et cette fois rien ni personne ne le ferait s'éloigner de Randy pas même un ouragan portant presque le même prénom que lui.

Ils roulèrent en silence pendant un moment, se lançant des regards en biais à tour de rôle quand ils croyaient que l'autre ne le voyait pas. John l'observa ainsi une bonne dizaine de fois avant que Randy ne décide de tourner la tête vers lui au même moment et de l'interroger du regard.  
Cena détourna immédiatement la tête faisant semblant de se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage, Randy se concentra de nouveau sur la route mais lui jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil et John s'en aperçut à son tour, tout comme Randy, il se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard, renforçant la question d'un mouvement de mâchoire mais n'obtint pas plus de réponse que Randy.  
Le jeu dura encore un moment avant qu'ils ne se tournent au même moment et qu'il lâchent presque qu'à l'unisson:  
- D'accord! Commença Randy, maintenant...  
- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a! finit John.  
Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, interloqués avant de reprendre ensemble cette fois:  
- T'as mauvaise mine!  
Ils éclatèrent de rire, John fut fasciné par l'expression de Randy, exactement celle qu'il avait imaginée au téléphone l'autre nuit et fut troublé par sa beauté.  
- Non, sérieux, John, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? T'es en repos depuis quelques jours, tu devrais péter le feu ! Alors que là t'as la tête du gars qui n'a pas dormi depuis 6 mois.  
- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité Randy! Tu verrais ta tronche, tu dénoterais pas dans un film de zombie, t'aurait même pas besoin de maquilleuse! ça changerait pour une fois, il ne te faudrait pas deux heures pour être prêt!  
- Ah, je vois que ça t'a fait du bien de te reposer un peu, c'est du grand Cena là! Il est fier de lui le petit Johnny ajouta t-il moqueur en voyant un sourire apparaître sur le visage de son ami.  
John tressaillit à l'apparition du sobriquet de son enfance ou de ses précédentes conquêtes avant de décider qu'il aimait bien que Randy l'appelle ainsi, son sourire s'élargit même si la vipère ne comprit pas pourquoi cette fois mais il ne posa pas la question, se contentant d'un:  
- Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau de tes vacances ?  
D'un coup d'oeil rapide, il vérifia s'il était encore fâché après lui pour ses congés mais visiblement non.  
- J'ai beaucoup dormi répondit-il, d'ailleurs j'ai la tête du gars qui a trop dormi pas celle de celui qui manque de sommeil. ajouta t-il en se traitant de menteur mentalement.  
Il n'avait fait qu'une seule bonne nuit depuis son arrivée chez ses parents et c'était la plus courte d'entre-elles, celle où Randy l'avait appelé à 2h30.  
Depuis, il n'avait cessé d'espérer d'autres appels mais Randy n'était pas de ceux qui appellent plusieurs fois par jour ou même par semaine, il le savait mais n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer sans trop comprendre pourquoi.  
Il lui dit qu'il avait passé du temps avec sa famille sans entrer dans les détails, sans parler de Matt et de ses problèmes de colère avant de demander à Randy ce que lui avait fait pendant son absence.  
Sa réponse fut brève:  
- J'ai catché.  
N'ayant rien à répondre à ça qui ne risquerait pas de déclencher de conflits, John laissa le silence se réinstaller.

Il faisait chaud dans la voiture malgré la clim' le parfum de Randy n'en était que plus fort, plus attirant, c'était son odeur personnelle qui faisait danser John de joie.  
Un mélange de soleil, même s'il doutait que le soleil en ait une, de lilas et de mâle indéfinissable, il sentait aussi bon qu'un champ de blé et de coquelicots réunis sous un soleil d'été.  
Il se fit l'effet d'être un parfait crétin et rigola doucement dans son coin.  
Randy tourna la tête vers lui mais ne posa pas de question, il savait que John ne lui répondrait pas de toute façon!  
Au bout d'un moment, John lui proposa de prendre le volant pour qu'il puisse se reposer à son tour mais Randy refusa en lui conseillant de profiter de son repos encore un peu.  
- Eh! C'est pas moi qui vais me faire casser la figure par Henry demain, techniquement, je vais même sans doute l'aider!  
- Quoi?  
- Que veux-tu, je suis le gentil qui aide un ami face à une brute épaisse, toi! J'y peux rien si t'es le méchant, va falloir que je venge Henry c'est tout!  
Randy le regarda une seconde avec son air méchant, John douta mais pas longtemps, il savait que Randy plaisantait et puis, la seule vengeance qu'il rêvait d'avoir c'était pour Randy et non pas contre lui.

Ils roulèrent encore une bonne heure en discutant de tout et de rien, il y avait beaucoup de blancs dans la conversation mais ça ne gênait aucun des deux hommes.  
Ils arrivèrent en vue de Bismarck vers 21 H, ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Randy posa la question essentielle à John:  
- Tu as prévu une piaule pour cette nuit ?  
- Oui, t'en fais pas.  
Randy ne semblait pas très convaincu et il ajouta:  
- Sinon, y a toujours un peu de place dans mon coffre de voiture!  
- C'est très généreux de ta part, Randy mais je crois que je vais décliner ton offre.  
- J'me demande bien pourquoi!  
- Bah, les célébrités tu sais, c'est difficile, ça aime son confort.  
- Et qui te dit que tu es une célébrité?  
- Bien, faisons simple, on sort habillé normalement et on voit combien de temps il faut aux gens pour nous reconnaître.  
- Laisse tomber, t'as gagné!  
- Ah oui ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire malicieux . Et qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné?  
- Je t'invite à manger un bout si tu veux.  
- Ok, je meurs de faim.  
Randy leva les yeux au ciel, John mourrait toujours de faim!

Ils passèrent un bout de soirée ensemble, John avait l'impression de se retrouver comme lors de leur amitié, avant tout ça, ça lui paraissait être à 100 lieues d'aujourd'hui alors qu'il n'y avait pas trois semaines de passées depuis ce baiser.  
Ils se regardaient avec un point de vue légèrement différent d'avant même si aucun des deux ne l'aurait avoué pour l'heure.  
Randy regrettait que John ne porte pas sa belle chemise blanche à broderie du jour où il l'avait emmené à l'hôpital , il était vraiment beau dedans, habillé mais décontracté quand même, un coup à faire tomber toutes les filles et pas seulement se dit-il.  
Mais John avait fait au plus vite pour venir le rejoindre aujourd'hui en sortant du bureau de Vince, il n'avait pas pris le temps de faire des efforts de toilette et finalement Randy se dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance, qu'il préférait l'avoir avec lui dans ce jean et ce tee-shirt trop large et un peu informe que de l'imaginer dans sa chemise.  
Il faudrait qu'il lui dise un jour à quel point elle lui allait bien parce qu'il risquait de ne plus la mettre suite à ses moqueries de l'autre jour. Il le croyait même capable de l'avoir brûlée.

John observait Randy se perdre dans ses pensées, il était encore plus magnifique lorsque ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague, ils étaient moins perçants, moins vifs et ils le mettaient moins mal à l'aise.  
Il se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser comme ça depuis dix minutes mais pour rien au monde, il ne l'aurait dérangé. Il demanda d'ailleurs au serveur qui approchait pour prendre la commande de revenir plus tard d'un simple geste de la main, un peu négligeant.  
Ce n'était pas son genre et il repensa à l'accueil que Randy avait réservé au soit-disant service d'étage, ils avaient bien changé!  
Le garçon de table fit demi-tour sans s'offusquer, il avait l'habitude de clients bien plus grossiers que ça surtout que John avait eu un sourire amical et un geste d'excuse à son encontre.  
John attendit que Randy refasse surface de lui-même et ils commandèrent leur repas.

Ils mangèrent bien et de bon appétit, John plus que Randy, à ses moqueries, il répondit comme à son habitude qu'il avait besoin de manger plus pour entretenir sa masse musculaire nettement supérieure à la sienne. Randy éclata de rire, il connaissait ce refrain par coeur, il répondait toujours la même chose à ça, il était plus grand que lui, donc c'est lui qui devrait manger plus.  
Mais au final, ça n'avait aucune importance, c'était uniquement des taquineries vieilles de 10 ans.  
Ils burent pas mal aussi et quand vint l'heure de se séparer pour aller se coucher, Randy demanda:  
- Bon, tu dors où cette nuit?  
- Dans un hôtel quelle question, dans un bon lit si possible, je suis cassé.  
- Tu as vraiment réservé une chambre? Tu me le jures ?  
- Oui, Randy, j'avais pas annulé cette réservation puisque j'étais sûr de venir pour Raw.  
- OK, comment tu vas y aller?  
- Je te dépose à ton hôtel et je vais au mien ensuite.  
- Hein? Avec ma voiture? T'es pas en état de conduire!  
- J'ai bu beaucoup moins que toi Randy, en plus tu as déjà conduit toute la soirée.  
Randy ronchonna un peu mais fini par passer ses clefs à John, il le déposa à son hôtel comme prévu et resta avec lui quelques instants pour s'assurer qu'il arriverait bien dans sa chambre.  
- Eh John! L'interpella t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait. Fais attention... à ma voiture, la raye pas hein!  
- T'inquiète pas, allez va dormir, je repasse te prendre demain, comme ça je serais sûr que tu ne te sauveras pas sans moi!  
Randy avait hésité, il se fichait de sa voiture mais pas de lui, seulement il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire de faire attention à lui avant de le laisser partir.  
Ils passèrent une bonne nuit tous les deux, savoir qu'ils seraient de nouveau réunis le lendemain les avaient apaisés et demain ils monteront tous les deux sur un ring.

John passa le chercher comme convenu après le déjeuner du midi, ils allèrent au stade pour l'heure prévue et Randy avait repris le volant, John n'avait pas chercher à discuter, il lui avait jeté ses clefs dès qu'ils avaient atteint le parking.  
Il avait aussitôt fait le tour de sa voiture pour soit-disant vérifier son état, en fait, il cherchait juste à se donner un contenance par rapport à son inquiétude pour lui de la veille.  
John le regarda faire amusé en disant :  
- T'inquiète pas pour ce truc, je l'ai pas abîmé, de toute façon c'est pas une voiture, c'est juste un tas de tôle. T'es jamais monté dans une vraie voiture, une de celles qu'on ne fabrique plus, un de celles qui ont vu des tas de choses, qui ont tellement de kilomètres au compteur...  
- Qu'elles ont fait le tour du monde 10 fois. Finit Randy connaissant sa réplique par coeur.  
- Ces voitures-là, elles ont quelque chose en plus, comme une âme et si tu les écoutes...  
- Elles te racontent leur histoire, je sais John. Mais ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que tes magnifiques voitures n'ont été qu'un tas de tôle aussi de leur temps?  
- Si, mais un tas de tôle nettement supérieur à ce qu'on trouve maintenant!  
- Je renonce, t'as réponse à tout, de toute façon moi je préfère les motos!  
- Oui comme ta Y2K là!  
- Quoi ma Y2k demanda t-il en percevant l'hostilité de John dans son ton.  
- J'aime pas cette moto, c'est un monstre et tu l'as conduit beaucoup trop vite.  
- Elle est faite pour ça!  
- C'est pas une raison, un jour tu te tueras avec!  
- Mais non.  
- Et quand tu arriveras en enfer, parce qu'il n'y aura pas de paradis pour toi, faut quand même pas exagérer, tu seras encore tout fier et tu diras, oui je me suis tué mais avec la moto la plus rapide du monde! S'exclama John avec de grands gestes énervés.  
- Ok, faisons un marché, je t'emmène faire un tour avec ma moto et en échange je viens faire un tour avec une de tes superbes voitures. Deal?  
- Deal!

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le stade, ils allèrent voir ensemble le planning du soir et cherchèrent leurs loges, elles n'étaient pas très loin l'une de l'autre, tant mieux, John aurait plus de facilité à contrôler Randy comme ça mais la question était de savoir si Randy pourrait contrôler la fureur de John de son côté.  
Le match de ce soir devait opposer Randy à Mark comme initialement prévu mais pour justifier l'histoire, la vipère devrait se montrer trop brutale à nouveau pour faire sortir John des vestiaires et le pousser à intervenir en faveur de Mark. Sans cette colère immense qu'il avait en lui chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur le corps de Randy, John n'aurait eu aucun mal à faire son job mais là, il avait une sacrée revanche à prendre sur trois personnes et il n'avait malheureusement pas le droit de le faire.

Le match débuta en milieu de soirée, John ne s'était pas éloigné de Randy une seule fois, pas même pour aller parler à ce gros débile de voix cassée, vue son humeur, il n'aurait pas eu que la voix de cassée après son passage.  
Randy était entré sur le ring et John s'était efforcé de cacher la douleur qu'il ressentait en le voyant dans cet état, son corps magnifique était couvert de bleus et même si ses déplacements étaient moins difficiles depuis les soins qu'il lui avait prodigués la veille, il était loin d'être à 100 %.  
Mark entra en second, John avait échangé quelques mots avec lui pendant l'entrée en scène de Randy, il lui avait dit de faire attention à ce qu'il faisait ce soir et de ne pas re blesser Randy ou il aurait affaire à lui cette fois. Le colosse haussa les épaules, ne se sentant pas concerné par ses propos et monta à son tour sur le ring pour une nouvelle confrontation avec la vipère.  
Le match entra très vite dans le vif du sujet, l'affrontement allait bon train et l'arbitre passait son temps à crier, à compter et à les séparer. Très vite le match dérapa, la violence entre les deux catcheurs n'avaient plus rien de simulé et John serra les poings de colère, ce n'était pas encore son heure.  
Ils tombèrent à l'extérieur du ring et Randy prit le dessus, fou aux yeux du public mais parfait dans son rôle des avis de John, enfin l'heure était venue!  
Il se rua vers le ring puis sur Randy de retour dans le ring avec Mark au trois-quart sonné comme prévu, il chopa la vipère dans un spear très bien exécuté et fit semblant de le rouer de coups.  
Mark se releva et attrapa John à son tour pour le jeter hors du ring avec violence, il atterrit durement au sol, effaré, ce n'était pas prévu, et regarda Mark revenir à l'assaut sur Randy,un tic de rageur déformait son visage. Il le regarda brièvement, semblant vouloir s'assurer qu'il allait bien avant de se reconcentrer sur Mark.  
L'échange se refit aussi brutal qu'avant et John se rua sur le ring de nouveau, il devait respecter le script, ne pas se retourner contre celui qu'il venait défendre pour s'associer à Randy même si le geste de Mark l'avait mis hors de lui.  
Randy reprit le dessus et décocha un RKO à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de se positionner pour son célèbre Punt kick, John l'intercepta dans sa course et lui porta son AA avec le plus de douceur possible pour ne pas le faire souffrir.  
Randy se roula au sol et ne bougea plus tandis que John surmontait sa colère pour aller relever Mark et le faire quitter le ring en abandonnant la vipère derrière lui.

Ce fut difficile mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix, dès que John eut franchi le rideau les séparant de la salle, il lâcha Henry qu'il tenait contre lui et lui cria dessus:  
- C'était quoi ce délire? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as jeté du ring?  
- John, viens pas me faire une crise, Randy et toi, vous êtes les premiers à pas respecter les consignes, alors j'ai pris les devants des fois que tu déciderais de te rallier à lui.  
- C'était pas ce qui était prévu, je m'en suis tenu au script mais toi tu frappais vraiment Randy!  
- Il m'a énervé dès le début, lui aussi frappé pour de vrai.  
- Oui, à partir du moment où il a encaissé deux ou trois coups de poings de toi! Tu le rends furieux et tu t'étonnes qu'il frappe? C'est pas vrai, t'es encore plus débile que tu en donnes l'air!  
Mark perdit patience, il attrapa John par le cou et le plaqua au mur, l'étranglant dans sa poigne puissante, il avait beau être fort, il suffoquait et ne pouvait se dégager.  
Les coups qu'il donnait à son adversaire pour se libérer avaient de moins en moins d'impact quand soudain Mark encaissa un assaut si rude qu'il tomba au sol, libérant John qui s'effondra au sol en se tenant la gorge.  
C'était Randy! Randy qui venait de sortir du ring et qui avait vu la scène, Randy qui se jetait sur Mark avec rage lui rendant chaque coup qu'il avait encaissé de sa part ces derniers jours et Randy qui hurlait:  
- Ne touche pas à John! Avec toute la rage qu'il avait accumulée en lui.  
John se redressa, le souffle toujours aussi court et attrapa Randy dans sa folie meurtrière, il referma ses grands bras autour de ceux de Randy les plaquant contre lui et le tira en arrière pour l'éloigner de sa victime avant qu'il ne le blesse gravement.  
Randy lutta contre lui un moment, trop furieux pour s'arrêter mais il finit par se calmer en entendant le cri de douleur rauque que lâcha John quand ses mouvements désordonnés réveillèrent sa douleur du poignet, il mettait toute sa force à le retenir malgré tout et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait.  
Il cessa de se débattre, restant dans les bras de John pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris et le laissa l'éloigner en direction de sa loge. Mark était au sol, groggy mais visiblement pas blessé, ce qui était un miracle vu la façon dont Randy s'était jeté sur lui.  
Maintenant John avait deux raisons de vouloir casser la figure à Mark, ce n'était que partie remise!

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la loge de Randy, John ne le lâcha qu'à ce moment-là et Randy put enfin se retourner vers lui, il observa son visage mais ses yeux glissèrent immédiatement sur sa gorge marquée avant de filer vers son plâtre en espérant qu'il n'avait pas aggravé sa blessure en voulant le séparer de Mark, John avait encore plus mauvaise mine qu'avant, sûrement le manque d'air mais pourtant il souriait, il ne comprenait plus rien, John avait un sourire ravi alors qu'ils allaient encore avoir de gros problèmes, cette fois, c'était la porte assurée!  
- Pourquoi tu te marres? Tu viens de te mettre dans la même merde que moi et tu es content! Mark a dû frapper trop fort ou c'est le manque d'oxygène, je sais pas, on devrait aller à l'infirmerie!  
- ça va, Randy, t'en fais pas pour moi et laisse-moi m'occuper du problème! Bouge pas d'ici en m'attendant!  
- Non, je te laisse pas partir tout seul dans cet état, si jamais tu retombes sur Mark, Hein?  
- Randy, tu restes tranquille ici, t'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier? Vince m'a demandé de gérer les problèmes, alors je gère les problèmes et puis c'est tout.  
- Non, il t'as dit de me gérer moi et d'éviter les problèmes.  
- ça revient au même non? Dit-il avec un sourire un peu moqueur  
Randy hocha de la tête, inutile de discuter John était encore plus têtu que lui, il le regarda sortir de sa loge et s'assit sur son banc pour l'attendre

John quitta la loge d'un bon pas malgré la douleur dans sa gorge, Mark était vraiment un barbare!  
Mais il était heureux de la réaction de Randy, cette façon qu'il avait eu de se jeter sur Mark en hurlant de ne pas le toucher, c'était gentil de sa part, il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour ça, même si gentil n'était pas le premier qualificatif à associer à Randy, ça le fit sourire encore plus avant qu'il ne se compose un visage sérieux en entrant dans le bureau de la 3ème personne qu'il détestait le plus en ce moment.  
La discussion fut houleuse mais John ressortit du bureau 20 minutes plus tard en ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Vince ne s'aurait pas ce qui s'était passé dans les vestiaires, Laurinaitis acceptait de modifier les plans futurs pour Randy Mark et lui, il se réservait Ezekiel pour son retour, en échange, il avait promis de protéger son poste actuel à la wwe.  
Mais de toute façon, ça l'arrangeait bien puisqu'il voulait régler ses comptes avec lui avant que Vince ne le foute dehors et il retourna auprès de Randy dans sa loge.  
Il le trouva sur le banc, dans une attitude d'attente indolente mais sa respiration était trop rapide pour quelqu'un qui ne bougeait pas depuis 20 minutes, il se demanda pourquoi mais ne posa pas la question.

Il avait suivi John discrètement jusqu'à son arrivée au bureau, il était inquiet pour lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse de mauvaises rencontres en route sans qu'il soit là pour le défendre, il avait bien conscience que John était menacé qu'à cause de ses liens avec lui, avant qu'il ne fasse n'importe quoi et que John ne l'aide, personne n'aurait fait du mal à John mais maintenant, ça avait changé par sa faute alors il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le laisser seul, à la merci de tous.  
Il le suivit jusqu'au bureau, ne s'éloignant pas, les éclats de voix qu'il percevait lui indiquait que la conversation ne se passait pas sans mal, la voix de John Cena, plus grave, plus forte revenait le plus souvent, voix cassée avait du mal à en placer une et il sourit, il savait que John obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait, il était bien assez persuasif et insistant pour ça.  
Quand le ton baissa, il comprit que les choses s'arrangeaient et il s'éloigna un peu pour ne pas se faire surprendre. John sortit du bureau peu après et il le précéda de peu dans chaque couloir qu'il devait traverser pour s'assurer que la voie était libre et arriva à la loge à peine une minute avant lui, le temps de se ruer sur le banc et de se composer un visage impassible.

John lui expliqua qu'il avait arrangé les choses, qu'ils ne seraient bientôt plus opposés et que personne n'entendrait parler de la bagarre de ce soir, il ne lui dit pas comment il avait fait et Randy ne posa pas la question, il observait son cou, la marque des doigts de Mark s'imprimait de plus en plus sur sa peau trop blanche de fatigue, il n'aimait pas ça, il avait peur qu'il y ait des séquelles même si John ne se plaignait de rien et puis ce cri de douleur quand il l'avait tenu, son poignet avait-il tenu le choc?  
Il se leva à son tour et quitta la pièce en lui demandant de ne pas bouger, il lui promit de ne pas faire de bêtises en chemin et qu'il ne serait pas long.  
Dix minutes plus tard, il revint avec un médecin, le même que la dernière fois, celui qu'il avait déjà choisi pour tenir tête à John et vu l'expression sur le visage de Cena, il avait eu une bonne idée de le prendre lui.  
Randy craignait de devoir le remmener à l'hôpital pour une nouvelle radio mais le toubib le rassura sur la route, avec le plâtre, l'os n'avait pas pu se briser de nouveau, il avait sans doute trop forcé et avait réveillé la douleur dans les nerfs et les tendons mais l'os n'avait pas pu bouger.  
Randy demanda à John de se tenir tranquille et il accepta, le médecin l'ausculta rapidement et affirma qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux. John lança un regard à Randy, un de ceux qui disent: " je te l'avais dit" et ça n'échappa pas au médecin qui lui dit:  
- Néanmoins, Randy a eu raison de s'inquiéter pour toi John, ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave que ça, tu aurais pu avoir la trachée ou le larynx écrasé par cette prise.  
- Et tu te serais retrouvé avec la même voix que notre cher GM, se moqua Randy.  
- ça va toi, ne fais pas le malin! Dit John en prenant la voix de Laurinaitis!  
Les 3 hommes éclatèrent de rire et le médecin les laissa ensemble.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup après ça, Randy s'en voulait de ce qui c'était passé ce soir et appréciait l'intervention de John en sa faveur ce soir même s'il savait qu'il venait de risquer vraiment gros pour ça, Laurinaitis et lui ne s'étaient jamais entendu, il n'hésitait pas à lui faire une crasse dès que possible, comme ce street match handicap, il se doutait que John avait du mettre du lourd dans la balance pour obtenir tout ça, il avait sûrement abattu ses dernières cartes ce soir pour le sauver et il lui en était reconnaissant, John était son protecteur, son chevalier servant désormais, il n'avait plus le droit de le décevoir après ce qu'il venait de faire pour lui ce soir.  
Il se promit de se tenir à carreau désormais et de ne rien faire de stupide sans lui en avoir parlé avant.


	20. Chapter 20

chapitre 20: déviance

John et Randy quittèrent le stade ensemble, John était toujours piéton, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se louer une voiture et de toute façon, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Randy.

Randy de son côté ne voulait pas perdre John de vue non plus après cette altercation avec Mark Henry, il avait eu très peur pour lui, il semblait à moitié mort quand il avait sauté sur le balèze qui l'étranglait.

Les marques sur son cou ne disparaissaient pas comme il l'avait espéré, au contraire, elles apparaissaient de plus en plus nettes sur sa peau blafarde, il semblait en si mauvaise forme qu'il avait refusé de lui céder le volant une fois encore et John avait dû se résoudre à reprendre sa place de passager pendant que Randy les conduisait à destination.

Ils avaient réservé dans le même hôtel cette fois et ils n'eurent pas de navettes à faire entre deux hôtels, Randy lui dit bonne nuit et ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau les marques sur son cou, John soupira, exaspéré et lui dit:

- ça va, Randy, je te dis que je vais bien, le médecin a vérifié donc détends-toi!

- Ok!

Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait rien, il était costaud après tout mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, John s'en était pris à Mark à cause de lui à la base, parce qu'il avait déconné et qu'il s'était fait punir un peu trop fort au goût de John. Du coup, il avait engueulé Mark et il avait fini collé au mur, en train d'asphyxier. Il ne savait pas que la raison de leur dispute du soir n'était pas lui même si la rancoeur de John avait explosé à cause du comportement de Mark et Ezekiel à son égard.

Au matin, les marques sur sa gorge étaient si sombre qu'on les voyait à plusieurs mètres, il enfila un pull à col montant pour les cacher, il ne supporterait pas de voir Randy les regarder toute la journée avec son air coupable. C'était une autre ville, un autre stade et ils avaient un nouveau show à faire, John n'avait pas à participer au show du soir mais il accompagnerait Randy même s'il lui faudrait une fois encore se placer en face de lui pour seconder Mark Henry.

Il contrôla parfaitement sa colère et celle de Randy et ils fournirent un travail impeccable pour ce show, ils s'étaient mutuellement canalisés pour éviter l'explosion.

Toute la semaine, ils travaillèrent ensemble, et John dut se placer en face de son ami à plusieurs reprises malgré la difficulté grandissante qu'il avait à le frapper.

Le soir du supersmackdown, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur le ring pour un match Henry vs Randy, le match pris son essor, il était vif, plein d'énergie et la salle hurlait, partagée entre les deux adversaires, la brutalité de Mark Henry les choquant et reportait leur coeur pour le legend killer, l'apex predator, Randy Orton. Le match atteignit son point culminant et John fit son entrée pour se placer aux côtés de Mark une fois encore mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment à sa montée sur le ring, et il atterrit au sol pour la seconde fois de la semaine.

C'était prévu mais Mark s'était montré un peu trop véhément dans sa façon de le pousser et John s'était fait mal en tombant, il se tenait la tête en grognant, il eut juste le temps de voir l'éclair de rage traverser le visage de Randy avant qu'il ne se jette sur son adversaire du soir.

John prit quelques secondes de plus à réagir, il était un peu sonné mais en plus, il n'avait aucune envie d'empêcher Randy de se défouler sur Mark.

Il remonta sur le ring et repoussa Randy pour suivre le plan, malgré sa colère, ce dernier prit garde à ne pas le blesser en se débattant et la musique de Teddy Long retentit.

Il annonça le changement de plan, le match devenait handicap, Randy vs Mark Henry et John Cena.

Dès le début, la cohésion de l'équipe fut mise à mal, Mark repoussa John pour prendre sa place sur le ring et entama le second match, la barbarie était de mise et John avait encore plus de mal à tenir son rôle dans le coin de Mark en le regardant ratatiner son ami.

Randy finit au sol à plusieurs reprises mais se dégagea des tombés successifs du World stronger man qui finit par passer le relais à John en lui donnant un atemi puissant sur le torse.

John encaissa le coup avec colère et rentra sur le ring en lui lançant un regard assassin, le match se poursuivit avec plus de douceur, il n'y avait aucune haine entre Randy et John, ils prenaient soin de ne pas blesser l'autre.

Avec répugnance, John retourna passer le relais avec un atemi lui aussi, les commentateurs s'exclamèrent de surprise, la foule avait vivement réagi en sifflant Mark lors du premier changement mais là, elle approuvait la réaction retour de John.

Randy reprit le dessus sur Mark, sa colère décuplant ses forces et Mark revint vers John en titubant, celui-ci lui tendit la main avec un air narquois pour prendre le relais mais Mark le gifla.

Le changement compta mais la rage de John avait atteint son sommet, il repoussa Henry, le projetant au sol à son tour avant de rentrer sur le ring, Randy était aussi en colère que lui, il n'avait pas supporté de voir Henry gifler John mais ils devaient continuer le match.

Le public s'aperçut très vite du changement de comportement des deux hommes, l'affrontement était fair play et ils ne cherchaient plus à se faire mal.

Henry remonta sur le bord du ring tandis que John se projetait dans les cordes pour ses célèbres coups de bélier à la volée, quand il s'appuya sur les cordes de son coin, Mark Henry lui tapa dans le dos pour prendre le relais et l'attrapa par sa ceinture pour le jeter hors du ring à l'indignation de tous.

Alors qu'il allait porter son World stronger slam sur Randy, John se précipita sur le ring et s'attaqua à son ex-coéquipier qui lâcha prise.

John et Randy s'observèrent une seconde avant de s'allier pour un double coup de la corde à linge suivi d'une double souplesse, John porta son AA puis le laissa se relever pour l'offrir à Randy et son magnifique RKO qui cloua le sexy chocolate au sol.

Le public était en délire et il le fut encore plus quand John et Randy se serrèrent la main après un long échange de regards. Randy attira John dans ses bras avant que John ne lui lève le poignet en signe de victoire, bien sûr, ça n'en était pas une puisque les camps avaient changé en cours de match mais ça en était une pour eux puisqu'ils n'auraient plus à s'affronter dans un avenir proche!

La soirée se finit bien, le lendemain, ils étaient de repos et ils passèrent la journée au calme et ensemble puisque John avait promis de ne plus le lâcher, ils s'amusèrent, rirent beaucoup et allèrent au ciné incognito avant de reprendre la route pour se rendre à Raw.

Lors de cette soirée, Mark acheva son heel turn comme prévu et Randy, toujours twinner bascula sur le face à la plus grande joie du public, Randy aimait moins ce rôle même si être le favori du public était agréable pour une fois.

En milieu de semaine, John alla retirer son plâtre, la cicatrisation était parfaite malgré les craintes de Randy, il ne restait plus que la rééducation à faire et John l'entama au plus vite pour enfin remonter sur le ring en tant que catcheur à 100% depuis l'explosion du trinôme qu'ils formaient avec Henry, il n'avait plus vraiment catché et ça lui manquait!

Deux autres soirs passèrent ainsi et les deux amis se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, ils étaient plus liés que jamais, personne ne prenait plus le risque de s'en prendre à l'un des deux de peur de voir l'autre débouler aussitôt, Ezekiel et Mark henry avaient eux aussi renoncé quand ils avaient compris que John se tenait désormais au côté de son ami par vents et marées.

Mais John l'avait laissé, il était venu le trouver au matin, il avait son visage des mauvais jours et il s'était immédiatement inquiété pour lui.  
Il lui avait expliqué qu'il devait partir aujourd'hui, qu'il ne pourrait pas être avec lui mais qu'il reviendrait.  
- Promets-moi de ne pas faire de bêtises en mon absence! Lui demanda t-il  
Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, il semblait désespéré, il lui aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour faire disparaître cette expression de son visage et il avait promis.  
Deux jours étaient passés sans aucune nouvelle de John, il avait appelé dix fois mais il n'avait pas répondu, il était inquiet pour lui. Où était-il passé?  
Mais il lui avait promis et il resta sage en pensant qu'il était auprès de lui, qu'il ne le quittait pas comme il le lui avait dit dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Randy était assis sur le banc, il venait de mettre ses genouillères quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, sans lever les yeux, il replia une jambe vers lui, posant le talon sur le banc pour lacer ses bottes.  
Le nouvel arrivant n'avait pas dit un mot mais quand il approcha de lui, Randy se tendit immédiatement, ce parfum, John!  
Il leva les yeux pour découvrir le catcheur qui l'observait à quelques pas de lui, il vit son regard affamé et avant qu'il ne puise dire quelque chose, John se rua sur lui, il contourna sa jambe toujours pliée, ses mains vinrent plaquer ses épaules brutalement contre le mur et il se jeta sur ses lèvres.  
Trop surpris pour réagir, Randy se laissa faire mais ne participa pas, il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ce baiser, c'était un acte désespéré! Quand John se détacha de lui pour respirer, il lui attrapa la mâchoire pour l'empêcher de recommencer et le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui demandant:  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe John?

Il ne lui répondit pas et Randy vit la douleur dans les yeux de son ami.  
- Eh! T'es dans un état, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?  
- Le divorce a été prononcé.  
- Ah, je vois.  
- Je suis libre maintenant, seul, tout seul!  
- Tu n'es pas seul!  
- Alors laisse-toi faire!  
- Tu as bu ?  
- Pourquooi? T'as peur que je prenne le volant ? Demanda t-il en éclatant de rire à sa blague.  
Randy ne la comprit que lorsqu'il sentit John poser sa main sur son slip de combat, il sursauta et se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque.  
- C'est pas une bonne idée, John.  
- Pourquoi? Je croyais que tu avais envie de moi?  
- Pas de cette façon, ça serait une erreur, tu t'en voudrais et moi aussi.  
- Tu me trouves pitoyable, c'est ça, tu ne veux plus de moi maintenant que je ne suis plus rien.  
Randy soupira, il tenait les deux poignets de John pour l'empêcher de lui sauter dessus à nouveau, il l'observa en réfléchissant et dit:  
- J'ai un match là, attends-moi ici, stp, je ne serais pas long!

Randy quitta la pièce, songeur, John était saoul, il était malheureux surtout et il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans un état pareil mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'il demandait même s'il en mourrait d'envie, John n'était pas dans son état normal et il refusait de profiter de lui, il trouverait ça immonde et immoral.

La vipère expédia son match rapidement, vif, brutal à souhait, le personnage qu'il jouait lui permettait de ne pas prendre de gants avec ses adversaires et ce soir, ça l'arrangeait bien.

Il regagna les vestiaires et trouva John là où il l'avait laissé, à moitié effondré sur le banc, passablement ivre. Il n'avait pas senti l'alcool tout de suite quand il l'avait embrassé, John s'était lavé les dents avant de venir sans doute dans un dernier moment de lucidité, il aurait de gros problèmes si on le voyait dans cet état à la wwe. Il prit son sac et alla se doucher très vite, se rhabilla avant de le rejoindre.

John voulut l'attirer contre lui mais Randy lui résista et le força à se lever, il passa son bras sous ses épaules et le guida vers la sortie en emportant les sacs de John et les siens.

Il tira John vers sa voiture en soufflant sous son poids et déposa les bagages dans le coffre, il se félicita d'avoir pris sa voiture et non pas sa moto comme il y avait pensé en premier lieu, John n'aurait pas été capable de s'accrocher à lui jusqu'à l'arrivée et il aurait sans doute été dangereux à vouloir le tenter sans arrêt pour qu'il lui cède. Après avoir installé John, il prit le volant et se concentra pour oublier les agissements douteux de son compagnon de route, ses braillements étaient de moins en moins clairs et ses mains se faisaient plus baladeuses, il le repoussa sèchement à plusieurs reprises en essayant d'ignorer la douleur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux à chaque fois. Et puis, John finit par se calmer, l'alcool faisait son office, il sombrait dans le sommeil, de plus en plus léthargique.

Il se gara devant sa maison, il n'était pas très loin de St Louis pour une fois et il en profitait, il laissa les bagages dans le coffre, aucune urgence et alla aider John à sortir de la voiture.

Il titubait encore plus que tout à l'heure et il commençait à avoir du mal à le tenir. Il monta les trois marches menant à la maison et l'appuya contre le mur pour déverrouiller la porte avant de le reprendre contre lui, il soupira en regardant l'escalier qu'il lui faudrait encore gravir pour l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre d'amis et resserra son étreinte autour de John, il s'appuyait de plus en plus sur lui et il souffla à la moitié de l'escalier en lui disant:

- T'es lourd, tu sais, John!

Quand enfin il fut dans sa chambre, il le déposa sur le lit et voulut se redresser mais John s'était agrippé à lui et il l'attira dans ses bras, cette fois, il ne put lui résister et il se retrouva enfermé dans ses bras, collé contre son torse bouillant, immobilisé par la force incroyable de John. Il tenta de se dégager à plusieurs reprises mais John resserrait chaque fois sa prise et il se résolut à attendre qu'il s'endorme pour de bon. Dix minutes plus tard, Randy put enfin se libérer et frotta ses côtes douloureuses. Il retira les baskets de John et posa les couvertures sur lui avant de quitter la pièce.

John dormait d'un sommeil très agité et Randy, inquiet, s'installa dans le fauteuil pour veiller sur lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu boire pour se mettre dans un tel état lui qui supportait très bien l'alcool, alors il ne le quitta pas des yeux avant qu'il ne se calme tard dans la nuit. Randy s'endormit à son tour, épuisé et s'éveilla lorsque les rayons du soleil vinrent caresser son visage, John dormait toujours, il avait mauvaise mine même en dormant et il sourit en imaginant la gueule de bois qu'il aurait en se réveillant.

Il quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et alla préparer un petit-déjeuner assez copieux pour deux et John se réveilla en sentant la délicieuse odeur de café et de gaufres chaudes.

Désorienté, il regarda autour de lui sans reconnaître la pièce, il vit qu'il était tout habillé, son sac était près du lit à côté de ses baskets et sa montre était sur la table de chevet, quelqu'un avait pris la peine de la lui enlever. Il se changea rapidement et passa dans la salle de bain juste à côté pour se passer le visage à l'eau et se laver les dents, l'alcool lui avait laissé un arrière-goût désagréable dans la bouche sans parler de la migraine, des dizaines de marteaux-piqueurs fonctionnant à plein régime lui vrillaient le crâne. Il se laissa guider par l'odeur et le bruit pour trouver la personne qui l'avait hébergé même s'il avait déjà une assez bonne idée de son identité.

La lumière dans la pièce lui fit fermer les yeux une seconde et quand il les ouvra, il vit Randy le fixer d'un air goguenard, s'il n'était pas aussi mal au point, il lui aurait sans doute lancé une de ses piques habituelles mais là, il voulait juste s'asseoir et avaler un tube d'aspirine!

Anticipant ses besoins, Randy avait déposé une grande tasse de café noir, une assiette de gaufres et un tube d'aspirine à côté d'un verre d'eau. John lui sourit avec amusement et lui dit:

- Alors, on est chez toi ?

- Oui.

- Tu as tout refait ou j'ai la mémoire qui flanche ?

- John, ce n'est pas la même maison que la dernière fois que tu es venu, tu te souviens, j'ai déménagé, il y a trois ou quatre ans déjà.

- Ah? ça fait si longtemps que ça que je ne suis pas venu ?

- On était occupé. Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mange, t'as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

- Merci! C'est toi qui m'a ramené ici? Demanda t-il la bouche pleine.

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici?

- T'es plus costaud que t'en as l'air!

- Ouais, faut croire même si j'ai cru que j'arriverais jamais à l'étage!

- Attends, "t'es lourd, John" c'est ce que tu m'as dit je crois.

- Tu t'en souviens?

- Vaguement.

Il se leva de table et vint vers lui, Randy le regarda avec étonnement quand il se pencha vers lui :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il.

John s'avança encore et déposa ses lèvres en douceur sur celle de Randy, commença un lent baiser avant de se reculer.

- J'avais envie d'essayer ça en étant sobre.

- Tu es encore saoul à mon avis!

- Non.

- John, je sais que tu es malheureux avec tout ça mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux.

- Chuut! Dit-il en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Je sais exactement ce que je veux.

Il se pencha de nouveau et l'embrassa avec plus de tendresse encore, cette fois, Randy lui répondit, il passa ses mains derrière sa tête et l'attira davantage, déséquilibré, John atterrit sur ses genoux.

Il y eut un instant de gêne entre eux avant qu'il ne rit et ne recommence à l'embrasser, c'était leur premier véritable baiser et le coeur de Randy battait la chamade, il sentit celui de John s'emballer à son tour lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son torse et il lui sourit.

Quelques instants plus tard, John regagna sa chaise et reprit son repas mais il ne lâchait plus du regard son ami, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, Randy n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis des mois, des années peut-être même!


	21. Chapter 21: à la découverte

Avertissement: ce chapitre démarre l'histoire d'amour de nos deux amis, vous trouverez de nombreuses scènes sexuelles à partir de maintenant, si vous êtes choqué ou n'aimait pas, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut, elle est là pour ça. Tous commentaires sera lu et apprécié, bon ou mauvais mais je n'accepterait ni les insultes ni les propos haineux. Merci et bonne lecture!

chapitre 21: a la découverte

Ils finirent de déjeuner en silence, ils s'observaient mutuellement et les regards qu'ils portaient l'un sur l'autre ne pouvaient n'avoir qu'un seul sens.  
Randy se leva pour débarrasser la table, il ne restait que la vaisselle sale, ils avaient tout dévoré, John attendit qu'il se soit retourné pour tout mettre dans l'évier et qu'il allume l'eau pour s'approcher silencieusement dans son dos.  
Il se plaça derrière lui sans le toucher et fit glisser ses mains sur son torse du bout des doigts, Randy frémit immédiatement et se retourna, il vit le regard amusé et triomphant de John, un " ça marche toujours" gravé sur le visage et il décida de se venger tout de suite.  
Il attrapa les deux poignets de John qui étaient toujours de chaque côté de son corps et tira pour poser ses mains sur le rebord de l'évier avant de placer les siennes par dessus pour les emprisonner.  
Ensuite, il avança la tête pour attraper ses lèvres l'embrassant avec passion et douceur mais il se retirait chaque fois que John voulait répondre, le laissant totalement frustré et haletant.  
Il redéposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et John voulut une fois de plus y répondre mais il se dégagea et releva la tête quand John tenta de le suivre, il était plus grand que lui aussi John ne pouvait pas atteindre ses lèvres malgré ses efforts, il se vengea à son tour en le léchant dans le cou. Randy tressaillit, il repassa un deuxième coup de langue et Randy gémit, se contorsionna pour lui échapper, comme fou.  
Il baissa les yeux sur le visage ravi de John, il venait de trouver un autre de ses points faible, il était fier de lui, il avait les yeux brillant de malice et d'envie. Il se repencha vers lui et glissa ses lèvres dans son cou à son tour, John frémit lui aussi et il s'amusa à lui faire un suçon dans le cou.  
John grogna un peu de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit en retour et il sentit les lèvres de Randy s'étirer en un sourire dans son cou, la vipère le lâcha, lécha son suçon avant de l'observer et de revenir dessus, le jugeant trop petit, il adorait sentir John complètement frustré contre lui!  
John avança vers Randy le bloquant contre l'évier, il dégagea ses mains et le souleva pour l'asseoir sur le rebord, il glissa immédiatement ses mains sous son tee-shirt et le remonta en caressant son magnifique torse, ses doigts glissaient lentement, découvrant chaque centimètre tandis que Randy gémissait et râlait de son impuissance face à ses réactions, il ne voulait pas laisser le dessus à John mais il était tétanisé de plaisir. John finit de remonter son tee-shirt jusqu'à sa tête et commença à lui retirer mais il lui laissa sur la tête, le privant de la vue pendant qu'il parcourrait son torse de petits bisous à peine effleurés qui mettait Randy à la torture  
Il voulut dégager le tee-shirt qui immobilisait ses bras par la même occasion mais John le maintint en place en agrippant ses bras et poursuivit son examen en poussant un peu plus ses baisers, le léchant par moment et il fut ravi de le voir se cambrer en grognant quand il passa un coup de langue sur son téton, il recommença l'expérience à plusieurs reprises et laissa Randy pantelant sur l'évier en reculant pour le lâcher. Il regardait son ventre se soulever à un rythme irrégulier, il avait adoré ce qu'il venait de lui faire et il était aussi frustré que lui tout à l'heure quand il avait joué avec lui.  
Ce dernier dégagea son tee-shirt et descendit de l'évier, John le regardait en fanfaronnant, il lui jeta un regard prédateur avant de se jeter sur lui, le clouant au sol sous son corps de dieu grec.

John atterrit rudement sur le carrelage, un peu surpris, Randy avait un regard bestial, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en jouant avec Randy, comme s'il lisait ses pensées, il lui dit:  
- Faut jamais jouer avec le feu, John, ta maman ( pour loovie mdr) ne te l'a jamais dit?  
- Si, mais il faut croire que je l'ai pas écoutée.  
Un sourire sadique traversa le visage de Randy avant qu'il ne se jette sur John à son tour, il le débarrassa de son tee-shirt en quelques secondes, déposant des baisers voraces sur son torse lui aussi, il agrippa ses poignets et lui immobilisa les bras au-dessus de la tête, se pencha davantage sur lui à califourchon, son mouvement fit basculer son bassin et John frémit en sentant que Randy était aussi excité que lui.  
Ils commençaient d'ailleurs à être à l'étroit dans leur jean et Randy se chargea de leur faire de la place.  
Une fois les jeans retirés, Randy revint attraper les poignets de John et reprit son jeu en parcourant chaque centimètre de peau de baisers plus ou moins prononcés, par moment, il se contentait juste de souffler doucement sur sa peau, faisant apparaître des frissons. Il attrapait ses lèvres dans un baiser avant de redescendre dans son cou ou de jouer avec ses tétons mais il ne lui laissait jamais l'occasion de répondre. Il leva les yeux sur le visage totalement allumé de John, les yeux brillant d'envie et le vit se claquer la tête par terre de frustration avec plaisir.  
John soupira, se démena en vain et le supplia d'une voix rauque:  
- Bébé, laisse-moi te toucher.  
Randy réagit vivement à ce surnom, il se fit plus entreprenant encore et John gémit avant qu'il ne lâche les poignets de John d'une main pour lui retirer son boxer.  
Il dégagea le sien rapidement ensuite et John se tendit en voyant la vigueur de Randy.  
Ce dernier revint vers lui, l'attrapa et reprit ses passages brûlants sur son torse pour le calmer quand il vit la crainte dans ses yeux.  
John gémit une nouvelle fois dans son oreille et Randy lui mordilla le lobe en le faisant se retourner dans ses bras sans que John ne comprenne comment, il était maintenant derrière lui et il se tendit en disant:  
- Randy, je n'ai jamais, enfin... tu vois quoi.  
- Moi non plus répondit-il en s'immisçant d'un seul coup en John qui hurla de douleur.  
Randy commença ses vas et viens avec vigueur, John tremblait, grognait sous lui, il ne voulait plus crier et il se mordit la lèvre violemment lorsque Randy se fit trop brutal.  
La vipère se pencha vers lui pour voir son visage et John se cambra quand il toucha une zone sensible, Randy profita d'être plus grand pour s'étirer sur son dos jusqu'à sa tête et lui tourna le visage vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage.  
Il fut surpris par le goût de sang qu'il avait dans la bouche maintenant et se recula dans un sursaut, John se tordit de douleur sous lui et il fit sa lèvre en sang.  
- John, je suis... Il voulut se retirer immédiatement mais John l'arrêta.  
- Non, ça va, va juste plus doucement s'il te plait.  
Randy hésita une seconde avant de reprendre ses mouvements avec plus de lenteur mais toujours un peu trop de force, John grogna et cette fois Randy décida de tout arrêter malgré son désir pour John mais celui-ci lui attrapa la main le tirant vers lui et le faisant reprendre la même position plus allongée que tout à l'heure quand il l'avait embrassé. John gémit de plaisir et Randy avança sa seconde main par-dessus le dos de John pour lui attraper la sienne. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts, cette position réduisait la marge de mouvement de Randy qui se faisait naturellement plus doux et John commença à râler de bonheur.  
Son plaisir se mêlait étroitement à une dose de douleur mais petit à petit seul le plaisir parvint à son cerveau déjanté ( pour mes chéries), ses râles se transformèrent en cri, Randy se redressa un peu et John lâcha ses mains pour lui rendre plus de liberté et de sauvagerie.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils jouirent ensemble, John agrippa la carrelage de ses doigts tandis que Randy maintenait ses hanches d'une poigne de fer au plus grand bonheur de John qui aimait sa brutalité.  
Ils s'écroulèrent au sol, Randy toujours en John, respirant fort tous les deux, au bout de quelques secondes, Randy se redressa pour se dégager et John gémit de souffrance. Randy se laissa tomber sur le dos et John se retourna pour adopter sa position.  
- Désolé, John, j'avais promis de plus te faire de mal.  
- Non, Randy s'était ... waouh. Enfin, tu vois...  
Il avança ses doigts vers la lèvre ouverte de John et l'effleura doucement pour lui faire comprendre, il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits.  
- D'accord, c'était un peu brutal au début. Devant le regard dubitatif de son amant, il ajouta: Ok, tu m'as défoncé en gros bourrin que tu es mais ensuite, ça va mieux.  
- On remet ça alors? Demanda Randy avec son sourire pervers.  
- On va attendre un petit peu si tu veux bien mais.. aaah! .. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui domine. Dit-il en tournant sur le côté pour poser sa tête sur le torse de Randy.  
Le visage de John s'est contracté en même temps que tout son corps quand il avait bougé, il était à moitié allongé sur lui maintenant et Randy passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir en place tandis que son autre main reposé sur son ventre. Il regardait le plafond, songeur.  
John respecta son silence, attendant sa réponse et Randy tourna la tête vers lui, il observa un instant son visage, il s'était efforcé de ne laisser paraître aucune émotion et Randy trouva son expression fatiguée si mignonne qu'il lui sourit en disant:  
- Ok, Johnny, la prochaine fois!  
Il se releva et tenant toujours John contre lui et ses traits se crispèrent de souffrance une nouvelle fois avant qu'il ne soit debout.  
Randy ramassa leurs vêtements, donna à John les siens et le dirigea vers les escaliers en souriant, amusé de sa démarche, il était toujours nu et il resta en arrière pour le regarder tandis que John soufflait à l'idée de monter les deux étages.  
Il se tourna vers Randy et remarqua son regard lubrique.  
- La vue te plait? Demanda t-il  
- Beaucoup! répondit-il toujours appuyé sur le battit de porte, les bras croisés et à moitié habillé, il ne lui manquait que son tee-shirt.  
- Aide-moi plutôt à monter plutôt que de te rincer l'oeil.  
- Ah non, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de te voir à l'oeuvre hier alors aujourd'hui j'en profite.  
John soupira en se promettant de se venger lorsque son tour viendrait mais pas tout de suite, pensa t-il en serrant les dents pour monter les marches.

chapitre 21 bis: la revanche de Johnny boy!

avertissement: c'est ici qu'on découvre ( si on le savait pas déjà) que Lilou alias Choupie, THE Wonderful- girl ^^ est une vraie malade!  
Là aussi qu'on découvre que John n'est pas un petit joueur ( non Titoune!) mais un grand malin et surtout ici qu'on comprend les ravages du manque de sommeil sur les cerveaux déjà déficients!  
Vous êtes toujours là? Alors c'est que vous êtes de la même catégorie! ^^  
Spéciale dédicace à mes deux chéries qui ont achevé de me rendre complètement barge, non, je ne l'étais pas déjà, il me restait une petite ( ah! Mince, trop tard elle s'est sauvée, bon... tant pis!) part de lucidité!  
Certains passages ont été écrit tout spécialement en pensant aux délires d'une certaine foldingue qui va encore devoir appeler un couvreur, désolée pour elle ( quoi que pas vraiment mdr)

John gravit péniblement les étages en se promettant de se venger au plus vite de Randy, il n'était pas du genre patient et les conneries de plat qui se mange froid l'énervait au plus haut point!  
Il atteignit la dernière marche puis sa chambre en soufflant, soulagé d'y être arrivé même si Randy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pendant toute son ascension, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.  
Il était retourné dans la chambre d'ami puis été passé par la salle de bains, il avait envie d'une douche maintenant, il grogna en voyant que son sac était au sol et renonça à attraper sa serviette et son gel douche, il devait bien avoir ce qu'il fallait dans la salle de bain de toute façon!  
Il entra dans la douche, il avait trouvé une savonnette et des serviettes dans l'armoire, prévoyant Randy, il appréciait beaucoup ça aujourd'hui, l'eau coula sur son dos, bien chaude et il commença à se détendre, il se savonna, se rinça et eut une idée machiavélique sur l'utilisation du savon. Il le laissa tomber dans la douche et cria après Randy à deux reprises avant qu'il ne l'entende monter précipitamment, il se composa aussitôt le visage de circonstances et lui dit d'une voix plaintive alors que Randy l'interrogeait:  
- J'ai fait tombé le savon, tu veux pas m'aider dis?  
Randy entra dans la salle de bain, observa la scène d'un rapide coup d'oeil et lui dit avec un sourire amusé:  
- C'est dans les prisons qu'on tente ce genre de coup, John.  
- Allez, sois sympa, après ce que tu m'as mis, tu peux bien avoir un peu pitié dis?  
- Tu veux que j'aie pitié de toi?  
- Sur ce coup-là, oui!  
Randy s'avança vers lui mais prudent ne tendit que le bras pour ramasser le savon sans lui tourner le dos une seconde. Il était tout habillé mais ça ne changeait rien au plan de John.  
Quand Randy se redressa, ses yeux se posèrent sur le bassin de John et il comprit ses intentions immédiatement mais une seconde trop tard quand même, la main du catcheur se referma sur son poignet et non pas sur le savon qu'il lui tendait, il tira d'un coup sec, l'entraînant tout habillé sous la douche qui coulait toujours. Il tenta de se dégager mais pour maintenant, il était déjà trempé, ça n'avait plus trop d'importance, il se plaqua contre le torse de John, le poussant contre le mur et lui dit:  
- Tu veux déjà remettre ça ?  
- Oui mais n'oublies pas ce qu'on a dit. Dit-il en le plaquant à son tour face contre le mur. Cette fois, c'est moi qui mène la danse!  
Randy sursauta lorsque John se plaqua totalement contre lui, même à travers son jean, il sentait bien l'excitation de John qui lui retira son tee-shirt dégorgeant d'eau d'un geste déjà à moitié fou.  
Ses mains descendirent vers sa ceinture et Randy voulut se dégager de sa prise, inquiet mais John le retint et déboucla sa ceinture pour la lui retirer, il la garda en main par prudence et déboutonna son jean, cette fois Randy lui mit un coup de coude et John le plaqua fermement au mur en lui mordant le trapèze pour se venger, la vipère cria puis gémit et John desserra sa mâchoire quand il sentit Randy se calmer et se laisser faire.  
D'un geste vif, John abaissa son jean et son boxer et lui lécha le cou avant de le pénétrer sans le prévenir tout aussi brutalement que lui tout à l'heure.  
Orton hurla, la tête relevée, la gorge déployée et un sourire apparut sur le visage de John, il tenait sa vengeance et le son émit par Randy était jouissif, il comprenait le mal qu'il avait eu à se canaliser tandis que lui hurlait. Il lui donna un second coup de bassin pour réentendre son cri et cette fois Randy se débattit comme un sauvage pour lui échapper, il le coinça contre l'autre mur de la douche, juste en dessous de la douche et attrapa ses poignets qu'il lia ensemble grâce à la ceinture qu'il avait gardé avant de l'entourer autour du tube de douche. Randy s'était débattu, avait menacé, tempêté mais maintenant qu'il était entièrement en son pouvoir, il se tenait immobile et silencieux.  
John calma aussitôt sa folie et revint en lui en douceur cette fois, Randy grigna des dents tout de même mais ne cria pas, alors John entama ses allers-venues avec une certaine tendresse.  
L'eau coulait sur leurs deux corps musclés, celui de Randy, plus fin, parfaitement proportionné et plus élancé se tendait à chaque mouvement de John, ses mains liées, agrippaient le mur et ses muscles puissants se contractaient, devenant encore plus apparents et John le trouva magnifique.  
Ses grandes mains parcourraient son corps sans relâche, l'excitant encore plus et la douleur reflua laissant place à une vague de plaisir encore inconnu pour lui, John était un dieu, il le comblait plus que jamais auparavant. John happa ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné et il gémit dans sa bouche, les yeux fermés de bonheur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il jouissait et John le suivit peu après dans un râle viril.  
- Johnny... murmura Randy en extase

John se retira en douceur tandis que Randy serrait les dents en se contractant.  
- Détends-toi bébé, tu te compliques la tâche là.  
Randy se détendit de son mieux et John finit de s'extraire avant de se laisser tomber au sol, épuisé mais heureux et triomphant. Il regardait Randy toujours prisonnier de ses liens et en profitait pour l'admirer sous toutes les coutures à son tour.  
- Euh... John? Tu vas me libérer maintenant? Demanda t-il hésitant.  
- Hum? Je ne sais pas, j'aime bien la vue et puis te savoir à mon entière merci ça a quelque chose de drôlement excitant tu sais? Dit-il d'une voix charnelle.  
Randy se retourna pour le voir en grimaçant de douleur, inquiet par le ton de sa voix et l'expression sur son visage n'était pas rassurant du tout, il avait encore son regard affamé et Randy lui dit:  
- Ho, doucement là John!  
- Quoi ? Tu as peur de moi ?  
- Non! Répondit-il avec fierté.  
- Tu devrais!  
John se releva en dissimulant de son mieux une grimace de douleur, ils étaient ex-ego avec Randy maintenant mais il souffrait toujours autant, il s'avança vers Randy avec un air gourmand, savourant l'inquiétude qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Randy qui tirait comme un fou sur sa ceinture pour se libérer.  
La barre de douche céda et Randy se retourna vers John, en essayant de faire glisser ses poignets toujours emprisonnés le long de la barre.  
John avança d'un pas de plus et ...  
... coupa l'eau en éclatant de rire.  
Randy laissa tomber ses défenses, il était à dix centimètres de John mais celui-ci avait presque reprit son sérieux, il avait attrapé ses poignets, laissant tomber la barre au sol dans un tintement de métal trop bruyant pour le calme qu'il régnait entre eux maintenant, et commença à se débattre avec la ceinture pour libérer les poignets de Randy mais il avait tellement tiré sur ses liens que John avait bien du mal à les desserrer.  
Il se bagarra un moment, accélérant en voyant ses mains devenir rouges et parvint enfin à défaire la ceinture en lui disant:  
- Fais-moi penser à acheter des menottes pour la prochaine fois!  
Randy eut un sourire carnassier et l'agrippa par les poignets à son tour, remplaçant les menottes par ses mains en le plaquant contre le mur une nouvelle fois en disant dans un souffle:  
- ça ne t'a pas encore suffit ?  
- Faut croire que non.  
Randy fit pression sur ses hanches et John grimaça de douleur, Randy s'aperçut du problème et se redressa pour éviter à John de souffrir davantage en disant:  
- On fera plus attention la prochaine fois.  
- Oui la prochaine fois... Mais pas tout de suite! Termina John en voyant Randy grimacer à son tour.

Ils sortirent de la douche et se séchèrent au mieux, ils renoncèrent à s'habiller, ils étaient trop fatigués pour ça de toute façon et se laissèrent tomber dans le lit qui avait accueilli John cette nuit.  
Ils regardèrent le plafond en silence plusieurs minutes avant que John ne vienne se coller à Randy et ne pose sa tête sur son torse comme plus tôt, quand Randy eut écarté son bras pour l'y inviter.  
Le silence tendre dura encore, John s'endormait et Randy reprit:  
- John?  
- Hum?  
- Les menottes, c'est une bonne idée mais c'est moi qui m'en servirait pour te garder...

- Tu n'as pas oublié. Demanda t-il. Tu es à moi maintenant.  
Trop las pour répondre, John marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'endormit sous le regard protecteur et possessif de Randy.  
- Tu es à moi maintenant. Répéta t-il pour lui-même.


	22. Chapter 22: débuts mouvementés

chapitre 22: des débuts mouvementés

Ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, Randy le premier, sa nuit de sommeil avait été courte la veille, passait à veiller sur John en se disant qu'au matin, il allait s'enfuir en courant dès qu'il émergerait et qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais le voir aussi ne voulait-il pas rater un seul des derniers instants qu'il passerait avec lui mais au matin c'était l'inverse qui s'était produit. John lui avait sauté dessus pour l'embrasser, il avait hésité à lui répondre, ne voulant pas risquer de se faire rembarrer une fois de plus, John l'avait repoussé assez durement à plusieurs reprises les semaines précédentes, il ne voulait pas souffrir plus encore.  
Il lui avait laissé une porte de sortie au cas où il se serait trompé pour au moins pouvoir sauver leur amitié si précieuse même si la situation ne leur convenait plus.  
Mais John ne l'avait pas rejeté, il l'avait embrassé une seconde fois et la chaleur qui avait envahit son corps s'était répandu jusqu'à son coeur qui battait la chamade et il lui avait répondu, c'était magique.

Il posa son regard sur John qui dormait toujours sur son torse, il lui bavait limite dessus et il envisagea d'investir dans un bavoir en souriant. John grommela dans son sommeil en faisant une petite moue qui fit craquer Randy, il était vraiment trop mignon!  
Il repensa à la suite de la matinée, John l'avait chauffé et ses émotions avaient pris le pas sur sa raison, John l'avait bien fait mijoter, il croyait avoir le dessus mais il ne fallait jamais jouer avec le vipère!  
Randy eut un petit rire et John bougea dans son sommeil, il se tint immobile en attendant qu'il se calme et reprit le fil de ses pensées. Il avait bien eu John, c'était sa première fois avec un homme mais visiblement ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé malgré sa brutalité du début.  
Bon, ensuite John l'avait eu aussi, il croyait pouvoir lui échapper, son plan était tellement nul mais il s'était quand même fait avoir et John avait été suffisamment fort et malin pour le clouer au mur et prendre sa revanche sur lui, il comprenait mieux maintenant.

John commença à s'agiter et il se dit qu'il n'allait plus tarder à se réveiller, il referma aussitôt les yeux et sourit en sentant John bouger sa tête sur son torse comme sur un oreiller pour le rendre plus moelleux.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les mouvements de John lui indiquèrent qu'il était réveillé pour de bon cette fois et il feignit de dormir encore.  
John observa Randy à son tour, se délectant de la vue, surtout qu'ils étaient toujours nus, il leva la tête pour voir l'heure et soupira légèrement avant de poser sa main sur le torse de Randy pour le secouer doucement:  
- Randy, réveille-toi dit-il en l'embrassant doucement.  
Randy tendit ses lèvres pour un autre bisou et John l'embrassa en riant, il ouvrit les yeux lentement, absolument pas décidé à bouger et John reprit :  
- Allez Randy, il est temps de bouger sinon on ne sera jamais à temps au stade!  
Randy se redressa un peu et grimaça en se rallongeant tout de suite:  
- J'peux pas bouger, John, il va nous falloir une dispense de sport!  
- Pour toi seulement, bébé, je te rappelle que je suis toujours en arrêt grâce à tes bons soins!  
Mais je compatis, tu affrontes qui ce soir? Je pourrais peut-être lui glisser un mot.  
- Me cherche pas John, où je pourrais bien prolonger ton arrêt! dit-il en s'emparant de son poignet fraîchement déplâtré.  
- Tu ferais pas ça dit-il en roulant sur lui-même pour se mettre à califourchon sur le torse de Randy  
Il avait grimacé lui aussi en faisant ce geste mais faisait semblant de rien.  
Tu devrais te débarrasser de moi et on sait tous les deux qu'on ne le supporterait pas une nouvelle fois!  
- C'est vrai mais...  
Ses mains qui caressaient le dos de John descendirent doucement vers ses fesses, descendant un peu plus encore jusqu'à ce qu'il lui enfonce son doigt vivement.  
- Aaah!  
Randy commença à faire des vas et viens, John se crispa en criant: Salaud! Randy lui adressa un sourire amusé en réponse continuant son manège.  
-...Je connais un très bon moyen de prolonger ton arrêt en tes gardant près de moi!  
John aima son sourire et son regard gourmand, un rien sadique mais chercha à se dégager en se relevant, Randy l'attrapa par une hanche et le ramena de force vers lui, le faisant s'enfoncer davantage encore.  
John grogna de douleur mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, Randy retira son doigt pour en mettre deux en accélérant la cadence de ses allers-retours et se délecta de l'expression de souffrance et de plaisir qui s'affichait sur le visage de John.  
Ce dernier se pencha vers Randy pour l'embrasser doucement, espérant l'amadouer de cette façon, Randy enfonça un troisième doigt et John hurla de nouveau, essayant de lui échapper.  
- Bébé, doucement, t'es trop bon mais il va falloir que t'apprenne la douceur!  
Randy heurta le point sensible et John rugit de plaisir.  
- Tu disais? Demanda Randy avec un sourire narquois.  
- Rien, continue, bébé, vas-y!  
Randy lui sourit et continua ses allers-venues avec ses doigts, le visage de John passait de la douleur au plaisir à intervalles réguliers et il trouva l'endroit exact du plaisir pour n'en plus bouger.  
John se cambra sur lui, fou de désir, ses poings s'abattirent de chaque côté de Randy avant de se crisper sur les couvertures si fort que ses jointures craquèrent. Randy apprécia qu'il ne l'ait pas agrippé de cette façon, John avait une force monstrueuse!  
Il s'agitait sur lui, criant et lançant des "bébé" de façon incontrôlée, si beau dans le plaisir que Randy le désira encore plus mais il se contrôla, il voulait le finir avec ses doigts.  
John jouit quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration anarchique, couvert de sueur, ses muscles puissants encore parcouru de spasmes.  
Ses mains relâchèrent lentement les draps, il baissa la tête, qu'il avait levé pour hurler, vers Randy, étudiant son visage impénétrable, ses yeux glissèrent sur son torse magnifique et il eut un sursaut, douloureux, en voyant qu'il était recouvert de son sperme.  
Il voulut se lever précipitamment pour trouver de quoi l'essuyer mais le mouvement lui arracha un cri de douleur et il s'immobilisa en disant:  
- AAAh, cette fois, tu m'as achevé, je vais pas pouvoir marcher pendant une semaine !  
- Et voilà, arrêt prolongé! dit-il en riant.  
- Oui, il va te falloir une douche mais bon celle-ci est un peu foutue pour l'instant!  
Randy éclata de rire cette fois, les secousses imprimées par son rire réveillèrent la douleur de John qui grimaça à nouveau, redoublant l'hilarité de Randy.  
John se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir sali Randy, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses et Randy perçut son trouble, il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
Le baiser s'emballa, ils luttèrent un instant pour le contrôle, Randy força les lèvres de John de sa langue et le champ' lui abandonna le contrôle sans regret.  
Quand il se redressa Randy lui fit remarquer que maintenant, ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'une douche et John se redressa un peu plus avec un soupir.  
Il sentit l'excitation de Randy qui n'était pas retombée et se réavança précipitamment et douloureusement pour éviter que Randy ne le prenne une troisième fois par surprise.  
Il se souleva et passa sur le côté avant de saisir le membre tendu et de commencer des caresses en remerciement, ses doigts d'abord légers et hésitants, se firent plus fermes et le visage de Randy se contracta de plaisir à son tour, John étudiait toutes ses réactions tout comme Randy l'avait fait plus tôt.  
Il cherchait ce qu'il aimait le plus et sans surprise, il s'aperçut qu'il aimait que ce soit un peu brutal.  
Il accrut la pression et Randy s'arqua dans le lit, gémissant de la douleur réveillée entre ses reins.  
John posa sa main sur son ventre pour le ramener sur le lit et après un rapide coup d'oeil, saisit son membre en bouche, augmentant la pression de sa main sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de se surélever.  
Randy gémit, griffa les couvertures et agrippa la tête de John, accrocha ses doigts dans ses cheveux très courts tandis que John alternait coups de langue et légères morsures au plus grand plaisir de Randy qui devenait fou, il criait le nom de John de plus en plus souvent:  
- Cena, Cena, Cenaaa!  
John le fit monter en pression mais ne joua pas à le faire languir cette fois, il avait compris la leçon tout à l'heure, Randy était plus sadique et plus fou que lui, il devait lui accorder ça.  
Le catcheur se tortillait sur le lit, les yeux fermés, John regretta de ne pas pouvoir voir leur expression mais continua ses mouvements avec une précision diabolique, Randy ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et John put voir le feu couler à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne lui dise:  
- Attends, recule, je vais...  
John retira sa bouche et la remplaça par sa main pour d'ultimes vas et viens avant l'explosion de plaisir de Randy. Sa respiration était aussi saccadée que celle de John un peu plus tôt, il s'était pris la tête à deux mains en hurlant Johnnyyy! et un sourire béa apparut sur ses lèvres.  
John se recula légèrement, s'asseyant sur ses talons, le contempla avec passion pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle, il était fier de lui, Randy avait toutes les misères du monde à refaire surface et son insupportable froideur avait déserté son visage, remplacée par un brasier volcanique.  
Son souffle s'apaisa progressivement, il rouvrit les yeux, ils brillaient d'un éclat magnifique, John était en admiration devant lui, il le regarda se calmer, ses joues étaient toujours rouges, il lui sourit en dit:  
- Wah! John... c'était... carrément... génialement...  
- Waouh? Termina John avec un sourire.  
- Oui, waouh!  
Ils se regardèrent radieux et John reprit en examinant leurs deux corps d'un oeil critique:  
- Tu sais le pire? C'est qu'il va nous falloir une autre douche avant de partir!  
- Oui, il y en a une autre à cet étage, au bout du couloir sur la droite.  
- C'est loin? Demanda John.  
- Vingt ou trente mètres, je dirais!  
John souffla à l'idée de la distance et reprit:  
- La prochaine fois, on ne quitte pas ta salle de bains!  
Randy repartit de son rire magnifique et John se perdit une fois encore dans sa contemplation avant de se décider à se lever en grimaçant, Randy avait repris un sérieux avantage sur lui, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas à catcher ce soir, il se retourna doucement pour voir Randy afficher la même expression que lui et ils avancèrent jusqu'à la salle de bains en marchant comme des vieux.  
Ils supportaient la station debout sans trop de problème à condition de ne pas bouger de trop, John éclata de rire à l'idée du match de Randy dans quelques heures maintenant et au fait qu'il allait devoir conduire et donc rester assis deux bonnes heures pour aller au stade.  
Aujourd'hui, il ne demanderait pas à prendre le volant!

Ils se douchèrent rapidement et sagement ( bah oui pas à chaque fois non plus! ^^) et s'habillèrent difficilement, Randy se moqua à son tour en voyant l'expression de martyr de John quand il regarda son sac en se disant qu'il devrait se pencher pour attraper ses vêtements et ils partirent en voiture après avoir mangé un morceau en restant debout au bar.  
Randy prit le volant comme John l'avait prévu et il lui adressa un sourire moqueur en rabattant son siège pour être quasiment allongé à côté de lui.  
Randy le fixa avec insistance comme il l'aurait fait avec un gosse pour qu'il mette sa ceinture et voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il lui dit d'un ton sévère:  
- Je ne démarre pas tant que tu n'es pas bien installé.  
- Je suis très bien installé, merci Randy.  
- John!  
- T'es sérieux là? Tu sais que t'es vachement cruel comme gars si t'avais pas un torse et un cul aussi magnifique, je sais pas ce qui me retiendrait de partir!  
- Allons John, t'es déjà dingue de moi!  
- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi!  
Randy se pencha vers lui en essayant de ne pas grimacer cette fois et posa sa main sur son torse pour le caresser doucement, John réagit immédiatement en se maudissant mais joua la mauvaise foi:  
- ça prouve rien, c'est instinctif, le great Khali me ferait la même chose, je réagirais pareil!  
- Le great Khali? Lui, il te caresserait le torse à coup d'atemi, je sais pas si tu aimes mais je te laisse tenter tout seul ok?Dit-il en éclatant de rire.  
- Ok, c'était pas le bon exemple!  
Randy se pencha davantage et captura ses lèvres, il prit le contrôle et lorsqu'il relâcha John, complètement haletant, il lui adressa un sourire vainqueur et John admit:  
- Tu triches aussi, c'est pas possible d'être aussi beau et aussi doué à la fois!  
Randy se redressa, crâneur et John lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule pour s'amuser, Randy quitta son air supérieur et reprit son air sérieux, John soupira et redressa son siège.  
Ils effectuèrent la route jusqu'au stade dans un silence entre coupé de grincements de dents quand la position devenait trop pénible, ils virent le stade arriver avec soulagement et se ruèrent hors de la voiture.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le stade, signèrent la feuille de présence et allèrent jeter un oeil sur le planning du soir, Randy vs Damien Sandow, bon ça devrait aller malgré tout John était tendu, il surveillait les alentours sachant que ni lui ni Randy n'étaient à cent pour cent, ils auraient plus de mal à se défendre, il ne voulait pas qu'on voit leur faiblesse du jour où certains pourraient en profiter.  
Il avait déjà inventé une histoire d'accident de moto cross avec Randy pour justifier de leur démarche, surtout la sienne vu que Randy ne l'avait pas épargné et il se demandait s'il ne serait pas plus sage d'aller voir les médecins pour Randy aussi, prétexter un mal de dos, il éclata de rire en imaginant Randy entrer dans l'infirmerie en disant qu'il avait trop mal au cul pour catcher et Randy le regarda interloqué, se demandant la raison de son hilarité. John rit jusqu'à se plier en deux et la douleur se rappela à lui, arrêtant net son rire.  
- A quoi tu pensais?  
- A la tête des médecins si on leur disait la vraie raison de ta difficulté à bouger.  
- Je vois, je bouge mieux que toi je te signale, toi on dirait que t'as un arbre planté dans le cul!  
- C'est pas loin de la réalité, t'es aussi délicat qu'un bûcheron!

Ils allèrent se réfugier dans la loge de Randy qui était la plus près d'eux et John s'appuya doucement sur le mur, il trouva une position confortable en n'en bougea plus en observant Randy se débattre pour se changer sans s'asseoir avec un sourire narquois à son tour. Randy se vengea en lui balançant sa basket qu'il venait d'enlever. John l'a rattrapa avant de la prendre en pleine tête mais se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, il se rappela soudain que sa lèvre aussi avait souffert aujourd'hui, il allait avoir du mal à justifier son état!  
Il se replaça contre le mur et ne bougea plus, évitant de provoquer Randy, il avait assez tenté le diable comme ça pour le moment.

Le match était le troisième de la soirée, Randy laissa Sandow faire son discours et l'interrompit au milieu comme prévu, il marcha lentement vers le ring, incapable de faire mieux et appréciant que son personnage ne se déplace jamais vite pour sa montée sur le ring.  
Le match risquait de lui poser quelques problèmes malgré tout, il maudit John qui l'attendait dans la salle de diffusion comme d'habitude, il se refusait à le laisser seul surtout maintenant.  
Comme John était collé à lui depuis quelques jours déjà, personne ne se posa de questions sur sa présence et il regarda le match, un rien inquiet quand même!

Randy grimaça au premier contact, il réagit vivement lorsque Sandow le projeta au sol sur le dos et le match continua, chaque mouvement était une torture pour Randy. Il porta son powerslam et hurla de douleur, John se crispa et les autres catcheurs présents dans la salle posèrent des questions:  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à Randy ?Demanda Rey.  
- Il a pas l'air en forme, je l'ai jamais vu bouger aussi difficilement! Ajouta Alicia.  
- Tu dois savoir toi John! Il s'est passé quoi depuis hier? Interrogea Paul ( big show)  
- Surtout que t'as l'air dans le même état que lui, voir pire! ajouta Rey toujours observateur.  
- On a eu un accident de moto cross en début d'après-midi, on s'est explosé de partout, Randy a mal au dos.  
- De moto ? Tu détestes les motos!  
- encore une raison de plus pour ça, Randy voulait à tout prix qu'on fasse un parcours ensemble et il a glissé dans un virage et on a fini en bouilli, moi, j'ai volé mais Randy s'est pris la moto sur le dos.  
- Aïe! Pas étonnant qu'il galère autant ce soir!  
- Il n'est pas allé voir les infirmiers?  
John se retint d'éclater de rire et répondit:  
- Non, on est passé à l'hôpital avant de venir, on n'a rien de cassé et il voulait pas rater le show de ce soir et comme moi j'ai pas à catcher ce soir, c'était sa décision, pas la mienne.  
Le silence revint dans la salle, tous les regards étaient tournés vers l'écran, détaillant Randy à chacun de ses gestes, Damien s'étant rendu compte du problème, avait ralenti sa cadence et évitait les prises brutales.  
Randy lui porta son RKO ( sans ses mouvements précédents, il n'en était pas capable) en serrant les dents à la pensée du choc et emporta le match avec soulagement.  
Il se hissa avec difficulté sur les cordes en grimaçant et John se retint de rire avant de quitter la pièce au plus vite que lui permettait sa condition pour laisser libre cours à son hilarité.  
Il retourna à l'entrée de l'aréna pour récupérer Randy et ils repartirent ensemble dans la loge de Randy.  
John riait doucement et Randy lui jetait des regards en coin agacés, arrivés à mi-chemin de la loge, Randy s'arrêta pour prendre un pose et John tourna la tête pour rire à son aise.  
Orton l'attrapa par le bras, ramena son attention sur lui, John avait arrêté de rire mais pas de sourire.  
- Vire-moi ce sourire débile de ton visage Cena ou crois-moi la prochaine fois, tu ne pourras pas marcher pendant un mois complet!  
- Tu te vantes là Dydychou!  
John aima l'expression de colère qui passa sur le visage de Randy à l'usage de ce surnom ridicule, il n'aimait pas être en position de faiblesse, il le savait, John avait un tempérament joueur, il adorait tester les limites des gens mais là, il se dit qu'il fallait mieux attendre qu'ils aillent mieux avant de provoquer Randy ou il devrait effectivement rester debout les semaines suivantes! 


	23. Chapter 23 de la douceur ou presque

chapitre 23: de la douceur ou presque...

John avait bien vu que Randy était vexé, il avait immédiatement arrêté de rire et il restait silencieux, il s'était emparé d'une partie des sacs de Randy pour retourner à la voiture, Randy avait voulu protester mais John ne l'avait pas écouté et il était parti un peu en avant pour éviter que Randy ne lui reprenne ses sacs par fierté.  
Il faisait très attention à ne pas le distancer, d'ailleurs il n'était pas plus en état que Randy pour marcher vite.  
Il devrait apprendre à faire attention à ce qu'il disait ou faisait avec Randy, il le connaissait par coeur en tant qu'ami mais en tant qu'... le mot eut du mal à franchir les barrières de son esprit, en tant qu'amant, il devait tout apprendre de lui. Ce Randy là avait l'air plus susceptible, plus impulsif que son ami, nettement plus joueur aussi mais il ne voulait jouer que s'il avait le dessus, encore un problème à gérer au niveau de leur égo.  
Ils avaient rejoint la voiture de Randy, John était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient effectué le chemin, il en oubliait presque la douleur, elle se rappela à lui quand il vit la voiture et qu'il pensa aux deux nouvelles heures de route à faire pour atteindre l'hôtel.  
Il soupira en posant les sacs à côté du coffre et attendit que Randy ne déverrouille à distance, il rangea les sacs et se plaça côté conducteur cette fois, Randy posa son sac à son tour et regarda John qui refusait de changer de côté.  
John tendit la main pour réclamer les clefs, Randy refusa d'abord mais John le fixa avec insistance et il lui remit ses clefs avant de partir côté passager.  
Il s'installa difficilement à côté de John qui lui suggéra d'allonger le siège mais il refusa pour un souci de sécurité d'une part mais aussi parce qu'il avait refusé ce droit à John tout à l'heure et qu'il ne voulait pas être injuste avec lui. Ils roulèrent dans un silence un peu tendu, ils se jetaient mutuellement des coups d'oeil mais ne se parlaient pas, John faisait son possible pour éviter les secousses qui feraient souffrir Randy, il ne pensait pas à lui-même comme d'habitude, et la vipère lui était secrètement reconnaissante de sa conduite.

Il n'était plus vraiment fâché après John, il avait été vexé mais maintenant, c'était oublié, il était juste mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas trop où ils en étaient et où ils allaient ensemble et ignorer les pensées de John était troublant. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et le silence ne le dérangeait pas, il ignorait que John se méprenait sur ses émotions à son égard et qu'il angoissait à côté de lui.  
Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et sortirent les bagages dont ils avaient besoin pour la nuit, John prit là encore l'un des sacs de Randy et ils récupèrent leurs clefs à l'accueil. John accompagna Randy jusqu'à sa chambre pour déposer son sac, il se tendit quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte sans que Randy ne fasse mine de s'intéresser à lui, il avait peur soudain, peur que Randy ne veuille plus de lui désormais.  
Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait pour Randy mais il aurait voulu le découvrir avant que la vipère ne le rejette. Il s'humecta les lèvres, sa langue effleura les marques sanglantes qu'avaient fait ses dents et il se troubla en se rappelant la façon que Randy avait eu de le prendre, il avait vraiment semblé le désirer alors que maintenant il avait un mur de glace face à lui. Il hésita puis dit:  
- Randy... Tu ... permets que je rentre une minute ?  
- Pourquoi, ta chambre ne te convient pas ?  
- Euh, si, c'est pas le problème mais euh...  
Randy se tourna vers lui, interloqué, John ne cherchait jamais ses mots alors son trouble le surprenait, il vit que John était mal à l'aise sans en comprendre la raison et l'observa pour comprendre.  
John crut qu'il le toisait et se recula en gémissant doucement de douleur, un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de Randy et John s'excusa :  
- Ecoute, je suis désolé de m'être foutu de toi tout à l'heure, tu étais risible c'est vrai mais je ne voulais pas te blesser Randy, je pensais pas que tu le prendrais si mal... je...  
Randy était surpris, il avait été tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié cette histoire, il avait même oublié que ses derniers mots n'avaient pas été très sympa et qu'il ne lui avait parlé depuis.  
John était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, la situation aurait amusé Randy en temps normal mais là quelque chose n'allait pas sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir quoi.  
- Je suis désolé Randy ok ?  
Il continua d'observer John sans répondre, il cherchait une réponse à une autre question.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Que je me mette à genoux et que je te supplie ?  
- Mmmm, c'est une idée ça! Dit Randy avec un grand sourire.  
La réaction de John le déstabilisa, il voulait juste plaisanter mais Cena semblait... blessé.  
Il l'observa attentivement, la position de son corps, prêt à fuir, la tête légèrement baissée, son regard, non, ses yeux étaient si...  
_Non! comprit-il soudain Il croit que maintenant que je l'ai eu, je ne veux plus de lui!_  
Il était surpris et choqué du chagrin qu'il lisait dans ses yeux si bleus, tout le corps de John trahissait sa souffrance et elle n'était pas physique cette fois.  
- Non, John, non, je vais pas te larguer maintenant que je t'ai baisé. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, je t'ai attendu assez pour ça.  
Il avança sa main vers lui, hésitant, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire avant d'agripper le bras de John pour l'attirer à lui et le serrer dans ses bras.  
- Viens-là gros bêta!  
Il sentit la tension quitter John quand il le serra contre lui avant qu'il ne se contracte de nouveau, il comprit immédiatement le souci et le relâcha pour qu'il puisse se redresser.  
Il ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer dans sa chambre, ils avaient besoin de se connaître mieux maintenant.  
John rentra derrière Randy, il posa le sac sur la table pour lui éviter de devoir se baisser pour prendre ses affaires, Randy lui sourit et lâcha ses autres sacs dans un coin avant de débarrasser John des siens qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché, il les posa sur la table lui aussi à côté du sien et attira à nouveau John contre lui en glissant ses mains sous son tee-shirt en douceur, il remonta vers ses pectoraux, John frémit et voulut reculer mais Randy le retint contre lui en disant:  
- Chuuut! Je vais pas te faire de mal John, détends-toi et laisse-moi admirer ton torse magnifique pour une fois.  
Il remonta doucement son tee-shirt, ses mains habiles ne ratant pas un centimètre de son torse sculpté par des années de body building.  
John haleta et chopa les lèvres de Randy, il l'embrassa passionnément pendant que Randy s'amusait avec ses tétons, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir, lâchant les lèvres tant convoitées et Randy en profita pour remonter son tee-shirt d'un coup sur sa tête, le privant de la vue et de la mobilité de ses bras énormes.  
John râla de frustration pendant que Randy riait doucement et se rapprochait pour attraper sa bouche à travers le tissu, tandis que ses mains continuaient à s'affairer sur le torse de John. Chaque frôlement provoquait une réaction plus ou moins violente de John et il repérait ses points sensibles tout en s'amusant avec lui, il l'embrassait et relâchait ses lèvres de façon irrégulière, tantôt presque à lui couper le souffle, d'autres fois, il l'effleurer à peine, John privé de sa vue et de ses bras ne pouvait rien faire, il ne pouvait se dégager, d'ailleurs il n'en avait aucune envie.

Randy notait chaque réaction de John avec soin, même sans voir son visage, il savait ce qu'il aimait le plus, la respiration de John était de plus en plus précipitée et il écourta ses baisers pour ne pas le faire suffoquer.  
Il ne descendait jamais ses mains vers son jean pour ne pas l'inquiéter, il n'avait aucun désir de pousser ses incursions plus loin ce soir. Il finit par retirer totalement le tee-shirt de John libérant enfin son visage.  
Ses yeux brillaient intensément. _Dieu qu'il était beau dans le plaisir et la frustration!_  
John ne se rendit pas compte de l'effort surhumain que Randy dut faire pour ne pas lui sauter dessus immédiatement, il le vit détourner la tête une seconde en la secouant comme pour s'éclaircir les idées avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur lui et il vit la lueur d'envie dans les yeux de John.  
Celui-ci s'avança vers lui, il glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et l'en débarrassa d'un coup, contrairement à Randy, il le poussa sur le lit et Randy étouffa un cri, John s'excusa d'un regard et s'avança vers lui.  
- Je vais être sage, promis dit-il en voyant la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.  
Randy recula pour être bien allongé dans le lit et John le rejoignit doucement, veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal, il caressa son torse magnifique à son tour, amoureusement, il ne remarquait pas toutes les réactions de Randy, il était bien trop fasciné pour ça mais il repéra tout de même deux ou trois zones sensibles qu'il mémorisa.  
Ensuite, il se mit en tête de détailler chacun des tatouages de Randy, ses doigts dessinaient les contours de chaque motif, des tribales plus anciens aux crânes qui recouvraient presque l'ensemble de ses deux bras, il les parcourrait, les frôlait, s'amusant des frissons qui apparaissaient sur sa peau, il se mit ensuite à embrasser doucement son torse et ses bras, marquant d'un baiser chaque endroit plus sensible.

Randy tentait de rester immobile, il adorait le traitement que lui faisait subir John, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête mais il avait du mal à rester passif N'y tenant plus, il jeta ses bras autour du corps de John et l'attira contre lui, le cri de douleur de John se perdit dans la bouche de Randy quand il se mit à l'embrasser.  
Randy prolongea le baiser le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que John le repousse pour respirer et Randy éclata de rire, un rire joyeux, pas moqueur, ses yeux étaient rieurs eux aussi et il lui dit:  
- Alors, c'est le fumeur qui a le plus de souffle à ce que je vois !  
- Faut croire... mais je suis... sûr que je suis plus... endurant que toi! Dit-il en reprenant son souffle.  
- John tu devrais pas me lancer des défis, tu sais bien que je les relève à chaque fois!  
- Ok, alors, fais 50 fois le tour du pâté de maison en courant, je chronomètre!  
- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour un abruti, John.  
- Jamais de la vie dit-il avec un sourire d'ange.  
Randy le repoussa sans brutalité excessive pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le dos et se plaça sur son côté, en appui sur un coude pour le dominer de sa hauteur en disant:  
- Tu devrais pas jouer avec moi...  
- Tu es malin c'est sûr mais je suis plus fort que toi dit-il en l'agrippant le plaquant à moitié sur son torse.  
Randy tenta de se dégager mais en vain, les bras de John étaient bien trop puissants. Plaqué contre son torse mais ayant toujours une main de libre, il essaya de faire plier John en titillant ses zones érogènes. John se contenta de serrer plus fort pour ne pas craquer et il eut l'impression qu'il allait le casser en deux comme quand il l'avait mis coucher la veille.  
Sa tête étant idéalement placée, il la tourna et le mordit à l'un des endroits les plus sensibles qu'il avait repéré plus tôt, John se contracta, lutta mais finit par le lâcher à moitié écroulé de rire, Randy ne lui avait pas fait mal, il lui avait infligé de petites morsures très répétées, un peu comme s'il le chatouillait enfin plutôt le mâchouillait  
Randy se dégagea, passa par-dessus John et entreprit de le chatouiller pour de bon, John se tortillait sur le lit, incapable de lui résister et avec un grand sourire Randy lui demanda:  
- Tu te rends ?  
- Jamais, je n'abandonne jamais Randy!  
- Ok, alors je continue!  
Randy reprit de plus belle et John lui cria au supplice:  
- D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon, t'as gagné! Mais ne dis jamais à personne que tu m'as fait abandonner!  
- En te chatouillant!  
- Oui surtout de cette façon!  
Ils échangèrent un regard, d'abord amusé puis tendre et Randy lui sourit doucement en disant:  
- Promis !  
Il se pencha pour un nouveau baiser et John l'attira contre son torse sans serrer cette fois quand il bascula sur le côté. Randy se colla à lui et s'endormit à peine deux minutes plus tard, il était crevé!

John le regarda s'endormir avec bonheur, il veilla sur lui un bon moment, le regardant rêver en espérant être l'objet de ses sourires en coin. Il attrapa les bords de la couette et la rabattit de son mieux sur Randy pour le tenir au chaud avant d'éteindre la lumière et de s'endormir à son tour.  
Ses rêves à lui furent peupler des sourires, du rire et des baisers de Randy.


	24. Chapter 24 Lesnar

chapitre 24:

Randy se réveilla le premier, une fois n'étant pas coutume, il ouvrit les yeux doucement, il était bien et n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Il était toujours allongé sur le torse de John, collé à lui, le bras de John passait autour de sa taille et le serrait contre son corps, sa tête reposait sur son pectoral et sa main droite était posée sur le ventre de John qui se soulevait doucement au rythme de ses respirations.  
John avait rabattu la couverture sur lui du mieux possible vu qu'ils dormaient au milieu du lit et la majorité de son corps en dépassait, il l'avait gardé au chaud sans se soucier de son propre confort et il avait froid malgré la chaleur que Randy lui transmettait de son côté droit, il était touché par le soin qu'il avait de lui.  
Ils étaient torse nu tous les deux, ils s'étaient endormis en jean et en baskets et sans la présence de John, Randy se serait bien vite réveillé par inconfort. Il déplaça sa main sur le ventre de John et trouva sa peau nue glacée, il leva la tête pour regarder l'heure sur la montre de John et décida de le réveiller en douceur à son tour.  
Il bascula doucement sur John sans faire peser son poids sur lui et se retrouva à califourchon au-dessus de son torse, il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, John ouvrit les yeux lentement, il était tout ensommeillé, il avait un air si mignon que Randy se pencha pour l'embrasser une seconde fois, il ne savait pas que John pouvait avoir cet air si fragile, si vulnérable. La journée, John affichait toujours une assurance et une force inébranlable mais là, il semblait sans défense.  
John releva la tête lorsque Randy lâcha ses lèvres, il lui sourit tendrement et posa ses mains dans le dos de Randy qui tressaillit quand la main gauche de John complètement gelée se posa sur sa peau bien chaude.  
- Tu es gelée, John, viens-là, je vais te réchauffer.  
Randy passa ses bras sous le dos de John et l'attira vers lui, collant son torse contre le sien pour lui donner sa propre chaleur en le frictionnant et John se laissa faire, docile, heureux qu'un autre prenne soin de lui pour une fois sans qu'il ne soit invalide ou malade pour autant, ça lui changeait de d'habitude.  
En redressant John, il avait basculé en arrière, il se retrouvait assis à califourchon sur les jambes tendues de John, ses bras serrant étroitement le torse large du catcheur, le frictionnant par moment pour mieux le réchauffer. Si John avait encore l'air endormi, sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Randy, la position de ce dernier lui permit de découvrir que tout ne dormait pas chez John, le petit Johnny du matin...

Randy se recula un peu en souriant, John étudia son visage dans un semi-sommeil et Randy le trouva encore plus mignon, il se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de le repousser contre le matelas et d'entreprendre un tracé précis sur son torse, tout les endroits qu'il avait repéré hier au soir. John frémit et comprit aussitôt le changement d'humeur de Randy.  
Lui était plus câlin au matin, il aimait la douceur, la tendresse, se réveiller lentement, visiblement ce n'était pas dans les intentions de la vipère.  
Ses baisers se faisaient plus brûlants, John ne pouvait déjà plus lui résister, il devenait fou, il voulut l'agripper mais Randy l'en empêcha en plaquant ses poignets contre le lit, John grogna de frustration et de colère, il contracta ses muscles et tenta de le repousser, Randy mordilla une zone encore plus sensible et John haleta, incapable de trouver la force de renverser leur position.  
Le sourire de Randy devint plus moqueur, un rien sadique, il adorait mettre John dans cet état.  
John le perçut dans son regard et développa toute sa force dans un seul mouvement pour se relever, il y mit tant de force que Randy tomba sur le dos en bas du lit dans un cri de surprise et de douleur réuni tandis que John suivait le mouvement et se retrouvait au-dessus de Randy, le clouant au sol par son poids et ses mains encerclèrent ses poignets à son tour pour l'empêcher de se battre pour le contrôle et il se mit à son tour à jouer avec ses zones érogènes mais il était beaucoup moins doué que Randy à ce jeu-là, il n'avait repéré que quelques endroits la veille, il avait été bien trop occupé à dévorer des yeux le corps magnifique de Randy tands que Randy avait étudié chacune de ses réactions.  
Randy lui lança un sourire amusé pendant que John cherchait maladroitement les zones préférées de Randy, il leva la tête vers lui pour étudier ses réactions et fut déstabilisé de le voir se foutre de lui.  
Randy profita qu'il relâche sa prise pour renverser les positions une fois de plus, il s'attaqua aussitôt au jean de John et lui retira en un éclair avant de descendre sur ses cuisses pour les parcourir du bout des doigts, s'amusant du frémissement qui parcourraient sa peau.  
_Tiens sensible de là aussi, intéressant!_ sourit Randy en remontant sur son torse, John se saisit de la ceinture de Randy pour le ramener à lui et le débarrassa à son tour de son jean.  
Tous deux en boxer, passablement excité, ils se regardèrent avec envie, John mordit sa lèvre inférieure et Randy posa son pouce dessus doucement, il libéra la lèvre de ses dents en la caressant avant de saisir lui-même sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser en apnée, il éclata de rire comme John se détacha de lui, rouge pivoine, le souffle court, il avait encore gagné même si John avait lutté plus longtemps que la veille.

Il jetta un oeil à l'entre-jambe de John et un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, il reprit ses frôlements poussant John encore plus loin dans ses retranchements, quand il atteignit le stade où John n'en pouvait plus, il tâta brièvement et sans douceur le corps de John et se releva en disant:  
- Oui, c'est bon, t'es réchauffé maintenant.  
John se redressa incrédule en disant:  
- T'es pas sérieux là Randy! Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça et te barrer prendre une douche tranquille?  
- Bah si, je t'ai réchauffé, mission accomplie!  
John se releva tout à fait, furieux, il essayait de se donner une contenance mais la grimace qu'il fit en se pliant en deux ne l'y aida pas beaucoup et Randy éclata de rire.  
Randy s'en sortait mieux que John vu qu'il n'avait pas été très doué pour le faire monter en pression aujourd'hui mais Randy avait tant joué avec John que celui-ci se devait d'aller plus loin maintenant.  
Il s'avança droit vers Randy pour l'attraper, la vipère se décala simplement en disant:  
- Non, non, soyons sérieux, y a un show ce soir.  
_Pas pour moi_ faillit dire John avant de se rattraper, il l'avait assez payé la dernière fois.  
- Je ferais attention promis.  
- Non, pas question John, je peux m'occuper de toi si tu le demandes gentiment mais tu ne me toucheras pas aujourd'hui, j'ai pas envie d'être ridicule ce soir.  
John le regarda incrédule, Randy se foutait de lui carrément, il jouait avec lui comme il l'avait fait au tout début pour l'entraînement et le match et il vit qu'il avait bien deviné en regardant Randy dans les yeux, il se vengeait en retard.  
Il décida de tenter sa chance quand même et bloqua Randy contre le mur pour reprendre où ils en étaient, il retira leur boxer et Randy resta impassible, lui laissant croire à sa chance avant de casser l'emprise de John d'un seul coup et d'inverser la prise une fois encore. Il bloqua John contre le mur, saisit ses jambes pour les mettre autour de ses hanches et le pénétra avec plus de douceur que les fois précédentes. John releva la tête pour crier et Randy s'immobilisa le temps qu'il s'habitue.  
Malgré sa brutalité du début, il prenait grand soin de ne pas faire de mal à John cette fois-ci et la douleur disparue rapidement de son visage remplacée par une vague de jouissance.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils jouirent ensemble, les jambes de Randy lâchèrent et ils s'effondrèrent au sol toujours l'un sur l'autre, John gémit quand l'impact le fit s'enfoncer douloureusement sur Randy et se dégagea doucement, le souffle court et les yeux brillants de bonheur.  
- Tu es splendide bébé! Dit-il en l'admirant  
Randy se redressa, toujours aussi fier de lui, et John pouffa devant son air supérieur, il était vraiment craquant comme ça!  
John se leva le plus fièrement possible à son tour, voulant se montrer fort et costaud, ne pas montrer la douleur qu'il ressentait de nouveau et s'éloigna vers la douche.  
Sa démarche devait être particulièrement ridicule à en juger par les rires de Randy, il tourna la tête vers lui, levant un sourcil mi agacé, mi interrogateur et conserva une façade sérieuse alors qu'il fondait intérieurement devant le beau spectacle de Randy Orton toujours nu, riant aux éclats.  
Il le regarda avec un air désapprobateur mais ne se fâcha pas, il ne voulait pas répéter la scène de la veille au soir mais il se vengea en prenant beaucoup de temps sous la douche, s'amusant d'entendre Randy râler derrière la porte et le menacer de la défoncer s'il sortait pas tout de suite.  
- C'est devenu une habitude pour toi de défoncer! Lança John  
Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Randy qu'il savait grossière et partit à rire avant de se décider à sortir de l'eau dix minutes plus tard, un large sourire sur les lèvres.  
Le sourire de Randy l'était tout autant et John s'inquiéta, il était soudain trop joyeux. Il jeta un oeil dans la chambre mais rien n'avait bougé, il observa Randy très attentivement, se demandant quel mauvais tour il allait lui jouer et se tint prudemment hors de sa portée.  
Le sourire de Randy s'agrandit encore quand John se contracta brusquement de douleur suite à un faux mouvement et John s'inquiéta, Randy avait bien une idée derrière la tête!

Mais Randy fut sage, il alla prendre sa douche à son tour et quand il sortit, John était rhabillé et prêt, Randy ne tarda pas à l'imiter et ils quittèrent la chambre pour aller manger un morceau, John se borna à rester immobile sur sa chaise sous le regard narquois de la vipère qui ne ratait pas un seul de ses gestes.  
Le reste de la journée passa vite jusqu'à l'heure d'aller au stade et John soupira à l'idée de devoir s'asseoir à nouveau dans la voiture de Randy, il avait évité de s'asseoir le plus possible même s'il souffrait moins que les premières fois. Il évita de regarder son chauffeur pour ne pas voir le sourire s'afficher une fois de plus sur son visage, il avait beau avoir le plus beau sourire du monde, il commençait à perdre patience et il avait bien envie de lui faire perdre son sourire de façon très peu civilisée.  
John se tortilla sur son siège tout au long du trajet mais cette fois Randy se montra calme, il avait bien senti le changement d'humeur de John et il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère et le rendre agressif envers lui, pas maintenant qu'ils commençaient à se connaître.  
Il avait... il était... enfin, il y avait... quelque chose... qu'il ressentait... il n'était sûr de rien mais...  
il y avait un truc qui était en train de se passer entre John et lui, oui c'était ça!  
Il se gara dans la parking du stade, le trajet était court et il avait fait attention à ne pas secouer John comme lui-même l'avait fait la veille.  
Ils allèrent signer la feuille de présence et lire le panneau d'affichage, John n'y prêta pas grande attention, il chercha l'adversaire de Randy, Christian, tant mieux il faisait toujours de beaux matchs ensemble! Randy s'était fait la même réflexion et il avait parcouru le reste du planning quand un nom lui sauta au yeux, John Cena... Il sourit en pensant qu'il allait comprendre son calvaire de la veille, contre ... Non, pas lui!  
John tourna la tête vers Randy, surpris par l'expression de son visage, il n'avait pas encore vu sa participation de ce soir et il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, Christian, il aurait dû être content!  
- Randy? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Randy pointa le doigt sur le tableau et John vit son nom, il haussa les épaules mais Randy désigna le nom de son adversaire et John se figea à son tour.  
- Et merde!  
Brock Lesnar.  
Randy et John se regardèrent un instant, John haussa les épaules une seconde fois et dit:  
- Ok!  
Randy le regarda incrédule, _comment ça ok? Brock et lui se détestaient depuis des années, ils ne pouvaient pas monter à deux dans un ring sans que ça ne parte en vrille immédiatement._  
_Leurs matchs étaient toujours très violent et Brock prenait un malin plaisir à blesser et à faire mal à John, vu son état, il allait le détruire ce soir!_  
_-_ John, non, c'est pas...  
- Tu savais que j'avais un match ce soir ? demanda t-il pour le couper.  
- Hein? Euh, c'était prévisible mais pas contre lui, non, je pensais plus à un truc du genre Santino ou Ryder, bref une reprise cool mais pas Lesnar!  
- Pas grave.  
- Si! Si c'est grave, John, c'est un monstre, il va te détruire! Si j'avais su que c'était lui, je... J'aurais pas. ..  
- Eh, bébé Murmura t-il Calme-toi, s'il me casse en deux ce soir, dis-toi que j'aurais connu un dernier merveilleux moment grâce à toi!  
- John...  
- Chuuut! ça va aller, je vais me changer dans ma loge, ça ferait bizarre que je squatte la tienne alors que je catche ce soir, à tout à l'heure.  
Randy regarda John s'éloigner avec une grosse boule au ventre, il avait peur pour lui, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça et pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le match était prévu et ni John ni Brock en se dégonflerait, il le savait trop bien!

Il suivit John à distance pour s'assurer qu'il arrivait bien à sa loge et alla frapper au bureau du type qu'il détestait le plus en ce moment à la WWE, Laurinaitis!  
- Entrez!  
Randy ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui.  
- Ah, Orton! y avait pas assez longtemps à mon goût.  
- Au mien non plus Laurinaitis mais c'est important.  
Le général manager leva les yeux avec surprise pour détailler le visage de Randy, de mémoire, il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire que c'était important avec cette expression d'angoisse sur le visage.  
Il lui désigna le fauteuil en face de lui et attendit qu'il soit assis pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.  
- John a un match ce soir.  
- Effectivement!  
- Contre Brock Lesnar et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que John et lui ne s'entendent pas du tout.  
- J'ai rappelé les consignes à Lesnar si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.  
- Non, ça c'est pas le problème, les consignes, il les connaît par coeur mais il n'en tient jamais compte!  
- Voilà qui vous fait un point commun alors!  
Un tic de colère traversa le visage de Randy, il réfréna ses instincts, il était ici pour négocier par pour fracasser cet idiot à face de rat. Il reprit d'une voix posée à la stupéfaction de Laurinaitis.  
- En effet mais ce n'est pas le cas de John, il respecte vos consignes à la lettre lui, si vous lui dites de se laisser massacrer par Lesnar, je suis prêt à parier qu'il le fera!  
- N'exagérons rien non plus!  
- Monsieur, soyons clair, le match aura lieu malgré que John rentre juste de blessure, il souffre du dos depuis une chute qu'on a fait en moto avant-hier mais il ne renoncera pas à son match, je ne vous demande qu'une chose en retour, laissez-moi le droit d'intervenir dans ce match si les choses dégénèrent ce qu'elles feront très certainement.  
- Et comment déciderons-nous que les choses ont dégénérées?  
- Je prendrais cette décision à ma discrétion.  
- Tu crois pas que tu en demandes beaucoup là Randy? Te connaissant le match aura à peine commencé que tu seras déjà sur le ring.  
- Le match dérapera dès les premières secondes, vous le savez très bien et je ne laisserais personne blesser John! Ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt non plus de risquer la blessure.  
Laurinaitis se redressa, encore plus attentif, Randy allait abattre son jeu, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui proposer.  
- Ce n'est pas un secret pour vous et moi, votre place est menacée, d'autant plus depuis votre coup du street fight handicap, je ne suis pas débile, je sais que John vous a offert son appui pour protéger votre place en échange de la mienne mais moi je ne suis pas John.  
- Continu.  
- Si John est blessé ce soir, il sera de nouveau écarté des rings et vous perdrez son appui et croyez-moi je n'hésiterais pas à jouer ma place s'il le faut pour m'assurer que vous perdiez votre bureau à la WWE.  
Le ton extrêmement calme de Randy ne rendait sa menace que plus terrifiante, Laurinaitis se tendit avant qu'un léger sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres tremblotantes quand il se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son siège.  
- Très bien Randy, tu es un excellent négociateur, presque meilleur que John, vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux ( Randy se tendit croyant qu'il avait deviné leur relation) une amitié bien en place!  
OK, tu as carte blanche pour intervenir dans ce match mais dans ce match uniquement mais je te préviens si ton intervention est injustifiée, tu le paieras très cher, tu peux me croire!  
Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard un moment, ils prenaient chacun la mesure de l'autre.  
Randy acquiesça sans le quitter des yeux et se leva pour lui serrer la main, l'échange était très intense, il quitta le bureau et ne put pas voir Laurinaitis s'effondrer sur son bureau quand le stress de la rencontre lui retomba dessus. Même s'il avait fait face à Orton, c'était lui qui était en position de faiblesse, il préférait nettement quand c'était John qui venait négocier.  
Le froid et le calme de Randy était nettement plus terrifiant que la colère de John Cena!

Randy alla se changer et regagna la salle d'entraînement, il était sûr que John s'y trouverait et lui était là aussi, il regardait John avec hostilité, John lui rendait bien et Randy passa dans le champ de vision de Brock pour rejoindre son homme et se placer à ses côtés, il posa lui aussi un regard haineux sur la grosse brute qui comprit qu'il aurait affaire aux deux si ça tournait mal.  
Lesnar partit d'une rire sardonique avant de quitter la pièce en riant toujours. Randy ne l'avait pas quitté du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse mais il s'était aussitôt tourné vers John avec inquiétude.  
- Taré! Marmonna John.  
- John. Fit doucement Randy en lui attrapant le bras. S'il te plaît...  
- Non, bébé, je ne renoncerais pas. ça va aller, je le connais, je l'ai déjà affronté, je vais m'en sortir.  
- Oui mais tu allais bien, là c'est différent, putain!  
- ça va aller je te dis, juste, la prochaine fois, on attendra d'avoir fait nos matchs avant ok?  
Randy sourit un peu, il voyait bien que John faisait son possible pour le rassurer et le détendre mais il se demandait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, avait-il un peu peur ou était-il complètement dingue?  
- Allez, au boulot, allons nous échauffer un peu.

L'heure du match de Randy arriva, il passait avant John, il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était sorti du bureau et ça l'inquiétait de devoir le laisser seul pour faire son match, il n'avait pas vu Brock depuis qu'il était parti en riant et il se disait qu'il ne tenterait rien contre John maintenant vu qu'il savait qu'il l'aurait tout à lui dans 20 minutes mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Il effleura discrètement la main de John avec tendresse avant de monter sur le ring et John se plaça en salle de diffusion comme à chaque fois.  
Le match fut exceptionnel, d'une grande maîtrise, rapide, esthétique, très travaillé, Randy et Christian fonctionnaient très bien ensemble, John en serait presque jaloux s'il ne fonctionnait pas encore plus intimement avec Randy. Randy l'emporta d'un superbe RKO et célébra sa victoire après avoir serré la main de son adversaire puis il rejoignit John à l'entrée écoutant vaguement ses félicitations.  
Randy regardait autour d'eux, observait la façon de se déplacer de John en grinçant des dents, ça ne l'amusait plus du tout maintenant qu'il connaissait l'adversaire de John.  
Ce dernier lui fit remarquer qu'il devrait aller prendre une douche et se changer et il lui répondit:  
- Viens avec moi.  
Il n'y avait aucune intonation coquine dans sa phrase, John planta ses yeux dans ceux de la vipère et soupira en voyant sa concentration et son inquiétude, il le suivit dans sa loge, il avait encore un peu de temps avant son match, dix douze minutes environ.  
Une fois dans la loge, Randy ne prit pas sa douche, il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas le temps, il se sécha rapidement et enfila un tee-shirt avant d'échanger quelques mots avec John , en fait c'était surtout John qui parlait, Randy faisait de son mieux pour lui répondre, quand John lui dit qu'il devait y aller, Randy vint vers lui et le colla au mur doucement avant de l'embrasser tendrement quand il le relâcha il lui dit:  
- Fais attention à toi! Puis se sentant idiot, il ajouta: Si tu le laisses abîmer ce corps magnifique, je te casse la tête!  
John sourit amusé et l'embrassa en retour avant de quitter la loge avec Randy. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée avant de regagner la salle de diffusion pour suivre le match, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre.  
John entra sous les réactions toujours aussi mitigées du public, un mélange de sifflets et d'encouragements et Randy se surprit à pester contre les anti-cena, il n'y avait jamais prêté attention jusque là mais maintenant ça l'énervait.  
Brock entra en deuxième et le public fut unanime pour le huer, au moins John était sûr de récolter tous les encouragements!  
L'arbitre vérifia que les catcheurs n'étaient pas armés avant de lancer le match.  
- Crétin! Souffla Randy, Brock n'avait pas besoin d'armes pour faire des dégâts.  
La cloche retentit et le match débuta immédiatement, Brock ne perdait pas de temps, il coupa John en deux avec un spear monstrueux et Randy se tendit en entendant le cri de souffrance de John.  
Brock enchaîna aussitôt avec un coup de poing dans les côtes flottantes, le poing était fermé, l'arbitre le rappela à l'ordre mais le coup était quand même passé.  
Randy se mit à faire les cent pas devant l'écran, sa place n'était pas ici mais auprès de l'homme qu'il... auprès de John, il ne supportait pas de voir Brock mal mener Cena profitant qu'il ne soit pas au mieux.  
Il avait la furieuse envie d'intervenir sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire décemment pour un spear et un coup de poing, personne ne comprendrait et John lui en voudrait.  
Le match se poursuivit en brutalité, Randy se mordit le poing en voyant John s'écraser contre le bord du ring dans un nouveau hurlement de souffrance, s'il le pouvait, il tuerait Brock sur le champ.  
John remonta sur le ring suivit par son adversaire, il mit tout son courage et sa fierté pour revenir dans le match et la domination s'inversa un moment jusqu'à ce que Lesnar lui donne un nouveau coup de poing dans le creux des reins, John tomba à genoux, fou de douleur et la colère de Randy atteignit son maximum quand le coude de Brock vint exploser l'arcade sourcilière de Cena, il sortit de la pièce en courant et entra dans l'arène en faisant lancer sa musique au passage.  
Il avait déjà effectué la moitié du chemin jusqu'au ring, le public hurlait pour saluer son arrivée quand les premières notes de sa musique retentirent. Lesnar se retourna juste à temps pour voir Randy lui foncer dessus comme un possédé, il le heurta de toute sa masse, le renversant sous la charge et se mit à le matraquer à coups de poing. L'arbitre fit sonner la cloche pour marquer la fin du match sur la victoire par disqualification de Brock, Randy ne s'arrêtait pas de frapper, la lèvre de Brock éclata sous un coup de poing et le sang excita encore plus la vipère.  
John se releva et attrapa Randy pour lui faire lâcher prise, il le saisit par la taille et serra fort en tirant en arrière, Randy chercha à lui échapper quand sa proie lui échappa et John resserra davantage ses bras autour de lui, éveillant une douleur chez Randy à son tour. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui dit:  
- Calme-toi! Randy, reviens avec moi.  
John frotta doucement son menton sur son épaule et la vipère se retira en tressaillant pour laisser revenir Randy qui posa ses mains sur celles de John avec douleur pour le faire desserrer sa prise. John le relâcha doucement, vacillant, le visage ensanglanté, son sang avait coulé sur le tee-shirt de Randy.  
Ce dernier se plaça à côté de Cena, les jambes fléchies, il regardait Brock avec une colère immense dans les yeux, il mourrait d'envie de l'achever et Brock le comprit très clairement comme il compris que seul la présence de John l'en empêchait.  
Randy suivit John quand il l'attrapa par le poignet et ils descendirent du ring, il attrapa le bras de John et le fit passer par-dessus ses épaules pour le soutenir en lui disant de s'appuyer sur lui.

Ils quittèrent la salle dans le chaos général, les médecins prirent en charge la brute tandis que le couple regagnaient les vestiaires, Randy posa les yeux sur le visage de John et le rappela soudain sa blessure, Il retira son tee-shirt et s'en servi pour faire pression sur l'arcade malgré les protestations de John. Un médecin vint à leur rencontre pour le soigner, John protesta, disant que ça n'était rien mais Randy le fit s'asseoir en soupirant lui demandant à son tour d'être sage.  
- Juste ça d'accord?  
Le médecin acquiesça, soigna la blessure et posa deux agrafes pour refermer la plaie, John le remercia et ils reprirent leur progression jusqu'à la loge de John , il avait besoin d'une douche et de quelques soins mais il avait surtout besoin de Randy même s'il ne lui disait pas.  
Il prit sa douche tandis que Randy l'attendait à côté, son tee-shirt toujours à la main, ses doigts restaient contractés dessus ensanglantés.  
Quand John sortit de la douche, il le trouva toujours aussi tendu, il vint vers lui, lui retira le tee-shirt en ouvrant doucement ses doigts et l'emmena jusqu'au lavabo pour retirer le sang, mélange de celui de Brock et du sien, de ses mains, il les lava avec soin et douceur, les massant légèrement pour les détendre, il avait deux jointures éclatées, il avait vraiment dû frapper fort.  
Randy reprenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui se passait, il était à nouveau le Randy ordinaire, celui qu'il était hors d'un ring, celui que John connaissait de mieux en mieux.  
John sécha les mains de Randy et celui-ci se retourna pour observer John, ses yeux se posèrent sur les différents impacts qui apparaissaient déjà sur son corps et il attrapa le tube de crème dans le sac de John sans avoir à chercher, comme s'il allait dans son sac.  
Il fit asseoir John en entreprit de le masser avec l'anti-coups, John le laissa passible avant de dire:  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Tu vas encore avoir de gros problèmes!  
- Non, j'avais prévu avant cette fois.  
- Comment ça?  
- Je t'avais promis de ne plus faire de bêtises sans t'en parler mais comme t'étais pas là, j'en ai parlé à quelqu'un d'autre et j'avais son accord donc pas de problème.  
- Tu as été voir Laurinaitis ?  
- C'était le seul moyen.  
- C'est pas vrai, je préfère ne même pas savoir ce que tu lui as dit pour le convaincre!  
- Faut mieux pas.  
- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? Tes problèmes ne te suffisaient pas? Il ne faut les miens en plus.  
- Je ne laisserais plus jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal!  
John l'observa muet de stupeur mais Randy passa dans son dos pour soigner l'impact qu'il avait au niveau des reins se dérobant à son examen et John resta songeur.

_Je ne laisserais plus jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal..._


	25. Chapter 25 nouvelle erreur

Chapitre 25 : nouvelle erreur

Ils reprirent la route ensemble, Randy avait pris le volant comme d'habitude et John s'était laissé tomber sur le siège passager avec précaution.  
Randy lui jetait sans arrêt des coups d'oeil, John fit semblant d'ignorer son manège un moment avant de s'énerver et de lui dire:  
- Arrête ça!  
- Quoi donc? Demanda t-il surprit.  
- De te sentir coupable dès que je me prends un coup, c'est notre métier, c'est normal.  
- Non, à chaque fois c'était ma faute et pis qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je me sens coupable? J'ai peut-être simplement pitié de toi.  
- Pas à moi Randy, je te connais depuis trop longtemps pour que tu puisses me mentir.  
- Je te mens quand je veux.  
John secoua la tête pour dire non et Randy lui lança un regard de défi, il le connaissait si bien, il allait tout mettre en oeuvre pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait encore lui mentir.  
Il s'inquiéta brièvement, il ne fallait jamais défier Randy, il faisait n'importe quoi pour prouver qu'il pouvait gagner, les semaines à venir risquées d'être folklo!  
Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, ils boudaient un peu tous les deux mais ils ne s'en voulaient pas vraiment, John était fatigué et Randy aimait le silence donc John n'avait pas trop envie d'entretenir la conversation surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas loin à aller.  
Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel assez rapidement, Randy accompagna John à sa chambre et entra quelques minutes, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, ils étaient détendus maintenant qu'ils étaient loin du stade.  
John finit par s'allonger dans son lit mais il se mit sur le ventre, Randy était de nouveau furieux en comprenant qu'il avait trop mal au dos pour se placer dessus mais il ne dit rien et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de quitter la pièce.  
Au matin, Randy vint chercher John dans sa chambre, la porte n'était pas fermée à clef et il entra pour le trouver encore endormi, toujours sur le ventre.  
Il alla jusqu'à lui, déplaça les couvertures doucement et observa avec colère le bleu immense qui s'épanouissait au creux des reins musclés de John.  
Il retourna jusqu'au sac de John et sortit une nouvelle fois le tube de crème avant de revenir et de s'asseoir à califourchon sur les jambes du catcheur.  
John s'éveilla en sursaut et se débattit quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur son dos.  
- Shhhhh! calme-toi John, c'est moi lui dit-il en immobilisant ses bras.  
- Et c'est sensé me rassurer?  
- Idiot! Dit Randy en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête en comprenant ses allusions.  
John grogna pour le principe mais Randy ne lui avait fait aucun mal.  
Il posa de nouveau ses mains dans le bas du dos de John qui se tendit en voulant se libérer, Randy le plaqua sur le matelas en disant:  
- Mais tiens-toi tranquille bon sang!  
John s'immobilisa et Orton reprit ses soins, ses premiers gestes arrachèrent une grimace de douleur à John mais Randy s'en rendit compte et il changea sa façon de faire aussitôt.  
Le champ' se détendit puis retint difficilement un gémissement quand les mains expertes de la vipère déclenchèrent une vague de bien-être et de plaisir. Randy poursuivit son massage et John finit par lâcher:  
- Aaaaah, Randy, tu, mmmmm, sérieux, où tu as appris ça?  
- aha! Quand on a un petit ami catcheur qui encaisse les coups au lieu de les éviter, on a intérêt à apprendre deux ou trois choses.  
Randy se doutait que John allait protester mais il fut surpris de voir sur quel point il revenait:  
- Petit ami?  
- Ben oui, c'est ce que tu es non?  
- Ouais, c'est vrai, c'est juste de l'entendre formulé à voix haute qui m'a fait bizarre!  
Randy poursuivit son massage avec application, ses mains descendaient vers ses fesses mais il ne tentait rien, se contentant de soulager la douleur.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, John suréleva son bassin en pestant:  
- C'est pas vrai Randy, t'es pas possible!  
Randy éclata de rire et glissa sa main le long de la hanche de John pour atteindre le souci.  
- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ce petit... euh gros problème dit-il en sentant le membre tendu sous ses doigts.  
John tenta de se dégager, mal à l'aise mais Randy le maintint en place et raffermit sa prise sur lui.  
- Sois sage, Johnny, je vais bien m'en occuper.  
La main de Randy se fit tout aussi experte que pour s'occuper de son dos et John cessa très vite de se débattre, il s'agitait sous Randy mais pour une toute autre raison désormais.  
Sa respiration s'emballa, il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier, ne pas crier le nom de l'homme qui lui faisait cet effet.  
- Lâche-toi chéri, détends-toi.  
- Mmm, bébé, trop bon.  
Randy ralentit ses gestes, se contentant de l'effleurer, le frustrant comme jamais.  
- Non, bébé, me fais pas languir s'il te plait.  
- Mmmmm, j'aime quand tu quémandes!  
- Plus fort, plus vite.  
Randy s'arrêta totalement, en regardant John d'un air qu'il comprit immédiatement.  
- S'il te plaît bébé.  
Randy sourit satisfait et reprit ses caresses avec tendresse, il jouait avec John mais il voulait lui donner ce qu'il désirait. Il accéléra ses gestes, John haleta et reprit:  
- Randy, mmm, Randy, bébé, RAAANDY! hurla t-il en se libérant dans la main de la vipère.  
Le silence régna pendant une bonne minute juste entrecoupé des respirations hachées de John, il reprit son souffle, un sourire béat sur les lèvres tandis que Randy se relevait pour se mettre debout à côté du lit, attendant que John refasse totalement surface.  
- Oh punaise Randy ,trop bon ce massage, faudra que je le demande aux kinés de la wwe.  
- Pas question! En plus je suis le seul à savoir le faire.  
- Faudra que tu leur apprennes, je veux des massages comme ça tous les jours.  
- Même pas en rêve Cena! Il n'y a que moi, seulement moi sinon gare à ton cul!  
- Mon cul? Mmmmmm  
- Pervers va!  
- Eh! c'est toi qui me rend comme ça baby. lui dit-il avec un sourire lubrique.  
Randy secoua la tête, John était de plus en plus ouvert avec lui, il ne l'avait plus vu aussi entreprenant depuis... depuis les jours où il s'était amusé à l'allumer.  
L'humeur de Randy s'assombrit d'un coup, John vit l'ombre se poser dans son regard et il se demandait à quoi il pouvait penser d'un seul coup.  
Randy s'était promis de se venger de lui un jour et il savait exactement comment faire, le sourire réapparut sur les lèvres de la vipère et John comprit qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête et il était prêt à parier que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.  
Il sortit du lit et commença à s'habiller, il observait régulièrement Randy mais celui-ci se tenait appuyé contre le mur à quelques mètres de lui, il ne faisait aucun geste, se contentant de l'observer.  
- Je suis prêt! Fit John en bouclant sa valise.  
Randy se redressa et ils quittèrent la chambre ensemble, ils descendirent leurs bagages dans le coffre de Randy avant d'aller manger un morceau ensemble et quittèrent l'hôtel pour rejoindre le stade. 

Le show débutait dans quelques heures, ils avaient largement le temps de s'entraîner, de manger un bout et de se préparer pour leurs matchs du soir, le planning était affiché, ils l'avaient lu ensemble comme la veille mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucune catastrophe à venir, c'était un house show et les matchs étaient moins important, Randy avait un match par équipe avec Sheamus contre Wade et le Big Show, quant à John, il affrontait Santino.  
Les deux amis se taquinèrent joyeusement à propos des matchs prévus et John prit les blagues de Randy sans se fâcher mais en lui-même, il était un peu vexé et jaloux d'avoir encore un match de moindre importance à faire, il aurait à faire le clown ce soir, il l'acceptait, ça faisait parti du boulot mais il avait envie de mieux pour l'avenir.  
Ils allèrent s'entraîner ensemble, si John faisait attention à ne pas blesser Randy, il se montrait trop enthousiaste et emporté pour un simple échauffement et la vipère comprit son état d'esprit, il voulait plus d'action qu'on ne lui en donnait.  
De l'action? Mmm, il pouvait lui en donner et de la bien meilleure que celle-là!  
Randy devenait plus entreprenant à son tour, cette situation n'était pas sans lui rappeler leur dernier entraînement ensemble et ça ramena une autre idée qu'il avait en tête depuis le matin.  
Ils quittèrent la salle d'entraînement ensemble et regagnèrent la loge de John dont le match était en premier, le match d'ouverture presque, le second en fait.  
Le show avait déjà commencé, il devait entrer sur le ring dans uns dizaine de minutes, largement suffisant pour ce qu'il avait en tête. 

Il verrouilla la porte de la loge derrière eux et John lui lança un regard interrogateur, il obtint la réponse à sa question quand Randy se jeta voracement sur ses lèvres. Il lui rendit son baiser avec passion avant de se détacher, prévoyant un autre baiser en apnée dont il sortirait perdant.  
Randy se vengea en descendant dans son cou, trouvant immédiatement le point sensible qu'il visait, John gémit et se cambra involontairement, il sentit les lèvres s'étirer en un sourire contre sa peau avant que les bras puissants de Randy ne le pousse contre le mur pour l'y maintenir, Randy posa une succession de baisers sur le torse de John qu'il avait dénudé en relevant son tee-shirt, jusqu'à ses épaules, il tenait trop à voir son visage cette fois surtout quand il comprendrait là où il voulait en venir.  
Randy était méthodique et appliqué chaque geste déclenchait une réaction plus ou moins forte chez John et il le sentit se durcir contre ses hanches.  
- Raandy, c'est pas le moment, vraiment...  
- Hummm, t'es sûr, t'as l'air d'aimer ça.  
- J'adore mais le match va pas tarder à ...  
- T'en fais pas, tu seras à l'heure, je te le garantis.  
Randy poursuivit ses attouchements, les renforçant, il finit par frotter le membre de John à travers son jean, souriant de le voir se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, il l'embrassa pour lui éviter de saigner de nouveau de la bouche, capturant ses lèvres et sa respiration, lui faisant perdre pied.  
Il déverrouilla la porte à tâtons et relâcha John en ouvrant la porte et en le poussant dans le couloir.  
John se retrouva au milieu du couloir, complètement ahuri et allumé et il vit sur le visage de Randy que c'était ce qu'il cherchait à faire depuis le début.  
Il lui lança un regard incrédule en disant:  
- Randy! T'es pas sérieux mec ?  
- C'est l'heure de ton match, dépêche-toi!  
John lui lança un second regard ahuri et Randy ajouta:  
- Non, tu n'as pas le temps de te finir aux toilettes, allez, en piste, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas retarder ton entrée sur le ring!  
John lui lança un regard qui disait qu'il lui payerait ça au centuple mais pour l'heure, il s'en moquait, il avait sa seconde revanche.  
Il regarda John s'éloigner d'une démarche peu naturelle avec un sourire et le suivit de loin pour atteindre la salle de diffusion et suivre ce match qui n'allait pas manquer d'intérêt.  
John se présenta sur le ring avec une démarche singulière et le visage contracté, son short de jean large camouflé en majeur partie sa raideur mais Randy savait qu'il allait être en grande difficulté pour ce match, il n'aurait pas dû s'en réjouir mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.  
Santino le rejoignit, son entrée ridicule était longue et John s'impatientait, il voulait en finir au plus vite avec ce match débile et régler son souci avant de régler son compte à Randy.  
Santino atteignit enfin le ring, encore une minute de plus pour lancer le match et John était déjà à bout, Santino mena la danse très vite, John étant un peu gêné dans ses mouvements et il donna un match parfaitement ridicule; le public et les commentateurs riaient, de toute façon ils étaient là pour ça ce soir mais il en voulait à Randy de l'avoir mis dans pareille situation.  
Il grigna des dents quand ses mouvements le forcèrent à se plier en deux et il laissa Santino faire ses mouvements de base comme le salut du capitaine, il se dégagea très vite de son tombé pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir l'origine de son problème et continua à catcher en restant à moitié plié, les jambes légèrement fléchies, le dos en avant, sa position n'était pas des plus confortables et elle commençait à paraître bizarre dans un match sans enjeux ni adversaire de taille en face de lui.  
Son inconfort grandissait de minutes en minutes, il n'en pouvait plus, il jugea qu'il avait assez fait le guignol pour ce soir et laissa Santino lui porter son cobra et emporter la victoire à sa plus grande honte.  
Il avait attendu le compte de 3 en maudissant Randy et s'était relevé dès que la cloche avait sonné pour quitter le ring et regagner les vestiaires au plus vite.  
Il croisa quelques gars à l'entrée des vestiaires qui se moquèrent de lui et il répondit aux plaisanteries avec une bonne humeur qu'il était loin d'éprouver.  
Il avança rapidement et aperçut Randy légèrement à l'écart, il lui lança un regard noir en le dépassant sans s'arrêter et regagna sa loge pour achever ce que Randy avait commencé en verrouillant derrière lui.  
Il prit sa douche et se changea avant de remballer ses affaires et de sortir en trombe de sa loge. 

Randy l'attendait devant sa porte, appuyé contre le mur avec une nonchalance parfaitement étudiée et feinte, John voyait le stress contenu dans sa position, il le fusilla du regard une nouvelle fois, sa colère n'avait pas disparu avec sa raideur et il se dirigea vers la sortie à grandes enjambées tandis que Randy lui emboîtait le pas de son mieux en essayant de lui parler:  
- John? Allez, je suis désolé, sois pas comme ça c'était drôle!  
- Pour toi peut-être.  
- Pas seulement, tout le monde riait, tu as fait un très bon boulot pour ça ce soir.  
Le regard que John lui lança était digne des plus furieux de la vipère, Randy était décontenancé, il ne pensait pas qu'il le prendrait aussi mal  
- John c'était juste...  
- Une vengeance je sais. Tu avais détesté quand je t'avais fait ça, tu avais envie de me frapper même et tu me fais la même chose, comment croyais-tu que je réagirais ?  
- John... Dit Randy en posant sa main sur le bras de John.  
Des frissons parcoururent le corps de John à ce contact.  
L'homme se dégagea violemment de sa prise et cracha avec hargne:  
- Me touche pas, ne me touche plus jamais!  
Randy s'arrêta, la réaction de John lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle, il le regarda quitter le parking, héler un taxi et y monter sans se retourner vers lui une seule fois!  
Le taxi démarra et Randy sentit son coeur se tordre à l'idée de ne plus revoir John, il regarda sa montre, son match était pour bientôt, il irait à l'hôtel juste après pour lui parler, s'excuser.  
Il précipita son match, l'esprit ailleurs, il encaissa plusieurs coups qu'il aurait pu esquiver facilement et laissa Sheamus faire le plus gros du boulot avant de quitter le stade et de regagner l'hôtel avec sa voiture qui lui paraissait tellement vide sans la présence de John à ses côtés. 

Randy atteignit l'hôtel assez vite, il se gara, réclama sa clef et se rua jusqu'à la chambre de John, il frappa sans obtenir de réponse et insista lourdement en l'appelant jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les pas de John derrière la porte.  
Il ouvrit la porte violemment, irradiant de colère et Randy fut pétrifié par la violence qui émanait de lui.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- John, je.. voulais, euh, je...  
John était torse nu, magnifique et Randy en pouvait détacher ses yeux de son corps, incapable de formuler une phrase, il avança ses mains pour les poser sur son torse et John le repoussa tellement fort que Randy tomba à la renverse dans le couloir.  
Sans se relever, la vipère observa John lui le fixait avec colère, son ton était très dur quand il lui dit:  
- Dégage d'ici Orton! Ne m'approches plus c'est clair?  
Il referma la porte dans une violence contenue, l'air vibrait encore de sa colère et Randy se redressa, le souffle coupé, fixant bêtement la porte qui ne s'ouvrirait plus. 

Voilà fin du chapitre 25!

mention spéciale pour ma titoune et son esprit pervers

qui m'a soufflé les répliques du kiné!

je t'aime ma titoune!

liberté absolue de comm!


	26. Chapter 26: galère en vue

Chapitre 26: galère en vue

John sortit de sa chambre au matin, fatigué et à cran, il avait mal dormi, il avait entendu Randy déambuler devant sa chambre un long moment, il s'apprêtait à le jeter au sol une seconde fois pour lui faire comprendre de disparaître quand le bruit s'était arrêté.  
Randy n'avait pas refrappé à sa porte, il supposait qu'il avait renoncé mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il trouva le catcheur endormi contre le mur à même le sol, avachi, la bouche ouverte.  
John le regarda quelques instants avant de s'avancer vers lui et de donner un coup de pied dans sa chaussure pour le réveiller. Randy ouvrit les yeux en sursaut.  
- Debout! T'as de la route à faire!  
Randy regarda John, il était prêt, il avait ses sacs en main et il s'éloigna de lui avec toujours ce tic de fureur sur le visage.  
- Attends! Cria t-il. Comment tu vas y aller? T'as pas de voiture.  
- Punk m'emmène à l'aéroport, on prend l'avion.  
- Ok. Dit Randy d'une voix neutre en ignorant le bruit de verre brisé dans sa poitrine.  
Il se frotta le visage pour se réveiller, il avait mal partout, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à aller dans sa chambre cette nuit et il s'était endormi là en espérant lui parler au matin mais John l'avait encore rejeté, il lui préférait Punk!  
Il lui préférait un gringalet, petit, les muscles à peine développés, si c'était pour les tatouages, les siens étaient bien plus beaux, plus harmonieux contrairement à Punk qui avait autant de tatouages différents que de significations débiles pour son nom de ring!

Randy rageait, bien sûr qu'il avait fait le con hier soir, bien sûr qu'il comprenait la colère de John, enfin un peu, le John qu'il connaissait aurait ri de cette blague avant de prendre une petite revanche à son tour, il n'aurait pas hurlé ni boudé comme il le faisait en ce moment mais il se rappela soudain que le John qu'il connaissait n'était pas son "petit-ami" mais son meilleur ami, il avait fait une erreur en les confondant.  
Il regagna sa chambre rapidement, se prit une douche pour délasser ses muscles endoloris et redescendit, John avait raison, il devait prendre la route tout de suite s'il voulait être à l'heure au show de ce soir, il avait encore 6 bonnes heures de route devant lui et seul, elles seraient très longues à faire.  
John prenait l'avion ce qui réduisait son voyage à seulement 1h30, il arriverait au stade bien avant lui, frais et dispo, il voulait lui parler mais ce soir, ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée, John aurait un gros avantage sur lui !  
Il sauta dans sa voiture après avoir avalé deux grands café et fait remplir son thermos pour la route, ses yeux se posèrent sur la place vide à côté de lui avec tristesse, elle ne serait peut-être plus jamais occupée et tout ça pour une simple blague. Il alluma son auto-radio et enfonça presque rageusement un CD de Metallica dedans, poussant le volume sonore en sortant du parking de l'hôtel.  
Il avait besoin de se bousiller les tympans en écoutant du heavy metal un peu trop fort pour oublier John et le regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant de s'éloigner.  
Il roulait avec colère, les doigts fortement serrés sur le volant, si John était avec lui, il lui dirait de ne pas casser le volant, qu'il en avait besoin pour conduire en secouant la tête avec une petite moue narquoise à tomber, seulement John n'était pas là, ses doigts serrèrent davantage et il entendit un craquement sinistre avant d'ouvrir ses mains, les jointures blanchies par la pression.  
_ah bon ? On pouvait vraiment casser un volant en le serrant trop? Il avait toujours cru que John se foutait de lui en disant ça!_  
Il poursuivit sa route plongé dans ses sombres pensées toutes revenaient immanquablement à John, il était surpris par l'importance et la place qu'il avait déjà pris dans sa vie en seulement quelques jours de vie véritablement commune, ils n'avaient passé qu'une seule nuit ensemble même s'ils avaient partagé plusieurs moments intimes pourtant il se sentait comme si quelqu'un lui avait arraché la moitié de lui-même, la souffrance était presque intolérable.

John était assis à bord de l'avion à côté de Phil, il ne desserrait pas les dents depuis qu'ils avaient décollé et Phil n'insistait pas, il avait tenté d'engager la conversation à deux reprises avant d'abandonner, il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de John qu'il n'avait jamais vu depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait même dans ses mauvaises passes.  
Il lui avait demandé si Randy venait avec eux et John avait répondu non avec une voix sombre, l'expression sur son visage à ce moment-là était proprement terrifiante, Phil avait été surpris par l'intensité de John à cet instant mais il n'avait pas insisté, s'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre eux, il savait mieux que personne qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en mêler.  
John regardait par la fenêtre, Phil pouvait déterminer les moments où il pensait à Randy rien qu'à la façon dont son visage se transformait, se couvrant d'un masque de fureur.  
Phil se demandait ce que Randy avait bien pu lui faire pour le mettre dans un tel état de rage mais il était bien content de ne pas être à l'origine de cette colère, il n'aurait pas voulu que John ait des pensées aussi mauvaises à son égard!

John pensait sans arrêt à Randy, seul dans sa voiture pour cette longue route, il était inquiet pour lui mais sa colère était la plus forte, il alternait sans arrêt entre deux états d'esprit, il repensait à Randy endormi devant sa porte, si beau, mignon, il avait eu envie de l'embrasser pour le réveiller mais il se rappelait ensuite la raison pour laquelle Randy dormait là. Il revoyait ses douces mains sur son corps, l'habilité avec laquelle il pouvait lui donner du plaisir, les fois où il l'avait pris mais il se souvenait aussitôt de son sale coup de la veille quand il l'avait envoyé sur le ring plus allumé que la ville de New-York la nuit.  
Il passait de la béatitude à la fureur la plus noire toutes les quatre secondes sans parvenir à se calmer malgré la présence apaisante de Phil.  
Il avait toujours aimé voyager avec lui, c'était un gars super, un bon compagnon de route, il s'adaptait à l'état d'esprit des autres sans aucun souci, il savait plaisanter comme écouter avec la même facilité, John l'avait toujours aimé pour ça mais Phil savait aussi se taire quand la personne en face de lui n'avait pas envie de parler et John n'avait aucune envie de parler pour le moment.

John avait envie de hurler, de frapper mais de parler, Phil l'avait senti immédiatement et comme il ne voulait ni servir de punching-ball ni attirer l'attention des autres passagers sur l'état inquiétant de John, il se taisait mais il le gardait à l'oeil, évaluant les moindres de ses réactions pour voir s'il y avait un changement en vue mais pas pour le moment.  
Il laisserait Randy et John régler leurs problèmes entre-eux sans intervenir mais s'il voyait que John ne se remettait pas rapidement en selle, il lui parlerait.  
Il se demandait tout de même ce que Randy avait bien pu lui faire de si grave pour le mettre dans un état pareil même face à des défaites humiliantes et des scénarios pourris, il n'avait jamais été aussi à cran.  
L'avion se posa finalement et Punk soupira, attirant l'attention de John sur lui:  
- Je suis désolé, Phil, je n'ai pas été de très bonne compagnie.  
- Non, John, y a pas de...  
John lui lança un regard que Phil comprit comme : " Pas à moi, essaie pas de me mentir" et il ajouta:  
- Ok, c'est vrai, je t'ai connu plus joyeux et entraînant mais bon...  
- Désolé. Dit John en avançant pour s'éloigner.  
Phil l'attrapa par le bras en disant:  
- Attends, John, je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là si tu veux parler ok ?  
John ne répondit pas, refusant de le regarder et Phil serra son bras un peu plus fort en disant:  
- John ?  
- Ok, Philou, c'est noté, merci mec!  
John se dégagea et sortit de l'avion tandis que Phil lui laissait de l'avance, il avait bien compris que John ne voulait pas être dérangé pour le moment.

Randy roulait sans s'arrêter en direction de la ville d'accueil du show du soir, il ignorait la faim comme la fatigue se contentant de boire du café à même le goulot de son thermos, avalant les kilomètres comme un possédé pour rejoindre John, il devait lui parler à tout prix, lui dire les choses telles qu'elles sont!  
Il était épuisé quand il atteignit enfin le stade, exactement 7h30 après son départ de l'hôtel, un accident sur la route qui avait crée des kilomètres de bouchon.  
Il avait pensé à comment John l'aurait aidé à passer le temps dans cette situation pour qu'il garde son calme et cette pensée l'avait rendu encore plus fou de rage.  
Il s'était tapé la tête sur le volant de colère, déclenchant son klaxon et plusieurs conducteurs s'étaient retournés sur lui en se demandant ce qui lui prenait et il s'était mordu le poing à sang pour se calmer.  
Maintenant qu'il arrivait au stade, il n'avait qu'une hâte, voir John!  
Il se rua dans le stade, signa la feuille de présence à l'arrachée, John avait signé lui aussi, il était bien là!  
Il ne perdit pas son temps à lire le planning du soir qui ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde et demanda la loge de John à un technicien, il se précipita dans la direction indiquée et se heurta à John lui-même qui sortait de sa loge.  
John recula d'un pas sous le choc tandis que Randy chancelait, le plus petit des deux hommes rééquilibra le grand sans douceur et Randy n'eut pas le temps de voir l'affection dans les yeux de John avant qu'il ne se compose un masque dur.  
- Wah! Euh Pardon John, je venais te voir justement!  
- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre vu qu'on est devant ma loge.  
- Ouais, euh, c'est vrai, c'est écrit sur la porte en plus euh...  
En temps normal, John aurait trouvé très drôle de voir Randy aussi mal à l'aise et maladroit, il l'aurait trouvé mignon sans doute et il se serait empressé de voler à son secours mais là, il n'en avait aucune envie, il allait le contourner quand il remarqua quelque chose et il s'empara de sa main.  
Randy tressaillit, croyant que John lui en voulait moins par ce geste, il observa son visage, il semblait intrigué et exaspéré à la fois en regardant sa main.  
Il baissa à son tour les yeux dessus et comprit ce qui intéressait John à ce point, la morsure.  
Il répondit à la question silencieuse du catcheur avec une mine contrite:  
- Il y a eu un accident sur la route, beaucoup de bouchons...  
- Tu changeras jamais! Lâcha John en lâchant sa main avant de s'éloigner.  
- Attends, s'il te plaît, faut que je te parle!  
- J'ai un match là, j'ai bien l'intention d'y arriver dans un état normal et toi, tu as besoin de te reposer, on dirait un lapin duracel qui serait passé aux batteries nucléaires.

Randy rejeta la tête en arrière avec colère alors que John s'éloignait de lui sans un regard pour la seconde fois de la journée, il avait conduit comme un dingue pour le rejoindre et il ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention! Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans la porte, l'éclatant totalement, un trou la défigurait juste à hauteur du nom de John et elle s'était fendue sur toute la longueur.  
Il secoua sa main avec douleur, maintenant les deux portaient des blessures, il s'éloigna de la loge, passa rapidement payer les dégâts à l'intendant et partit lire le planning, il était temps qu'il s'en préoccupe, il ne savait même pas quel match faisait John en ce moment. il affrontait Kane, il se dit qu'il devait être content après son match contre Santino la veille mais il vit ensuite que John devait perdre, une fois de plus. Il était dans une mauvaise série en ce moment, John perdait sans arrêt et ce depuis... depuis qu'il était intervenu pour le couvrir et sauver sa place.  
C'était de sa faute! John était furieux parce qu'il perdait, qu'il avait des matchs humiliants et qu'en plus, il l'avait handicapé hier, le couvrant d'autant plus de ridicule alors qu'il subissait tout ça de sa faute!  
Randy se précipita vers le ring, il regarderait le match depuis l'entrée pour être sûr de l'attraper cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas l'ignorer une fois de plus!  
Le match était dur entre les deux hommes, Kane n'était pas méchant ni brutal malgré sa grande taille en temps normal mais là, il l'était plus que d'habitude, comme pour répondre à la violence excessive de John. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait?  
Kane le maîtrisa dans le coin, sa main enserrait son épaule droite, même sans l'écran, Randy voyait que Kane serrait fort, l'arbitre comptait et Kane jeta John à travers le ring, il traversa toute la diagonale comme un fétu de paille, il se releva avec hargne et se précipita vers le big red monster qui lui porta un chokeslam tonitruant pour clore le match. Randy se mordit le poing de nouveau en voyant l'impact de la prise sur John et il rappela à son bon souvenir ses propres blessures.

John quitta le ring en fureur, Randy savait que ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour lui parler mais il n'en aurait pas d'autres avant longtemps s'il ne se décidait pas. Il se plaça devant John au moment où il atteignait l'entrée, hors de vue du public comme des autres, le coin était désert, John lui lança un regard plein de morgue et Randy ignora la douleur de son coeur pour lui dire:  
- ça suffit John, faut qu'on parle.  
- ah bon? Il faut? Je vois pas ce qui m'y oblige!  
- Je peux arranger ça si tu veux!  
Randy claqua John contre le mur avec force, il agrippa ses deux poignets et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête, collant son corps contre celui de John, sa tête s'appuyait contre le crâne de John et son regard était celui de la vipère  
- Voilà! Maintenant tu vas m'écouter! Je sais ce qui va pas, j'ai compris pourquoi t'es comme ça!  
- T'es un vrai Einstein alors! Il t'a fallu que 24h pour comprendre pourquoi je suis fumas contre toi ?  
- C'est pas contre moi que tu es fumas, enfin pas entièrement, tu l'es surtout contre toi!  
- Ah bon! Je suis furieux contre moi, première nouvelle, tu crois pas que je suis en colère parce que mon _petit ami_ m'a foutu la honte de ma vie en jouant avec moi hier soir?  
- Si mais pas seulement, tu es furieux parce que tu ne gagnes pas, parce qu'on ne te laisse plus gagner et que tu n'as pas de matchs intéressants en ce moment sauf pour te faire détruire et je crois que tu es jaloux qu'on me donne à moi ce que tu mériterais si tu frappais plus fort.  
John se dégagea de la prise de Randy et le chopa par le tee-shirt, fou de rage, il le plaqua face contre le mur et remonta son bras droit haut dans son dos, Randy grinça des dents de souffrance mais ne dit rien.  
- Je suis pas assez fort c'est ça Randy, tu es meilleur que moi ? Tu crois que tu vaux plus c'est ça.  
- Non, John, c'est pas, aaah, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit!  
John avait serré son bras plus fort, le remontant davantage, arrachant un cri à la vipère. Il plaqua son bassin contre les fesses de Randy qui se tendit et dit:  
- Je pourrais te prendre là, ici, je te prendrais si fort que le public entendrait tes hurlements de douleur et tes supplications pour que je m'arrête, tu comprendrais peut-être ce que j'ai ressenti en montant sur ce ring après ton traitement d'hier soir.  
- Je suis désolé pour ça John, je te jure que je ne te ferais plus jamais de sale coup comme ça.  
- ça c'est pas difficile, puisque tu ne m'approcheras plus désormais!  
- Noon, John, s'il te plait, écoute-moi, je tiens à toi, vraiment!  
- Tu tiens surtout à ta queue et je suis sûr que tu trouveras des tas d'autres personnes pour te soulager, il y aura même une file d'attente devant ta loge mais crois-moi, je n'en ferais pas parti!  
Randy gémit de douleur avant que John ne le relâche en finissant:  
- Et soigne tes blessures aux mains, tu fais pitié comme ça!  
Quand Randy ramena son bras douloureux dans la bonne position, John était déjà parti, il ne restait que l'ombre de sa fureur dans ce couloir.


	27. Chapter 27: vogue la galère

Chapitre 27 : vogue la galère

Randy était sur le ring, son épaule droite lui faisait mal depuis sa rencontre avec John, avec ses problèmes d'épaule, John avait failli la lui déboîter mais malgré sa colère, il savait ce qu'il faisait, il avait changé sa prise sur son bras juste à temps pour la réaligner avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa place.  
Randy avait mal mais il pouvait bouger sans problèmes pour faire ses prises et faire son match mais ses pensées restaient tournées vers John, John qui l'avait rejeté avec violence, John qui avait été brutal avec lui alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, John qui semblait perdu... 

John était furieux devant sa porte, il se doutait que Randy avait dû frapper dans quelque chose mais dans SA porte et sur SON nom en plus, non vraiment il exagérait!  
Il avait sans doute frappé dans sa porte pour ne pas le frapper lui mais tout de même!  
Une part de John ne comprenait pas sa réaction, certes Randy avait joué avec lui et l'avait fait passer pour un con la veille mais il avait fait la même chose pour lui il y avait peu de temps de ça.  
Randy était toujours le même homme qu'avant, celui qu'il commençait à connaître un peu plus intimement, celui qui aimait faire des blagues à la con, celui qu'il appelait Bébé parfois et qui lui répondait avec du Petit copain alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé?  
Il entra dans sa loge en claquant la porte qui se cassa en deux totalement au niveau de la fissure faite par Randy, l'un des pans s'effondra dans un vacarme assourdissant et Sheamus passa au même moment.  
- Bah alors John, t'as voulu faire des portes western? C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire, faut des charnières des deux côtés pour pouvoir ouvrir sans la prendre sur les pieds!  
- Très drôle Stephen!  
- Enfin, au pire, t'aura qu'à t'en servir comme luge avec ce qui est tombé tout à l'heure, tu seras le premier arrivé à l'hôtel crois-moi!  
John lui sourit, ne voulant pas repousser l'Irlandais par colère et ses yeux se posèrent sur la moitié de porte gisant au sol.  
Il explosa de rire d'un seul coup et tapa sur l'épaule de son ami en riant toujours aux éclats.  
- Merci Stephen! dit-il en s'éloignant toujours en riant.  
Il laissa le Celte sur place, incrédule et perdu, se demandant la raison de cette hilarité soudaine alors que ses yeux brûlaient de rage à son arrivée mais il haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin. 

John se rendit à son tour à l'intendance pour régler les frais de la porte.  
- Deux portes en une soirée! S'exclama l'homme.  
- Celle de ma loge.  
- Alors c'est la même, Randy est déjà passé pour payer, faudrait p't-être vous parler plus les gars au lieu de cogner dans des portes, y a des puntching-ball pour ça!  
John le remercia poliment avant de faire demi-tour, parler plus? C'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie pour le moment avec Randy.  
Il récupéra ses sacs et quitta le stade avant que Randy n'emporte son match, une fois encore pensa t-il en grinçant des dents.  
Il repartit directement à l'hôtel dans sa voiture de location louée à la sortie de l'aéroport et alla se prendre une douche avant de se jeter sur le lit pour regarder la télé, il était encore tôt et il n'était pas en état de dormir pour le moment, bien trop énervé.  
Il avait failli blesser son Randy par colère, il lui avait fait mal, il avait senti son épaule se déplacer et il avait tout juste eu le temps de l'empêcher de se déboîter en lui hurlant dessus.  
Il se sentait mal, jamais encore il ne s'était comporté ainsi avec lui par le passé et même si Randy était en tort et qu'il lui en voulait ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de lui faire du mal pour autant!  
En criant à Randy de ne plus jamais l'approcher, c'était surtout à lui-même qu'il disait de ne plus l'approcher de peur de le blesser et pourtant même quand il le laissait seul Randy se blessait, il se blessait de sa faute là encore, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour remédier au problème... 

Randy quitta le ring après sa victoire, il alla se changer dans sa loge et repassa brièvement devant celle de John, en voyant la porte totalement cassée en deux, il comprit que la colère de John n'était pas retombée et il ne savait plus quoi faire, lui parler n'était pas une bonne idée, il le rejetterait aussi violemment qu'avant et forcer son approche était du suicide, il soupira et rentra à l'hôtel tristement. 

Trois jours passèrent ainsi sans qu'ils ne s'approchent, il y avait une telle tension entre eux que l'air en vibrait dès qu'ils se voyaient, John lui lançait invariablement des regards colériques, il y avait aussi autre chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, quelque chose d'humide en tout cas, du regret, du chagrin?  
Le soir du troisième jour, à la fin du show, ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans un couloir désert, l'échange était moins hostile que les fois précédentes et Randy s'approcha pour lui parler.  
- John?  
John l'attrapa brusquement par les bras et le projeta vers le mur sans le lâcher avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sauvagement.  
- Mmmph! Grogna Randy quand il heurta le mur.  
Il était surpris, John était agressif aussi dans son baiser et ses mains toujours fermées sur ses bras le tenaient très fermement, il n'aurait pas pu lui échapper même s'il l'avait voulu.  
- John... commença t-il en le repoussant. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
John ne répondit pas à la question, il tenta de l'embrasser une seconde fois mais Randy le repoussa fermement en l'agrippant pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, il voulait une réponse cette fois.  
- Quoi? T'as besoin de te frotter sur moi pour t'exciter? Dit-il avec morgue.  
- Je suis pas un chien, John! Gronda t-il furieux.  
- Bien sûr que si, tu dors devant ma porte, par terre, fais moi penser à t'acheter un paillasson et un nonoss!  
Randy grimaça de colère et John ajouta:  
- Et tu montres même les crocs, tu ferais un bon chien de garde, Médor ça te va?  
- Arrête ça tout de suite!  
- Quoi? Tu préfères Brutus ?  
- Raaaaaaah! Cracha t-il en le plaquant à son tour contre le mur.  
Randy relâcha la pression quand il plongea dans les yeux de John, ce qu'il y voyait ne lui plaisait pas, John se dégagea et commença à partir en lançant:  
- A plus Brutus!  
Il fit demi-tour, tournant le dos à son adversaire qui se rua sur lui et la claqua contre la porte avec rage, John s'écrasa sur la porte sans un bruit, ses deux poignets étaient plaqués de chaque côté de sa tête et Randy le tenait si serré qu'il était presque en train de fusionner avec le bois.  
- Tu ne devrais jamais me tourner le dos, tu le sais ça Johnny dit-il d'une voix lourde de menace.  
John haletait sous sa poigne mais ne répondit pas, il ne chercha pas non plus à se libérer.  
- Je pourrais te prendre maintenant, là, si fort que tu supplierais pour que j'arrête et que tout le monde entendrait tes cris. Lui souffla t-il à l'oreille.  
C'était quasiment les derniers mots que John lui avait dit avant de partir. L'homme ne se débattit pas davantage et Randy comprit.  
- Tu veux que je te fasse mal c'est ça? C'est pour ça que tu m'as mis en colère? Parce que tu te sens coupable encore une fois ? Je ne te ferais pas de mal John soyons clair!  
Je t'ai blessé plusieurs fois et ça n'arrivera plus jamais ok ?  
John ne lui répondit pas davantage et Randy soupira en le relâchant et en reculant. Cena resta dans la même position quelques secondes avant de se redresser et il tressaillit au son de la voix de Randy:  
- Parle-moi John, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
Mais John refusa de lui parler et partit, laissant Randy désemparé une fois de plus. 

Les deux jours qui suivirent, John refusa de l'approcher, il l'évitait si consciencieusement que Randy ne parvint pas à le croiser une seule fois et il ne répondait pas non plus aux messages, pourtant il sentait sa présence, il sentait son parfum flotter dans l'air mais lui restait invisible.  
La vie continuait et les matchs aussi, John emporta enfin une victoire contre David Otunga et Randy soupira, même si c'était une petite victoire, c'était la première depuis des semaines.  
De son côté, il avait des matchs très durs à faire, une sorte de vengeance de Laurinaitis, John ne s'en rendait pas compte mais ils payaient tous les deux pour leurs erreurs commises.  
Même s'il emportait généralement la victoire, ça ne se faisait jamais sans mal et son épaule lui posait toujours problème, il n'en avait parlé à personne, surtout pas aux médecins. 

Il finit son match en serrant les dents et regagna sa loge, il ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta, surpris, John l'attendait appuyé contre le mur, juste en face de la porte, son attitude semblait étrange à Randy, il était sombre, réservé, son regard était fixe, incroyablement concentré et il ne dit pas un mot.  
Randy ferma la porte et s'avança vers lui, hésitant, un peu mal à l'aise et quand il atteignit le banc, John se décolla du mur et vint à lui, il le poussa doucement vers le banc pour qu'il s'asseoit et posa sa main sur son épaule blessée avec douceur, Randy tressaillit au contact, les mains de John lui paraissait froides en comparaison de sa peau bouillante.  
Un rapide comparatif entre la chaleur de son épaule et celle du reste de son corps confirma à John qu'elle était enflammée et il sortit un tube de crème de sa poche sans un mot.  
Il entreprit un massage appliqué, douloureux au départ, Randy grogna mais ne chercha pas à se libérer, très vite, les gestes de John soulagèrent la douleur, il travaillait pour détendre les muscles, remettre l'épaule martyrisée à sa place, si Randy était doué, John le surpassait largement dans le domaine des massages. Quand la crème eut totalement pénétrée, le plus gros de la douleur avait disparu et John se dirigea vers la sortie toujours sans parler.  
Randy l'attrapa par le poignet et John baissa les yeux sur sa main qui le retenait, ce geste ramena aussitôt un autre souvenir à l'esprit de Randy, un autre couloir, une autre blessure et toujours ce mutisme.  
- Il va falloir qu'on parle John.  
John posa les yeux sur son visage et Randy soupira en lisant son expression.  
- Quand tu en auras envie, viens me voir John, je t'attendrais.  
Il libéra sa main et John quitta sa loge, chaque soir ensuite, il vint le trouver avant et après ses matchs pour prendre soin de son épaule, il restait avec lui le temps de le soigner ou simplement de le détendre mais dès qu'il avait fini, il partait sans jamais lui parler et Randy accepta son silence et ses soins qui n'étaient plus aussi nécessaires uniquement pour avoir ces quelques minutes avec lui chaque soir. 

La semaine touchait à sa fin, ils regagnèrent chacun leur ville pour deux jours de repos, Randy ne put s'empêcher de se demander où irait John désormais, il avait toujours sa maison, celle où il vivait avec sa femme mais Randy savait pertinemment que John n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis longtemps, trop de souvenirs là-bas, ils ne voyageaient plus ensemble non plus d'ailleurs, Randy écoutait sa musique, toujours un peu trop fort pour les longues routes pour masquer le silence, synonyme de l'absence de John.  
John de son côté, n'écoutait pas de musique, il réfléchissait sans arrêt mais ne trouvait pas de réponses aux questions qu'il se posait et il commençait à devenir dingue.  
Phil l'avait invité à venir chez lui à Chicago, il avait décliner l'invitation et pourtant, il avait envie de parler à quelqu'un et Phil était la personne la plus appropriée pour ça.  
Après deux autres heures de routes, il finit par se ranger sur le bas-côté et sortit son téléphone, son interlocuteur décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie et fut plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de le recevoir, il le pressa de venir et John changea de cap, destination Chicago! 

A la fin du week-end, ils regagnèrent tous la ville suivante, Baltimore, John avait peu parlé avec Phil au début et la staight edge superstar avait attendu patiemment qu'il mette de l'ordre dans ses idées avant qu'il ne s'ouvre à lui.  
Il lui avait parlé de son divorce, d'une rencontre récente dont il ne savait pas quoi faire sans mentionner son nom et Phil avait fini par aborder les problèmes qu'il avait avec Randy en douceur.  
John s'était confié un peu, il avait omis de nombreux détails, n'avait pas expliqué les raisons de leur brouille ni ses sentiments à son égard et Phil n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. 

Le lundi soir, à Baltimore, John n'était pas allé voir Randy pour son épaule, elle n'avait plus besoin de soin désormais et il était encore plus perdu qu'avant après son week-end avec Phil, il cherchait à démêler ses sentiments sans grand succès.  
Il flâna dans les couloirs en attendant son match du soir, une rencontre rapide contre Heath Slater qu'il emporta et regagna sa loge en attendant le match de Randy qu'il alla voir depuis la salle de diffusion comme d'habitude. La rencontre se déroula sans problème, il perdit face au big show mais le géant avait pris soin de ne pas le blesser et il quitta l'arène en laissant Randy au sol sans s'inquiéter, il atteignit les vestiaires et juste après, sortant du public, arrivèrent Lesnar et Ryback.  
Randy se releva aussitôt mais il était trop tard pour leur échapper et il ne fuirait pas de toute façon! 

Raaaaandy! Hurla John devant l'écran en voyant Lesnar et Ryback avancer vers lui.  
John traversa les derniers couloirs en courant, il se précipita dans l'aréna, un masque d'angoisse sur le visage, il courut de toutes ses forces vers le ring, vers Randy allongé là au sol, sous les coups des deux hommes.  
John glissa sur le ring et bloqua un coup de Lesnar juste à temps, il se releva d'un bond et attaqua la brute avec une rage incroyable, le repoussant très vite tandis que Ryback s'approchait de nouveau.  
- Lève-toi Cria John à Randy en bloquant un autre coup difficilement.  
- Va t'en!  
- Je te laisse pas ici, lève-toi!  
- Pourquoi?  
- Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal!  
- A part toi bien sûr!  
Randy vit le chagrin sur le visage de John avant qu'il ne se renferme et ne dise brusquement:  
- On peut en parler plus tard? C'est pas le moment là!  
Randy bondit sur ses pieds juste à temps pour parer l'attaque de Ryback sur John qui avait tourné la tête vers Lesnar qui se relevait furieux.  
John lui lança un regard une seconde avant de se reconcentrer sur Lesnar pour le repousser, laissant Ryback à Randy.  
Ils se battaient côté à côte puis dos à dos pour repousser les attaques incessantes des deux brutes mais ils peinaient de plus en plus et Randy tomba sous un nouveau coup de Ryback, John tourna la tête vers lui en criant son prénom et Lesnar perça sa défense à son tour, l'envoyant au tapis à son tour, juste à côté de Randy. John vit ses beaux yeux bleus devenir flous à cause du coup qu'il avait pris sur la tête et la colère reprit le dessus.  
Il se releva, jeta Lesnar au sol pour le cogner sans se soucier de savoir où était Ryback, il martelait la tête de Brock sans arrêt quand une ombre s'avança au-dessus de lui avant de s'arrêter brutalement, John vit du coin de l'oeil Ryback qui venait vers lui et la main de Randy qui s'était refermée sur sa cheville pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre.  
John se releva et lui porta son AA immédiatement oubliant Lesnar qui se relevait dans une fureur noire, Randy sauta pour un RKO magnifique qui mit la brute hors d'état pour de bon.  
John aida Randy à se relever, il chancelait, il l'aida à descendre du ring et lui dit:  
- Appuie-toi sur moi.  
Il attrapa son bras, le posa sur ses épaules et le fit avancer vers les vestiaires doucement.  
Une fois hors de vue, Randy se dégagea sans brusquerie et demanda:  
- Pourquoi t'es venu?  
- Je t'ai fait une promesse, personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal tant que je pourrais l'empêcher.  
Randy s'avança et l'embrassa, John ne le repoussa pas mais ne participa pas au baiser.  
- Je tiens à toi. reprit John quand Randy se fut détaché.  
- Mais ça change rien c'est ça?  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Pas autant que moi.  
Randy s'éloigna d'un pas lourd, John le regarde partir et le héla:  
- Randy? Va voir les infirmiers pour ta tête s'il te plait.  
La vipère hocha la tête et reprit sa route avec tristesse. 

Ils regagnèrent l'hôtel chacun de leur côté mais arrivés sur place, ils se rencontrèrent dans le couloir, leurs chambres étaient à trois portes l'une de l'autre, un total hasard.  
John se figea, observa Randy minutieusement et la vipère en fit autant, il vit le froncement de sourcils de John avant qu'il ne vienne vers lui, il déverrouilla sa porte de chambre et l'attrapa par l'épaule en soufflant un :  
" Viens" assez rauque, Randy le suivit sans hésiter et referma sa porte derrière lui.  
John posa son sac et l'ouvrit, il chercha une seconde après une trousse grise qu'il sortit, Randy la connaissait déjà, c'était sa trousse de soin. Il réprima un soupir, il aurait dû se douter que John n'avait aucune intention de lui parler mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer.  
Il lui demanda de retirer son tee-shirt et il exécuta, John posa brièvement les yeux sur son torse avant de le contourner, c'était son dos qui l'intéressait.  
Il observa un moment les réactions de Randy à ses pressions de doigts avant de commencer à le soigner, il avait beau l'esquiver sans arrêt, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se préoccuper de lui.  
Il le massait soigneusement, éliminant les tensions et les douleurs accumulées lors de ses derniers matchs, surtout après l'attaque de ce soir.  
- Et ta tête? Demanda t-il.  
- ça va, les médecins disent que c'est ok.  
- Tu avais le regard flou, t'étais sonné, tu, tu...  
Les mots se précipitaient en flots incohérents dans sa tête, sa bouche n'arrivait pas à les mettre en ordre.  
- John? S'inquiéta Randy.  
Il se retourna pour lui faire face, il avait l'air troublé, un peu apeuré aussi.  
- Eeeeh! Qu'est-ce qui va pas?  
- Il t'a cogné fort, tu devrais aller vérifier, tu..  
- C'est prévu John, je vais passer un examen, c'est promis, calme-toi ajouta t-il en voyant sa respiration s'emballer d'un coup.  
- Ok.  
John le fit faire demi-tour et reprit ses soins, il avait réglé pratiquement tous les problèmes et revenait vers son épaule droite pour vérifier l'état de la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée, il déposa un petit baiser dessus et Randy frémit tandis que John reprenait son massage. Randy ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses mais les doigts de John se faisaient de moins en moins massant, de plus en plus caressant et il fut parcouru de frissons, il ne pouvait pas voir le sourire de son amant mais il le devinait.  
Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à son fessier et le serrèrent, déclenchant un gémissement de la vipère.  
John passa ses mains autour de son torse en restant dans son dos, il le serrait tendrement contre lui en parcourant son torse magnifique du bout des doigts comme au premier jour et là, en aveugle, il provoquait des réactions splendides, Randy était tout frémissant contre lui, il retenait à grande peine ses gémissements, il avait peur que John ne le laisse de nouveau ou qu'il cherche juste à se venger.  
Mais John pencha la tête par dessus son épaule et déposa de petits baisers dans son cou, mordillant et léchant entre deux à l'endroit exact qu'il avait repéré quand ils étaient chez lui, dans sa cuisine, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il obtenu à râle de plaisir.  
- John... souffla Randy.  
Il se retourna dans ses bras et le regarda, totalement allumé, ses yeux brillaient intensément, un bleu saphir rehaussé par le plaisir et la luxure, John plongea sur sa bouche et échangea un baiser passionné avec Randy pour la première fois depuis leur dispute.  
Ils se séparèrent doucement, pas hors d'haleine pour une fois, Randy n'avait pas cherché à le retenir ni à jouer cette fois, il profitait du moment aussi longtemps que possible.  
John posa son front contre celui de Randy, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, la respiration à peine accélérée, il reprit les lèvres de Randy et le poussant doucement vers le lit.  
Randy s'y allongea attirant le catcheur contre lui, il glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et lui retira non sans profiter au passage de son torse.  
John s'attaqua à son jean et il en fit de même pour lui avant de renverser les positions pour prolonger la tendresse du moment, les caresses et la découverte de l'autre.  
Randy excellait dans ce domaine et il mordilla son lobe d'oreille pour lui arracher un râle à son tour mais quand vint le moment, il laissa le contrôle à John, ne voulant pas le faire fuir de nouveau.  
John le prit doucement, lentement pour qu'il puisse s'adapter à lui sans souffrir ni ce soir ni le lendemain, il l'avait gardé allongé sur le dos, lui faisait face et observant chacune de ses réactions avant de fermer les yeux à son tour pour mieux profiter du moment.  
Il fit durer aussi longtemps que possible en murmurant son prénom par moment et il finit par crier Bébé d'une voix si sensuelle que Randy vint à lui immédiatement, la contraction de ses muscles entraîna John dans la foulée et ils crièrent ensemble, le souffle court.  
John se retira doucement et attrapa une serviette dans son sac pour qu'ils se sèchent.  
Les beaux yeux de Randy se fermaient doucement et il se secoua pour quitter la chambre mais John lui dit doucement en l'attirant contre lui.  
- Reste Bébé, endors-toi, je suis là.  
Il hésita moins d'une seconde avant de poser sa tête sur le torse de John et il s'endormit paisiblement, totalement épuisé, dans les bras puissants de John, sa main droite caressant sa hanche doucement. 


	28. Chapter 28

Randy s'éveilla au son du téléphone de la chambre qui servait de réveil, il décrocha pour l'arrêter et tendit le bras à travers le lit pour le découvrir vide. Il se redressa d'un bond pour mieux voir que John n'était plus dans le lit, il se leva et vérifia le reste de la chambre comme une tornade mais les bagages de John n'étaient plus là non plus, il l'avait laissé et il n'y avait même pas un mot pour expliquer la raison de son départ.  
Il était déçu, déçu et blessé, il avait cru qu'après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, qu'après ce "Bébé" murmuré avec amour, John resterait enfin avec lui mais il avait fui une fois encore!  
Randy prit une douche et se rhabilla avant de quitter la chambre précipitamment, ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus dans cette chambre bien trop vide.  
Il descendit à la réception régler la note et on lui apprit que John avait payé les deux chambres avant de quitter l'hôtel, il resta atterré devant la réceptionniste qui lui demanda:  
- Monsieur? Est-ce que tout va bien?  
- Hein ? Euh oui, très bien. Merci.  
Il quitta l'hôtel à son tour pensif et en colère.  
_Quel genre de mec se barre en premier en réglant la note? Ceux qui ne veulent passer qu'une nuit et rien d'autre, c'est donc ce que je suis pour lui? Un coup d'une nuit? _  
Il sauta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe dans un crissement de pneus.

John était perdu, il s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit, Randy collé à lui, il l'avait regardé dormir pendant un long moment tandis que son esprit tourné à 100 à l'heure. Il réfléchissait à ça, à eux, à leur histoire en envisageant tous les scénarios. Deux heures plus tard, Randy se retourna dans son sommeil et s'éloigna de John qui se leva alors doucement, sans un bruit.  
Il récupéra ses bagages et quitta la chambre sans réveiller son compagnon, paya les additions et quitta l'hôtel avant que le jour ne soit levé.  
Il se rendit à la marina, s'assit sur le quai, les yeux fixés sur l'océan et ses mouvements hypnotiques, il voulait regarder le soleil se lever pour une fois.  
L'aube vint, le reflet du soleil levant dans l'eau était magnifique, l'immensité légèrement ridée par le vent doux se déclinait en des dizaines de nuances.  
- Magnifique pas vrai? Souffla une voix à son oreille.  
John sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir l'identité de son interlocuteur.  
- Phil!  
- Salut John! dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
- Toujours tes insomnies?  
- Toujours! Mais je me demandais ce que fait John Cena à ...5h40 dit-il en vérifiant sa montre, sur un port et totalement seul en plus.  
- Je réfléchissais.  
- ça j'ai vu, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi songeur que ça. Et qu'est-ce qui occupe à ce point ton esprit, si je peux me permettre?  
- Euh, ben, euh...  
- Toujours cette nouvelle rencontre?  
- Oui, on vient de.. enfin, on vient de passer la nuit ensemble pour la seconde fois ...  
- La nuit? Vu l'heure, ta ... rencontre est toujours en train de dormir, je suppose et toi, tu es ici...  
- Ben, je suis parti, j'ai pris mes affaires, j'ai payé l'addition et je suis sorti, j'avais besoin d'air.  
- oh! Et.. tu as pensé à prévenir, laisser un mot, quelque chose?  
- Non, j'avais besoin de faire le point avant tout alors j'ai paré au plus pressé.  
- Et tu crois que cette rencontre, oh appelons un chien un chien tu veux, cette rencontre c'est Randy n'est-ce pas?  
- Hein?  
- Ecoute, John, je vous connais depuis des années tous les deux, j'ai bien vu ce qui se trame entre vous depuis plusieurs semaines, vous vous tournez au tour et vous repoussez sans arrêt. Vous avez entamer une liaison.  
- Et c'est mal?  
- Mal? Répéta t-il étonné. Non, bien sûr que non, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas une question de bien ou de mal mais une question d'amour. La seule question que tu dois vraiment te poser c'est qu'est-ce que tu ressens réellement pour lui? Que ce soit de l'amour ou simplement pour le sexe, même si je te connais assez bien pour savoir que ce n'est pas ton genre, il a le droit de savoir où il va avec toi.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as sans doute raison...  
- Mais tu ne sais pas toi-même ou tu en es.  
- Non, je sais plus Phil.  
- C'est Liz c'est ça ?

- Je me doute que la transition entre ces deux histoires d'amour ne doit pas être facile pour toi, tu devrais prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre mais tu devrais surtout parler à Randy.  
- T'as raison Phil! Je vais aller lui parler dit-il en baillant fortement.  
- Ouais, dès que t'aura dormi un peu!  
- Tu devrais en faire autant Philou, t'as l'air crevé.  
- Ok, allons dormir quelques heures tous les deux, on y verra plus clair ensuite.  
- Ouais, j'vais dans ma voiture.  
- Soit pas bête, j'ai toujours ma chambre moi, et y a de la place pour toi, tu iras voir Randy après.  
- ça me va.  
Les deux hommes regagnèrent l'hôtel et s'endormirent rapidement et longuement, quand John se réveilla, il bondit du lit affolé en voyant l'heure, tirant Phil du sommeil en sursaut.  
John courut à la salle de bain se passer le visage à l'eau et Phil comprit son agitation en regardant l'heure à son tour, il était pas loin de 11h.  
John sortit de la chambre toujours en courant en criant un merci à Phil qui lui répondit de se dépêcher mais quand John arriva à la chambre, il était trop tard, Randy avait quitté l'hôtel à son tour.

D'après le réceptionniste, Randy était parti une demi heure plus tôt et malgré sa discrétion habituelle, il révéla à John qu'il semblait bouleversé lors de son départ et qu'il avait démarré très rapidement ensuite. L'employé voyait bien que le catcheur était dans le même état voir pire que l'autre homme un peu plus tôt, c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait parlé de ce qu'il avait vu avant de voir John quitter l'hôtel de la même façon que Randy précédemment.

John démarra en trombe à son tour, vu l'état d'esprit de Randy, il aurait besoin de se défouler et dans une ville de tournée, le seul endroit qu'il lui restait c'était le stade du soir, il devait être désert à cette heure-ci.  
John atteignit le stade rapidement, la voiture de Randy était bien dans le parking, il avait vu juste et le moteur n'était pas tout à fait froid, il l'avait devancé mais de peu, sans doute d'un quart d'heure.  
Il jaillit de sa voiture comme un fou, se rappelant vaguement d'une autre scène presque identique, sauf qu'ils étaient à deux ce jour-là et que c'était un jour merveilleux.  
John chassa le souvenir d'un mouvement de tête, il devait rester concentré sur l'instant présent pour parler à Randy, la conversation à venir risquée d'être difficile.  
Il ne s'arrêta pas dans les vestiaires, Randy ne devait plus y être déjà et il se rua vers les salles d'entraînement, localisant Randy au bruit de ses frappes dans un puntching-ball, là encore, il avait vu juste, Randy était dans une fureur noire et seul la bagarre pourrait le calmer.  
Il entra dans la salle, Randy tournait autour d'un puntching ball qui se balançait dans tous les sens au rythme de ses frappes, il n'avait aucune chance de se calmer comme ça.  
John attrapa le puntching ball pour le stabiliser pour Randy, un rictus de haine traversa son beau visage et il eut juste le temps de décaler sa tête pour ne pas prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure.  
Ok, il avait sous-estimé sa colère encore!  
- Qu'est-ce que... tu ... viens... foutre... **ici**? Demanda Randy en ponctuant chacun de ses mots d'un violent coup de poing dans le sac, appuyant davantage sur le dernier mot.  
- Faut qu'on parle.  
- Ah? Faut qu'on parle! Faut qu'on parle maintenant! Et ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé seul dans la chambre, sans un mot, sans une explication, fallait pas qu'on parle à ce moment?  
- Siiii! Bien sûr que si, je voulais te parler, j'te jure, mais je t'ai raté!  
- Tu m'as raté? Et comment t'as fait pour me rater? J'étais juste à côté de toi dans le lit! Dis-moi pas que tu m'as pas vu parce que là, ça va vraiment mal aller! Hurla t-il en frappant comme un forcené.  
- Je t'ai vu Randy, tu dormais sur moi, je t'ai regardé dormir pendant des heures, je réfléchissais à tout ça, à nous et puis tu t'es décalé et j'avais besoin d'y voir clair alors je suis parti, respirer, prendre l'air, je suis allé à la marina et je me suis assis là-bas pour cogiter.  
- Et?  
- J'étais assis depuis un moment, j'ai regardé le soleil se levé, Phil m'a rejoint et ...  
- Attends, le coupa t-il A quelle heure tu m'as laissé?  
- Aucune idée, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il était 5h40 quand Phil m'a rejoint, c'est lui qui m'a dit l'heure. Non, Randy je ne me suis pas barré dès que tu t'es endormi, tu me prends pour qui? Je suis pas ce genre de type, je me barre pas comme ça même si les apparences sont contre moi.  
- Continue! Martela t-il d'un autre coup de poing suivi d'un coup de pied.  
- Phil m'a donc rejoint, il s'est assis et on a discuté de tout ça.  
- Phil sait pour nous deux? Tu lui as dit?  
- Non, il a deviné que tu étais ma nouvelle rencontre, je lui ai rien dit, je n'ai même jamais prononcé ton nom devant lui mais il n'a aucun problème avec ça, il a très bien pris les choses.  
- A la différence de toi! Je comprends pas John, tu ne me parles pas pendant une semaine, on passe la nuit ensemble, enfin quand je dis la nuit hein! Tu te décides enfin à parler et au lieu de me réveiller tu vas voir Phil!  
- Je n'ai pas été voir Phil, c'est Phil qui est venu me voir.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça change? Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé? Pourquoi tu t'es barré?  
- Je te l'ai dit, j'avais besoin d'y voir plus clair avant de te parler, mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête, dans mes sentiments, être sûr de ce que je voulais vraiment!  
- Et tu l'es?  
- Certaines choses sont plus claires maintenant, je sais un peu plus où j'en suis et même si je sais pas trop où je vais, c'est avec toi que je veux y aller.  
- Alors pourquoi t'es pas revenu me le dire? Hein?  
- Je te l'ai dis, je t'ai raté.  
- Comment ça tu m'as raté, tu savais où j'étais alors COMMENT tu m'as raté John ?!  
- Je me suis endormi, on a parlé avec Phil, on était crevé tous les deux, il m'a dit de dormir un peu, je lui ai dit de faire pareil et on s'est endormi dans sa chambre voilà!  
Il réalisa la bêtise qu'il venait de dire une seconde trop tard quand il vit le visage de Randy se décomposer avant de virer dans différentes nuances de blanc, de jaune et de rouge pour finir.  
Randy cessa de cogner dans le sac instantanément, livide, il se redressa pour regarder John qui était aussi tétanisé que lui, incapable de dire un mot pour se justifier.  
La colère de Randy reprit le dessus et John lâcha le sac pour reculer d'un pas, tandis que Randy le contournait pour se placer face à lui et le dévisager, incrédule.  
- Tu... tu as dormi dans sa chambre? Dit-il d'une voix blanche.  
- Oui mais c'est pas ce que tu crois, Randy, c'est...  
Il le put pas finir sa phrase, Randy le coupa, avançant vers lui et ponctua ses mots en donnant des coups secs et douloureux avec les paumes de ses mains sur le torse de John qui reculait d'un pas à chaque fois en grimaçant mais sans chercher à se défendre.  
- Tu.. m'as.. laissé.. en plan.. pour aller.. dormir.. avec Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil?  
- Non, Bébé, c'est pas...  
- M'appelles pas comme ça! Hurla t-il, figeant John de nouveau. Tu voulais pas rester avec moi et tu es parti coucher avec Phil? Je ne te suffisais pas, c'est ça? Il te fallait Phil en plus!  
- Randy, je t'assure que non, c'est pas...  
Randy le poussa si vivement cette fois que John tomba au sol, à ses pieds, là encore il ne cherchait pas à se protéger, il était à son entière merci, Randy le regarda avec haine et cracha:  
- Dégage d'ici! Va te faire foutre John! Ne t'avises plus de m'approcher, de me regarder et ne pose plus jamais tes sales pattes sur moi!  
- Randy...  
- Fous le camp!  
John se releva et quitta la salle, sans ajouter un mot, la blessure de son coeur saignait abondamment mais la pire pour lui était celle qu'il avait créé dans le coeur de Randy par sa maladresse.  
Il quitta le stade, remonta dans sa voiture et partit.

Randy passa sa rage sur tout ce qu'il trouva avant de quitter la pièce toujours hors de lui comme une tornade, il se heurta de plein fouet à quelqu'un et s'apprêtait à l'incendier quand il reconnu la voix qui lui disait avec un léger accent et une ironie nettement moins légère:  
- Et ben, c'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour toi maintenant? Un peu rude quand même!  
- Christian! Eh! t'es de retour mec, comment je suis content de te voir!  
- Heureusement, j'ai bien cru que t'aller ma bouffer y a dix secondes! ça va toi?  
- Impec' et toi ta blessure, ça y est c'est remis?  
- Oui, c'est remis, je peux reprendre mais toi, tu essaies de détourner la conversation, qu'est-ce qui va pas?  
- Rien, un léger problème.  
- Et ton **léger** problème n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec John Cena?  
Randy se troubla à la mention de John et Christian et déduisit qu'il avait visé juste.  
- Je l'ai croisé en venant ici, il était dans un état le pauvre, pire que toi encore, il ne s'est même pas arrêté pour me saluer, il avait une expression, brrrr, ça faisait froid dans le dos, je l'aurais bien arrêté mais bon, tu le connais, s'il veut pas s'arrêter, c'est pas la peine de le retenir!  
- Ouais.. euh... 'fin..  
- Eeeeeeeh! calme Randy, viens, on va boire un café et tu vas me raconter tout ça, j'ai l'impression que j'ai raté beaucoup de choses moi!  
Il passa son bras sur l'épaule de Randy et le dirigea vers les vestiaires, il s'assit sur le banc et attendit que Randy ait pris sa douche et se soit changé pour l'emmener dans un bar, il attendit que leurs boissons soient servies et que Randy ait commencé à boire doucement son café pour lui demander.  
- Alors, raconte-moi tout Randy.  
Randy le regarda dans les yeux et Christian subit son examen sans broncher, si Randy le fixait ainsi, c'était pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment digne de confiance, ils se connaissaient depuis des années maintenant, ils n'avaient pratiquement aucun secret l'un pour l'autre donc si Randy avait besoin de vérifier qu'il était digne de confiance, c'est que l'affaire était aussi sérieuse qu'il l'avait supposé, plus même!  
Il resta silencieux, laissant à Randy le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées en sirotant son café, enfin Randy posa sa tasse et s'éclaircit la gorge pour tout lui raconter.  
Il lui parla du premier baiser dans le vestiaire, de la réaction de John, de la colère et de la façon qu'il avait eu de jouer avec ses réactions et ses sentiments.  
Christian était un peu étonné mais il ne disait rien, il laissait Randy tout expliquer avant de prendre parti, le comportement de John le laissait perplexe, ce n'était pas du tout son style de faire du mal à ceux qu'il aime mais comme le dit Randy ensuite, il était en plein divorce à ce moment-là.  
Il parla ensuite de ses propres erreurs, ses non respect des consignes, les interventions de John en sa faveur, allant jusqu'à défier Vince et Laurinaitis pour le protéger et Christian reconnu le vrai John dans ses actions.  
Ils avaient fini leur boisson mais Randy avait encore beaucoup de choses à lui dire, il interpella doucement un garçon et renonça à commander du café, quelque chose lui disait qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus fort pour la suite des révélations.  
Randy aborda ensuite leur alliance contre les autres et le côté ultra protecteur de John qui l'accompagnait partout malgré son arrêt, il avait bien sûr dû lui parler de la bagarre, de la voiture et du poignet fêlé, Christian ne put s'empêcher de marquer sa surprise à ce moment-là et il vit la honte sur le visage de son ami alors il ne poussa aucune question, le laissant reprendre ses explications.  
Malgré son propre arrêt pour blessure, Christian avait continué à suivre les shows télé et il avait vu les dérapages avec Randy et John, les matchs qui se finissaient bizarrement et les coups qui étaient portés pour de vrai et ce match extrême qui avait presque anéanti Randy.

Enfin, il aborda le départ sans explication de John et sa disparition pendant plusieurs jours, son retour ivre et leur premier baiser puis ce qui s'était passé entre eux le lendemain, Christian avala son scotch cul sec mais le laissa continuer, il lui parla ensuite des taquineries qu'ils s'étaient faites, surtout les siennes dernièrement et de la colère de John, son mutisme puis son retour à ses côtés hier et enfin il finit avec sa disparition du matin et ses explications vaseuses incluant Phil et sa colère remonta en flèche.  
Christian le calma rapidement avant de parler:  
- Et ben, il s'en passe des choses en un mois avec vous les gars! On n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec vous.  
- Ouais. Marmonna Randy.  
- Bon, je t'ai écouté jusqu'au bout, sans t'interrompre une seule fois, alors maintenant c'est à ton tour d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire.  
- Vas-y! croassa t-il la gorge sèche d'avoir tant parlé.  
- Bon, alors pour commencer, vous êtes deux idiots!  
Randy voulut protester mais Christian lui fit signe de se taire et de l'écouter.  
- C'est flagrant que vous êtes dingue l'un de l'autre, ta façon de parler de lui malgré ta colère et cette expression qu'il avait quand je l'ai croisé, il était anéanti, plus bas que terre, honnêtement j'ai cru qu'il allait se tirer une balle en sortant!  
- Quooi!  
- Relax! j'ai aussitôt appelé Phil pour qu'il prenne soin de lui, il va s'en occuper, bon, le souci c'est que je savais pas qu'il était en porte à faux par rapport à vous deux mais je suis persuadé que ni Phil ni John n'a quoi que ce soit à se reprocher comme tu le crois.  
- T'es de quel côté s'exclama Randy, furieux.  
- Il n'y a pas de côté, Randy, je suis ton ami, Phil est celui de John et vous deux ça m'a l'air compliqué mais John est excessivement fidèle ne l'oublie pas, même s'il doute et qu'il va mal, il ne t'aurait pas trompé, tu connais son histoire mieux que les autres quand même, tu le sais ça, qu'il te trahirait pas comme ça surtout après être revenu vers toi!  
- Je sais pas Christian, je suis plus sûr de rien le concernant.  
- Alors prends le temps de réfléchir toi aussi mais ne les condamne pas d'office et la prochaine fois, laisse-le parler pour qu'il puisse s'expliquer jusqu'au bout!

Ils quittèrent le bar et passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble.  
De son côté, Phil avait accouru à l'appel de Christian, il avait intercepté John dans un état lamentable, il l'avait repoussé mais Phil s'était accroché et avait obtenu le fin mot de l'histoire, tout reposait sur un simple quiproquo qui n'aurait pas eu lieu si John n'avait pas quitté Randy au milieu de la nuit sans l'avertir.  
Phil se garda bien de lui dire cette vérité, John s'auto-flagellait bien assez lui-même.  
Il passa lui aussi l'après-midi avec lui mais sans parvenir à lui remonter le moral et ils regagnèrent le stade ensemble pour le show du soir.  
Randy n'avait pas de match de prévu ce soir mais il restait avec Christian qui faisait son come-back, la foule l'accueillit à bras ouverts et il fit un excellent match, il partit se sécher rapidement et faire une interview avec Matt Stricker laissant Randy seul dans sa loge pendant que John faisait son match sous le regard vigilant de Phil.

John emporta une victoire sans grand intérêt et sans sa flamme habituelle, il n'eut pas l'occasion de célébrer sa victoire, Lesnar et Ryback foncèrent sur le ring pour le tabasser, il les regarda courir vers lui et encaissa leur assaut sans se battre, il ne cherchait pas à se défendre. Phil le vit immédiatement et couru chercher la seule personne qui pourrait vraiment aider John, la vipère, Randy Orton!  
- Randy! Cria-t-il en défonçant pratiquement la porte de la loge (vive la déco! hein titoune) Viens vite, John est sur le ring, face à Lesnar et Ryback!  
- Et alors? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, fonce Philou, c'est de toi qu'il a besoin!  
- Dis pas n'importe quoi bon sang! Il s'est rien passé entre nous, on est juste amis, je répondrais à toutes tes questions après mais là c'est vraiment pas le moment! Il se défend pas, il va se faire massacrer!  
Randy ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il se précipita vers le ring avec Phil pour faire le ménage, leur arrivée surprise leur donna un avantage quelques secondes mais ils étaient toujours deux contre deux vu l'état de John.  
Randy se décala vers lui et lui saisit le poignet pour le lever, ce geste lui valut un coup de poing de Ryback dans la mâchoire et il tourna la tête vers John pour dire en crachant du sang:  
- Debout! Bats-toi!  
John leva les yeux vers lui, furieux, Randy crut un instant que sa fureur était dirigée vers lui mais il se jeta sur Ryback comme un malade et le repoussa loin de Randy qui vint prêter main forte à Phil en grande difficulté face à Lesnar, ils repoussèrent vaillamment les agresseurs et John saisit les poignets de ses alliés pour les lever en signe de victoire alors que Ryback et Lesnar retournaient en titubant au vestiaire.  
John irradiait de colère et de détermination, ses yeux se posèrent sur Randy une seconde avant qu'il ne se rappelle ce qu'il lui avait dit au matin, de ne plus jamais poser les yeux ni la main sur lui, il le lâcha immédiatement et détourna le regard.  
Ils montèrent chacun sur les cordes d'un coin différent et John prit soin de se placer à l'opposé de Randy, il salua la foule avant de quitter le ring en triste état lui aussi en saluant une dernière fois ses alliés du soir mais là encore il prit soin de ne regarder aucun des deux hommes.

Randy et Phil quittèrent le ring juste après lui et dès qu'ils furent hors de vue du public, Randy lui dit:  
- Je t'écoute Phil!  
- Bon, alors voilà ce qui s'est réellement passé ce matin. John s'est réveillé, il t'a regardé dormir...  
- Oui, ça il me l'a dit va direct à l'essentiel!  
- Bon, il a paniqué, il est parti sans te prévenir et il est allé à la marina où je l'ai rejoint.  
- ça aussi je le sais! A l'essentiel, j'tai dit!  
- La vache! Qu'est-ce que t'es autoritaire comme gars! Je sais pas si ça plait à John mais moi c'est pas mon truc du tout, va falloir qu'il t'apprenne la politesse!  
- Phil, me cherche pas!  
- Ok, on réglera ça plus tard! Ce que tu dois savoir c'est que John t'aime vraiment, profondément mais qu'il a eu peur, il avait besoin de faire le point avant d'aller te voir et il doit passer beaucoup de nuits à essayer ça vu son état de fatigue, il était crevé, je lui ai dit de dormir, il m'a dit de faire pareil et on s'est marré.  
Ensuite, il a dit qu'il allait dans sa voiture, je l'ai invité à DORMIR et uniquement dormir dans la mienne, il s'est écroulé et il s'est réveillé en retard pour te rejoindre dans ta chambre. C'est tout ce qui s'est passé.  
- C'est tout? Tu appelles ça pas grand chose? Il me largue au milieu de la nuit et la finie dans ton lit mais c'est tout à fait normal! Pourquoi il m'a pas réveillé pour me parler à moi hein?  
- Parce qu'il est paumé et qu'il a peur, il ne l'avouera jamais mais il a peur d'aimer à nouveau après son divorce, c'est encore tout frais Randy et puis, ce n'est pas une relation quelconque qu'il commence non plus. Il entame une relation gay et avec son meilleur ami en plus et tu t'étonnes qu'il se cherche encore?  
- Il fait que ça de se chercher! Il avance, il recule, il se tait, il disparaît et revient et moi je dois être à sa disposition et attendre qu'il décide si ce soir il veut coucher avec moi avant de me larguer comme une merde!  
ça peut pas marcher comme ça Phil!  
- Je sais Randy et c'est aussi ce que je lui ai dis, il en est conscient, il avait pris sa décision ce matin avant de s'endormir mais avec ce qui s'est passé au stade ensuite, je crois qu'il va de nouveau reculer.  
- Alors c'est de ma faute en plus!  
- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, il a juste besoin de temps, réfléchis-y Randy!  
Et il laissa la vipère dans le couloir après lui avoir tapé amicalement sur l'épaule, Phil était un bon gars finalement, Randy gagnerait à le connaître mieux et il comprenait ce que John appréciait chez lui.

Randy s'appuya sur le mur songeur, il avait appris beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui et il n'avait jamais autant parlé dans une journée, il comprenait les raisons des agissements de John mais il n'irait pas le voir pour autant, John avait besoin de temps pour faire le point, il allait lui en donner, autant qu'il le voudrait.  
_Je t'attendrais John jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt..._


	29. Chapter 29

chapitre 29:

John et Randy restèrent à distance l'un de l'autre, ils étaient continuellement accompagnés de leurs amis respectifs,Phil et Christian et tous les quatre se croisaient régulièrement sans jamais se parler pour autant.  
Un tic de colère traversait le visage de Randy à chaque fois qu'il voyait Phil au côté de John mais il disparaissait quand il voyait l'état dans lequel John était, sans Phil, il ne tiendrait pas debout.  
John détournait le regard à chaque fois, il voyait donc la grimace de colère de Randy en croyant qu'elle lui était destinée sans jamais voir son regard changer pour lui puisqu'il continuait à fuir sa vision comme il le lui avait demandé.  
Christian et Phil échangeaient un regard peiné, peiné pour leurs amis mais respectaient leur choix et se contentaient de les accompagner partout, ne les laissant que pour les matchs et la nuit, alors ils se retrouvaient pour discuter un peu;  
- Il est toujours furieux après moi hein? Demanda Phil  
- Surtout après lui-même en fait et envers John qui ne fait pas le geste qu'il attends. Il voit bien que John souffre beaucoup de cette situation mais il se refuse à faire un pas vers lui de nouveau.  
- Et John ne veut pas aller le voir parce qu'il sait que Randy a raison de lui en vouloir et qu'il croit qu'il le déteste maintenant. Je crois surtout qu'il a peur de le refaire souffrir, alors il fait du surplace.  
- On devrait peut-être les aider? Suggéra Christian.  
Puis ensemble, ils dirent:  
- Nooooon.  
- Mauvaise idée, John ne supporterait pas que je le pousse vers Randy ou qu'on manigance pour les faire se rencontrer.  
- Et Randy serait fou de rage contre nous et on n'arriverait plus à rien!  
- Continue à calmer Randy, j'essaye de débloquer la situation avec John, ils vont bien finir par se retrouver, ça crève les yeux qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre! Tu as vu cette façon qu'il a de regarder John quand il détourne le regard ?  
- Oui, juste après m'avoir fusillé du regard, c'est impressionnant! ça me donne une idée ça!  
Il expliqua son plan à Christian qui l'approuva avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et ils cherchèrent l'endroit dont ils avaient besoin pour réaliser leur projet tout en discutant de la mise en oeuvre et du résultat qu'ils espéraient.

John détournait le regard à chaque fois qu'il croisait Randy, pas parce qu'il lui avait demandé même s'il se disait que cette idée devait l'amuser, mais parce qu'il ne se sentait plus digne de soutenir son regard depuis leur dernier affrontement. Randy avait semblé si meurtri quand il l'avait vu dans cette salle, cette douleur qu'il cachait derrière une rage incontrôlée ne lui avait pas échappé, elle avait pulvérisé les fragments restants de son coeur, réduisant à néant ce que Randy avait doucement reconstruit en lui ces derniers jours.  
Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, l'ombre d'une ombre.  
Pourtant sa propre déchéance ne le touchait pas, il ne voyait que celle de Randy, que son chagrin quand il le surprenait et que sa colère quand il le regardait.  
Il détournait aussitôt le regard, voulant disparaître sous terre, il avait même penser une fois à se jeter derrière des caisses de transports pour que Randy ne le voit plus mais il avait renoncé au projet en se disant qu'un plongeon désespéré derrière les caisses aurait du mal à paraître naturel même en prétextant avoir perdu une lentille, qu'il ne portait pas d'ailleurs!

Sur le ring, John n'était pas à son maximum, il avait laissé sa flamme et son dynamisme en arrière, là où se trouvait son histoire avec Randy.  
Ryback et Lesnar étaient intervenus une fois de plus dans le match de Randy, il avait accouru pour l'aider et ils avaient repoussé l'attaque ensemble mais Randy l'avait ignoré ensuite et quand il l'avait rattrapé par le bras dans les vestiaires, Randy s'était dégagé très violemment, le rejetant contre le mur d'en face.  
John l'avait percuté de plein fouet et il saignait du nez quand il se tourna vers Randy une nouvelle fois, il l'observa une seconde, aucune trace de remord ni d'inquiétude ne passait sur le visage de la vipère et il se dit qu'il méritait de souffrir pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait.  
Il fit un pas vers lui et commença:  
- Randy, s'il te plait, faut qu'on...  
- Va te soigner, tu fous du sang partout!  
- Randy, écoute-moi.  
- Non, on n'a plus rien à se dire, va voir Phil si t'es en manque, je suis sûre qu'il t'aidera, à moins que tu ne préfères te faire la moitié du roster avant d'aller le trouver!  
- Je ne t'ai pas trompé! Grogna John.  
- Et j'en ai rien à faire, t'es plus dans ma vie John, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, je m'en moque totalement!  
- Randyyy supplia John en tendant une main vers lui.  
- Non, Cena et tu ne me touche pas! cracha t-il en reculant. Je sais pas où tes sales pattes ont traîné avant!  
John recula, il regarda Randy une dernière fois, évaluant sa sincérité dans ses propos mais la colère et le dégoût masquaient tous les autres sentiments sur son visage et le retour de son nom de famille uniquement dans la bouche de Randy l'avait touché en plein coeur, il détourna le regard une fois encore et s'en fut dans la nuit.

Randy avait vu la douleur s'imprimer sur le corps de John, chaque mot, chaque geste qu'il avait fait pour le rejeter l'avait un peu plus brisé. Il n'était pas fier de lui, faire souffrir John de cette façon, le laisser partir sans lui montrer une once d'intérêt et d'affection avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait eu à faire jusqu'ici.  
Mais Randy ne voyait pas d'autres solutions, il ne pouvait pas accepter que John soit avec lui s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il refusait de n'être qu'une passade pour lui, juste une histoire d'un soir, il tenait trop à lui déjà pour supporter que John se joue de lui et de ses sentiments et qu'il le laisse dès qu'il aura repris pied et confiance en lui. Il ne voulait pas lui servir d'exutoire ni de passe-temps le temps qu'il guérisse de Liz avant qu'il ne reprenne une autre liaison avec une femme.  
Il savait que John ne cherchait pas consciemment à le blesser, il était comme un gros nounours, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et il s'y refuserait encore quand il s'apercevrait que ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il voulait être, il se refuserait à le quitter et se rendrait malheureux, alors ils seraient malheureux à deux et Randy devrait prendre la décision à sa place pour qu'ils s'en sortent avec le moins de casse possible même s'il était déjà trop tard le concernant. Il était déjà bien trop amoureux de John pour s'en sortir indemne mais il cherchait à limiter les dégâts autant que possible.  
Si John l'aimait vraiment, s'il tenait à lui autant qu'il semblait le dire, il trouverait le moyen de lui prouver et seulement alors il l'accepterait à ses côtés, dans sa vie, dans son coeur. En attendant John n'avait qu'à ramer un peu lui aussi comme il l'avait fait au début quand il était en tort avec lui mais cette fois, il n'avait rien à se reprocher, si ce n'était que d'avoir laissé John coucher avec lui alors qu'il n'était toujours pas sûr de son choix!

Les agressions perpétuelles des deux brutes envers John et Randy avaient fini par attiser l'intérêt des scénaristes et le lendemain de la troisième agression, soir de Raw, les 4 hommes se retrouvèrent sur le ring pour un combat officiel, John Cena et Randy Orton vs Brock Lesnar et Ryback en match classique même si vu les combattants, le match serait tout sauf classique.  
C'était le main event, le public était en feu, l'énergie dégagée par les catcheurs était incroyable et communicative. Le match n'avait pas été préparé du tout, John et Randy se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts, John connaissait bien Lesnar aussi mais il restait malgré tout de nombreuses inconnues dans cette rencontre à commencer par savoir qui débuterait la rencontre des deux côtés.  
John et Randy se tenaient dans leur coin côte à côté, ils n'échangeaient pas un mot, Randy ignorait superbement John, sa seule proximité semblait être une torture pour ce dernier, il n'avait pas retenté d'approche depuis la veille, pas même quand il avait vu le match prévu pour le soir et là, il se tenait immobile et silencieux, parfaitement concentré sur leurs adversaires, il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, protéger Randy.  
Ryback et Lesnar se mirent d'accord verbalement et Lesnar débuta, Randy lui se contenta de jeter un coup d'oeil à John pour lui indiquer de sortir du ring et John obtempéra sans discuter, inquiet malgré tout.

Lesnar fut aussi brutal que John s'y attendait et Randy tomba su sol très vite sous ses coups, à la plus grande colère de John qui lui hurla:  
- Rand' attention à ses coudes, protège ta tête!  
Randy remonta aussitôt sa garde et remercia mentalement John de l'avoir averti quand il encaissa l'impact de son coude sur son avant-bras, vu la douleur fulgurante qui parcouru son bras, il lui aurait très probablement ouvert le crâne en quelques secondes de match.  
Randy se dégagea et repartit à l'assaut, il était rapide, fort mais Lesnar n'était que brutalité à l'état pur et il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à lui résister, la puissance brute de John aurait été mieux indiquée pour le contrer mais Randy ne voulait pas lui passer le relais, lui prouvant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, ni sur le ring ni dans sa vie. John grogna, se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler son prénom en le voyant autant malmener et exhorta la foule à encourager le champion de St Louis.  
Lesnar repoussa Randy vers son coin, le mettant à l'entière merci de son partenaire de ring, ils enchaînaient les relais rapides, ne laissant aucune chance à la vipère de se glisser jusqu'à John pour le passage de relais.  
Ryback tenta un tombé et John se rua dans le ring pour lui tomber dessus et faire stopper le compte. Le géant se releva en fureur et John tressaillit quand sa main immense vient se refermer autour de son cou pour un chokeslam, il se dégagea d'un coup de pied, sauta pour lui porter un DDT et tira Randy vers son coin tandis que Lesnar se ruait à son tour sur le ring, il sauta pour esquiver son spear laissant l'homme s'empaler sur le poteau du ring et finit de tirer un Randy presque inerte vers son coin pour pouvoir prendre officiellement le relais face à Ryback, Lesnar avait rejoint son coin et John pouvait cesser de regarder Randy qu'il avait déposé sur l'escalier puisque ses deux adversaires étaient désormais face à lui.  
Le match se poursuivit, la fraîcheur et le dynamisme de John lui conférèrent un avantage qui ne dura pas longtemps, lorsqu'il tenta un tombé à son tour, Lesnar débarqua pour l'éjecter du ring.  
Randy n'avait pas encore assez récupéré pour lui venir en aide même si John doutait qu'il serait venu de toute manière, il s'écrasa lourdement sur la barrière de sécurité, sonné, le souffle coupé et l'arbitre entama le décompte pendant que Lesnar s'avançait vers Randy.  
Le mouvement n'échappa pas à John qui se jeta sur le ring pour arrêter le décompte et rejoindre au plus vite Randy avant que Lesnar ne l'atteigne.  
Trop préoccupé par le sort de son ami, John avait oublié Ryback qui eut tôt fait de se rappeler à son bon souvenir et le renvoya au sol avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre Randy alors que Lesnar s'approchait toujours de lui.  
- Raaaaaaaandy Cria John d'une voix rendue plus aigue par le stress.  
Il hurla de douleur, toujours cloué au sol par la poigne impitoyable de Ryback, incapable de venir en aide à la vipère toujours inerte, il n'entendait que le rire sadique des deux brutes tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément de se libérer de l'emprise de Feed me more mais à chaque tentative, il resserrait son étreinte sur lui de plus en plus douloureusement et Lesnar était maintenant à côté de Randy qui ne bougeait toujours pas.  
John hurla une nouvelle fois, détournant l'attention de Lesnar une petite seconde que Randy mit à profit pour lui porter son RKO directement sur les escaliers, il s'était ruiné le dos au passage mais Lesnar était hors de combat pour un bon moment mais lui aussi.  
Il ne restait plus que Ryback et John sur le ring, l'attaque suicide et surprise de Randy lui avait donné une occasion de se libérer et il se tenait sur ses jambes à quelques mètres de lui, dans son coin, il avait vérifié l'état de Randy en vitesse avant de remonter sur le ring, plus furieux que jamais.  
Ryback était un gros morceau et John avait déjà pas mal encaissé mais il ne restait plus que lui grâce à Randy et il ne pouvait pas le laisser prendre le dessus ou sinon, il n'y aurait plus aucun rempart entre Randy et lui et il ne pourrait pas le protéger.

John se lança dans la bataille à corps perdu, il avait déjà perdu son coeur, il n'avait plus rien à craindre désormais et il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée fixe, empêcher Ryback d'avoir accès à Randy et pour ça, il se plaçait systématiquement entre les deux.  
Il déroula ses prises habituelles mais le AA ne passa pas, Ryback était lourd et le dos de John avait déjà bien morflé pendant le combat.  
Ryback reprit le dessus et lui porta un powerbomb dantesque, le public hurla et les commentateurs s'égosillèrent.  
- Oh Ryback a presque fait traverser le ring à Cena.  
- Le corps de John est brisé, la machine Ryback a encore fait des ravages! John n'a plus la force de se relever.  
Ryback ne tenta pas le tombé, il se dirigea vers Randy et la colère de John lui donna juste assez de force pour attraper la cheville de l'homme et l'empêcher d'avancer. Quand il se tourna vers lui pour le piétiner, il jeta ses derniers forces pour le déséquilibrer et l'emmener au sol où il plaça son STF.  
Le géant lutta longuement mettant la résistance physique du champ' à rude épreuve avant de taper et l'arbitre fit sonner la fin du match sur la victoire de John, sa musique retentit mais il était trop épuisé pour se relever et célébrer cette victoire qui ne l'intéressait pas, il roula et rampa jusqu'à Randy et se laissa tomber du ring à côté de lui, hors d'haleine et perclus de douleur mais ne voulant qu'une chose, voir les yeux bleus s'ouvrir et lui faire signe que tout allait bien.

Les yeux bleus étaient bien ouverts mais il n'y avait aucun signe qu'il allait bien. John glissa sa main dans son dos malgré l'évidente contrariété de Randy et l'aida à se redresser pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer contre le ring.  
- ça va? Croassa t-il en l'appuyant sur le ring sans obtenir de réponse.  
Il le lâcha dès qu'il fut dans une position moins douloureuse et se demanda s'il allait trouver l'énergie de se relever pour retourner au vestiaire.  
Il n'eut pas à répondre à cette question, il vit Lesnar se réveiller et il soupira, il n'aurait pas à regagner les vestiaires, il n'en serait plus capable après avoir fini avec la brute.  
Il se releva, tremblant sur ses jambes et le sourire méprisant de Lesnar ne lui échappa pas, il avança vers lui pour lui coller une droite monstrueuse, le sang jaillit de la bouche de l'homme mais un sourire réapparut presque immédiatement sur ses lèvres, _ce type est complètement dingue! _ Pensa John en voulant lui en mettre une deuxième, Lesnar bloqua le coup dans sa main et serra son poing de toutes ses forces faisant grimacer John qui luttait pour se dégager.  
Un feu follet passa alors dans son champ de vision, sauta sur les escaliers et porta un High Knee tonitruant à Lesnar qui s'effondra au sol.  
- Phil! Lâcha John surpris.  
- Et Christian! Répondit-il en désignant le Canadien qui venait d'achever Ryback derrière eux.  
Les deux arrivants attrapèrent leurs amis et les remirent debout.  
Chris agrippa Randy et passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules tandis que Phil en faisait de même pour John. Quand tout le monde fut debout, Christian s'approcha de John et passa son autre bras derrière son dos, il était ainsi soutenu par les deux hommes et son bras reposait sur celui de Randy.  
La vipère trébucha et John serra son bras pour le redresser en même temps que Christian, ils regagnèrent difficilement les vestiaires sous les hurlements du public et Christian fut contraint de lâcher John pour passer la porte du titantron.  
- Emmène-le à l'infirmerie. Demanda John à Christian.  
- Tu devrais y aller aussi lui répondit-il.  
- Pas la peine, j'vais bien, je me pose deux minutes, une bonne douche et c'est reparti!  
- John, viens...  
- ça va! Le coupa t-il. Prends soin de Randy s'il te plait! Ajouta-t-il en se dégageant de la prise de Phil.  
Il s'éloigna en titubant et Phil resta sur place.  
- Le laisse pas seul! Grogna Randy ce qui fit sourire la straight edge superstar.  
- T'en fais pas, je vais pas le lâcher, allez à l'infirmerie, j'y emmènerais John après!  
Phil rattrapa John en quelques secondes, avec sa démarche, il lui fallait trois pas pour avancer d'un mètre dans la bonne direction, il avait l'air saoul, comme ceux qui sortent de boîtes et qui font deux kilomètres à pied au lieu d'un pour rentrer chez eux à force de tituber. Phil sourit de nouveau et agrippa John sans tenir compte de ses protestations pour le ramener à sa loge.  
Il l'assit sur le banc et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau, à bout de quelques secondes, John demanda:  
- Et Randy?  
- Il va bien, il est avec Chris, il va l'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
- D'accord.  
- Et on ira après.  
- Pas question, je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de souffler un peu et d'une douche.  
- Et ben tu vas faire tout ça et ensuite on ira à l'infirmerie!  
- J'ai dit non!  
- C'est pas négociable! C'est l'accord qu'on a passé avec Randy! C'est ça ou tu nous auras tous sur la dos avec Jim en prime et tu sais comment il est quand c'est comme ça!  
John grommela entre ses dents et Phil ne comprit pas sa réponse complète, une histoire de se pendre avec un élastique et d'aller voir les grecs, Phil explosa de rire tandis que Cena allait se doucher.

John sortit de la douche et se prêta bon gré mal gré aux exigences de Phil et des médecins, aucun des deux hommes n'étaient blessés en fin de compte, Randy souffrait du dos, il allait avoir quelques hématomes le lendemain et un bon massage de John aurait été le bienvenu mais vue la situation, il pouvait faire une croix dessus et Phil voyait bien que John était le plus ennuyé des deux, ne pas pouvoir prendre soin de Randy le rendait dingue.  
Il ne s'était pas croisés à l'infirmerie et malgré ses demandes auprès de Jim, John n'avait pas eu d'infos concernant l'état de santé de Randy, il avait donc dû se résoudre à demander à Phil d'aller parler avec Chris, ce qui l'avait mis dans une humeur noire.  
- Ton chéri va bien lui dit-il en revenant. Mais tu devrais aller le voir toi-même si tu veux t'en assurer!  
- Allez le voir! T'es marrant toi dans le genre quand tu t'y mets, ta vue comment il me déteste! Hier, il m'a jeté dans le mur avant de me jeter tout court, j'ai même pas pu en placer une!  
- C'est vrai que parler avec lui, c'est pas évident mais toi, tu l'as jeté combien de fois jusqu'ici?  
- Hein? Je l'ai jamais jeté enfin!  
- John!  
-Ok, j'ai peut-être pas toujours été très cool avec lui par moment mais c'était différent! Je savais pas ce que je voulais à ce moment-là.  
- Et maintenant tu le sais?  
- Oui!  
- Alors, il va falloir te battre pour l'obtenir!  
John lui lança un regard perplexe mais hocha la tête, l'enthousiasme de Phil le surprenait mais même s'il ne le partageait pas, il ne voulait pas le vexer.  
- Never give up champion! Lui dit-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule avant de le laisser pour la nuit.  
Il le laissa perdu en pleine réflexion, il se dit que Phil avait raison, s'il voulait Randy, il devrait se battre pour lui prouver et il n'y avait rien qu'il n'aimait plus que de relever un défi, seulement là, il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre vu que Randy ne lui laissait absolument aucune chance.

Phil sortit son portable et envoya un message à Christian qui venait lui aussi de quitter Randy après s'être assuré qu'il allait bien et qu'il était bien dans sa chambre:

_" Il est temps de mettre le plan en place, John est prêt, il faut faire vite maintenant"_  
Et Christian lui répondit:  
_" J'ai trouvé l'endroit parfait pour ça! Demain, on s'en occupe au matin!"_


	30. Chapter 30: faire ses preuves

chapitre 30: faire ses preuves.

Au matin, les deux compères allèrent chercher leurs amis pour le petit-déjeuner, ils choisirent eux-même les tables où s'installer en prenant bien soin que John et Randy ne puissent pas se voir avant le moment qu'ils avaient décidés.  
Le petit déjeuner se passa sans encombre, John avait cherché Randy du regard sans l'apercevoir et s'était décidé à manger mais régulièrement ses yeux balayaient la salle à la recherche du seul qui comptait.  
- Il va bien! Lui dit Phil lorsque John répéta le même manège pour la sixième fois depuis leur arrivée.  
- Hein? De quoi tu parles? Répondit John.  
Phil soupira, exaspéré et reprit son repas, il fallait vraiment que leur plan marche ou John allait finir par le rendre dingue avec son comportement.  
Son portable vibra, il lut le message discrètement sous la table et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il échappa à John qui s'était encore retourné pour trouver Randy.  
- Allons-y! Lui dit Phil en posant sa tasse de café vide.  
John se tourna vers lui incrédule, il n'avait pas encore vu Randy et il n'avait pas envie de quitter la salle tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr qu'il allait bien mais Phil insista et l'obligea à se lever et passèrent devant un miroir puis un second avant de tomber nez à nez avec Christian et Randy, les deux groupes s'arrêtèrent et Phil et Chris se saluèrent tandis que Randy et John observaient méticuleusement l'état de santé de l'autre, quand Randy remonta son regard sur le visage de John, celui-ci détourna le regard comme à chaque fois, se faisant, il rencontra son reflet dans le miroir ainsi que celui de Randy qui le regardait avec une telle passion, un tel amour que John sentit son coeur s'embraser, il fit volte-face.  
Ses yeux brillaient intensément, la flamme dans son coeur avait traversé tout son corps, se propageant jusque dans son regard, Randy fut surpris de leur éclat soudain, Phil et Christian observaient la scène à la dérobée tout en continuant de discuter.  
John avança d'un pas vers Randy, il brillait de bonheur et de désir, le pas suivant l'amena à quelques centimètres de Randy qui baissa les yeux pour fixer John dans les yeux à son tour, il avait fait disparaître toutes les traces de sa passion pour lui et son regard était de nouveau froid mais malgré tout John ne se calmait pas.  
Il attrapa son poignet vivement pour l'attirer à lui mais Randy retourna la prise et lui tordit le poignet, assez pour lui rappeler la douleur de la facture, John ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux et recula se rendant compte de sa trop grande proximité avec Randy qui lui dit d'une voix dure:  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là Cena?  
- Randy, je...  
Il lui lança un regard suppliant mais il refusa de l'aider, John contracta sa main et Randy sentit les tendons bouger sous ses doigts, il relâcha son poignet.  
- J'ai besoin de toi lâcha John maladroitement.  
- Quoi? T'es toujours en manque? Ta poulette ne s'est pas bien occupé de toi alors dit-il en désignant Phil.  
Le visage de John se contracta de fureur, Randy l'admira, John était intense dans tout ce qu'il faisait y compris dans ses émotions et Randy adorait ça chez lui mais il repoussa ses émotions, il devait rester dur face à John.

Se sentant soudain trop exposé, John se remit en marche pour quitter l'hôtel accompagné par les trois autres hommes, John attira Randy à l'écart presque de force tandis que Phil et Chris s'éloignaient pour veiller à ce qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés. John emmena Randy dans une ruelle juste à côté et se planta devant lui.  
Randy lui lança un regard désabusé et d'un geste moqueur l'invita à parler.  
La vipère était appuyée sur le mur, en appui sur un pied, les bras croisés mettant en valeur ses biceps sous ses magnifiques tatouages que son tee-shirt à manches courtes laissait apparents.  
John détaillait chaque centimètre du corps de l'homme quand sa voix grave retentit:  
- Arrête de baver Cena et dis-moi ce que tu veux, j'ai pas toute la journée!  
- Déjà que tu arrêtes de m'appeler Cena!  
- Ben quoi Cena? C'est pas ton nom?  
- Si mais toi tu m'appelles John, ou champ ou n'importe quoi d'autre mais pas Cena.  
- Crois-moi, vu les autres noms que j'ai en tête pour toi, tu devrais être heureux que je t'appelle Cena finalement!  
John hocha la tête et se rapprocha de Randy, réduisant l'espace entre eux de moitié sans que la vipère ne bouge, seuls ses yeux s'étrécirent quand il vint plus près.  
John prit confiance et s'approcha pour l'embrasser et c'est le dernier geste qu'il fit avant de se retrouver au sol, coincé par une clef de bras portée avec force.  
- Si c'est tout ce qui t'intéresses, Cena, tu devrais aller t'installer sur le trottoir avec tout ceux de ton espèce!  
Il se releva et partit furieux, quand John fut lui aussi sur ses pieds, Randy était déjà hors de vue!

John rejoignit Phil devant le hall, il était seul, Christian était parti avec Randy.  
La straight edge superstar ne posa aucune question, c'était inutile, vue la colère de Randy et la mine dépitée de John, il se doutait que les choses s'étaient mal passées.  
En silence, ils reprirent la route aussi, Phil, bavard invétéré sur le ring restait silencieux, si John voulait lui parler, il était là sinon il ne troublerait pas ses réflexions.  
Ils atteignirent le stade et se séparèrent, leurs plannings étaient différents pour quelques heures, John avait une interview à assurer, Phil de son côté, était libre et il choisit de s'arrêter dans une librairie pour agrandir sa collection de BD.  
L'interview de John se passa bien, la seule question qui l'ennuya portait sur sa relation avec Randy, le journaliste faisait référence à leurs nombreuses apparitions ensemble et à leurs interventions l'un pour l'autre mais John, resté focalisé sur l'entretien désastreux du matin, se montra agressif dans sa réponse avant de s'en excuser en privé à la fin de l'interview.

Il retourna au stade pour son match, il ignorait encore lequel et contre qui et même si Randy serait impliqué mais il lui tardait de le revoir, il devait le convaincre de sa bonne foi et de son amour pour lui.  
Il avait été maladroit dans la ruelle tout à l'heure, il avait laissé ses émotions le guider et c'était sa passion pour lui qui avait pris le dessus, ça aurait pu passer pour un compliment mais vu la raison de la colère de Randy, c'était la dernière des choses à faire.  
Il s'en était bien tiré finalement, il avait mis un coup de poing dans le ventre de Randy en retour à l'époque, il en avait gardé un bleu énorme pendant une semaine!  
Lui avait juste fini le nez au sol dans une clef de bras tandis que le genou de Randy lui meurtrissait les vertèbres. Il n'avait pas cherché à se défendre, s'en était fini de ses instincts de violence et de colère, Phil l'avait aidé à comprendre beaucoup de choses, désormais il n'était sûr que d'une chose, il voulait Randy, vraiment, entièrement. Il voulait le regarder s'endormir, il voulait l'embrasser pour le réveiller, il voulait caresser son corps en se disant qu'il n'était qu'à lui désormais mais pour tout ça, il devait le convaincre de lui redonner sa chance.  
Et si pour ça, il devait ramper devant lui, il le ferait sans hésiter.  
Il serait capable de s'agenouiller devant lui pendant des heures en le regardant de ses plus beaux yeux de cocker jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.  
Mais Randy lui avait interdit de le toucher ou de le regarder, il avait fait les deux aujourd'hui avant de finir au sol, il devait trouver un moyen de le convaincre et d'attirer son attention sans réveiller sa colère légitime en retour.

Il passa au tableau d'affichage, Randy et lui avait tous les deux un match de prévu mais pas ensemble et d'après les scénarios écrits, ni Ryback ni Lesnar ne devaient intervenir ce soir, ils n'étaient d'ailleurs même pas noté sur le listing, John soupira, au moins personne ne tenterait de faire du mal à Randy aujourd'hui son coeur se serra quand il se dit qu'il était l'auteur de la plus grande douleur que la vipère avait récemment encaissée.  
Son match était avant celui de Randy, il ferait face à Justin Gabriel tandis que Randy affronterait Wade Barrett, l'Anglais et lui fonctionnaient bien ensemble, ils développaient le potentiel destructeur de l'autre et leurs matchs ne laissaient jamais le public indifférent.  
John lui, avait un match intéressant ce soir, intéressant parce que son adversaire était diamétralement opposé à lui, petit, léger, rapide, aérien quand lui n'était que force, puissance et lourdeur, il montait sur les cordes avec l'agilité d'un éléphant et ses mouvements étaient singulièrement limité mais ce match lui plaisait, il laisserait Justin déployer tout son panel de prises pour le mettre en valeur avant de remporter la victoire dans le plus pur style cenaesque.  
Malgré tout, il restait inquiet pour Randy, un match contre Wade c'était l'idéal vu sa colère mais au lieu de lui permettre de la canaliser, le Mancunien allait au contraire l'exacerber. Il devait parler à Randy avant son match ou il n'aurait aucune chance de le faire avant des jours.  
John s'échauffa et enfila sa tenue de catch avant d'aller frapper à la porte de Randy, il tapa doucement, entendit du mouvement à l'intérieur mais aucun signe qu'il allait venir lui ouvrir, il frappa une seconde fois et il entendit distinctement le soupir exaspéré de son ami avant qu'il ne vienne lui ouvrir.  
Il détourna aussitôt son regard pour ne pas le fixer et si Randy fut surpris par son changement d'attitude, il n'en montra aucun signe quand il aboya:  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
- Te parler.  
- Tu as eu ta chance ce matin!  
- Je sais Randy et je l'ai gâchée, tu veux bien m'en redonner une, s'il te plaît?  
- Une chance de quoi Cena ?  
- Parler, juste parler.  
Randy soupira, les yeux bleus de John remontèrent juste quelques secondes et il vit la prière qu'ils contenaient, il semblait si malheureux qu'il céda en disant:  
- Fais vite!  
- Tu me laisses entrer?  
- Non.  
John vérifia rapidement les alentours, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un surprenne cette conversation et il saisit le sourire amusé et vaguement cruel de la vipère en tournant la tête, il ne ferait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche.  
- D'accord. Ecoute Randy, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre matin.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
- Tu sais...  
- Non, je ne sais pas justement!  
- On a passé la nuit ensemble et tu t'es réveillé sans moi, marmonna t-il de peur qu'on l'entende.  
- Ah oui, le matin où tu as fini ta nuit dans la chambre de Phil? Reprit-il à voix haute. Comment ça se passe entre vous? Tout va bien?  
- Randy, il n'y a rien entre Phil et moi.  
- Ah bon? Je t'ai connu plus entreprenant, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, y avait pas de savon dans cette chambre?  
John serra les mâchoires de rage, il ne devait pas entrer dans le jeu de Randy, surtout garder son calme s'il voulait pouvoir s'expliquer cette fois même si cette dernière attaque avait agrandi la blessure de son coeur.  
Randy vit le combat intérieur de John et sa rage, il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il venait de dire mais il ne retirerait pas un mot, John était en tort pas lui cette fois, c'était à lui de faire ses preuves.  
John détourna son regard une fois encore et Randy fut surpris de son acharnement à se conformer à sa demande, ce n'était pas du tout le style de John, s'il le faisait c'est qu'il devait vraiment tenir à lui mais ça ne lui suffisait pas encore, il voulait une vraie preuve de son amour et de son engagement.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je te le dirais 100 fois encore si ça pouvait te convaincre, je suis vraiment désolé d'être parti ce matin-là et de ne pas avoir été là à ton réveil. J'ai eu peur, j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu, je suis sorti, j'ai rencontré Phil, on a discuté et j'avais enfin la réponse que je cherchais depuis des jours et j'avais envie de te le dire, mon seul tort à été d'aller dormir un peu avant et d'être arrivé en retard.  
Je ne t'ai pas trompé, je n'ai pas besoin de plus que ce que tu me donnes et je ne voudrais jamais plus.  
De longues secondes de silence suivirent, John avait la furieuse envie de le regarder pour décrypter ses émotions mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas au risque de briser ce qu'il venait de faire.  
Enfin, la voix grave de Randy retentit:  
- Tu as fait de bien meilleur promo que ça Cena.  
Et il referma la porte, laissant John abasourdi. Il venait de lui livrer son âme et Randy s'en moquait, les battements désordonnés de son coeur semblèrent s'arrêter d'un coup tant la douleur fut grande, il avait envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même comme pour tenir la blessure béante dans sa poitrine mais il ne pouvait pas, sa fierté d'homme l'empêchait de laisser paraître sa douleur et il s'éloigna de la loge pour faire son match.

John donna un match assez peu développé, il laissa toute la marge de manoeuvre à Justin pour déployer son talent, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu depuis le début de toute façon mais il n'avait surtout pas le coeur à catcher, il emporta la victoire en donnant un minimum d'implication à la fin et quitta le ring rapidement ensuite pour regagner les vestiaires.  
Personne ne chercha à l'arrêter pour lui parler, pas même Phil qui avait vu le chagrin dans les yeux de John avant sa montée sur le ring. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour les réunir, il avait permis que John prenne conscience de l'amour que Randy lui portait toujours, il ne pouvait pas faire plus, c'était à John désormais de convaincre Randy de leur donner une seconde chance et connaissant le caractère de la vipère, John n'avait pas fini de souffrir.  
Mais il décida quand même de leur donner un dernier coup de pouce en allant voir Chris.

Quand Randy eut fini son match magnifique et intense contre Wade dont John n'avait pas perdu une miette depuis la salle de diffusion, il entra dans sa loge et trouva un message de Christian qui lui disait qu'il était parti finir la soirée avec Phil, de ne pas l'attendre et il grommela avant de se prendre une douche.  
De son côté, John avait trouvé lui aussi un mot de Phil précisant la même chose à un détail près, Phil avait pris la voiture de location, il était donc piéton de nouveau, il lâcha une série de jurons bien sentis avant de rejoindre la parking, quasiment tous les catcheurs étaient partis à l'exception des derniers à monter sur le ring et John se résolut à appeler un taxi pour rejoindre une boîte de location de voiture mais vu l'heure et la présence de la WWE dans la ville, aucun n'était disponible.  
Il ragea en donnant un coup de pied dans une cannette de soda vide et rangea son portable dans un geste brusque avant de jeter son sac sur son épaule et de se mettre en route, 5 minutes plus tard, une voiture vint se ranger à côté de lui et la portière passager s'ouvrit sur la voix bourrue qui lui dit:  
- Monte!  
John regarda son interlocuteur même s'il connaissait déjà son identité, un seul homme possédait ce timbre magnifique, Randy Orton. Il le dévisagea quelques secondes encore et l'homme lui dit:  
- Tu préfères marcher?  
- Non, non!  
- Alors grimpe et dépêche-toi.  
John ne se le fit pas répéter une nouvelle fois, il s'assit et posa son sac entre ses jambes sachant que Randy tenait beaucoup à sa voiture et qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'il pose son sac sur ses sièges en cuir.  
Il referma la portière et Randy redémarra en douceur et en silence.  
- Merci! Finit par lâcher John au bout de quelques minutes.  
Randy lui répondit par un grognement et John n'insista pas.  
Ils roulèrent en silence un moment avant que Randy n'allume la radio, ils entrèrent dans une zone d'interférence et la radio se mit à grésiller, Randy s'agaça très vite et John avança sa main pour régler le problème en disant:  
- J'men occupe.  
Mais Randy avait avancé sa main en même temps et elle se referma sur le poignet gauche de Cena qui se tendit immédiatement, la vipère tourna la tête vers lui en sentant son stress et relâcha aussitôt sa prise, le contact n'avait duré qu'une ou deux secondes mais la réaction de John avait été violente.  
- Désolé marmonna t-il en retirant sa main pour laisser Randy régler sa station.  
- J't'aurais pas fait de mal, tu sais! Dit Randy en secouant la tête irrité.  
John lâcha un grognement à son tour et se détourna vers la fenêtre soudain très intéressé par la vue.  
Une fois la station réglée, Randy se calma un peu mais John restait obstinément tourné vers la fenêtre, il en voulait à Phil de l'avoir laissé en plan, il s'en voulait aussi d'avoir réagi si brusquement quand Randy avait involontairement attrapé son poignet et il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas profiter de ce moment pour discuter enfin avec Randy mais vu la façon dont il lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt, il avait des raisons d'hésiter, il ne pourrait pas partir simplement cette fois si Randy l'envoyait promener, il serait obligé de lui demander de s'arrêter et finir seul le trajet jusqu'à la ville suivante, aussi ne voulait-il pas prendre de risques.  
Mais au bout d'une longue demi-heure de silence pesant, John se décida à lui parler.

- C'était un beau match ce soir contre Wade.  
Randy grogna en guise de réponse et John poursuivit:  
- Vous fonctionnez vraiment bien ensemble, vos matchs sont très intenses!  
Randy haussa les épaules, comme pour dire que ça ne l'intéressait pas et John retint difficilement un soupir.  
- On a l'impression que vous avez travaillé des années ensemble alors qu'en réalité, tu l'évites comme la peste.  
Cette fois, Randy ne montra aucun signe qu'il l'avait écouté.  
- D'accord! S'agaça John. Tu veux pas parler, encore une fois!  
- Tu veux que je te parle? Je suis pas sûr que tu vas aimer mes réponses alors!  
- Aucune importance, mais parle au moins!  
- Oui, notre match était beau mais c'est surtout parce que le tien était minable, on est très intenses parce qu'on se déteste et qu'on s'implique dans ce qu'on fait nous et il n'y a pas que lui que je voudrais éviter comme la peste!  
John eut l'air blessé et Randy se tourna vers lui une seconde en haussant les épaules avant de dire:  
- Je t'avais prévenu.  
- Tu ne vas pas me faciliter les choses n'est-ce pas?  
- Pourquoi? Je devrais?  
- Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te dise que je suis désolé?  
- Et combien de temps te faudra t-il pour comprendre que j'en ai rien à cirer ?  
- Tu ne veux pas de mes excuses?  
- Non.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
- Et qui te dis que je veux quelque chose venant de toi?  
- Tu ne veux rien? Demanda John surpris.  
- Plus maintenant.  
- C'est comme ça que tu veux que ça finisse entre nous?  
- John, pour que les choses finissent, il faut d'abord qu'elles aient commencées.  
Le spasme de douleur de John fut si violent cette fois que Randy s'en aperçut, il se mordit la lèvre fortement en voyant son compagnon de route se tourner vers la vitre une nouvelle fois.  
Il aurait à s'excuser pour tout ça si jamais John et lui parvenaient à nouveau à former quelque chose mais pour le moment, malgré la douleur, il refusait de s'excuser.

John fixait obstinément le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux pour retenir les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses paupières, un homme ne doit pas pleurer, il le savait, il avait grandi avec cette idée, à chaque coup, à chaque blessure qu'il avait reçu, son père le regardait en disant: " Un homme ne doit pas pleurer John" et il séchait ses larmes et surmontait la douleur. Seulement les coups de Randy faisaient plus mal que tout ce qu'il avait encaissé jusqu'ici, son potentiel de destruction était illimité, Randy était le seul qui soit encore capable de le briser ou de lui apporter le bonheur mais pour l'heure et malgré le regard qu'il avait saisi à l'hôtel, la vipère ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie, il le tolérait tout juste dans sa voiture comme s'il avait ramassé un auto-stoppeur ou un chien errant, et encore Randy traiterait sûrement mieux le chien qu'il ne le faisait avec lui.  
N'ayant plus confiance en sa voix et ayant essuyé suffisamment de plâtres comme ça pour le moment, John se tut, ignorant même la musique métal qui continuait à tourner en sourdine.

Randy ne disait rien, il avait vu John se tourner vers la vitre pour cacher son chagrin mais John n'avait pas pris en compte le reflet et Randy avait vu l'effet de ses paroles sur le champ'.  
Il avait vu son regard briller de larmes et l'avait entendu murmurer pour lui-même: " Oui P'pa" sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive comme un vieux réflexe. Ensuite les larmes avaient disparue de ses yeux et Randy s'était reconcentré sur la route.  
John était fort, il ne souhaitait pas le faire souffrir par cruauté mais il devait comprendre la portée de ses actes avant qu'il ne lui accorde son pardon, il espérait juste que John ne prendrait pas trop de temps pour ça et qu'il viendrait vers lui pour les bonnes raisons la prochaine fois.  
Randy roulait, perdu dans ses pensées mais il faisait malgré tout attention à respecter les vitesses et le code de la route aussi fut-il surpris de voir les gyrophares s'allumer derrière lui, il se rangea immédiatement.  
John se redressa et fouilla dans la boîte à gants pour en sortir les papiers de Randy, il vérifia qu'il avait tout pris et lui tendit, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent à ce moment là et ils ressentirent tous les deux comme une décharge, malgré les dires de Randy leur histoire n'était pas morte.  
Les gendarmes approchèrent, prudemment comme pour chaque contrôle routier et furent agréablement surpris de trouver les deux superstars quand ils demandèrent les papiers.  
Randy les tendit et l'homme les vérifia tandis que son collègue éclairait le reste de la voiture et le visage de John Cena, il fut surpris par l'expression du catcheur et demanda:  
- Monsieur, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
- Oui. Répondit-il grognon.  
- scène de ménage lâcha Randy en riant.  
John sursauta en entendant les paroles de la vipère et le gendarme répondit:  
- Ah les femmes, toutes les mêmes, elles nous brisent le coeur mais on ne peut pas faire sans!  
John se calma, l'officier n'avait pas compris la réplique de la même façon que John, il n'y aurait pas de buzz sur Internet ni de scandale dans les médias du lendemain.  
Les deux gendarmes dirent que tout était en ordre et les laissèrent reprendre la route.

Scène de ménage avait dit Randy, scène de leur ménage? John ne savait plus quoi en penser mais il tenait à tirer les choses au clair mais pas ce soir, pas ici dans cette voiture encore lourde de l'échange tendu un peu plus tôt. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de John, il y avait peut-être encore quelque chose à sauver finalement.


	31. Chapter 31: une avancée majeure

chapitre 31: une avancée majeure

Randy déposa John à son hôtel, John ouvrit sa portière, ramassa son sac et descendit de la voiture, il se pencha pour le voir et le remercia pour le trajet, la vipère grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à " pas de quoi" avant de redémarrer, laissant John atteindre l'hôtel tandis qu'il allait rejoindre le sien.  
Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient vu le petit homme au cheveux noirs qui observait la scène au loin avec une moue réprobatrice, Phil, puisqu'il s'agissait bien de lui, était déçu, au vu du comportement des deux catcheurs, rien n'était réglé entre eux.  
Il avait eu l'espoir qu'ils parviendraient à régler leurs différents en voyageant seuls mais il s'était trompé, il savait pourtant que Randy était exceptionnellement borné mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il écouterait John et qu'enfin, ils se réuniraient.  
Ils étaient fait pour s'entendre et s'aimer comme personne d'autres mais les caractères forts des deux hommes jouaient contre eux régulièrement, les empêchant de vivre pleinement leur amour.  
Phil se détacha du pilier qui le dissimulait pour se montrer à John, il se doutait qu'il serait fâché après lui alors autant réglé le problème immédiatement et pouvoir être à ses côtés le lendemain sans qu'il n'y ait de malaises entre eux.  
- Vous avez réussi à vous parler? Demanda t-il immédiatement, conscient qu'il était inutile de cacher le plan qu'ils avaient fomenté avec Chris.  
- Juste à s'engueuler! Répondit John dépité.  
- Dommage!  
- Tu m'as laissé tomber au stade, tu m'as largué comme ça sans voiture, pas moyen d'avoir un taxi non plus!  
- C'était le but Johnny, je voulais t'offrir une chance de discuter avec Randy, navré que ça n'est pas marché.  
John avait tressailli à l'utilisation de ce surnom, Randy avait été le dernier à l'appeler ainsi dans un instant de pur bonheur et Phil avait réveillé la douleur sans le vouloir.  
- Quoi? Il t'appelle Johnny c'est ça? Ne t'en fais pas, il te t'appellera comme ça de nouveau, ça prendra juste un peu plus de temps que prévu, c'est tout!  
John semblait très malheureux et blessé, Randy n'avait pas dû être tendre avec lui et Phil passa son bras sur son épaule en l'entraînant vers l'hôtel.  
- Allez, viens, allons boire un verre, tu me raconteras tout ça.  
Cena hocha la tête, la gorge serrée et le suivit jusqu'au bar.

Randy avait atteint l'hôtel de son côté et Christian l'y attendait lui aussi.  
En voyant la voiture vide et le visage de la vipère, il comprit tout comme Phil un peu plus tôt que la rencontre ne s'était pas bien passée et il soupira en venant à sa rencontre.  
- Salut! dit-il tandis que Randy plongeait dans son coffre pour récupérer sa valise.  
Randy l'ignora le temps de récupérer ses autres sacs puis se redressa et lui dit:  
- C'était quoi cette idée de laisser John en plan au stade?  
- Ben Phil avait besoin de souffler, John est parfois pénible quand il s'y met! lâcha Christian.  
Randy se tourna vers lui, le regard furieux en disant:  
- John est quelqu'un de très bien et Phil devrait être content d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui à ses côtés, c'est un ami de valeur et s'il ne sait pas le voir, c'est qu'il ne mérite pas de l'avoir comme ami.  
- Phil le sait très bien mais toi? Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte au moins? demanda t-il avec un petit sourire qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retenir en entendant Randy défendre son amour.  
- Il traverse une mauvaise passe, il a besoin de temps.  
- Il a besoin de toi surtout.  
- Non, il se passe très bien de moi au contraire.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Randy, John est perdu, il est malheureux mais il t'aime ça c'est certain et toi aussi tu l'aimes alors où est le problème?  
- Le problème c'est qu'il n'est pas sûr de lui, ni de ses sentiments et je veux pas attendre d'être vraiment attaché à lui avant qu'il ne me jette quand il comprendra que ce n'est pas moi qu'il veut.  
- Pour ce qui est de t'attacher à lui, il est déjà trop tard si tu veux mon avis et vu la façon dont John te dévore des yeux aussi, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il décide que ce n'est pas avec toi qu'il veut être.  
- Alors, il va falloir qu'il me le prouve.  
- Mais pour ça, tu dois lui laisser une chance de le faire.  
Randy leva les yeux au ciel, agacé en marmonnant sur le côté borné et crampon des Canadiens et Christian éclata de rire en lui répondant:  
- A ton service, St Louis!

John but quelques verres avec Phil qui dégustait un Pepsi en attendant que John ne se décide à lui parler, il voyait bien que le catcheur avait beaucoup de choses sur le coeur qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer mais il devait d'abord les digérer pour ça.  
- Il a dit que j'étais minable! fit-il par lâcher après 5 bières.  
- Il a dit ça ? Il t'a traité de minable?  
- Non, il a juste dit que si son match avait au l'air cool c'est parce que le mien était minable.  
- J'me disais aussi, ça n'a rien avoir alors! Il t'a dit que ton match de ce soir était minable et sans vouloir te vexer, il n'a pas tout à fait tort, tu as fais de bien meilleurs matchs que celui-ci!  
Je sais bien que tu voulais mettre en valeur Justin en faisant ça mais tu as obtenu l'effet inverse ce soir, il n'a pas eu l'air plus brillant, tu as juste eu l'air plus fade. Ton manque d'implication dans la rencontre ne lui a pas permis de déployer tout son talent parce que tu n'étais pas présent en face pour répondre à ses attaques et lui permettre de donner de l'ampleur au match.  
- Toi aussi tu trouves que je suis mauvais?  
- Non, John, tu n'es pas mauvais, tu es malheureux et du coup, tu ne t'impliques plus assez dans ton travail mais ça va revenir, il te suffit juste de retrouver ta motivation et tu seras aussi bon qu'au premier jour.  
- Randy est bien meilleur que moi.  
- Non, il est plus intense et son personnage est différent du tien et puis Randy passe toute sa colère dans ses matchs, c'est pour ça qu'il dégage plus d'énergie que toi, en plus, il déteste Wade.  
- Je sais, il a dit que c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient plus intenses.  
- Ils se détestent pour de vrai alors! Tu sais pourquoi?  
- Une fois, Randy m'a dit que Wade n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il se retire pour prendre sa place à mes côtés.  
- En tant qu'ami?  
- Non, plus intime. Selon lui Wade me veut.  
- Et tu trouves pas ça révélateur que Randy déteste le seul gars du vestiaire qui s'intéresse à toi de la même façon que lui?  
- Non, il a dit qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qu'il faudrait éviter comme la peste.  
- Aie! ça c'est pas cool! Mais tu sais comment il est non? Il se montre méchant à chaque fois qu'il est blessé, et là pour être blessé, il l'est! Alors ne le prends pas au sens propre et continue à t'accrocher, tu vas y arriver.  
John finit sa bière et en commanda une autre, Phil désapprouvait mais ne dit rien, John était trop malheureux ce soir pour qu'il écoute ses conseils de sobriété et c'était la seule façon de le faire parler.  
- Vous n'avez parlé que de ce match pendant le trajet? Demanda t-il  
- Oui.  
- Quoi, dix mots sur 2h30 de route?  
- Randy est pas un bavard, et tu voulais qu'on parle de quoi? De la pluie et du beau temps, il faisait nuit je te signale, alors le temps qu'il fait hein!  
- Pas un mot sur votre relation? Sur ce que vous voulez tous les deux?  
- Non, il m'a jeté dans la ruelle ce matin et après ce qu'il m'avait dit, j'avais plus trop envie de lui parler!  
John se commanda un double whisky puis voulu en prendre un second mais Phil l'en empêcha.  
- ça suffit John, tu as déjà trop bu, boire n'est déjà pas une bonne chose mais boire parce qu'on est malheureux est la pire des choses à faire.  
- Commence pas, le rabat-joie, il me faut un verre.  
- Tu as déjà eu ton comptant! Allez, je t'emmène dans ta chambre, tu as besoin de dormir.  
Phil le fit se lever et le dirigea vers l'ascenseur, John n'était pas stout à fait saoul mais son équilibre commençait déjà à s'en faire sentir et la straight edge superstar, passa son bras sur ses épaules pour le tenir debout jusqu'à sa chambre. Il déverrouilla sa porte pour lui et le poussa jusqu'à son lit avant de déposer on sac, il avait déjà monté ses bagages en arrivant à l'hôtel avant lui.  
John se coucha tant bien que mal sur le lit tout habillé et Phil lui retira ses baskets avant d'ouvrir le lit pour qu'il se mette sous les couvertures.  
Une fois que ce fut fait, Phil voulut s'éloigner mais la poigne de fer de John se referma sur son poignet tandis qu'il beuglait:  
- Reste avec moi Philou!  
- Non, John, ce n'est pas moi que tu veux mais un beau brun aux yeux bleus avec des tatouages sur les bras.  
-Tu corresponds à la description!  
- Mes yeux sont verts John et je ne suis pas Randy. Dors maintenant, je viendrais te chercher demain matin.  
Phil libéra son poignet avec difficulté, la force de Cena n'était pas exagérée sur le ring, et quitta la chambre rapidement en s'assurant que John était bien dans son lit et il le vit sombrer dans un sommeil agité immédiatement. Il sourit et déposa un tube d'aspirine et un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet avant de quitter la chambre pour de bon.

- Il a peur de moi lui confia Randy.  
- Comment ça? Demanda Chris surpris.  
- Dans la voiture, l'autoradio a commencé à grésiller, John a avancé la main en même temps que moi pour le régler et du coup j'ai attrapé son poignet au lieu du bouton, il a eu l'air terrifié.  
- Le poignet que tu lui as cassé?  
- Oui, celui que je lui ai fêlé, corrigea t-il pour se donner moins mauvaise conscience.  
- Et ça t'étonnes qu'il ait mal réagi? Je parie que tu étais en plus d'une tendresse légendaire avec lui juste avant.  
- Ok, c'est vrai que ça se justifie mais John n'a jamais eu peur de rien jusqu'ici et surtout pas de moi.  
- Seulement le John dont tu parles n'existe plus vraiment pour le moment, il est passé par quelques épreuves depuis et si tu veux qu'il n'ait plus peur de toi, tu devras le remettre en confiance.  
- Le remettre en confiance? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux encore quoi que se soit venant de lui?  
- Je te connais Randy, tu es en colère après lui mais tu ne le laisseras pas tomber pour autant.  
- Parce que tu crois que ça en vaut la peine?  
- C'est à toi de répondre à cette question, Randy. Dit-il en se levant. Bonne nuit, mec.  
Il laissa Randy plonger dans ses réflexions et ferma la porte derrière lui, leur plan n'avait peut-être pas eu les effets escomptés mais au moins, il leur avait permis de se parler un peu et de réfléchir beaucoup.

Randy avait passé une partie de la nuit à réfléchir aux paroles de Christian quant à John, il avait dormi assommé par l'alcool, pour se réveiller à l'aube avec une sacrée migraine, il avait trouvé le verre et l'aspirine en remerciant Phil mentalement et s'était rendormi une heure avant de quitter sa chambre.  
Il était ensuite sorti prendre l'air, il n'y avait pas de port ici, ils étaient trop à l'intérieur des terres, ni de lac ou de fleuve, John le regretta un peu, l'eau avait le don de le calmer.  
Le mouvement incessant de l'eau et la couleur lui rappelait Randy et il repensa immédiatement à lui, à tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ou au contraire cachés, aux torts de l'un et de l'autre et il resta des heures assis sur un banc, les yeux perdus dans le vague.  
Phil l'avait aperçu dès sa sortie de l'hôtel, sa gueule de bois avait l'air d'aller mieux et il n'avait pas voulu le déranger dans ses réflexions, et puis les retrouvailles tôt le matin à l'extérieur de l'hôtel lui rappellerait immanquablement une scène vieille de quelques jours qu'il ne voulait pas ranimer.  
Quand il se releva, son esprit était plus clair et ses yeux brillaient davantage, il regagna l'hôtel et alla chercher Phil, il n'avait pas un souvenir très clair de la soirée d'hier mais il sentait qu'il allait lui devoir des excuses pour son comportement. Il trouva le petit brun dans le salon d'accueil en train de boire un café et il le rejoignit.  
Phil le salua joyeusement et balaya ses excuses d'une main, lui expliquant qu'il avait un peu trop bu mais qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal et John fut rassuré.  
Ils reprirent la route pour le stade cette fois et allèrent s'entraîner un peu avant de lire le tableau d'affichage, John Cena vs CM Punk et Randy Orton vs Great Khali.  
Punk se tourna vers John avec un large sourire et lui dit:  
- Tu me donnes tout ce que tu as!  
- J'en avais bien l'intention!  
Phil remarqua la lueur dans les yeux de John, où que ses réflexions l'aient conduit, il semblait mieux aujourd'hui, plus vivant, plus dynamique et la motivation brillait dans son regard.

John faisait face à Phil avec beaucoup de vigueur, il lui donnait du fil à retordre et le natif de Chicago adorait ça, le match durait déjà depuis de longues minutes mais John ne se lassait pas de contre-attaquer et son énergie faisait plaisir à voir. Le match se termina sur la victoire contestable et contestée de Phil mais John avait donné un grand match et le résultat ne lui importait plus, il avait appliqué les consignes à la lettre mais c'était bien amusé en face de son ami pour cette rencontre.  
John quitta le ring en mimant la colère et regagna les vestiaires avec précipitation, il voulait voir Randy tout de suite avant qu'il ne monte lui aussi sur le ring!  
Il le chercha dans les endroits les plus probables en vain et demanda aux techniciens s'ils l'avaient vu, l'un d'eux lui indiqua la direction à suivre et John partit rapidement, impatient et vaguement inquiet pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à déterminer.  
Il entendit le bruit de lutte avant de les apercevoir, il se rua dans cette direction pour voir Lesnar maintenir Randy écraser contre le mur, de face, un bras tordu dans le dos.  
- Lesnar! Hurla John en arrivant.  
- Tiens, John! Tu viens défendre ta petite copine?  
John courut sur lui et le percuta de toute sa masse, le faisant tomber au sol et lâcher Randy par la même occasion, il se jeta sur lui avec rage et commença à lui mettre de violents coups de poing.  
La vipère finit par l'agripper pour le tirer en arrière avant qu'il ne tue la brute et John se remit sur ses pieds sous la traction de son ami en lui criant:  
- Si tu retouches à mon homme, je te tue!  
Randy fut stupéfait et Lesnar releva la tête avec surprise, il les observa quelques secondes avant de dire en se relevant difficilement:  
- Ton homme ? Sérieux?  
John hocha la tête farouchement, les yeux brillant de défi et maintint sa position devant Randy quand il le vit approcher d'eux.  
- Félicitations les gars! Dit-il en leur tapant sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner en essuyant sa bouche ensanglantée.

Randy le dévisagea avec surprise et intérêt mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui parler, la musique du great khali retentissait déjà, il devait monter sur le ring. Il regarda John en hésitant et celui-ci lui dit:  
- Fonce! Avec un sourire en voyant Randy prendre son élan pour courir jusqu'à l'entrée.  
Randy fit son match en respectant parfaitement les critères imposés malgré sa hâte à rejoindre John et porta son RKO après avoir encaissé deux atemis dévastateurs.  
Il regagna sa loge et se changea rapidement après sa douche, John l'attendait devant sa porte quand il l'ouvrit et ils échangèrent un regard brûlant avant de se précipiter vers la voiture de Randy.  
Ils roulèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel sans cesser de se jeter des regards passionnés et Randy se gara avant qu'ils ne filent à la réception récupérer la clef de la chambre avec tout le sang-froid et la sobriété qu'ils leurs restaient, ils se tinrent à carreau dans l'ascenseur où se trouvait un portier qui les guida jusqu'à la chambre et John sortit son pourboire qu'il lui donna sans lui laisser l'occasion de porter les bagages jusqu'à la chambre.  
Les deux hommes s'en chargèrent eux-mêmes et les posèrent à l'entrée avant de refermer la porte.

John repoussa Randy contre le mur avec une certaine brutalité à imputer à son désir ardent, il avança vers lui, fou de passion mais hésita au moment de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, Randy l'avait rejeté fermement la dernière fois et il craignait un autre rejet mais Randy finit le chemin pour lui et attrapa sa bouche dans un baiser passionné et dévorant.  
Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, ivre de l'autre pendant que John agrippait les jambes de Randy pour les mettre autour de lui, ravi de sentir les muscles puissants de la vipère enserrer ses hanches.  
John intensifia le baiser et Randy resserra encore sa prise, John aurait probablement des bleus le lendemain mais il s'en moquait, il lui avait trop manqué, il avait besoin de le sentir comme s'il était une partie de lui.  
Randy se pencha et mordit l'épaule de John, les yeux flamboyants presque fous mais John n'avait pas peur, il redressa la tête en gémissant du mélange étrange de la douleur et du plaisir et Randy modifia sa prise pour lui faire un suçon.  
John grogna quand Randy le mordit plus fort pour finir sa marque avant de se reculer un peu pour l'admirer.  
Satisfait, il reposa ses jambes au sol et inversa les positions, bloquant John contre le mur tandis qu'il le débarrassait de son tee-shirt d'un geste empressé, il déposa quelques baisers brûlants sur son torse avant de s'attaquer à sa ceinture de jean avec la même sauvagerie, mettant John en boxer en quelques secondes.

John lui retira son tee-shirt à son tour, caressa son torse avec bonheur et Randy frémit à son toucher avant de se rapprocher de lui, collant son torse magnifiquement sculpté sur celui plus large de John pour déposer toutes une série de baisers effrénés sur sa nuque et son cou, marquant chacun des points qu'il avait repéré chez lui d'un baiser ou d'un coup de langue, John s'arqua de plaisir en gémissant contre lui et s'empara à son tour de sa ceinture pour lui retirer son jean, Randy recula d'un pas en entraînant John avec lui pour se dégager du tas de vêtements, il se décala de deux pas sur le côté et repoussa John sur le mur se saisissant à son tour de ses jambes pour les mettre sur ses hanches, John aurait hésité et sans doute refusé s'il avait été dans son état normal de peur de le blesser, la grandeur et la finesse de Randy lui faisait oublier qu'ils pesaient sensiblement le même poids et qu'il était presque aussi fort que lui.  
La vipère ne sembla d'ailleurs pas gênée par le poids supplémentaire quand il décolla John du mur pour caresser son torse et son dos, glissant jusqu'à son fessier.  
Les jambes de John firent rouler le boxer de Randy et il sentit d'autant plus son enthousiasme, il était aussi prêt que lui, les mains de Randy se firent plus entreprenantes encore, caressantes et envoûtantes.  
John reposa ses jambes pour permettre à Randy de les débarrasser de leurs derniers vêtements et John eut un peu peur, il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la sauvagerie de la vipère la première fois.  
Mais Randy l'emmena jusqu'au lit doucement, John plongea son regard dans celui du champion de St Louis et quand les deux océans se rencontrèrent un tsunami d'amour les submergea.  
John fut rassuré, il s'allongea doucement près de Randy et le laissa le préparer tendrement, Randy détournait son attention de la douleur et parcourant son corps de baisers et de caresses et quand il fut prêt, il s'insinua doucement en lui. John se crispa malgré tout et Randy s'empara de ses lèvres pour un autre baiser intense.  
John en prit le contrôle et cette fois, ce fut Randy qui se dégagea à bout de souffle sous le sourire goguenard du champ, Randy le regarda mi surpris, mi attendri et dit:  
- Tu as travaillé ton souffle?  
- J'ai travaillé beaucoup d'autres choses, je te montrerais la prochaine fois!  
Randy sourit et commença à bouger réveillant la douleur, il attrapa de nouveau les lèvres de John et quand il reprit le contrôle sur lui, il lui mordit la lèvre en guise de représailles.  
John recula un peu et l'observa une seconde avant de lui sourire, non Randy et lui n'avaient pas fini de se défier et il adorait cette idée!

Les mouvements de Randy étaient doux et précis, il ne laissait parler son animalité que dans ses mains et ses baisers, ce contraste mettait John aux anges et il savoura leurs retrouvailles mieux que jamais, ses gémissements furent bientôt entrecoupés du prénom de l'homme qu'il aimait dit sous différentes nuances, du soupir au cri. Ils vinrent ensemble dans un cri rauque et Randy se retira doucement, hors d'haleine, il alla chercher une serviette pour John et se rallongea à côté de lui ensuite.  
John se rapprocha, enfoui sa tête dans l'épaule de Randy et lui murmura tendrement:  
- Je t'aime Bébé.  
- Je t'aime aussi Johnny dit-il en l'embrassant.  
Il regarda les yeux océans de John se fermer et sa respiration s'apaiser pendant qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil, un doux sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.  
Il referma ses bras sur lui, remonta les couvertures pour qu'il n'ait pas froid et s'endormit à son tour.

Chapitre 31 terminé

le couple enfin réuni?

Comment les choses vont-elles évoluer entre eux?

Que va faire Lesnar?

Tout ça et bien plus dans la suite!


	32. Chapter 32: romance

chapitre 32: romance

Les premiers rayons du soleil frappait doucement le visage de Randy qui s'éveilla avec une angoisse forte.  
Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux mais le poids qui reposait toujours sur sa poitrine ne semblait pas être un mirage.  
Il battit des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision et put admirer le doux visage de John toujours profondément endormi sur lui. Sa tête reposait sur son pectoraux gauche et il sentait leurs coeurs battre à l'unisson, le bras gauche du champ traversait son ventre et sa main était posée sur son pectoraux droit, John était tellement massif qu'il disparaissait presque entièrement sous son étreinte mais il aimait ça.  
Il aimait le sentir sur lui, presque fusionné et il sourit en le voyant faire des petites mimiques dans son sommeil.  
Randy posa son bras sur la hanche de John refermant totalement son étreinte sur lui et Cena sortit lentement du sommeil sous la caresse de ses pouce sur sa peau nue.  
- Eeeh! Le salua t-il.  
- Salut. Répondit Randy à voix basse.  
Son timbre grave était amplifié le matin et John tressaillit en entendant sa rugosité qu'il trouvait particulièrement sensuelle. Il remonta légèrement sur la poitrine de Randy pour lui voler un baiser et aperçut le soulagement dans les yeux de la vipère.  
Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir douté compte tenu de ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois mais il ne fuirait plus désormais, il resterait auprès de lui aussi longtemps que Randy le souhaiterait.  
John se redressa après l'avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois et Randy trembla de froid quand il libéra son torse. John lui avait tenu chaud toute la nuit son absence soudaine le frigorifié.  
- Tu veux que je te réchauffe? Lui demanda John avec un sourire coquin.  
Randy lui sourit tendrement et lui dit:  
- J'ai un gros match à faire ce soir, je préfère y aller à 100%.  
- Mmmmmm, je peux te réchauffer autrement tu sais.  
Il commença à déposer des baisers sur son torse, alternant avec de petites morsures et des coups de langue qui ravivèrent rapidement Randy, un premier gémissement lui échappa et le sourire de John s'élargit tandis qu'il reprenait son parcours avec plus d'entrain encore.  
Il lécha puis mordilla ses tétons avant de descendre sur son torse magnifique, explorant chaque centimètre de ses doigts ou de sa bouche et il marquait chaque zone érogène d'un baiser plus prononcé.  
Randy se tortillait sous lui en gémissant.  
Il voulait se dégager pour faire cesser cette douce torture mais son corps en redemandait toujours plus et il gémit bruyamment quand John descendit sur son ventre jusqu'à effleurer son bassin.  
John remonta pour reprendre son parcours sur son torse, insistant que les zones qu'il avait repéré en descendant et Randy se tordit davantage encore avant de grogner:  
- John, t'es vraiment impossible!  
Le catcheur tourna la tête pour voir la raison de son irritation et un sourire amusé passa sur son visage quand il vit son excitation. Randy lui renvoya un regard faussement furieux en retour et le sourire de John s'agrandit quand il dit en descendant sa main pour saisir son membre:  
- Je peux m'occuper de ce léger problème pour toi, Bébé.  
Randy ne put retenir un cri quand John referma sa main et il haleta fortement quand il se mit en mouvement, John accompagnait ses mouvements de caresses et de baisers toujours aussi soigneusement disposés, il prenait son temps, voulant offrir à Randy un moment aussi tendre que celui de la veille au soir.  
Il accéléra le rythme en regardant son torse se couvrir de sueur, au moins il n'avait plus froid et Randy vient dans sa main en hurlant son prénom, les yeux clos, le souffle court.  
Sa respiration s'apaisa peu à peu et ses yeux se rouvrirent couverts d'un voile de plaisir tandis qu'il murmurait:  
- Mon ange.  
Le surnom alla droit au coeur de John qui se mit à battre frénétiquement et un sourire plein d'amour apparut sur son visage quand il se pencha pour un autre baiser passionné en murmurant à son tour " bébé"

Les deux hommes quittèrent le lit pour se prendre une douche séparée, vu le désir qui les animait, ils avaient jugé plus prudent d'y aller chacun son tour s'ils voulaient être à l'heure pour leur planning.  
John y alla en premier, il avait une séance de signature à faire à 10h30 jusqu'à 12h, Randy ne pourrait pas l'y accompagner, sa présence attirerait les soupçons et sans doute des émeutes aussi.  
Quand John sortit de la douche un peu plus tard, sec mais en serviette, Randy s'avança vers lui et lui tendit un objet qu'il identifia comme étant la chemise blanche à motifs noirs qu'il portait quand ils s'étaient retrouvés pour aller à l'hôpital, il leva les sourcils, interrogateur et Randy lui dit:  
- Tiens, mets-la, elle te va si bien!  
- Je croyais que tu l'as détestée!  
- Non, ce que je détestais c'est l'idée de ne pas pouvoir te la retirer au soir.  
John se sentit rougir sous l'insinuation et Randy sourit, attendri en caressant sa joue avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, John ferma les yeux et tendit ses lèvres pour le suivre quand il sentit la vipère reculer vers la salle de bains. Randy se détacha en riant doucement et John rouvrit les yeux, un petit air déçu à tomber sur son visage, Randy dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour aller sous la douche en laissant John.  
Il lui dit doucement avant de fermer la porte tout en dévorant son torse nu des yeux:  
- Habille-toi, tu vas être en retard.  
Randy referma la porte et se doucha pendant que John enfilait un beau jean bleu foncé, parfaitement taillé pour mettre en valeur sa silhouette, il enfila la chemise choisie par Randy et se parfuma, il avait eu envie de prendre celui de Randy mais y avait renoncé par discrétion.  
Randy sortit de la douche à son tour et attrapa ses vêtements dans son sac, John s'assit sur le lit, le détailla avec envie en se mordant la lèvre, il observait une goutte d'eau glisser sur son torse avec la furieuse envie de la happer de ses lèvres et Randy sauta dans son jean en lui souriant avant de dissimuler son torse magnifique sous un tee-shirt noir. La vipère perçut la frustration de John en rabattant le tissu sur sa ceinture de jean et il lui dit en essayant de mettre toute sa persuasion dans sa voix.  
- Il faut y aller John, sinon tu vas être en retard.  
- C'est vrai dit-il tristement.  
- Et tu ne vas pas faire attendre tes fans, ils attendent tous l'arrivée de leur superman! Mais surtout, ajouta t-il en caressant sa chemise, ne l'enlève pas, je suis impatient de m'en charger pour toi ce soir.  
- Mmmmmmmmm gémit John quand les mains de Randy effleurèrent des zones sensibles chez lui. Je la défendrais au péril de ma vie!  
- Je n'en doute pas mon super héros! dit-il un rien moqueur.  
Il s'empara de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois puis se détacha et lui dit: "va" en lui mettant une petite tape sur les fesses en arborant un sourire coquin.  
John lui sourit à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte quand Randy le rappela:  
- John ?  
Il se tourna vers lui, sourire aux lèvres et Randy en profita pour prendre une photo de lui, devant l'ai interrogateur de John, il lui dit:  
- Je préfère t'immortaliser dans cette chemise, je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va survivre encore!  
John éclata de rire et posa enfin sa main sur la poignée pour sortir de la chambre, il laissa son sac sur place, ils passaient la nuit dans cette ville ce soir aussi.

Randy quitta l'hôtel un peu après John, il alla faire deux ou trois courses rapidement en restant incognito avant de se rendre au stade, il mourrait d'envie de voir John pour le déjeuner mais il savait que ça ne serait pas possible aujourd'hui, John avait d'autres engagements à tenir avant de pouvoir le rejoindre au stade dans l'après-midi. Randy alla donc au stade et retrouva Phil et Christian qui l'attendaient ensemble en riant.  
Il les vit observer son visage avec inquiétude pendant une seconde avant qu'ils ne retrouvent le sourire.  
L'air réjoui de Randy ne leur avait pas échappé, il avança vers eux en souriant et les salua avec affection même Phil pour qui il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amitié mais son bonheur lui faisait oublier l'incident de la marina.  
- Tu as passé une bonne nuit? Demanda Christian avec un sourire.  
- Très bonne et vous les gars, bien dormi?  
- Oui, comme d'hab' répondit Christian qui avait le sommeil lourd comme un éléphant.  
- Moi aussi! Répondit Phil dont les insomnies étaient connues de tous.  
Randy lui sourit amusé, ce qu'il manquait à Phil, c'était quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui et l'aider à s'endormir le soir, quelqu'un qui le calmerait et veillerait sur ses nuits agités, il se demanda qui pourrait bien tenir ce rôle en regardant Christian lui renvoyer son sourire.  
- Alors John et toi? Tout va bien ?  
- Oui. dit-il en déplaçant la ceinture de son jean pour dévoiler un suçon qu'il lui avait laissé sur la hanche, juste assez bas pour qu'il soit caché pendant qu'il serait sur le ring.  
- Waouh! s'exclama Phil toujours prompt à s'enthousiasmer.  
Randy comprenait pourquoi John l'appréciait autant son énergie et sa joie de vivre étaient tout ce qui fallait pour s'accorder à Cena.  
- Félicitations Randy! lui dit Christian plus soft. C'est du sérieux cette fois?  
- Autant que possible.  
- Alors je suis heureux pour toi!  
- Merci.  
Les trois hommes entrèrent dans les locaux et allèrent signer les feuilles de présence et s'entraîner, à 12h10 le portable de Randy sonna une première fois et ses amis virent son sourire réapparaître sur son visage.  
Il répondit avec empressement et reçut la réponse quelques minutes plus tard.  
Phil et Christian échangèrent un regard de connivence et s'éloignèrent un peu tandis que Randy s'asseyait pour répondre à son tour. Il ne prêta attention à rien autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix désagréable.  
- Si c'est pas magnifique ça! Randy sait sourire! Grande nouvelle! On peut connaître le nom de ce bonheur? dit-il assez fort pour faire retourner les autres personnes présentes dans la salle.  
Randy leva les yeux sur lui, toute trace de sourire avait disparu et il répondit d'une voix menaçante:  
- C'est l'idée de t'éclater la tête comme une pastèque qui me met de si bonne humeur, tu veux qu'on essaie tout de suite, Lesnar?  
L'homme le regarda avec défi, Christian et Phil s'étaient immédiatement rapprochés pour se placer aux côtés de Randy et il hésita. Le sourire mauvais de la vipère s'agrandit encore et Lesnar fit demi-tour.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Christian.  
- John a accidentellement fait comprendre à Lesnar pour nous deux hier soir, je me demande ce qu'il cherche à faire. En tout cas, quoi que se soit, il me trouvera en face de lui.  
- Et tu ne seras pas seul. Répondit Phil.  
Randy fut un peu surpris de la loyauté de Phil qu'il connaissait assez mal jusque là mais il comprit que ça avait avoir avec sa relation avec John et il le remercia d'un signe de tête tandis que Christian confirmait son soutien lui aussi. Il le remercia à son tour en disant qu'il réglerait cette affaire lui-même malgré tout et leur proposa d'aller manger, tout le monde ne vivait pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche comme lui.  
Ils mangèrent ensemble, l'apparition de Lesnar ne semblait pas avoir affecté le moral de Randy et il proposa de retourner s'entraîner un peu après avoir lu le planning du soir.  
En milieu d'après-midi, John les rejoignit, il avait communiqué très régulièrement avec Randy durant son absence, à chaque moment de libre, il lui avait envoyé un message et Randy avait tout laissé tomber à chaque fois pour lui répondre. Phil et Christian étaient amusés de le voir comme ça mais ils espéraient que cette attitude n'allait pas devenir une habitude ou Randy deviendrait bien vite pénible à vivre.  
Quand John entra dans la salle, Randy le dévora des yeux, il portait toujours sa chemise et son jean ajusté et il avait la furieuse envie de se jeter sur lui pour les lui retirer.  
John regarda Randy de la même façon et Phil et Christian perçurent la vague d'amour qui les unissait, ils observèrent John, bouché bée, ce style ne ressemblait pas au John qu'il connaissait de longue date, il était beaucoup mieux, il avait l'air d'un adulte et non pas d'un ado monstrueusement grand et musclé dans des tee-shirts bariolés.  
John vient vers eux pour saluer ses amis, Randy eut du mal à se montrer impassible quand le parfum de John titilla ses narines, le regard que John posa sur lui était aussi allumé que le sien.  
Mais ils se montrèrent courtois et passèrent un peu de temps avec leurs amis avant qu'ils ne disent qu'ils devaient s'absenter pour une mise au point et une course à peu d'intervalles l'un de l'autre laissant le couple seul qui décida de regagner la loge de Randy pour passer un peu de temps seul à seul avant le show.

Randy attira John à l'intérieur et referma la porte avant de l'y plaquer pour l'embrasser, il y mit toute sa passion et son amour et John y répondit avec autant d'empressement, les quelques heures qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été difficiles pour tous les deux, la séparation aussi rapide après leurs retrouvailles les avaient affectés plus que de raison et ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, leurs deux amis l'avaient bien compris en les laissant sous des prétextes plus que douteux. Randy poussa John vers le banc et l'y allongea tendrement, ils avaient peu de temps avant le début du show, la plupart des catcheurs étaient là désormais et l'agita qui régnait dans les couloirs témoignait de l'imminence du lancement de Raw, mais Randy voulait juste profiter de son petit ami avant son match.  
Il s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, John ouvrit la bouche pour l'accueillir et gémit quand les mains de Randy se mirent à se déplacer sur son corps dans des caresses tendres et sensuelles. Ses doigts effleuraient sa chemise dessinant chaque motif, il rêvait de la lui retirer pour voir et profiter de son magnifique torse mais il se raisonna, pas encore, il devait attendre qu'ils regagnent l'hôtel pour assouvir sa soif de John.  
Randy ne lui parla pas de Brock Lesnar et de son intervention un peu plus tôt, il n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce problème sachant comment John réagirait à la situation, il voulait profiter de lui, de son calme, de sa douceur et de son laisser-aller tandis qu'il était toujours bloqué sous son poids.  
Les mains de John se baladaient elles aussi sur le corps de Randy, elles parcourraient fiévreusement son dos, ses fesses et son torse tandis qu'il le dévorait des yeux lui aussi, l'océan de ses prunelles s'était embrasé et il n'avait aucune envie de mettre fin à cet incendie pour le moment, il aimait trop le voir brûler de désir sous lui même s'il ne pouvait pas le combler pour l'instant.  
Randy calma l'ardeur de ses gestes pour ne pas répéter la scène du matin et discuta sagement de la journée avec John, de ce qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux, il n'y avait plus qu'une immense tendresse entre eux pour le moment et il déposa un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se relever pour faire son match.  
- Attends-moi ici, je reviens vite Johnny.  
John avait eu envie de le retenir, de le maintenir assis sur lui, il adorait sentir les jambes de Randy enserrer ses hanches tandis qu'il baladait tranquillement ses mains sur son corps mais il l'avait laissé se relever en étouffant un soupir.  
Il s'était aussitôt levé lui aussi et l'avait rejoint à la porte.  
- Je viens avec toi, bébé.  
- On partira plus vite si tu m'attends ici. Objecta t-il en caressant son torse pour illustrer sa pensée.  
- Bien essayé, mais si je vais en salle de diffusion, je peux faire le retour avec toi et on partira quand même très vite.  
- Mon ange, je préférerais que tu m'attendes ici.  
John frémit en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi et Randy le remarqua immédiatement.  
- Tu aimes que je t'appelle comme ça?  
- J'adore mais toi tu essaies de noyer le poisson, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète à ce point?  
- Rien, tout va bien...  
- Bébé!  
- Lesnar, il est là ce soir et vu ce qui s'est passé hier, j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi quand je serais sur le ring.  
- T'en fais pas pour ça, il ne me fait pas peur et je n'ai aucune intention de me cacher.  
- John, s'il te plait, pour moi!  
- Non, bébé, même pour toi, je ne fuirais pas, je viens et puis si Brock veut vraiment s'en prendre à nous, je préfère être au plus près de toi pour pouvoir intervenir à temps.  
- D'accord, allons y alors! Mais avant promets-moi une chose!  
- Quoi?  
- Que tu feras très attention et que tu te laisseras pas piéger par lui pendant mon match.  
- Promis dit John en levant deux doigts comme les scouts.  
Randy éclata de rire et ils sortirent de la loge ensemble.

John l'accompagna le plus loin possible avant de rejoindre la salle de diffusion, il y retrouva Phil et Christian qui l'accueillir avec de larges sourires, Phil salua John en le prenant dans ses bras et lui dit à l'oreille avec un sourire dans la voix:  
- Très joli le suçon de Randy!  
John se recula en rougissant et Phil éclata de rire en lui tapant sur l'épaule, Chris avança à son tour en lui souriant et lui fit par de sa joie de le voir enfin avec Randy. John le remercia d'un hochement de tête intimidé et se concentra immédiatement sur l'écran en entendant la musique d'entrée de Randy.  
Jack Swagger était déjà sur le ring, John n'appréciait pas le personnage qu'il incarnait depuis son retour mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait fait de nets progrès en catch, il était un peu moins lutteur et un peu plus superstar, ses matchs étaient donc plus intéressants depuis qu'il se montrait un peu plus brutal et l'explosivité de Randy lui répondait parfaitement. Le match n'était pas d'une rapidité exceptionnelle mais chaque prise était bien portée avec brio et le public réagissait à chaque fois.  
John ne quittait pas Randy des yeux, il connaissait son catch par coeur depuis dix ans qu'il le fréquentait mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps magnifiquement sculpté de la vipère, il était extrêmement concentré, il avait combattu Swagger à plusieurs reprises par le passé et il se souvenait qu'il pouvait être maladroit et brute dans ses coups, il avait peur qu'il se laisse un peu déborder par son personnage plus intense mais la seule fois ou Jack plaça mal ses coups, Randy le fusilla du regard et il se reconcentra aussitôt pour ne plus rater de gestes.  
La rencontre dura 25 minutes, John voyait le ventre de son amant se soulever à un rythme effréné mais ses ressources étaient toujours intactes contrairement au " vrai Américain" qui peinait désormais à maintenir le rythme de la vipère qui lançait son enchaînement traditionnel sous les hurlements extatiques de la foule.  
Deux manchettes à l'européenne, son magnifique powerslam qu'il était le seul à effectuer aussi vite et parfois même à l'aveugle puis son DDT, il l'attendait pour tenter le combo que Swagger contra une première fois mais John connaissait assez Randy pour savoir qu'il passerait la seconde fois.  
Deux minutes plus tard, le combo était placé, Jack se saisit de la cheville de Randy et John se tendit de peur qu'il ne le blesse mais la vipère se dégagea rapidement, repoussa son adversaire vers les cordes, il les percuta et revint vers lui grâce à l'élan, Randy sauta alors et plaça un magnifique RKO.  
Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres de John, Randy maniait cette prise avec un talent jamais égalé, il était capable de la porter dans toutes les situations désormais et sa configuration préférée consistait à utiliser la vitesse ou la prise de son adversaire pour porter son RKO à la surprise générale, magnifiant encore sa prise mythique.  
Phil et Christian échangèrent un regard de connivence en regardant l'expression sur le visage de John, il était heureux, heureux et fier de son compagnon et ils connaissaient tous deux sa loyauté, John resterait aux côtés de Randy par vent et par mont et il serait toujours là pour lui, pour le protéger en cas de besoin.  
Dès que Randy descendit des cordes, John fut encore plus impatient qu'avant, il le regarda remonter l'allée sur l'écran, captivé par l'élégance de ses mouvements, quand il sortit de la vue des caméras, John salua rapidement ses deux amis avant de se précipiter hors de la salle sous leurs regards amusés.

John chopa Randy au vol et ils se ruèrent vers sa loge avec toute la dignité qui leur restait pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Dès que la porte fut fermée, John se jeta voracement sur les lèvres de Randy qui lui rendit son baiser avant de le repousser à la grande surprise de John qui lui jeta un regard incrédule et peiné.  
- Pas si vite, je tiens à t'enlever cette chemise quand nous serons à l'hôtel et si tu m'attaques comme ça, elle n'a aucune chance de rester intacte jusqu'à là-bas!  
John lui sourit et un petit air malin apparut sur son visage, Randy l'envisagea avec amusement, si John voulait jouer et le défier, il ne garantissait pas sa victoire!  
John avança vers lui et Randy se tint prêt à le contrer, quand John tendit la main pour l'attraper, Randy la saisit et lui plia le bras dans le dos sans lui tordre, il se plaqua contre lui, collant son torse à son dos et John se contracta d'envie alors que Randy lui léchait le cou s'amusant de le voir se dresser sur la pointe des pieds en réponse.  
Il recula pour coincer Randy contre le mur mais il bougea plus vite que lui, Randy le faucha pour le mettre au sol et s'assit à califourchon sur son torse, planquant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, il se pencha vers lui avec un sourire carnassier et lui dit en avançant vers ses lèvres:  
- Soit sage!  
John s'immobilisa, attendant que Randy finisse le trajet jusqu'à ses lèvres, il avança, les effleurant en soufflant doucement dessus, il savoura la réaction de John avant d'engager une roulade avant qui l'emmena directement dans la salle de bains et verrouilla la porte derrière lui avant que John n'ait eu le temps de se relever.  
Il l'entendit frapper à la porte après avoir essayait d'ouvrir en vain et il éclata de rire en disant:  
- Attends-moi, je ne serais pas long et ne fais pas de bêtises!  
John grommela et alla s'asseoir sur le banc, il aurait dû savoir qu'à ce petit jeu, Randy serait forcément vainqueur!

Randy sortit de la douche un quart d'heure plus tard, parfaitement sec et habillé, il avait prévu ses affaires avant son match, John s'était levé en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et Randy sourit en voyant que ses sacs étaient prêt, il n'avait plus qu'à rajouter les affaires qu'il avait emporté pour sa douche.  
Il les rangea dans son sac et regarda John à la dérobée, il était plus calme que tout à l'heure mais ses yeux brillaient toujours autant de désir quand il les posait sur lui comme en ce moment.  
Randy ferma son sac en souriant et appela John pour qu'ils se mettent en route.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture et Randy les conduisait à l'hôtel, la main de John vient se poser sur sa cuisse et il la regarda un instant sans la repousser.  
Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôtel, ils étaient partis avant la fin du show et donc il n'y avait pas trop de circulation, ils montèrent directement dans leur chambre et John pensa à verrouiller la porte avant de se retourner sous la brûlure du regard luxurieux de Randy.  
Il se mordit la lèvre en l'observant et Randy se rua sur lui pour l'embrasser le repoussant brutalement contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer, il en eut le souffle coupé sur le coup mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de répondre à sa sauvagerie pour autant.  
Randy l'agrippa par sa chemise pour le décoller de la porte et John suivit le mouvement sans se faire prier tandis que la vipère glissait ses mains sous sa chemise pour parcourir son torse de ses longs doigts agiles. Il remonta jusqu'à ses tétons, étirant le tissu et John craignit un instant que la chemise ne cède comme annoncé au matin mais Randy retira ses mains et s'attaqua à son jean qu'il déboutonna avec une certaine douceur avant de lui retirer complètement.  
Puis il glissa ses mains dans son boxer pour attraper son fessier musclé. Randy aimait ses fesses tout autant que son torse mais ce qu'il préférait c'était ses yeux surtout quand ils brillaient autant que maintenant.  
John l'embrassa et finit par mordre sa lèvre inférieure en lui retirant son jean et son boxer dans un même mouvement, Randy sourit de sa précipitation mais ce soir, ils iraient à son rythme.  
Il entraîna John vers le lit, le faisant s'allonger sur le dos et prenant position au-dessus de lui, ses genoux enserraient ses hanches et il se pencha pour embrasser John, le mouvement cambra son dos et John gémit en agrippant ses fesses à son tour, Randy se redressa et émit un petit claquement de langue avant de revenir à la charge sur son torse, l'embrassant à travers sa chemise qu'il commençait à haïr de plus en plus.  
John attrapa le tee-shirt de Randy et lui retira, il était maintenant totalement nu sur lui tandis que Randy ne lui avait retiré que son jean et il commençait à s'impatienter.  
Randy sourit mais quand John voulut se débarrasser de sa chemise, il lui agrippa les poignets avec un second claquement de langue et les bloqua contre le lit en disant:  
- Sois sage!  
John grogna en voulant se dégager mais Randy resserra sa prise en lui disant un rien menaçant:  
- Ne m'oblige pas à me fâcher.  
John l'observa avec attention, son air malin réapparut et la vipère se lécha les lèvres en disant:  
- Non, n'essaies même pas ou j'arrête tout.  
- A ce que je vois, tu serais aussi puni que moi dans cette histoire!  
- C'est vrai! Mais je prends le risque ajouta-t-il au bout de quelques secondes en voyant un sourire vainqueur apparaître sur le visage de son amant.  
Le sourire disparut et John cessa de vouloir se dégager.  
- Tu vas être sage?  
- Oui.  
Alors Randy le relâcha, il prit tout son temps pour attiser son désir, le dévorant de baisers mais sans lui retirer sa chemise, les frôlements étaient encore pire de cette manière et John sentait tout son corps brûler de passion, Randy lui retira son boxer et le fit jouir en seulement quelques secondes tant il l'avait attisé avant.  
Il reprit ses caresses très vite ensuite et John se mordit la lèvre de frustration, il voulait plus mais Randy voulait encore attendre malgré sa propre impatience.  
Au bout de dix autres minutes de ce traitement qui mettait John dans un état incroyable, il vint tendrement en lui et entama ses vas et viens sans lui réveiller de douleur, il s'attaqua enfin à la chemise de John, d'abord doucement puis il se laissa emporter et retira les boutons sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il les enlevait ou les arracher, il dévoila enfin le torse de John et dévora sa peau déjà à vif de bisous savourant les gémissements et la cascade de râles qu'il provoqua chez John au passage.  
Il continuait à se montrer doux dans ses déplacements et Cena appréciait chacun de ses gestes, Randy agrippa sa chemise pour la lui retirer totalement et il se redressa pour lui permettre de le libérer totalement de ce bout de tissu avant qu'il ne le jette au sol et John referma son étreinte sur Randy le collant à lui, parcourant son corps avec empressement, pétrissant son dos, ses fesses, fou de désir pour lui.  
Il ferma les yeux en sentant venir sa libération et Randy lui saisit le menton en lui disant d'une voix rauque:  
- Regarde-moi.  
John ouvrit les yeux, la voix de Randy l'avait amené au bord et il jouit avec lui en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
Ils crièrent à l'unisson et Randy s'écroula sur le torse de John, le souffle court.  
John caressa son dos avec tendresse, le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits et ils allèrent se prendre une douche puis revinrent vers le lit. Randy se pencha et ramassa la chemise en disant:  
- Elle a survécu finalement.  
- ça tombe bien, j'ai très envie de m'en resservir! Lui murmura John à l'oreille en le faisant frisonner.

Fin du chapitre 32.

l'histoire d'amour prend forme.

des remarques?

Et Lesnar?


	33. Chapter 33: une partie de campagne

Chapitre 33 : Une partie de campagne

Les jours suivants passèrent très vite entre les shows et les moments passés ensemble, tout à la joie de se découvrir, les deux amoureux ne se quittaient quasiment pas, ils vivaient l'un pour l'autre.  
Ils ne vivaient pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche, se serait mentir surtout compte tenu de ce qu'avaler John chaque jour à lui seul pour tenir le rythme que lui imposé Randy.  
Ils n'étaient jamais las l'un de l'autre, jamais repu, ils vivaient sur un petit nuage mais restaient très pro une fois dans les locaux de la WWE et ils étaient suffisamment attentifs pour voir que Phil et Chris ne se quittaient pas beaucoup non plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés de leur côté. 

La seule ombre au tableau pesait 120 kgs, 120 kgs de haine homophobe!  
Lesnar ne perdait pas une occasion de s'en prendre au couple, il enchaînait les brimades, les insinuations et les propos blessants à chaque fois qu'il les croisait et il semblait les croiser très souvent ces derniers temps!  
Mais les deux amants ne s'en souciaient pas, ils faisaient front à deux et vivaient leur amour avec passion en ignorant superbement les railleries de la brute.  
Mais John restait inquiet, il craignait sans arrêt pour la sécurité de son homme quand il devait le laisser seul, il n'oubliait pas la dernière confrontation seul à seul entre Lesnar et Randy.  
Le soir de Raw, John et Randy avait un match par équipe, ce qui permit à John de ne pas s'éloigner une seconde de Randy, le mardi, Lesnar n'était pas prévu et John put se détendre pour son propre match contre Justin, il avait demandé à l'affronter de nouveau et cette fois, il lui avait offert un grand match avant d'emporter la victoire.  
Randy l'avait attendu à l'entrée des vestiaires et il lui avait sauté dessus en disant:  
- Je suis fier de toi Johnny.  
John lui avait sourit, touché et Randy s'était approché pour l'embrasser, John avait hésité avant de succomber au baiser de son compagnon, vaguement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être surpris et Randy le sentit.  
- Tu as honte?  
- Je n'aurais jamais honte de toi bébé! J'ai juste peur qu'on soit vu et que tu es des gros problèmes ensuite à cause de moi, déjà avec Lesnar suite à ma gaffe alors si...  
- Chuuuut, calme-toi, Lesnar est sans importance, d'ailleurs on devrait le remercier, c'est un peu lui qui nous a réuni.  
- C'est vrai que vu comme ça...  
- Et puis peu importe les problèmes tant que je t'ai toi.  
- Tu m'auras toujours. Dit-il en le serrant contre lui.  
Randy reprit ses lèvres et John ne le repoussa pas mais quand il rompit le baiser, il aperçut le jeune Sud Africain qui les observait à distance, il avait quitté l'arène à son tour et les avait surpris en plein baiser.  
John se recula, honteux de s'être fait surprendre et légèrement agressif, son expression et sa position légèrement en avant de Randy qu'il tenait par la taille d'un bras marqué clairement son attitude défensive.  
Justin leva les mains en signe de paix et leur dit dans un sourire:  
- Alors Randy et toi êtes un couple désormais? Il était temps depuis le temps que ça couvait cette histoire.  
- Tu ne... commença John.  
- Non, je trouve ça super, vous formez un joli couple, je suis très heureux pour vous.  
- Merci. souffla John soulagé.  
- Non, merci à toi John, tu m'as offert un superbe match ce soir! Et je suppose que je peux remercier Randy aussi pour ça! Tu lui as rendu sa flamme, c'était magique.  
Randy lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et serra tendrement la main de John qui agrippait toujours sa hanche pour le calmer et le féliciter.  
Justin lui sourit en retour et fit quelque pas pour s'éloigner avant de se retourner et de dire:  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre secret est en sécurité avec moi, aussi longtemps que je vivrais!  
La voix grave de Randy retentit pour la première fois pour Justin, il s'avança pour lui serrer le main et lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec intensité mais aucune agressivité:  
- Merci beaucoup Paul.  
Le jeune Sud Africain leva les yeux avec surprise et Randy les vit briller d'émotion. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule avec camaraderie et fit demi-tour, rejoignit John et glissa son bras dans son dos pour lui faire signe de le suivre.  
Les deux amants regagnèrent la loge de Randy et une fois la porte fermée, John regarda Randy avec attention.  
La vipère saisit son regard et demanda:  
- Ben quoi?  
- Tu connais son vrai nom?  
- Bien sûr, Paul Lloyd jr, originaire du Cap, 32 ans. Catcheur de seconde génération, a fait ses débuts à l'AOF puis à la WWP en Afrique du Sud avant d'entrer à la FCW.  
John le regardait atterré et Randy haussa les épaules en disant:  
- Ben quoi? C'est pas parce que je ne parle pas à tous les gars qui sont ici comme toi que je ne sais pas qui ils sont, ça serait de l'inconscience même de ne pas me renseigner un minimum.  
- Et tu as ingurgité la carrière de tous les catcheurs d'ici?  
- Pas seulement d'ici mais seulement ceux qui ont un quelconque intérêt, Paul en fait partie.  
- Et moi? Demanda John timidement.  
- Quoi toi? On a fait nos carrières côte à côte depuis 10 ans, je connais la tienne sur le bout des doigts et il y a autre chose aussi que je commence à connaître sur le bout des doigts. dit-il en glissant ses mains sur le torse de John.  
John gémit puis se mordit la lèvre pour ne faire aucun bruit tandis que Randy explorait son corps méticuleusement, en dehors de la tendresse et de la sensualité des gestes, John savait que Randy vérifiait son état de forme et la présence éventuelle de blessures. Il était très à cheval là-dessus, Cena aurait pu penser à s'en plaindre si les vérifications de la vipère n'était pas aussi agréables.  
Après s'être assuré de la bonne forme de John, Randy attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, le suivant l'entraîna en apnée, les deux hommes luttèrent le plus longtemps possible et Randy emporta la manche.  
John se détacha hors d'haleine et aperçut le regard moqueur et joueur de son compagnon, il se vengea en lui léchant le cou sur sa zone la plus érogène et Randy se cambra dans ses bras. John recommença son manège jusqu'à ce que soit à deux doigts de s'effondrer contre lui alors il lui sourit avec amusement et Randy plongea ses lèvres en retour sur la gorge de John pour lui faire un suçon.  
Le champ gémit et voulut protester mais Randy finit sa marque avec un plaisir évident et passa une dernier coup de langue dessus avant de relâcher John qui passa ses doigts dessus.  
- Tu es à moi souffla Randy.  
- Oui, je suis à toi, et toi aussi tu es à moi dit-il en effleurant le suçon toujours marqué sur la hanche de la vipère.  
Randy posa tendrement son front contre celui de John et murmura en plongeant dans ses yeux:  
- Tout à toi mon ange.  
John tressaillit, Randy était si tendre maintenant, il changeait de comportement sans arrêt avec lui, tantôt agressif et possessif, tantôt joueur et d'autres fois si tendre. Il aimait ces variations d'humeur chez son homme, d'autant plus quand il combinait deux humeurs à la fois, ça lui promettait toujours des moments exceptionnels avec lui.  
L'heure était venue pour le match de Randy et John le lâcha à regret, Randy passa un nouveau coup de langue sur son nouveau suçon et John se tendit de plaisir en disant:  
- Il va falloir que je mette du maquillage dessus pour aller sur le ring!  
- T'en aura pas besoin avant 3 jours, nous avons deux jours de repos consécutifs et je compte bien passer chaque seconde avec toi!  
- Deux jours?  
- J'ai arrangé nos plannings, on a deux jours complets de libre, on nous attends à Milwaukee dans 3 jours, jusque là liberté absolue, je t'emmène chez moi et je compte bien profiter de ma marque sur ta peau pendant tout ce temps, tu es si sex comme ça Johnny!  
John émit un son de contentement qui ressemblait presque à un ronronnement et Randy sourit avant de se détacher de John, le coeur battant à toute allure: _John allait venir chez lui, pendant deux jours, deux jours rien qu'à eux!_  
- Il faut que j'y aille, Johnny. Prépare tes affaires, je veux partir dès que j'ai fini mon match.  
- Hummm, pressé bébé?  
- Très!  
John quitta la loge en même temps que Randy mais n'alla pas à la salle de diffusion cette fois, il partit à sa propre loge, se prit une douche et boucla ses valises, il déposa les bagages dans le coffre de Randy et revint à sa loge pour l'attendre.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se ruaient vers le parking en riant comme des enfants qui font l'école buissonnière et sautaient dans la voiture de Randy.

- Non Randy, je n'ai pas envie!  
- Tu avais promis John!  
- C'est vrai mais tu sais ce que j'en pense, j'ai horreur de ça!  
- Puisque je serais avec toi! Tu n'auras qu'à te laisser aller, je m'occuperais de tout!  
John secouait énergiquement la tête pour refuser et Randy lui prit la main avec tendresse en disant:  
- Fais-moi confiance, tout va bien se passer, tu verras!  
Cena observa la Y2K posée sur béquille avec suspicion, il n'aimait pas cet engin mais Randy avait raison, il lui avait promis, ça datait de quelques semaines maintenant, ils avaient fait un marché même si John avait l'impression d'être le perdant dans cette histoire. Il soupira et attrapa les vêtements que lui tendait Randy.  
Il ne faisait clairement pas la même taille que lui mais tout lui allait parfaitement et John lui lança un regard incrédule.  
Randy haussa les épaules et dit:  
- Je savais que tu viendrais un jour où l'autre, il me suffisait de t'attendre.  
John se sentit rougir, touché par l'intention de Randy et il détourna le regard une seconde, Randy finit de s'habiller à son tour et John tourna vivement la tête vers lui, il était si beau dans sa veste de cuir qu'il avait envie de se jeter sur lui.  
John tendit les mains vers lui et caressa le cuir doucement avant de s'emporter et d'agripper Randy dans une étreinte passionnée, il le dévorait des yeux, des mains et de ses lèvres et Randy garda difficilement son sang-froid et rit tandis que le souffle brûlant de John lui chatouillait la nuque.  
- Ravi de te voir plus détendu, Johnny! allons-y alors!  
Les grognements et les brides de mots prononcés par John ne le renseignèrent pas beaucoup mais ses gestes parlaient pour lui, John brûler de désir pour lui et Randy y aurait bien succombé mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre chance de réaliser son projet s'il cédait.  
- Doucement mon ange, on va se préserver et attendre le retour plutôt.  
John grogna de déception et Randy sourit en lui caressant la joue.  
- Tu garderas cette veste alors! Répondit John.  
- Promis! Dit-il dans un éclat de rire. 

Randy mit le contact et chauffa un peu le moteur avant d'inviter John à prendre place derrière lui, il lui suggéra de se coller à lui le plus possible et il devina le sourire lubrique de Cena quand son bassin vient se coller à lui, il lui demanda de le serrer par la taille et John prit la position demandé.  
Randy adora immédiatement sentir les gros bras musclés de John autour de lui et se jura de faire durer la balade le plus possible en commençant doucement à rouler.  
Ils quittèrent la propriété de Randy au pas mais ils prirent rapidement de la vitesse lorsqu'ils furent sur la route, Randy conduisait souplement, il accélérait progressivement pour ne pas effrayer son compagnon qui le serrait toujours fermement. Il avait expliqué deux ou trois chose à John avant de le faire monter, comme se pencher avec lui dans les virages, rester collé à lui pour éviter la prise au vent entre eux, ne pas le lâcher et surtout l'avertir en tapant sur son ventre s'il commençait à avoir trop peur.  
John n'avait rien contre la vitesse mais il n'aimait pas spécialement les motos, il n'avait accepté de venir que parce qu'il lui avait promis et parce qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui.  
Randy accéléra encore et John resserra son étreinte sur lui, il aimait vraiment qu'il le serre ainsi, il s'était toujours senti en sécurité dans ses bras et même si cette fois, c'était à lui de rassurer John et d'assurer sa sécurité, la pression que John exerçait sur son ventre et ses côtes était très agréable.  
Ils roulaient vite désormais, pas autant que lorsqu'il était seul mais ils avaient franchi la barre de 170 km/h juste après le dernier virage. John ne pouvait pas voir le cadran de sa place mais il savait à la vitesse à laquelle disparaissait les poteaux ou les arbres qu'ils roulaient vite même si Randy contrôlait parfaitement sa moto. 

Le sentant se tendre de plus en plus, Randy recula légèrement ses hanches pour les coller à l'entre-jambe de John et il se déplaça légèrement pour créer une friction, malgré son stress, il le sentit réagir assez vite à ses mouvements et il sourit, il savait exactement quoi faire pour détendre John.  
Ils attaquèrent une grande montée à toute allure et John serra Randy à lui couper le souffle quand il vit ce qui les attendait derrière, une descente aussi à pique que la montée et une succession de virages en épingles à cheveux.  
La moto décolla du sol et atterrit au milieu de la pente tandis que John fermait les yeux en serrant Randy de toutes ses forces. La vipère grimaça et se dandina contre lui pour lui faire desserrer sa prise, John comprit et relâcha la pression, les nouveaux mouvements de Randy contre lui ne l'avaient pas laissé indifférent.  
Ils attaquèrent la série de virage à toute allure et Randy poursuivit ses déplacements légers pour détendre son compagnon de route jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente taper sur son ventre une première fois, il décéléra, un autre coup le fit encore ralentir et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque à l'arrêt.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Randy.  
- Faut qu'on rentre!  
- Pourquoi?  
- J'ai trop envie de toi!  
- C'est une excellente raison!  
Il remit les gaz et bifurqua à l'intersection suivante, le chemin de terre était irrégulier et les secousses augmentèrent les frictions crées par Randy, John se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, il lui tardait d'arriver.  
Comme si sa prière avait été entendue, John vit apparaître la maison de Randy au bout du chemin et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Randy ralentit, se gara et remit la moto sur sa béquille tandis que John descendait.  
- On n'était pas loin en fait!  
- Non, ce chemin nous ramène directement chez moi, je l'évite parce que vu son état, il n'est pas très agréable.  
- Mmmmmmmm, moi je l'ai adoré! Dit John avec un sourire coquin en retirant son casque.  
Randy sourit à son tour et retirant son casque mais il garda son blouson comme promis alors que John se débarrassait rapidement du sien en entrant dans la maison derrière Randy.  
Ils retirèrent leurs bottes à l'entrée et John tira Randy précipitamment vers la chambre ce qui déclencha les rires de la vipère, la mélodie était si envoûtante que Cena se retourna pour l'admirer avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres, il agrippa le blouson de cuir et recula en attirant Randy avec lui sans lâcher ses lèvres et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le lit.  
John s'allongea et attira Randy sur lui, il remonta un peu dans le lit pour être bien allongé et Randy s'assit à califourchon sur John et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser.  
John adorait cette position, les jambes puissantes de Randy serraient ses hanches et lorsqu'il se penchait comme ça pour l'embrasser, son dos se creuser, décollant son jean de sa peau, il glissait alors ses mains dans l'espace pour saisir le fessier magnifique de son homme. 

Randy gémit dans la bouche de John, ses grandes mains étaient si douces, si délicates quand elles partaient à la découverte de son corps, il aimait les sentir le frôler ou l'agripper de la même façon.  
John ressortit ses mains pour ouvrir le jean de la vipère et le descendre à mi-cuisse, Randy se redressa pour lui retirer son tee-shirt en échange et John finit de lui retirer son jean.  
Il inversa les positions et se plaça au-dessus de Randy, commençant à jouer avec son cuir, Randy était si beau dedans, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il ne portait presque plus que ça!  
Le champion de St Louis s'attaqua au jean de John et pu admirer les effets de sa technique de détente sur John, il était tout sauf détendu et il accueillit l'ouverture de son jean avec un soupir de soulagement, gémissant à son tour alors que Randy glissait ses mains sous son boxer pour agripper ses fesses.  
John avait un cul bien rond, ferme, musclé, Randy l'adorait, tout comme il aimait chaque centimètre de son corps, il était plus trapu, plus musculeux quand lui était finesse, élégance et muscles parfaitement dessinés, il avait l'allure et l'attitude d'un félin quand il se glissait comme ça sur lui.  
John lui aussi adorait chaque centimètre de son amant et il aimait particulièrement son expression de frustration tandis qu'il parcourrait son torse tant aimé de bisous sans lui retirer son blouson.  
Randy voulut le retirer pour lui mais John l'en empêcha en disant : " A mon rythme cette fois"  
Il hocha la tête et le laissa reprendre son parcours mais perdit une nouvelle fois son calme et John bloqua ses mains sous ses genoux en avançant ses lèvres vers lui, il les effleura sans l'embrasser et souffla:  
- Sois sage Bébé.  
Randy émit un râle de frustration qui donna la chair de poule à John et un sourire un rien sadique se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il ouvrait lentement la fermeture du blouson. Il écarta affreusement lentement les pans du vêtement, se frustrant au passage mais il tenait trop à son jeu pour se précipiter.  
La respiration de Randy s'emballa, il était à son entière merci, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, agripper John et le provoquer assez pour qu'il se lance vraiment! 

John avait remonté le marcel noir moulant de Randy et parcourrait son torse de baisers doux et de légers souffles qui mettaient les nerfs de Randy à rude épreuve, il replia ses jambes et parvint à placer ses genoux de chaque côté du torse nu de John, il alternait entre des pressions poussées et des effleurements, tentant tant bien que mal d'atteindre ses zones érogènes. John se mit à mordiller ses tétons et Randy haleta, John se recula alors et Randy grogna:  
- Alleeeeeeeeeeez!  
John lui sourit et se décida enfin à accéder aux désirs de Randy, il se fit plus entreprenant, plus rapide et Randy le poussa vers lui avec ses jambes puisqu'il était toujours privé de ses mains, John bascula vers lui et Randy lui attrapa l'oreille, il se mit à la sucer fortement et les mains de John qui tenaient toujours son marcel le déchirèrent sur toute la longueur jusqu'au col, dégagea totalement son torse toujours prisonnier de son blouson de motard, il comprenait pourquoi John s'était mis à haïr sa chemise cette fois-là!  
John se rua sur son torse encore plus rapidement, il descendit vers son boxer, se déplaçant et libérant enfin les mains de Randy à son grand soulagement quand il remarqua les traces sur les côtes de Randy, comme si le blouson avait fusionné avec sa peau, les coutures, les poches, les fermetures apparaissaient sur sa peau et il comprit:  
- Je t'ai serré si fort que ça?  
- Oui, mais t'en fais pas, j'adore que tu me sers contre toi! Il va falloir refaire très vite un tour à moto!  
- Je peux te serrer sans faire de la moto tu sais!  
- Et se passer du bonheur des routes cahoteuses?  
- Mmmm, c'est vrai!  
John le débarrassa de son boxer et Randy se saisit du sien, John était entièrement nu sur lui et il mourrait d'envie qu'il ne se décide mais avant John saisit les pans de son blouson et le referma rendant la vipère totalement dingue.  
Il oublia vite sa frustration quand John se décida enfin à s'occuper de lui et qu'il le prépara tendrement.  
Tout comme Randy l'avait fait, il lui faisait oublier la douleur en l'embrassant ou en prodiguant quelques caresses à son membre délaissé.  
Il entra doucement et synchronisa ses mouvements de hanche avec ceux de son poing, Randy ferma les yeux, le souffle précipité, des grognements s'échappaient en continu de sa gorge et John regretta un instant de ne pas voir ses yeux, sentant venir la fin, il stoppa tout et Randy rugit de frustration, John lui sourit et lui retira son blouson en le faisant se redresser, Randy soupira, de frustration ou de soulagement John n'en était pas sûr mais il se rebascula et quelques secondes plus tard, le cri de Randy était très clairement dû au plaisir!  
Il l'accompagna en attrapant son visage tendrement, Randy comprit et ouvrit les yeux, John fut percé par le regard brûlant de la vipère, le feu qu'ils contenaient était si beau, il n'avait plus peur de s'y brûler. 

John sortit et se laissa tomber sur le dos à côté de Randy, le souffle court, les joues rouges, ses yeux brillaient tout autant que ceux de son amant et il laissa retomber sa main sur le côté, elle se posa sur le blouson de cuir et il sourit en disant à Randy:  
- Mmmmmm, ce blouson est top!  
- Oui, souffla Randy. Tu as pris ta chemise?  
- Bien sûr, elle est toujours dans mon sac désormais.  
- Tu l'as mettra demain dis, toute la journée?  
- Oui.  
- Et on ira faire un autre tour de moto?  
- En chemise?  
- Et en blouson!  
John rit doucement, ses yeux se fermèrent et il regarda l'homme de sa vie avec amour avant de se laisser tomber dans le sommeil en rabattant doucement les couvertures sur eux. 


	34. Chapter 34: un doux weekend

Chapitre 34 un doux weekend

John s'était endormi presque immédiatement, sa main posée sur le blouson de Randy qui l'observait dans les moindres détails comme s'il essayait de mémoriser ses traits parfaitement.  
Il était fasciné par la mobilité des traits de John, il adorait observer son visage en fonction des situations et John s'était habitué à ce qu'il le dévisage régulièrement, ça ne le gênait pas car l'expression de Randy était si tendre et amoureuse en retour qu'il ne se sentait jamais agressé par la fixation de son regard.  
Sentant le sommeil venir lui aussi, il resserra son étreinte autour de John qui était venu se nicher sur son torse comme souvent et s'endormit.  
Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, seul dans le lit, une bonne odeur de cuisine se répandait dans toute la maison, John avait soigneusement remis les couvertures sur le corps toujours nu de son amant pour qu'il n'ait pas froid et Randy sourit en se levant. Il aperçut son blouson soigneusement pendu à un cintre devant l'armoire et l'ouvrit pour se choisir des vêtements, son marcel était fichu, ses lambeaux traînaient dans la poubelle, John avait fait un peu de ménage avant de quitter la pièce.  
Randy n'hésita pas longtemps devant son armoire, il se choisit une chemise cintrée gris clair à motif de velours noir, il y ajouta son jean noir, le préféré de John parce qu'il mettait parfaitement en valeur sa silhouette, ses longues jambes musclées, ses mollets fuselés, ses cuisses développées et son fessier à croquer, il ajouta une ceinture avec un large ceinturon façon cow-boy et passa rapidement dans la salle de bains pour vérifier l'ensemble et se parfumer un peu.  
Le parfum de John flottait encore dans la pièce et il s'en imprégna avant de descendre le rejoindre.

John avait dressé la table pour un dîner romantique, il admira la mise en place et le soin apporté à chaque détail avant de tourner la tête à l'entrée de son homme, superbement habillé, tenant deux assiettes dans les mains, il lui sourit tendrement et déposa les assiettes sur la table sous le regard médusé de Randy.  
John portait lui aussi un jean près du corps, un bleu marine qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent, il portait une belle chemise tout comme lui, pas celle qu'il adorait pour des raisons particulières mais une autre, une tout neuve qu'il aimait encore plus que l'autre, elle était d'un blanc satiné, la lumière lui conférait de doux reflets qui illuminait son visage.  
Il avait troqué ses éternelles baskets contre une paire de mi-boots noir et son parfum lui chatouilla le nez quand il vient vers lui. Il était tellement sous le charme qu'il n'avait pas esquissé un geste depuis l'entrée de John dans la salle.  
Comme d'habitude, il le laissa le détailler patiemment, un sourire accroché aux lèvres et il en profita pour admirer le corps magnifié de la vipère dans ses vêtements, il était sublime lui aussi.  
Il envisagea un instant de sauter le repas pour aller directement au dessert mais il s'était donné assez de mal pour lui préparer ce repas, tout ses plats préférés!  
Ils partagèrent un doux baiser avant que John n'invite Randy à s'asseoir et qu'ils ne commencent à manger.  
- Mmmm, John c'est trop bon! T'es un vrai chef!  
- Merci répondit-il dans un sourire, il admira Randy quelques instants avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur repas.  
John faisait le service, il apportait les plats l'un après l'autre directement servi dans une assiette en récupérant au passage la vaisselle sale qu'il mettait dans l'évier, Randy se régalait avec chacun des plats de John, c'était un vrai cordon bleu, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire servir sans bouger mais John avait insisté pour qu'il le laisse s'occuper de tout et quand le dessert fut pris, il finit de débarrasser la table et emporta tout en cuisine en lui disant de se mettre devant un film en l'attendant. Randy acquiesça en lui souriant et John alla faire la vaisselle, inconscient de la présence de la vipère dans son dos qui l'admirait, il le regarda plonger ses mains dans le bac à vaisselle en repensant à une scène similaire quelques semaines plus tôt, c'était leur première fois, il avait été trop brutal ce jour-là mais cette scène lui donnait envie de retenter l'expérience avec plus de douceur cette fois.

Il avança doucement dans son dos et enroula ses bras autour du corps de John planquant ses bras le long de son corps, il posa son menton dans le creux de l'épaule de John, inspirant son parfum avant de déposer un doux baiser sur sa nuque le faisant tressaillir de plaisir.  
- Mmmmmmm bébé, murmura-t-il.  
- ça ne te rappelle rien?  
- Si, sauf que c'est toi qui avait les mains dans l'eau ce jour-là.  
- Personnellement j'aime beaucoup cette configuration-là moi !  
Il glissa ses mains sur son torse doucement, effleurant ses mamelons à travers le tissu de sa chemise, il restait dans son dos, sa tête posée sur son épaule tandis que ses mains parcourraient son torse, il commença lentement à défaire les boutons en commençant par le haut et ses doigts s'attardaient sur chaque centimètre de peau qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure. Les caresses mettaient John aux anges, il gémissait, se laissait aller dans les bras de son amant, Randy se colla à lui et John sourit en sentant l'excitation de la vipère, la vaisselle devrait attendre cette fois encore.  
Randy laissa ses mains dériver jusqu'à son jean, il le déboutonna rapidement et glissa sa main à l'intérieur, achevant d'éveiller son membre à travers le tissu de son boxeur provoquant une cascade de râles chez John. Il sourit à son tour et ses lèvres vinrent se poser dans son cou, il se mit à le parcourir de tout petits bisous, rapides, dévorants qui enflammèrent John comme jamais, les râles se transformèrent en grognements et il s'agitait de plus en plus mais Randy le maintenait fermement en place dans ses bras, tandis que l'une de ses mains s'aventurait toujours dans son jean, rendant John de plus en plus fou.  
Il tourna la tête et agrippa les lèvres de Randy dans un baiser passionné, son jean glissa le long de ses jambes et Randy finit de lui retirer sa chemise. John se retourna dans ses bras en finissant de se dégager de son pantalon et s'attaqua immédiatement aux vêtements de Randy sans le faire languir cette fois, sa chemise et son jean rejoignirent les vêtements de John au sol.  
John recula tout en gardant les lèvres de Randy contre les siennes et il finit par heurter la table de la cuisine derrière lui, Il s'appuya dessus et Randy vient se glisser entre ses jambes en poursuivant ses caresses et ses baisers, Il glissa ses mains dans le boxer de John et lui retira totalement, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens pour n'y voir rien d'autre que de l'amour et du désir, il finit par saisir les cuisses de John et le souleva pour l'asseoir sur la table, il dévora son cou et son torse de baisers avant de le faire s'allonger sur le dos, John le fit sans hésiter et Randy le prépara avec toute la tendresse du monde avant de se glisser en lui sans la moindre douleur.  
Randy se déplaçait sans violence, il ne voulait pas répéter la scène de leur première fois, ne plus jamais voir de douleur dans les yeux de John et ne plus jamais goûter son sang en l'embrassant.  
Il était doux, il prenait son temps, il savourait les râles de John en l'accompagnant, il aimait l'entendre lui murmurer toute une série de noms doux, l'imagination de John ne semblait avoir aucune limite quand il s'agissait de lui donner de petits noms même si celui qui revenait le plus souvent était toujours ce "Bébé" qu'il adorait.  
Le tout premier qu'il lui avait donné, depuis il en avait eu beaucoup d'autres qu'il aimait tout autant, n'importe quel nom lui convenait à partir du moment où ils venaient de John. Il adorait le timbre de sa voix rauque, légèrement cassé quand il lui murmurait tous ses petits noms, il n'était jamais aussi volubile que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble comme en ce moment.  
Le reste du temps, John l'appelait Randy en public, il gardait le "bébé" ou "chéri" pour les moments où ils n'étaient qu'à deux ou qu'il avait besoin de sa tendresse ou simplement d'être rassuré, il lui murmurait alors son amour à l'oreille mieux qu'aucune femme ne l'avait fait pour lui jusqu'à présent.  
- Vas-y bébé, mon séraphin, mon petit cupidon...  
Randy sentit une vague de bonheur et d'amour le frapper en plein coeur, il donna un nouveau coup de hanche et John hurla de plaisir et la litanie de John se fit plus rapide et moins censée, bientôt il ne prononçait plus qu'un seul mot.  
- Bébé, béébéé, bé.. Bebééééééééééééé!  
Ils reprirent leur souffle lentement, savourant encore les échos de leur plaisir et Randy admira le visage de John, jamais rassasié de lire le plaisir et l'amour dans ses yeux.  
Randy se redressa en relevant John et le serra dans ses bras, dès qu'il fut en mesure de parler, John lui dit:  
- On devrait faire à manger pour l'autre plus souvent si ça se finit toujours comme ça!  
- Ouais, j'avais envisagé d'acheter des assiettes en carton mais...  
- Surtout pas! Le coupa John  
Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage de la vipère et il alla jusqu'à l'évier pour chercher un peu d'eau pour les débarbouiller, l'eau était froide désormais et il en puisa de la nouvelle avant de revenir vers John, il nettoya son corps tendrement, lui quémandant un nouveau baiser que John lui offrit immédiatement.  
Ils se relevèrent totalement et allèrent ensemble vers l'évier, John vida l'eau et en fit couler de la nouvelle et Randy sortit un torchon pour essuyer ce que John avait lavé.  
Randy ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer ses mains sur le corps toujours nu de John qui gémissait en disant:  
- On ne va jamais finir la vaisselle à ce rythme-là!  
Randy rit et se calma quelques minutes avant de recommencer son manège et Cena se jeta sur ses lèvres avant de lui dire:  
- On aurait dû se rhabiller, ça aurait été plus facile.  
- Et qui te dit que je veux que tu te rhabilles hein?  
Le sourire voluptueux de la vipère fit remonter son désir et il se hâta de finir la vaisselle avant de l'entraîner vers l'étage.

Plus tard, cette nuit-là, les deux hommes étaient couches côte à côte, le corps collant de transpiration, le souffle encore un peu court, Randy fixait le plafond encore dans les limbes du plaisir quand John lui dit:  
- Je voudrais aller chez moi demain.  
Randy sursauta en tournant la tête vers lui, il croyait qu'il était chez lui ici et la douleur remplaça son bonheur immédiatement, John le regardait, son visage reflétait encore l'indécision et la peur et Randy se mordit la lèvre en pensant qu'il allait de nouveau partir, le laisser, son coeur était sur le point d'exploser et John le regarda avec surprise, ne comprenant pas tout de suite la réaction de Randy.  
Quand il comprit, il secoua la tête, incrédule et lui dit:  
- Je veux aller chez moi demain et je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi.  
Randy se calma aussitôt, se sentant idiot d'avoir encore une fois douté de l'amour de John et hocha la tête en lui prenant la main.  
John n'était plus retourné chez lui depuis que son divorce avait été prononcé, il n'y avait remis les pieds que lors du départ de Liz pour qu'elle reprenne toutes ses affaires, il lui avait aussi laissé emporter les choses auxquelles elle tenait sans faire d'histoire puis il avait fermé la porte à clef, avait vérifié que tout était en ordre et avait rangé le trousseau de clef tout au fond de son sac, il n'en avait pas bougé depuis.  
- D'accord John, je viendrais avec toi lui dit Randy en caressant sa main avec son pouce.  
Il attira le catcheur contre lui et le câlina tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, apaisé.  
John aurait besoin de lui demain pour rentrer chez lui.

Le matin venait de commencer, Randy réveilla doucement John en le secouant, il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, encore ensommeillé, il avait envie de se rendormir immédiatement mais Randy insista.  
- Viens mon ange, il faut te lever, on a de la route à faire aujourd'hui.  
John fut perdu quelques secondes avant de se rappeler sa demande de la nuit et il sortit du lit en baillant, il passa rapidement par la salle de bains pendant que Randy préparait le petit-déjeuner et il boucla sa valise et celle de Randy, ils n'auraient sans doute pas le temps de revenir ici avant de reprendre la tournée, autant prévoir.  
Il posa les sacs à l'entrée après avoir dévalé les escaliers et rejoignit Randy dans la cuisine, cette pièce avait une atmosphère particulière pour eux et John l'aimait particulièrement mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas d'humeur à l'inaugurer une fois de plus et Randy respectait son silence inhabituel en avalant son café.  
Quand John eut fini son petit déjeuner à son tour, Randy se leva, il fit rapidement la vaisselle et lui dit:  
- Allez viens Johnny, je t'emmène.  
Ils montèrent en voiture et prirent la direction de l'Arkansas où les attendaient le prochain show. John était nerveux, Randy posa sa main sur sa cuisse et John lui sourit doucement avant d'entre-mêler ses doigts à ceux de la vipère, ils avaient deux heures de voiture à faire, ensuite, ils prendraient un vol à destination de Tampa en Floride pour rejoindre sa maison. Ils parlaient peu, écoutaient la musique en sourdine, ils avaient trouvés des groupes qui leur plaisait à tous les deux dont Linkin Park et ils se laissaient tranquillement emporter par les basses et les accords dissonants du groupe.  
Cette musique correspondait à leur humeur actuelle.  
Randy entra dans le stade dans lequel ils reviendraient le lendemain et y laissa sa voiture avant qu'ils ne prennent un taxi pour l'aéroport, ils décollèrent rapidement, ils seraient chez John dans un peu plus de deux heures maintenant.  
John s'était installé côté hublot et gardait son regard fixé sur l'extérieur, Randy détestait quand il faisait ça, ça lui rappelait invariablement sa façon de se détourner de lui quand il l'avait blessé dans la voiture en lui disant toutes ces atrocités qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment.  
Il fuyait aussi tout contact physique avec lui, le fait qu'il soit en public le justifiait mais Randy ne supportait pas son silence et sa distance et il décida de parler, de lui dire ce qui le rongeait depuis des semaines.  
- John?  
- Mmmm? Dit-il sans le regarder.  
- Tu te souviens de cette soirée où Phil et Christian étaient partis seuls en nous laissant au stade?  
- Bien sûr! Répondit-il en se tournant vers lui, intrigué.  
- Tu n'avais pas de voiture, tu marchais seul dans cette rue et je me suis garé à côté de toi.  
- Oui, oui, je m'en souviens! Coupa-t-il agacé.  
- Je voulais vraiment m'excuser pour toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dit ce jour-là, j'étais furieux, je ne les pensais pas et...  
- C'est bon Randy, te fais pas de bile pour ça, tu avais raison dans tout ce que tu m'as dit.  
- Non! Bien sûr que non! Johnny, j'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère mais rien n'était vrai, tu m'entends? Rien!  
- Ran', j'tai dis que c'était pas important, tu m'as dit des choses horribles mais qui étaient justifiées, une fois que je les ai eu digérées, je me suis rendu compte que tu avais raison et j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour ne plus être ce gros con, sans talent et sans flamme que j'étais et tout ça c'est grâce à toi. D'accord? Alors au lieu de t'en vouloir, moi je crois plutôt que je vais te remercier comme l'a fait Paul.  
- J'ai trouvé l'homme le plus formidable du monde!  
- Et je suis tout à toi bébé murmura John en l'embrassant du regard faute de pouvoir le faire en vrai.  
- Je peux te demander une dernière chose mon ange?  
John l'invita à parler d'un geste et Randy s'humecta la lèvre avant de commencer:  
- Ce soir-là, John soupira. Attends, laisse-moi finir.  
- Vas-y!  
- Ce soir-là, juste après t'être tourné vers la fenêtre, tu as dit quelque chose qui m'a intrigué.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était?  
- Tu as dit oui papa.  
- et?  
- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as dit ça.  
- Ran', ça c'est perso, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.  
- s'il te plait, j'voudrais juste comprendre quelque chose, tu avais l'air si triste et puis ensuite plus rien.  
- Ok, depuis que je suis petit mon père m'a toujours dit une chose: " les hommes ne pleurent pas John" alors je séchais mes larmes et je repartais en disant " oui papa", c'était juste un réflexe ce soir-là.  
- Alors avec tout le respect que je dois à ton père et à toi, c'est le roi des cons, j'ai jamais entendu quelque chose de plus stupide! Mais je peux comprendre, c'est ton éducation, ok, mais je vais te faire une promesse, tu ne pleureras jamais avec moi, pas parce qu'on te l'a interdit mais parce que plus jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui puisse te blesser.  
John lui sourit en lui prenant brièvement la main puis se retourna vers le hublot après l'avoir remercier.  
- Randy?  
- Oui ?  
- Ce soir-là, tu m'en voulais à mort, tu refusais de me voir ou de m'écouter et pourtant tu es venu me chercher et tu as insisté pour m'emmener, pourquoi?  
- Tu crois que j'aurais pu te laisser seul dans la rue à faire des kilomètres avec ton sac?  
- Je suppose que non. Mais tu étais tellement en colère contre moi...  
- Tu veux la vérité? J'étais surtout terrifié ce soir-là. J'avais peur que tu refuses de monter, peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais t'asseoir à côté de moi...  
- Mais je suis monté et je vais te promettre quelque chose moi aussi, que ce soit en avion, en train, en voiture ou même en soucoupe volante, je m'assoirais toujours à côté de toi, jusqu'au bout du voyage.  
- Mon ange... Murmura Randy très ému.  
John lui sourit tendrement et Randy lui dit:  
- En soucoupe volante?  
- Ouais dit-il en éclatant de rire, même en soucoupe volante!

Le voyage passa plus rapidement ensuite, John avait cessé de se tourner vers le hublot, il puisait son courage dans le regard de Randy et il lui avait discrètement pris la main, il en était flatté connaissant le désir de John de ne pas afficher quoi que se soit de leur relation en public.  
L'avion amorça sa descente vers Tampa et John se tendit de nouveau, Randy lui caressa la main doucement avec son pouce avant qu'il ne la lâche pour quitter l'avion et ils récupèrent leurs sacs à l'intérieur avant de louer une voiture.  
John prit le volant cette fois, c'était sa ville, sa maison, Randy se laissa conduire sans discuter.  
Le trajet ne prit pas bien longtemps et John se gara devant le portail de sa maison avec appréhension, il ouvrit le portail et avança la voiture dans l'allée avant de se garer définitivement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la grande villa un long moment et Randy attendit qu'il se décide patiemment. Il sortit enfin de la voiture et ouvrit son sac, glissa sa main jusqu'au fond à la recherche de son trousseau de clef, il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour le trouver et Randy le soupçonna de ne pas vraiment vouloir le trouver mais ne dit rien et quand enfin il les trouva, il se tourna vers lui et lui pris les deux mains en se mettant face à lui, il plongea son regard dans le sien, admirant l'azur de ses yeux, ils étaient emplis de doute et il fit passer tout son courage dans son propre regard.  
John s'en servit avant de l'embrasser et c'est toujours en tenant sa main, leurs doigts entre-mêlés qui se dirigea enfin vers sa maison, ils remontèrent l'allée ensemble.  
Arrivé devant la porte, John hésita et la main qui tenait les clefs trembla légèrement, Randy s'en aperçut et lui dit:  
- Mon chéri, on est chez toi ici, c'est ta maison mais je veux que tu saches que ma maison est désormais la tienne aussi, si tu ne veux pas entrer, on peut repartir, c'est pas un souci.  
- Merci, merci pour tout Randy mais on est venu jusqu'ici alors autant entrer...  
John avança sa main vers la serrure et enfonça difficilement la clef, il hésita une nouvelle fois et Randy posa sa main sur celle de John en lui demandant:  
- Ensemble?  
- Ensemble!  
Ils tournèrent la clef et entrèrent à deux dans la maison, John marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt, cette maison était encore remplie des cris et des larmes de la fin de son mariage mais avec la main de Randy fermement dans la sienne, il trouva le courage d'y entrer et commença lentement à en faire le tour avec son homme.  
Rien n'avait bougé depuis son départ, seule une couche de poussière recouvrait l'ensemble de la maison, ils en firent le tour ensemble et John commençait à se détendre peu à peu, il refusa d'ouvrir la chambre qui avait été la leur avec Liz et se dirigea vers le garage avec un peu plus d'entrain.  
Il ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière dévoilant une impressionnante collection de voitures toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, le garage lui-même était très beau, très bien aménagé et entretenu, on voyait que John portait beaucoup d'affection à cette pièce et à ce qu'elle contenait, il entraîna Randy avec lui, lui parlant rapidement de chaque voiture avant de s'arrêter devant une.  
- Je crois que c'est à mon tour de t'emmener! Dit-il avec un large sourire.  
Randy lui sourit en retour et monta dans la voiture, John ouvrit le garage et ils sortirent de la propriété à bord de la voiture favorite de John...

Voilà pour le chapitre 34

bisous à vous et à vos reviews!


	35. Chapter 35: un doux weekend 2

chapitre 35 un doux week end 2

Ils rentrèrent quelques heures plus tard, John lui avait fait faire un grand tour dans sa voiture, ses yeux brillaient de joie tandis qu'il conduisait, lui faisant découvrir sa région et ses endroits favoris.  
Il parlait aussi, essentiellement de sa voiture mais Randy aimait entendre le son de sa voix de nouveau, le long silence de John depuis le matin lui avait beaucoup pesé.  
Ils regagnèrent la villa, Randy vit John s'assombrir un peu mais il lui adressa tout de même un énorme sourire à la Cena en demandant:  
- Alors? Comment tu as trouvé cette balade?  
- Très chouette John!  
- Maintenant, tu sais vraiment ce qu'est une voiture, bébé.  
- Oui et toi tu connais les plaisirs de la moto.  
John lui fit un sourire plein d'envie avant de répondre.  
- Oui, beaucoup de plaisir en effet mais tu ne me retiras pas l'idée que fabriquer des engins allant aussi vite alors qu'il n'y a rien pour protéger le conducteur c'est de la folie pure!  
- C'est vrai aussi mais quand tu es sur une moto, tu passes les vitesses comme dans tes voitures, tu sens le moteur vibrer en dessous de toi et tu accélères, tu vas aussi vite que le vent, tu es libre et le monde t'appartient!  
- Je comprends mais promets-moi d'être prudent quand même.  
- Je le serais, le monde m'appartient peut-être quand je suis sur ma moto mais mon coeur lui t'appartient et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais t'en priver.  
John lui sourit légèrement, très ému avant de l'embrasser tendrement, quand il se détacha de lui, ses yeux brillaient d'émotion et Randy caressa amoureusement sa joue avant de lui demander où se trouvait la salle de bains.  
John la lui indiqua et Randy le laissa après un nouveau baiser.  
Quand il revint quelques instants plus tard, il trouva John dans le salon, il regardait quelque chose avec beaucoup d'attention et il se rapprocha, intrigué. Il aperçut alors la photo de mariage de John et il lui demanda en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son inquiétude et sa tristesse:  
- Est-ce que tu regrettes?  
- Mon mariage ou mon divorce?  
- Les deux.  
- Non, je ne regrette pas, à cette époque je croyais avoir trouvé l'amour, le vrai, la personne qui partagerait ma vie jusqu'au bout mais j'avais tort.  
- C'est dur pour toi, je sais.  
- Plus maintenant, parce que le véritable amour, je l'ai bien trouvé et c'est toi, c'est notre histoire, tout ce qui a précédé n'était qu'une illusion, une immense erreur. Merci, bébé, merci d'être là, de m'avoir attendu et de m'avoir pardonné pour toutes mes conneries et surtout merci de m'avoir appris ce qu'était vraiment l'amour.  
- John, je t'aurais attendu aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait car ma vie c'est toi désormais et tu me rends heureux chaque jour alors merci à toi, mon ange.  
Ils s'embrassèrent avec tout leur amour et quand ils rompirent le baiser ensemble, John se recula et se dirigea vers la cuisine, la cadre toujours en main, Randy le suivit et le vit s'approcher d'une poubelle alors il l'arrêta:  
- John, qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
- Je termine le ménage.  
- Non, chéri, cette photo, ce mariage, ça fait parti de toi, c'est ton passé, ne la jette pas, elle a compté pour toi pendant longtemps, ne renie pas cette part de toi.  
- Ma vie c'est toi désormais.  
- Mais elle a été ta vie pendant des années elle aussi, je savais que tu avais déjà un passé derrière toi et je t'ai pris avec alors ne le renie pas pour moi car je ne te le demanderais jamais.  
John observa Randy un instant avant de poser ses yeux une dernière fois sur la photo qu'il glissa dans un tiroir avant de le refermer.  
- Allons manger dit-il Je n'ai rien ici pour te cuisiner quelque chose, un bon resto ça te dit?  
- Bien sûr!  
John sortit une autre de ses voitures, plus discrète cette fois et l'emmena dans l'un de ses restaurants favoris, il y mangeait régulièrement et y avait ses habitudes, il appréciait cet endroit pour la discrétion du personnel, le gérant n'utilisait pas son nom pour se faire de la pub et tous veillaient à ce qu'il ne soit jamais dérangé pendant son repas, un des serveurs l'avait même aidé à partir par les cuisines un soir qu'un attroupement s'était formé devant le restaurant pour lui.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant en toute discrétion et furent immédiatement accueillit par une jeune femme au sourire avenant:  
- Bonjour Monsieur Cena, ravie de vous revoir!  
- Bonjour Cathy, c'est toujours un plaisir de venir chez vous. Mon grand ami, Randy Orton.  
- Enchantée Monsieur Orton. Vous désirez votre table habituelle?  
John se troubla un instant et Randy sourit à l'hôtesse en demandant:  
- Plutôt une autre table s'il vous plait, dans un endroit discret si possible.  
- Bien entendu! Répondit Cathy en souriant de nouveau, manifestement sous le charme de la vipère.  
Elle les conduisit vers une table en arrière de la salle, assez isolée et les laissa s'installer pour aller chercher les menus.  
- Beau resto! commenta Randy et l'accueil est superbe!  
- Oui, très soigné et élégant ajouta John.  
Randy se demanda s'il parlait du restaurant ou de l'hôtesse et renchérit:  
- Tu as tes habitudes ici, ton resto favori? Miss Cathy t'apprécie visiblement!  
- Et c'est réciproque, oui j'adore venir ici.  
- Elle te plaît? C'est ton.. type? s'inquiéta Randy.  
John lui sourit, amusé avant de se rembrunir pour dire:  
- Je venais souvent ici avec ma ... avec Liz donc disons que je ne risquais pas de m'intéresser à Cathy mais...  
Randy se tendit, s'attendant au pire.  
- Mais bébé, c'est toi mon type désormais! Termina-t-il dans un doux sourire. Par contre, tu ne l'as pas laissée indifférente toi!  
- Hum? Je devrais peut-être lui faire comprendre que mon coeur est pris alors...  
Randy embrassa John du regard, il avait une telle façon de le regarder que John se sentait unique à ses yeux, jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi et fait se sentir aussi important.  
Il se sentit rougir et détourna le regard, Randy ricana doucement, se moquant de la gêne de son homme sans méchanceté.  
Cathy apporta les menus et les laissa seuls de nouveau et les deux hommes se plongèrent dans sa lecture, John avec plus de concentration et d'obstination que nécessaire ce qui fit sourire Randy pendant qu'il l'observait à la dérobée par-dessus son propre menu.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon ange? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
- Toi! Répondit John sans réfléchir.  
Randy ne put réprimer son hilarité et John se perdit une fois encore dans sa contemplation tandis que son visage s'illuminait dans ses rires, ses yeux bleus brillant de bonheur.  
- Tu m'as déjà, grand fou! Et tu m'auras tout à toi après ajouta-t-il plus bas. Je te parlais du menu.  
- Ah, le menu! euh...  
- Tu ne l'as pas lu?  
- Si, enfin, je sais pas encore...  
Randy sourit de nouveau en voyant John se replonger désespérément dans le menu sans en comprendre une seule ligne, il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux ni son esprit de l'homme qui était assis en face de lui, son homme, rectifia-t-il mentalement et lorsque Cathy revint, il n'avait toujours pas choisi, il s'apprêtait à lui dire de repasser mais Randy le coupa court:  
- Alors Mr Cena prendra le carpaccio en entrée suivi par une bavette cuite à point, salade et pommes vapeur, pour ma part, je prendrais une salade de chèvre chaud suivi par une escalope de dinde avec des haricots verts pour garniture.  
- C'est noté, et comme boisson?  
- Un bordeaux 95 devrait faire l'affaire.  
- Bien monsieur!  
Cathy reprit les menus et John dévisagea Randy avec surprise  
- Ben quoi? C'est ce que tu aurais commandé si tu avais lu le menu de toute façon!  
- C'est vrai mais...  
- Tu aurais préféré le faire toi-même?  
- Non, juste que, comment tu as su?  
- Ben, je connais tes goûts quand même au bout de dix ans, on s'est fait quelques resto avant .  
- Evidemment, c'est moi qui suis...  
- Idiot? Ajouta Randy malicieusement.  
- Amoureux souffla John.  
Ce fut au tour de Randy de rougir mais lui ne se cacha pas, il offrit à John son plus beau sourire, il avait la furieuse envie de lui prendre la main tout en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas mais John régla son dilemme pour lui en la lui prenant doucement et en caressant le dos de sa main de son pouce.

Le repas fut apporté rapidement, les deux hommes mangèrent en se parlant peu, ils se regardaient beaucoup, ils s'étaient lâchés la main, Randy savait que John voulait rester discret en public, surtout ici, dans sa ville mais il appréciait beaucoup qu'il ait fait ce geste pour lui au restaurant.  
Ils regagnèrent la maison sitôt après avoir quitté le restaurant, Randy pensait que John voulait plus d'intimité et de temps rien qu'à deux mais John l'emmena dans sa salle d'entraînement. Tout était recouvert de poussière, signe que John ne s'en était pas servi depuis longtemps, sans doute même très peu vu le peu de temps qu'il passait chez lui, mais Randy comprit qu'il voulait simplement éviter d'autres parties de sa maison qui lui rappelait trop de souvenirs de Liz, tout comme il avait fait en retournant dans son restaurant favori avec lui.  
Randy avait immédiatement compris la raison de son trouble et avait détourné l'attention de l'hôtesse pour permettre à John de se ressaisir tandis qu'elle les guidait vers une nouvelle table, comme une façon de ne pas repasser dans les mêmes traces que l'ancien couple, bâtir une nouvelle histoire sans effacer le passé pour autant.

Ils étaient dans la salle d'entraînement et John après avoir dépoussiéré quelques engins, s'était mis en tête de soulever des poids mais c'était sans compter la présence de la vipère qui avait d'autres projets en tête.  
Tandis que John faisait ses exercices, il se glissa malicieusement dans son dos et souffla doucement sur sa nuque. John frémit mais ignora Randy qui laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre son manège. Cette fois John tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour regarder Randy en levant un sourcil, la vipère se composa un visage impassible et John reprit ses exercices quelques instants avant qu'un nouveau souffle ne vienne le perturber.  
John se retourna vers Randy qui haussa les épaules en disant:  
- Courant d'air?  
A la tentative suivante, John se retourna assez vite pour surprendre la sourire malicieux de son homme et lorsque Randy voulut refaire une tentative, John l'attrapa par les poignets et le bloqua avec un sourire un rien carnassier.  
Il souffla sur sa nuque et ses lèvres en savourant les frissons qui parcourraient la vipère, Randy se tortilla pour lui échapper mais John ne le laissa pas se libérer.  
Randy s'avança vers lui et lui donna un coup de langue dans le creux de la gorge, John gémit et se cambra au second coup de langue. Randy tenta de se dégager mais Cena resserra sa prise en disant : " C'est moi le chef!"  
Randy le regarda une seconde et John n'eut pas le temps de déchiffrer son expression exacte avant qu'il ne se libère d'un coup et ne passe à l'attaque à grand renfort de chatouilles.  
Le champ' ne résista pas longtemps à ce traitement et s'écroula au sol, mort de rire, Randy lui suivit pour continuer sa douce torture et John se roulait au sol pour lui échapper en vain.  
- Tu disais?  
- Rien! dit-il en s'étranglant de rire.  
- Qui est le chef?  
- Moi!  
- Mauvaise réponse.  
Il reprit ses chatouilles et John se tortilla de plus bel avant de demander grâce:  
- Stop, stop, t'as gagné!  
- Tu abandonnes?  
John hésita quelques secondes, laissant le temps à Randy de reprendre ses chatouilles et il céda rapidement:  
- J'abandonne, j'abandonne, c'est toi le chef!  
Randy lui lança un regard joyeux plein d'humour, il était à moitié effondré sur lui et il se redressa un peu, en fanfaronnant:  
- N'empêche, je suis le seul catcheur au monde a t'avoir fait abandonner deux fois!  
John l'observa amusé avant de répondre:  
- Pour toi, je veux bien abandonner 100 fois!  
Randy se pencha vers John de nouveau, son visage avait retrouvé son sérieux et il embrassa tendrement son homme toujours au sol, il veillait à lui laisser reprendre son souffle, toujours court après leurs chamailleries, entre chaque baiser, il était tendre et John avait remarqué l'attention et la tendresse qu'il lui manifestait soudain mais il ne fit rien pour aller plus loin.  
Il rompit le baiser une dernière fois et se releva, il avait très envie de Randy lui aussi mais ce dernier compris les raisons de son refus discret, il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il se sente suffisamment à l'aise dans cette maison.  
Randy se releva à son tour et s'installa sur le banc de musculation après avoir adressé un beau sourire à son homme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout.

L'après-midi passa vite, ils prirent une douche après l'entraînement et finirent dans la piscine pour se détendre, Randy regretta une fois encore l'absence de passion de John mais tenta de ne pas lui montrer, en vain.  
John avait bien vu que Randy était un peu déçu mais qu'il respectait son choix et il se dit qu'il avait vraiment le meilleur homme de la planète à ses côtés et dans son coeur.  
Il se promit de se rattraper le lendemain à lui faire regretter qu'il ne soit pas aussi distant que la veille, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il lui ferait pour se venger de sa victoire aux chatouilles et il sauta sur Randy pour le couler.

Le soir venu, ils s'installèrent devant la télé devant un repas commandé par John un peu plus tôt, s'il avait été incapable de choisir son menu au restaurant, cette fois, il avait assuré comme un chef et il avait commandé le repas de Randy sans avoir à le consulter lui non plus.  
Ils regardaient un film assis côte à côte sagement, le repas fini, John se leva pour débarrasser et Randy ne le suivit pas, ne voulant pas créer une répétition manquée des scènes précédentes dans la cuisine, sa propre cuisine lui manqua d'un coup et il se concentra sur le film pour oublier sa frustration. Quand John revint, il se rassit tout contre lui, le film se termina, un autre commença et il se laissa doucement glisser vers son épaule, épuisé.  
Randy l'accueillit avec tendresse et glissa son bras derrière son dos pour le tenir contre lui, un quart d'heure passa, Randy sentait John s'alourdir contre lui et il modifia la position.  
Il souleva délicatement John par les hanches pour se glisser derrière lui, écartant les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir tout contre lui, il referma ses bras autour de lui et John laissa sa tête retomber sur le torse de Randy, sur son pectoral gauche.  
Il tourna la tête pour regarder le film mais le sommeil le gagnait de plus en plus et il finit par s'endormir dans les bras tatoués de son petit-ami.

Randy regarda les yeux de John se fermer, son visage se détendre totalement tandis qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, il en avait grand besoin, le stress de son retour ici, dans cette maison, encore remplie des échos de son histoire précédente, de ce mariage avorté, tué dans l'oeuf ou presque.  
John avait été à cran toute la journée malgré ses efforts monumentaux pour le cacher, il avait soigneusement évité certaines parties de sa maison, son ancienne chambre par exemple et Randy s'était demandé où il comptait dormir ce soir mais la question ne se posait plus désormais.  
John bien calé contre lui, lui-même assez bien installé, il regarda encore un peu du film et repéra une couverture à portée de main. L'idée que John ait pu passer ses dernières nuits dans ce canapé l'effleura fortement mais il repoussa l'idée loin de lui, il était là pour lui désormais, plus jamais il ne le laisserait dormir seul dans un canapé comme un chien abandonné.  
Il attrapa la couverture sans déranger John et la déplia sur eux, il s'arrangea pour border doucement le côté extérieur avant de les faire pivoter tous les deux dans le même mouvement pour qu'ils se retrouvent sur le flan.  
John grogna légèrement dans son sommeil mais ne s'éveilla pas et Randy referma son étreinte autour de lui après avoir coupé la télé et s'endormit à son tour.

L'aube les trouva dans la même position, John s'éveilla le premier, un peu désorienté, il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en sentant les bras de Randy le garder bien au chaud contre lui sous la couverture, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage de sa position même si l'envie le démangeait de dévorer ses lèvres comme à chacun de leurs réveils ensemble, il se contint, se forçant à rester immobile pour ne pas réveiller son homme qui dormait toujours profondément.  
Une heure passa, ni tenant plus, John se retourna dans les bras de Randy pour lui faire face, le mouvement éveilla le second dormeur qui ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer bien vite de bonheur lorsque John s'empara de ses lèvres avec gourmandise.  
- Hummm, John, j'adore tes réveils, je dormirais bien quinze fois par jour rien que pour que tu me réveilles ensuite! dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.  
- Alors rendors-toi bébé!  
Randy lui sourit et referma les yeux, accueillant le nouveau baiser de John avec délice, ils échangèrent des baisers tendres durant un long moment, le soleil montant progressivement dans le ciel derrière eux, inondant la scène d'une douce lumière.  
Randy regarda son homme à contre-jour, le soleil frappait sa peau et ses cheveux par derrière, lui donnant un aspect lumineux, si pur, il lui sourit en caressant sa joue et murmura:  
- Mon ange...  
John lui sourit, aux anges, il aimait le timbre légèrement rauque, un peu cassé par l'émotion que prenait Randy quand il l'appelait ainsi, il paraissait si vulnérable dans ces moments-là qu'il avait la furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus le lâcher, le protéger, oubliant que Randy était plus qu'amène à le faire lui-même.

Ils se levèrent ensuite pour se préparer, il leur fallait reprendre la route pour le show du soir, le week-end était fini ou presque. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, se prirent une douche et bouclèrent rapidement les bagages qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment défait en arrivant avant d'appeler un taxi pour regagner l'aéroport. Randy lui avait demandé s'il voulait emporter des choses de cette maison, il lui avait répondu: " toi!"  
La vipère avait éclaté de rire avant de l'embrasser et ils avaient quitté la maison, John s'assura de bien avoir tout verrouillé et ils montèrent dans le taxi qui les attendait.  
Le retour en avion fut nettement moins lourd et pesant que l'allée, John souriait, lui parlait, l'embrassait du regard, sa passion de retour et Randy lui murmura:  
- Si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, je ne réponds plus de moi...  
- Mmmm, bébé, y a les toilettes pas loin si tu veux.  
- Elles seront trop étroites pour nous deux, crois-moi.  
John lui sourit, lubrique avant de lui répondre:  
- Tu crois? En se collant bien...  
- John, c'est un avion, pas l'endroit idéal, surtout vu ta discrétion...  
- Ou la tienne, bébé...  
Il jeta un oeil à l'entre-jambe de Randy et sourit en le voyant un peu moins à l'aise dans son jean et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:  
- Je m'occuperais de ça dès notre arrivée alors...  
Il soufflait doucement sur sa gorge au passage et Randy se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir avant de se lever précipitamment pour aller aux toilettes sous le regard goguenard de son homme.  
Il se promit mentalement de lui faire payer ses jeux à l'arrivée et s'absenta un moment.  
Quand il revint, il était plus détendu mais il jeta tout de même un regard noir à John qui mordit son poing pour étouffer une crise de fou rire. Randy perdit son air sévère immédiatement.  
Oui, John était un bien meilleur compagnon que la veille!

Ils atterrirent deux heures plus tard, ils avaient encore du temps avant le show et ils allèrent à l'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservés après un rapide passage par le stade pour récupérer la voiture de Randy et leurs bagages. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et demandèrent leur chambre qui était prête et ils montèrent s'installer.  
Dès qu'ils eurent franchis la porte, Randy se jeta sur les lèvres de John avec voracité en le plaquant contre la porte qu'il referma en appuyant John dessus.  
Ses mains se glissèrent immédiatement sous son tee-shirt et parcoururent rapidement son torse avant qu'il ne lui retire son vêtement, lâchant les lèvres de John quelques secondes qui en profita pour lui dire avec un sourire un brin moqueur:  
- Pressé Bébé?  
- T'as pas idée!  
Il reprit possession de ses lèvres avec vivacité, comme pour l'empêcher de parler davantage et ses mains glissèrent vers son jean qu'il déboutonna immédiatement, John suivit le même chemin, ses doigts frôlant la peau de Randy sur tout le parcours, provoquant une myriade de frissons et il lâcha les lèvres de John pour haleter tandis que les mains de son amant se glissaient dans son jean pour poursuivre ses caresses.  
Totalement allumé, la vipère cria avant de se jeter sur la gorge de John ravivant le suçon fait quelques jours plus tôt avant de le mordre à la clavicule.  
John grogna, il agrippa les jambes de Randy, le dégageant totalement de son jean et les posa sur ses hanches avant de se retourner pour le plaquer à son tour contre la porte dans un bruit sourd.  
Il hésita une seconde, craignant de lui avoir fait du mal mais Randy cessa son parcours brûlant de baisers dans sa gorge pour lui souffler:  
- T'arrêtes pas maintenant...  
Il s'attaqua à son tee-shirt à son tour et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en boxer, toujours devant la porte. Randy frotta ses hanches contre le ventre de John lui rappelant l'urgence et John sourit en lui léchant le cou, provoquant un gémissement très bruyant de son amant.  
Il se décala alors de la porte sans le lâcher pour aller jusqu'au lit et Randy tendit le bras derrière lui pour verrouiller la porte. Une fois dans le lit, Randy s'empara du boxer de John pour lui retirer avant d'inverser leurs positions et se remettre sur le dessus, il laissa John finir de le déshabiller à son tour et glissa ses doigts dans la bouche de John qui se mit à les sucer avec vigueur.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Randy pour préparer John, leur désir était trop fort et John lui disait de se dépêcher entre chaque baiser qu'il déposait sur son torse, sa nuque, toutes les zones qu'il pouvait atteindre de sa position.  
Randy vient en lui avec le plus de douceur possible, John grimaça un peu et Randy s'immobilisa mais très vite le champ' lui demanda de bouger et il accéda à sa demande.  
La douleur disparut très vite et Randy vit son visage se détendre, ses yeux brûlaient de désir et John emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, plus amoureux que jamais tandis que Randy se déplaçait sans lui faire de mal.  
Ils avaient du temps devant eux avant le show et ils ne voulaient pas se précipiter maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le lit, le seul endroit où Randy avait envie d'être pour le moment et avec la seule personne au monde avec laquelle il avait envie de le partager.  
Randy prit tout son temps et leur moment sembla durer une éternité malgré tout, aucun des deux hommes ne voulait qu'il ne prenne fin et quand ils atteignirent leur apogée, leurs voix se mêlant en un unique cri de bonheur, John lui sourit et réinversa les positions.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il était à son tour en Randy qui s'agrippait fermement à John, les mains serrées sur ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau tandis que ses jambes serraient fortement les hanches de John qui gémit de plaisir.

Bien plus tard, ils regagnèrent le stade encore euphorique, ils marchaient côte à côte, respirant le bonheur mais leur joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'une fois retentit dans leur dos:  
- Salut les filles! Rentrées de week-end? Alors comment ça s'est passé ces deux jours en amoureuses? Vous avez bien papotées? Journée shopping et maquillage non?

Et voilà nos amoureux rentrés de week end

Retour à la WWE et à la réalité!

commentaires libres, comme d'hab'

éclatez-vous!

Et à bientôt pour la suite

Lilou


	36. Chapter 36: retour à la wwe

Chapitre 36: retour à la WWE

- Salut les filles! rentrées de week-end? Alors ça a s'est bien passé ces deux jours en amoureuses? Vous avez bien papotée? Journée shopping et maquillage non?

John reconnut immédiatement la voix tant haïe qui les interpellait, il serra les poings, prêt à se battre mais Randy attrapa son poignet en secouant la tête et lui fit signe d'avancer.  
- Mignon! Lâcha Lesnar. On sait qui porte la culotte au moins!  
John voulut se dégager une nouvelle fois mais Randy ne le lâcha pas et lui dit;  
- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, viens, c'est juste un pauv' type malheureux et aigri qui ne supporte pas de voir les autres heureux, on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec lui!  
Lesnar fut vexé du dédain manifeste de la vipère, blessé bien plus que s'il s'était pris une droite de Cena et c'est bien là-dessus que Randy comptait tandis qu'il entraînait un John furieux vers sa loge.  
- Laisse courir Johnny! Lui dit-il une fois seuls dans la loge. Il te provoque parce qu'il connaît ton caractère, si tu ne réponds pas, il se lassera bien vite et nous laissera tranquille tu verras.  
- Oui, mais...  
- Mais, je sais que c'est difficile à supporter mais il faut se montrer plus intelligent que lui. Et puis, murmura t-il, je serais là pour t'aider à te détendre...  
Randy attrapa les hanches de John et l'embrassa tendrement tandis que ses pouces dessinaient des ronds sur sa peau nue sous son tee-shirt.  
John se détendit rapidement dans les bras de son homme et lui sourit en disant:  
- Mmmm, trop fort, dis je suis encore tout tendu bébé...  
- Insatiable!  
- Oui! Dit-il en se redressant, fier de lui.  
Randy éclata de rire en le regardant se pavaner et le chatouilla pour lui faire perdre son air arrogant, John se recroquevilla instantanément, plié de rire et Randy lui sourit en disant:  
- Tu sais pas le faire de toute façon!  
- Normal, tu triches!  
Randy rit de nouveau et John se perdit dans sa contemplation une fois de plus, quand il eut reprit son sérieux, il dit:  
- Viens, allons lire le planning du soir pour montrer qu'on s'intéresse un peu quand même.  
- Moi y a autre chose qui m'intéresse et pas qu'un peu...  
- John! Plus tard!  
- J'voulais juste un petit bisou dit-il avec une moue d'enfant.  
Randy craqua devant sa mine boudeuse et l'embrassa en riant, John tendit les lèvres pour un deuxième baiser et Randy lui donna avant de se détacher.  
- Bon, maintenant que monsieur a eu ses bisous, on va peut-être pouvoir y aller?  
- Ben oui, je t'attends moi!  
Randy soupira doucement, la journée allait être longue si John ne se calmait pas un peu!

Ils lurent le planning ensemble, Randy avait un autre match contre Christian de prévu et John réaffronté Kane, Randy lui demanda aussitôt d'être calme et contrôlé dans cette rencontre pour ne pas énerver le gros monstre rouge et John lui dit oui avec un tel sourire que Randy ne le crut pas.  
- Sois sage John!  
- Mmmmm, ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs ça! Lui dit-il avec un regard totalement allumé.  
- John! J'ai dit sage, pas psychopathe en mode pervers, t'es flippant là!  
Le sourire de John se désagrégea en une seconde et Randy craignit de l'avoir blessé mais il lui répondit : - D'accord, je serais sage mais seulement, son sourire réapparut, si tu portes ton blouson de moto ce soir!  
Randy l'observa interloqué et John enchaîna:  
- Tu l'as pris hein? Je suis sûr que tu l'as!  
- Dans ma valise, à l'hôtel. Admit-il  
- Tu le mettras dit Bébé?  
- Mmmmm, seulement si tu ...  
- Je serais sage comme une image promis! Dit-il avec un air d'innocent.  
- On verra ça!  
John eut une petite moue déçue et Randy leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire:  
- D'accord, je le mettrais! John sourit largement. Mais toi, tu mettras ta chemise, la nouvelle!  
John lui sourit doucement avant d'acquiescer, quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait se faire avoir une fois de plus, Randy ne faisait jamais de compromis, il en avait déjà eu la preuve mais il prenait le risque, il était d'humeur joyeuse et joueuse malgré l'intervention de Lesnar.  
Il était de retour à la wwe avec son homme, son Randy comme il l'appelait mentalement désormais, une bonne nuit en prévision et un match contre Kane dans le visu.  
Le résultat de ce match ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, il avait retrouvé sa flamme, sa pugnacité grâce à la présence de Randy dans sa vie, désormais qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde, il voulait juste offrir un beau match et donner le meilleur de lui à chaque fois.

John monta sur le ring peu après face au Big red monster, Kane le dévisagea avec insistance, se demandant dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait John ce soir pour cette rencontre, la lueur malicieuse qu'il saisit dans son regard en retour ne le rassura pas vraiment, il n'était pas furieux au moins cette fois mais il se demandait si son état d'esprit était préférable finalement.  
John alla au contact avec une vigueur renouvelée et Kane le reçut avec la même énergie, aucun des deux ne lâcherait quoi que se soit ce soir et le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Cena le confirma bien vite!  
La rencontre se passa malgré tout dans les règles malgré le surplus d'énergie des deux hommes, le match fut intéressant et la foule était parfaitement éveillée pour soutenir leur favori.  
Randy était devant l'écran et il laissa échapper un claquement de langue agacé quand il vit John s'élancer avec trop d'enthousiasme pour une simple prise et s'écraser lourdement alors que Kane l'esquivait. Le tombé final eut lieu quelques secondes plus tard et John perdit son match comme prévu mais avec honneur.  
Il regagna l'entrée où Randy l'attendait et il lut la désapprobation dans son regard quand il lui dit:  
- C'est ça que tu appelles être sage?  
- Ben oui! Un match en bonne et due forme non?  
- Oui, intéressant, rythmé, peut-être trop d'ailleurs!  
- Quoi?  
- C'était quoi ce saut pourri avant le tombé final? Tu cherchais à te briser les côtes ou quoi?  
- J'admets que c'était un petit peu raté sur ce coup-là mais bon, y a pas eu de casse.  
- Pour cette fois!  
- Randy, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais!  
- ça c'est toi qui le dis!  
Il s'attendait à bien des réactions de John en retour mais sûrement pas au sourire plein d'humour et d'envie qu'il lui adressa en retour.  
- Oui, c'est moi qui le dis, et il y a bien des choses que je fais très bien et pour lesquelles tu es tout à fait d'accord avec moi, pas vrai? Dit-il en soufflant doucement sur sa gorge.  
- John, pas maintenant.  
- Je sais, tout à l'heure, quand tu auras mis ton blouson... souffla t-il doucement à son oreille.  
Puis il s'écarta de lui et s'éloigna vers sa loge.  
- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Randy vaguement inquiet à l'idée de le laisser seul.  
- Prendre une douche! Tu veux venir? ajouta t-il malicieusement.  
- Non, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras très bien tout seul.  
- Sait-on jamais! répondit-il avec un large sourire accueillant.  
Randy secoua la tête et le laissa partir prendre sa douche tandis qu'il se rendait en salle d'entraînement de son côté, son match était pour bientôt.  
Il savait pourquoi John se comportait ainsi avec lui, pour rattraper sa distance de la veille, Randy devrait lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il n'y avait pas de souci, il le ferait, à l'hôtel.  
Après tout, l'exubérance de John lui plaisait assez, il n'avait jamais été aussi ouvert et entreprenant qu'aujourd'hui, il pouvait peut-être en profiter encore un peu...

John prit une douche très rapidement, tout comme Randy, il n'aimait pas l'idée de le laisser seul trop longtemps surtout lorsque Lesnar était dans les parages.  
Il rejoignit la salle d'entraînement au plus vite pour y voir Lesnar dévisager Randy à distance avec mépris, John s'avança derrière lui et le faucha dans un croche-pied en traite qui le fit chuter tête la première contre le mur d'en face.  
John se pencha alors sous prétexte de le relever et serra sa nuque comme dans un étau en disant à voix haute pour que les autres entendent:  
- Et ben Lesnar! T'as trop bu ou quoi? Tu tiens même plus sur tes jambes! Laisse-moi t'aider!  
Il serrait sa nuque si fort que Brock grinça des dents en demandant à voix basse:  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe fillette? Un problème mon mignon?  
- Approche-toi encore de lui ou regarde le encore une fois de travers et tu vas savoir ce que c'est de se faire frapper par une fille!  
- Des menaces?  
- Crois-moi, le jour où je te menacerais, tu le sauras!  
John avait fini de relever Brock, ses gestes pouvaient passer pour de la prévenance à distance mais il n'en était rien et le message était clairement passé.  
Brock se détacha de John et quitta la pièce en se frottant la nuque tandis que Randy venait vers John, pas dupé du tout par cette manoeuvre de diversion.  
- Très subtile John! Je t'avais demandé de rester à distance de lui pourtant.  
- Et je lui ai répété ton message, la poste de nos jours, c'est plus ce que c'était, les lettres s'égarent souvent, je préférais être sûr qu'il ait bien reçu l'information.  
- Voilà qui est fort aimable de ta part mon chéri!  
- N'est-il pas? Ajouta John avec un léger sourire.  
- Un vrai gentleman! Ta préoccupation pour lui est très touchante, a t-il eu le message cette fois?  
- Je pense oui, sinon, je me ferais un plaisir de lui répéter, je sais qu'il a la mémoire vacillante, un problème lié à l'âge peut-être?  
- Idiot ! dit Randy en riant. Vous avez le même âge!  
- C'est vrai mais lui doit être un mauvais numéro, je le surpasse largement sur le plan génétique.  
- Et c'est pas moi qui dirais le contraire! Conclut Randy en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

Randy alla faire son match contre Christian tandis que John regagnait la salle de diffusion pour y trouver Phil qu'il salua avec sa joie de vivre habituelle!  
- Salut Philou! Quoi de neuf mon pote?  
- Hé un revenant! Alors ce week end?  
- Top! Dit-il dans un grand sourire. Mais toi, t'as pas l'air en forme, pas assez dormi?  
- Tout le contraire de toi, t'as une forme dis donc! T'as passé ton temps à dormir ou quoi?  
- Très drôle Phil, si tu veux savoir, on n'a pas beaucoup quitté le lit...  
- Ahhh, je veux pas en savoir plus!  
John lui décocha un sourire amusé et se concentra sur l'écran pour voir l'entrée de Randy, Phil regardait lui aussi l'écran avec beaucoup d'attention et John fit la navette entre l'écran et Punk à plusieurs reprises, un léger soupçon en tête qu'il chercha à dissiper:  
- Et sinon, Christian et toi?  
- Quoi? Demanda Phil en sursautant.  
La réaction de Phil l'intrigua davantage mais il fit semblant de ne rien avoir vu.  
- Vous êtes toujours ensemble ces derniers temps, vous vous entendez bien non?  
- Ah! souffla Phil soulagé. Disons qu'on se console mutuellement de l'absence de nos meilleurs amis.  
- Oh! désolé de t'avoir lâché Phil, je ferais attention, ça ne se reproduira pas et...  
- Relax mec! Je te charriais! Oui, Chris et moi on s'entend bien, je crois que d'avoir eu un intérêt commun pendant quelques semaines nous a sacrément rapproché.  
- C'est un bon gars!  
- Oui.  
- Randy l'aime beaucoup et je crois qu'il commence à t'apprécier toi aussi.  
- Tu m'en vois flatté! La vipère commence à m'apprécier, Ô joie!  
John éclata de rire en lui tapant sur l'épaule et Phil demanda:  
- Rassure-moi! T'as pas fait pression sur lui pour ça quand même!  
- Ehhhh j'ai des arguments très convaincants! Lâcha John en riant.  
- Je veux même pas savoir lesquels!  
- Vaut mieux pas! Non, sérieusement, jamais je ne chercherais à influencer ses pensées et ses opinions, il t'apprécie parce qu'il a enfin découvert qui tu étais.  
- Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapproché à ce que je vois! Répondit Phil en relevant le respect de John pour les pensées de Randy.  
- Oui, disons qu'on commence à se connaître mieux sous ce nouvel aspect de nos vies.  
- Ce week-end vous y a aidé non?  
- Oui, on a été chez Randy, on a fait de la moto, enfin, à deux sur la même hein, pour une première fois, j'étais super flippé mais c'est cool finalement et Randy porte très bien le blouson de moto, tu verrais ça!  
- Je te crois sur parole! Attends, première fois sur une moto? Alors l'autre fois où vous êtes arrivé tous les deux en vrac à cause d'un accident de moto?  
- Euh... Rougit John. ça s'était notre première fois à deux enfin tu vois quoi...  
- ah, euh, oui, d'accord! bafouilla Phil soudain mal à l'aise.  
- Le lendemain, on est allé chez moi. Ajouta John pour dissiper la tension.  
- Chez toi? Ta maison en Floride c'est ça?  
- Oui.  
- Wah! Avec Randy, à deux?  
- Oui, quand je lui ais dit que je voulais aller chez moi, il l'a mal pris, il a cru que je voulais repartir.  
Bon, c'est vrai que je voulais repartir mais pas sans lui, il est ma vie désormais.  
- C'est super John, je suis très heureux pour vous, vous vous êtes enfin trouvé.  
- Oui, et je veux plus jamais le perdre.  
- Je comprends, et je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour lui.  
Ils n'avaient pas quitté l'écran des yeux de toute leur conversation, Phil le regarda juste à temps pour voir l'immense amour qu'il avait pour la vipère et il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant d'affection dans son regard jusqu'à aujourd'hui même quand il parlait de Liz au début de leur mariage. John souriait en regardant son homme sur l'écran.  
Le match se termina sur la victoire de Randy qui salua Christian avec le plus grand respect à son égard, il le releva et lui serra la main, l'aidant à regagner le bord du ring avant de saluer son public sous le regard dévorant de John.

Christian rejoignit les vestiaires et Phil et John sortirent de la salle de diffusion ensemble pour retrouver les deux combattants, ils échangèrent quelques mots après une poignée de main, parlèrent rapidement du match après avoir échangé des nouvelles et Phil et Chris s'éloignèrent ensemble tandis que John attendait Randy à l'entrée.  
La vipère ne tarda pas à arriver et John s'avança vers lui avec un regard tendre.  
Il lui prit la main en restant face à lui et caressa le dos de sa main de son pouce en le félicitant pour son match, Randy le remercia en le couvant d'un regard tout aussi affectueux et ils se mirent en route pour la loge de Randy. John n'entra pas pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons des autres catcheurs qui étaient toujours dans le secteur et regagna la sienne pour boucler ses affaires après avoir prier Randy d'un ton bourru de " Ne pas faire sa diva et de se magner le train sous la douche pour une fois" devant les autres avant de s'éloigner.  
Randy avait acquiescé un peu sèchement mais il souriait quand il ferma la porte derrière lui, John était très doué à ce jeu-là!  
Il prit sa douche rapidement comme demandé, ayant hâte de rejoindre John et leur chambre d'hôtel, la soirée promettait d'être intéressante vu l'état d'esprit de Cena!

Ils firent le trajet rapidement, Randy conduisait comme d'habitude puisque c'était sa voiture, d'ailleurs John n'avait même pas cherché à discuter, il s'était mis côté passager et sitôt installé et sortit du stade, il avait pris la main de son homme qui n'avait plus à passer de vitesse sur sa boîte automatique, John regrettait généralement le manque d'actions et de décisions du conducteur dans ce genre de voiture mais pas ce soir puisqu'il pouvait garder la main de Randy bien serrée dans la sienne pour tout le trajet.  
Randy avait jeté un rapide coup d'oeil sur leurs deux mains nouées sans un mot et John avait passé son pouce très doucement sur le dos de sa main lui arrachant un sourire si doux et tendre que John eut envie de l'embrasser mais il lui faudrait attendre d'être arrivé à l'hôtel.  
Randy se gara et ils montèrent directement dans la chambre qu'il avait déjà utilisé le matin en arrivant, John avait profité de l'ascenseur pour obtenir son baiser si désiré et ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux silencieusement.  
John glissa ses mains sous la veste de Randy et la lui retira tendrement en caressant son torse au passage, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire.  
La vipère en fit de même de son côté et s'attaqua immédiatement à son tee-shirt le laissant torse nu, il déposa une série de baisers sur sa peau remontant vers sa gorge et il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'aller dans son sac et de sortir un coton et une bouteille.  
Il frotta le cou de John avec le coton imbibé et fit disparaître le maquillage qui recouvrait son suçon avant de l'embrasser en murmurant:  
- Voilà c'est mieux comme ça.  
Il se détacha de lui, l'admirant, les yeux brillant d'amour et de désir et lui demanda de mettre sa chemise, John hocha de la tête et partit fouiller son sac, il trouva rapidement le vêtement, l'enfila et se retourna pour découvrir Randy dans son blouson de moto.

- Mmmmm Randy! fit John en avançant vers lui voracement.  
- Hep hep hep!  
- Quoi? demanda John surpris que Randy lui fasse signe de s'arrêter.  
- J'ai dit que je le mettrais, rien d'autre.  
- Mais ça ne me dérange pas que tu le gardes, bien au contraire! Mais tu risques d'avoir très chaud! Et tu me supplieras de te l'enlever alors!  
- Moi supplier? releva Randy hautain.  
- Tu y viendras, j'en suis certain.  
- Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous aujourd'hui Monsieur Cena!  
- Hé hé, c'est toi qui me rend comme ça. dit-il en s'approchant pour lui voler un baiser.  
Randy leva la tête, profitant de sa grande taille pour mettre ses lèvres hors de portée de John qui se vengea en se rabattant sur sa gorge, un premier coup de langue, un second puis il se laissa emporter et entreprit de lui faire un magnifique suçon à son tour, le parallèle de celui qui s'étalait très clairement sur sa propre gorge maintenant qu'il lui avait retiré le maquillage qui le couvrait.  
La vipère grogna et siffla un peu mais John ne lâcha pas prise, il repoussa même son homme contre le mur avant de détacher sa bouche de sa gorge pour admirer son oeuvre.  
Satisfait, il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Randy, se plaçant enfin à la bonne hauteur pour attraper ses lèvres voracement.  
Lorsqu'il se détacha, un large sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres et son expression était très claire, il semblait lui dire: " Je t'ai eu" et Randy décida de remettre les choses en ordre immédiatement.  
Il agrippa les cuisses de John et avança vers le lit en le portant, il avança jusqu'au milieu du lit et y posa John qui se détacha de lui à temps pour épargner son dos.  
Il voulut saisir Randy de nouveau pour l'attirer à lui et la vipère se laissa faire le temps de tromper sa vigilance et d'inverser la prise, clouant John contre le matelas tandis que son souffle venait déjà taquiner la peau de John qui se couvrit de frissons.  
Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de Randy, John devrait pourtant savoir qu'il gagnait toujours à ce jeu-là mais malgré tout, il persistait à essayer d'emporter la victoire, en vain.

Randy s'assit sur les hanches de John, les enserrant de ses jambes puissantes, il avait remarqué que John adorait ça et il exerça une pression autour de lui pour compenser qu'il le privait de ses mains en les coinçant sous ses genoux.  
Et avec un sourire malin, il se pencha vers lui, parcourant son torse du bout des doigts, l'effleurant à peine, soufflant doucement sur sa peau que le haut de sa chemise ouverte laissé apparent.  
John se tortillait sous lui pour lui échapper, grognant de plaisir et de frustration en même temps et le sourire de la vipère s'élargit tandis qu'il se penchait davantage pour l'embrasser.  
John l'attendait avec impatience mais Randy se contenta d'effleurer là encore ses lèvres avant de se reculer, le laissant totalement frustré.  
Il s'agita davantage sous lui pour se libérer sans succès, cherchant à pousser Randy vers lui pour un vrai baiser mais la vipère ne se laissa pas pousser et John grogna de déception.  
Il se pencha en arrière pour contrer ses efforts et John gémit en disant:  
- Bébé, s'il te plait...  
- Ah? Et qui supplie là? demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur en diminuant involontairement sa prise sur John en se redressant fièrement.  
John profita de la diversion qu'il venait de créer et parvint à se redresser, inversant les positions en déséquilibrant Randy qui atterrit sur le dos tandis que John se mettait à son tour au-dessus de lui à califourchon sur ses cuisses, sentant l'excitation de Randy contre son ventre quand il se pencha à son tour pour emprisonner ses mains.  
- A l'étroit mon chou? Se moqua gentiment John.  
- Tu peux peut-être y remédier? Demanda Randy avec un sourire cajoleur.  
- Mmmm, ça dépend de ta façon de me le demander.  
- Mon ange...  
John frémit, il adorait ce surnom surtout quand Randy le prononçait avec autant de luxure dans le voix mais il se contint et s'amusa à son tour à titiller son homme, le rendant à moitié fou à force de baisers, de caresses et de légères morsures.  
Randy grogna, se débattit et finit par lâcher :  
- S'il te plaît, mon ange.  
John lui sourit et ne le fit pas languir plus longtemps, il déboutonna son jean et glissa sa main sous le boxer noir de la vipère, lui coupant le souffle tandis que sa main se refermait sur sa prise.  
Randy haleta tandis que John commençait ses mouvements, ses poignets de nouveau emprisonné dans l'une des mains de Cena, il chercha à se libérer et John posa sa main qui tenait ses poignets contre son torse pour le maintenir allongé et Randy lui jeta un regard noir qui amusa beaucoup John tandis qu'il continuait à allumer la vipère un peu plus.  
- Tu devrais pas jouer à ça Johnny lui dit-il d'une voix serrée qu'il voulait menaçante.  
L'effet fut gâché par le gémissement qu'il laissa échapper sous les caresses de plus en plus poussées de John qui sourit largement en retour.  
Randy lui lança un second regard noir mais sa colère ne pouvait tenir face au traitement de son homme et il ne parvint pas à le maudire à voix haute, ses halètements de plus en plus sonores l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot cohérent.  
Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir que John avait finalement relâché ses poignets, il s'en aperçut quand John caressa sa joue tendrement en se penchant pour l'embrasser.  
Le baiser fut tendre puis très entreprenant sous la direction de Randy, John lui avait abandonné le contrôle sans hésiter et il le laissa s'attaquer à ses vêtements avec précipitation.  
Son jean et son boxer disparurent en quelques secondes sous les mains expertes de la vipère et il se retrouva de nouveau sur le dos sous lui tandis qu'il se faisait de plus en plus frénétique dans ses caresses et ses baisers. John aimait cette folie qui semblait s'emparer de lui dans ces moments-là!

Randy descendait vers le bassin de son amant toujours aussi empressé, il glissa son genou entre les jambes de John pour s'y installer et le sentit se tendre un peu, mais il se montra immédiatement plus tendre et doux dans ses gestes de préparation et John gémit de plaisir, les yeux fermés tandis que Randy s'immisçait doucement et sans douleur en lui.  
Ses mains et sa bouche se faisaient toujours aussi ardents mais ses déplacements étaient emprunts de tendresse et d'amour, jamais plus il ne ferait de mal à John en se montrant trop sauvage dans leurs rapports. Seuls ses autres gestes témoignaient de sa frénésie et de son désir ardent pour lui, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pris la peine de lui retirer sa chemise, il le trouvait si beau dedans et John n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le déshabiller plus lui non plus, il portait toujours son blouson de moto et il commençait à avoir très chaud comme John l'avait dit mais il ne le retira pas pour autant, il voulait faire plaisir à John qui semblait adorer ce blouson.  
Les minutes passaient et John enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Randy, l'attirant tout contre lui, ses bras se fermant sur son dos dans une étreinte digne d'un ours, John caressa le cuir qui le séparait de la peau de son amour et souffla d'une voix rauque:  
- Enlève-le!  
Randy plongea ses yeux dans le regard de feu de John, la lave y coulait à l'état sauvage et il se demanda vaguement s'il avait le même regard en ce moment même, à priori oui vu la façon dont John le regardait, il défit sa fermeture éclair, cassant le rythme de ses mouvements et John glissa ses mains sous le manteau pour en dégager le corps magnifié de la vipère, il le libéra de son emprise et posa le blouson au sol sans se soucier de savoir où il tombait tandis qu'il pouvait dévorer des yeux et des lèvres le torse enfin dévoilé de Randy.  
John se dit qu'il devrait réserver ce vêtement pour la journée au lieu de leurs ébats, qu'il pourrait à loisir admirer son homme et s'imaginer le lui retirer le soir venu avant de partager un moment de pur plaisir et c'est la dernière pensée cohérente qui sortit de son esprit avant que sa gorge ne produise un cri rauque au moment de leur libération commune.  
Randy se laissa tomber sur le torse de John, le souffle court et Cena glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de son homme avec tendresse tandis qu'il laissait son coeur se calmer.  
Randy de son côté passait ses doigts sur le tissu velouté de sa chemise et il entreprit de défaire doucement les boutons une fois son calme retrouvé.  
Il se souleva du torse de John et recula un peu pour finir de déboutonner la chemise avant de lui prendre la main pour les emmener tous deux à la salle de bains, il ouvrit les robinets pour laisser l'eau chauffer et finit de lui retirer le vêtement qu'il posa dans le lavabo avant d'attirer John sous la douche avec lui.

Ils se mirent sous la paume de douche, l'eau était bien chaude, exactement comme John l'aimait et il sourit à Randy qui prenait tant soin de lui, ils échangèrent un baiser tendre qui se prolongea longuement ne s'interrompant que le temps de prendre une bouffée d'air, leurs mains se lièrent instinctivement et quand ils se séparèrent pour se regarder avec amour, Randy lui dit:  
- Tu sais, chéri, je ne t'en voulais pas du tout pour hier, je comprends très bien que tu avais besoin de temps et d'espace, tu n'étais pas obligé d'être aussi entreprenant aujourd'hui même si j'avoue que j'ai adoré ça!  
John lui sourit, Randy comprenait décidément tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de dire:  
- Compte sur moi pour l'être plus souvent alors!  
Ils commencèrent à se laver, la fatigue leur tombant peu à peu dessus, John semblait plus fatigué que Randy, ses yeux se fermaient déjà tout seul et Randy fondit devant sa bouille à moitié endormie. Ils sortirent de la douche et se séchèrent, Randy en profita pour aider John de plus en plus fatigué, à se sécher et ils retournèrent au lit, John prit le temps d'accrocher le blouson de Randy sur la chaise avant de se glisser sous les couvertures tout contre le corps chaud de la vipère avant de s'endormir après un ultime baiser.  
Randy le couva du regard avec tendresse durant quelques minutes avant de sombrer à son tour dans un doux sommeil plein d'amour.  
Il était heureux d'être de retour à la WWE avec son homme plus proches et amoureux que jamais, quant à Lesnar, il verrait pour régler le problème, demain, songea t-il en fermant les yeux.

Voilà pour ce chapitre

j'espère qu'il vous a plu

à vos comm'

bisous

Lilou


	37. Chapter 37: ne touchez pas à Randy

Chapitre 37: Ne touchez pas à Randy!

Le lendemain se passa sans encombres au stade, Lesnar laissa le couple tranquille et John se dit que son message était bien passé cette fois.  
Ils sautèrent dans un avion pour le show suivant et atterrirent quelques heures plus tard à San Francisco, exténués mais heureux.  
Ce n'est qu'au moment de récupérer leurs bagages qu'ils comprirent que Lesnar n'avait pas lâché prise, leurs valises n'apparaissaient pas mais au bout d'un moment, ils virent passer des sacs qui ne leur appartenaient pas, ce n'est qu'au second passage qu'ils virent leur noms dessus.  
Leurs bagages avaient été remplacés par des sacs roses fluos à fleurs assortis d'immenses étiquettes portant leurs noms, ils contenaient bien l'intégralité de leurs affaires après vérification mais de leurs bagages originels, aucune trace.  
John grogna mais en voyant que l'attention des gens se centrait sur eux, il éclata de rire et dit bien fort pour que les passagers les plus proches entendent:  
- Ah les gars alors! Jamais à court d'idées pour une bonne farce! On leur revaudra ça, hein Randy?  
- Tu m'étonnes!  
Sans plus attendre, ils saisirent leurs sacs et quittèrent l'aéroport avec dignité tout en continuant à rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue.  
- Lesnar! Grogna John en montant en voiture. Il me le paiera!  
- Laisse courir Johnny!  
- Quoi? pas question!  
- Tu as vu comme moi? Il supporte pas qu'on l'ignore alors que quand tu entres dans son jeu, il est ravi, alors laisse courir, il se lassera avant nous!  
- Mais je...  
- Pour moi? Le coupa Randy avec un regard tendre.  
- Je ne...  
- S'il te plaît?  
- C'est bon, t'as gagné! S'exclama John  
Randy sourit amusé, il affichait un sourire vainqueur que John s'empressa de lui faire perdre en disant  
- Mais je me vengerais sur toi si je ne peux pas le faire sur Lesnar!

Randy déglutit nerveusement, ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel et John le regardait avec un air de prédateur tout à fait vipérien, il aimait utiliser ce regard mais le voir sur le visage d'un autre, qui plus est, sur celui de John qui était habituellement si doux, le rendait nerveux.  
John était presque froid quand il s'approcha de lui, il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser exigeant, presque brutal qui le fit malgré tout gémir.  
Il se détacha et le repoussa brusquement sur le lit, le faisant tomber sur le dos, Randy lui lança un regard atterré tandis qu'il se jetait sur lui, faisant voler leurs vêtements en un rien de temps.  
Randy haletait sous un John fou de passion, ou fou tout court, il ne savait pas...  
John s'empara de ses poignets, les plaquant contre le matelas, il s'approcha de Randy, saisissant un éclair de peur dans son regard, il se pencha davantage et déposa un baiser mutin sur son nez avant de reculer, son large sourire à fossettes réapparut, ses yeux brillaient de malice quand il dit:  
- Je t'ai eu!  
Randy retint un soupir de soulagement, légèrement agacé de s'être fait prendre au jeu de John. Il décida de se venger sur le champ, il agrippa le poignet de John et tira d'un coup sec et puissant le faisant à son tour basculer sur le lit, il lui fit faire un demi-tour de plus pour qu'il soit à plat ventre et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, il se pencha en avant pour caresser son dos d'une façon possessive, souriant sadiquement en sentant John sursauter quand son membre tendu vint appuyer sur ses fesses.  
- Mmmmm, parfait! Susurra Randy à l'oreille de John d'une voix sensuelle.  
Il laissa ses mains parcourir le corps musclé de son amant, savourant les frissons qu'il faisait naître à chaque passage, il glissa ses mains le long de ses côtes stimulant ses zones érogènes et déclenchant une cascade de grognement chez John qui restait bloqué sous lui. Tandis qu'il détournait son attention, il le pénétra d'un coup, provoquant un cri de John, avant de s'immobiliser en disant:  
- Tu te souviens pourquoi il ne faut jamais jouer avec la vipère?  
- N...on  
- Alors, il va falloir que je te le rappelle. Murmura-t-il à son oreille en se mettant en mouvement.  
John gémit immédiatement, Randy se montrait doux et intense à la fois, il ne pouvait résister longtemps à pareil traitement de son homme. Il s'agitait sous lui, ivre de passion, réclamant toujours plus, Randy s'arrêta d'un coup et dit:  
- Et maintenant, tu te souviens?  
- Oui...  
- Alors ?  
- Randy, chéri, allez!  
- Dis-moi pourquoi.  
- Parce que la vipère gagne toujours.  
Si John ne put pas voir son sourire, il le devina mais il perdit toute idée de vengeance dès que Randy se remit en mouvement. Ils vinrent ensemble en criant à l'unisson.  
- Ah bébé!  
- Mon ange...  
John se retourna pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui offrir un tendre baiser, il le serra contre lui un moment, prêt à s'endormir quand Randy se dégagea de ses bras.  
- Viens prendre une douche avec moi. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.  
John sortit de sa torpeur et suivit son homme dans la douche, ils se lavèrent et John se colla à Randy avec tendresse, il releva la tête pour lui sourire et dit:  
- J'aime beaucoup tes vengeances mais compte sur moi pour prendre ma revanche très vite!  
- J'espère bien! Dit Randy avec un éclat de rire.  
Un sourire attendri se posa sur le visage de la vipère quand John se blottit contre lui sous l'eau chaude, à moitié endormi.  
Randy coupa l'eau, les enroula dans une serviette et ramena John au lit, il se coucha et l'attira dans ses bras, murmurant un dernier: " Je t'aime" avant de s'endormir contre lui.

Les deux hommes se levèrent tard le lendemain, ils allèrent manger un morceau ensemble et profiter de leur temps libre pour se promener tranquillement avant de regagner le stade pour le soir.  
Ils signèrent les registres de présence, allèrent lire les plannings du soir et se mirent en quête de leurs loges, ils en avaient une chacun mais John été décidé à aller dans celle de Randy ce soir. Ils étaient très bons amis officiellement, ils avaient d'ailleurs partagé une loge pendant des années avant d'être de grande superstars, ça n'éveillerait les soupçons de personnes, d'ailleurs Lesnar serait là ce soir, John avait grincé des dents en voyant son nom dans le listing et avait décidé de ne pas laisser Randy seul une seconde. Comme Randy protestait, il accepta de partir seul à sa loge pour donner le change et de revenir le voir ensuite, il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir une salle totalement redécorée avec des banderoles roses, des gros noeuds en tissu et des angelots, il grinça des dents et referma la porte avec colère avant de se précipiter vers la loge de Randy, il le découvrit en train d'essayer de faire disparaître des décorations tout aussi stupides, il restait une grande banderole accrochée hors de portée de Randy qui disait: " Bienvenue chez Chouchou et Loulou"  
Randy se retourna d'un bond en entendant la porte s'ouvrir suivit d'une bordée de jurons et il soupira en voyant John entrer et fermer la porte derrière lui avec colère.  
- Ma loge est dans le même état! Il va payer ce coup-ci!  
- John! Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit hier?  
- Ah non, pas question, je...  
- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis hier? Insista Randy.  
- De laisser tomber. Grogna John.  
- Alors c'est exactement ce qu'on va faire, s'il veut se ruiner pour faire des farces débiles, c'est son choix! J'aimerais juste savoir comment il a fait pour échanger nos valises à l'aéroport...  
Randy se remit à arracher les décorations et à les fourrer dans un sac poubelle et John l'imita, il leva les yeux vers la banderole et fit signe à Randy de venir vers lui, il lui fit la courte échelle pour qu'il puisse la décrocher, John s'attendait à ce qu'il l'arrache comme les autres décorations mais Randy prit soin de la détacher sans l'abîmer avant de la replier.  
Devant le regard interrogateur de John, il dit:  
- Je l'aime bien cette banderole moi!  
John secoua la tête mais ne fit aucun commentaire tandis que Randy rangeait la banderole au fond de son sac, ils retirèrent les dernières traces du passage de Lesnar avant de regagner la loge de John pour faire le même travail, Randy admira le travail en riant:  
- Joli tout plein aussi ici! Y a pas à dire, il a un sacré sens artistique ce gars!  
- Mouais, j'utiliserais bien le mien pour lui refaire le portrait.  
- Tout doux Brutus! Randy repoussa John contre le mur et l'embrassa tendrement pour le calmer, il rouvrit les yeux et éclata de rire en voyant un des noeuds placé par Lesnar sur la tête de son homme, lui donnant un air ridicule, John le vit prendre une photo avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir et il lui lança un regard incrédule avant de protester.  
- T'es trop chou sur cette photo mon ange!  
- Je ne suis pas chou! Et efface la!  
- Oh non, pas question! Tu es vraiment splendide dessus.  
- Randy! Grogna John.  
La vipère lui lança un beau sourire avant de rempocher son portable. John voulut se ruer sur lui pour lui prendre mais Randy l'esquiva en disant:  
- Teu teu! Je la garde, elle est à moi mais si tu insistes, je peux aussi la diffuser sur Twitter.  
- Non c'est bon, tu la gardes mais tu la gardes juste pour toi hein!  
- Promis mon ange!  
- M'appelle pas comme ça!  
- Tu adores ça!  
- Pas quand on est dans une pièce remplie d'angelots!  
Randy éclata de rire et reprit le sac pour jeter le reste des décorations, une fois que tout fut emballé, John revint vers lui pour lui voler un baiser, il laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de son amant et les glissa doucement jusqu'à la poche contenant le portable, Randy bloqua son poignet en souriant et il rompit le baiser en disant:  
- Bien essayé John! Je te laisserais la voir mais seulement quand j'aurais fait des copies!  
John fit malgré tout une seconde tentative et Randy leva le bras pour mettre son portable hors de portée de John qui persista sous le regard amusé de son homme.  
- John, je t'ai rappelé quelque chose hier non?  
- La vipère gagne toujours et niah niah niah et niah niah niah! grogna-t-il.  
Randy eut beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux devant la mine boudeuse de John qui croisa les bras en grommelant, il se demandait parfois qui était le plus jeune d'eux deux!  
- Mauvais joueur?  
- Mauvais perdant! Répondit-il. Et ça tu le sais déjà!  
- C'est vrai!  
Randy éclata de rire en se remémorant toutes les tentatives désastreuses de John pour emporter des victoires contre lui sans succès et quand il regarda John de nouveau son expression avait changée. Il était soudain très sérieux et concentré quand il lui dit:  
- Si la vipère gagne toujours, ça veut dire que moi je perds tout le temps!  
- Tout à fait! Confirma Randy.  
- Donc, comme j'ai horreur de perdre, il va falloir que je gagne pour prouver à la vipère qu'elle a tort!  
Randy leva les yeux au ciel, vaguement exaspéré par l'air mutin de son petit ami. Il n'aimait pas quand il avait cette expression, ça promettait des catastrophes pour la suite.  
- Tu peux tenter ta chance lui dit-il.  
- Et comment!  
- Mais je ne te demanderais qu'une chose alors...  
- Oui, bébé? Demanda t-il avec un air narquois.  
- Promets moi de faire attention à ne pas te blesser!  
L'air narquois disparut instantanément du visage de John, vaguement vexé mais quand il vit l'inquiétude réelle sur le visage de Randy, il ravala sa colère et promit.  
Randy le prit dans ses bras tendrement et John ne chercha pas à lui prendre son portable, il savourait l'étreinte chaleureuse de Randy qui fut surpris de sentir sa peau un peu froide.  
- Tu as froid? Demanda t-il  
- Toujours quand je suis loin de tes bras!  
- Oh! Je connais un excellent moyen de te réchauffer, ferme les yeux!  
John obtempéra, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il entendit son sac s'ouvrir et Randy lui dire de ne pas tricher tandis qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et il sentit une étoffe se poser sur ses épaules, il ouvrit alors les yeux pour voir que Randy l'avait enveloppé dans sa couverture de voyage, il prit un air indigné en disant:  
- Randyyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
- Ben quoi? Rien de tel qu'une couverture pour te réchauffer!  
John grogna de frustration, la vipère gagnait toujours, il le savait!  
Il voulut se défaire de la couverture mais Randy le reprit dans ses bras pour le frictionner, quand se fut fait, John replia la couverture et la rangea dans son sac, Randy n'avait pas bougé et il sourit en voyant John chercher à l'allumer en rangeant son sac. Il resta impassible en surface et le vit dissimuler lui aussi ses expressions à commencer par son dépit.  
Il referma son sac, il était en tenue pour son match et il fit signe à Randy pour qu'ils rejoignent sa loge et qu'il y dépose ses affaires.

Randy lui n'était pas habillé, son match n'était pas pour tout de suite et contrairement aux croyances, il n'aimait pas plus que ça se balader en slip dans les couloirs pendant des heures surtout lorsqu'un crétin comme Lesnar était dans les parages.  
Ils allèrent ensemble à la salle d'entraînement, Randy aurait préféré s'y rendre plus tard pour son échauffement mais John n'était pas décidé à le laisser seul et il s'était résigné à l'accompagner plutôt que de prendre le risque de le voir monter sur le ring sans s'être échauffé.  
Ils s'échauffèrent donc ensemble, Lesnar n'était pas dans la salle puisqu'il ne venait que pour une promo ce soir et John était un peu nerveux de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait.  
Quand le moment fut venu, ils quittèrent la salle pour atteindre le titantron, ils s'arrêtèrent hors de vue du personnel et autres catcheurs et John attira Randy dans un coin, soudain très sérieux.  
- Ne t'approches pas de Lesnar surtout, si je peux pas lui faire sa fête, t'y touche pas non plus, tu gardes tes distances bébé. Chuchota t-il  
- Oui John.  
- Et tu fais très attention à toi en m'attendant, je serais pas long, je vais au plus vite.  
- John, pas question que tu bâcles ton match, tu fais ton boulot à fond et te fais pas de soucie pour moi, je suis un grand garçon, je sais me débrouiller.  
John le savait bien sûr, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à laisser Randy quand même, la vipère perçut son dilemme et lui sourit en disant:  
- Allez! En piste, les mômes attendent leur héros!  
John grinçant un peu des dents, il avait conscience de n'être qu'un catcheur pour enfant, il savait que ses mouvements limités et son personnage éternellement gentil amoindrissait son talent. Il savait bien que Randy est et serait toujours meilleur que lui rien que par sa capacité d'interprétation, qu'il soit heel ou face, il restait bon, incroyablement captivant même dans sa façon de bouger. Il arrivait à John de se sentir mauvais, terriblement limité, il lui arrivait de croire les ragots disant qu'on ne le gardait que pour ses yeux bleus et son sourire qui faisait de lui la parfaite image de la fédération.  
Randy connaissait John depuis bien assez longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.  
Il l'attira encore plus dans le coin pour l'embrasser tendrement, il rompit le baiser et orienta John vers le titantron et lui dit en lui mettant une petite tape sur les fesses:  
- Va! Tu seras toujours mon super héros!  
John lui sourit et entra sur le ring, toute sa joie de vivre retrouvée tandis que Randy regagnait la salle de diffusion comme à chaque fois, il se concentra sur le match et fit semblant d'ignorer l'entrée de Lesnar dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard.  
L'homme se plaça derrière Randy et voulut poser sa main sur son épaule mais elle tomba dans le vide comme la vipère s'était déplacée vivement au même instant.  
- Bon instinct! Commenta la brute.  
- Il paraît.  
- Alors Chouchou, à moins que tu ne sois Loulou, comment ça va?  
- Très drôle Lessy! Non franchement c'était hilarant, y a juste une chose que je voudrais savoir, comment tu as fait pour l'aéroport?  
- Oh! simple, j'ai un bon contact chez les bagagistes, je lui ai demandé un service.  
- Et nos vrais sacs?  
- Ils sont restés là-bas je pense, pourquoi tu as oublié ta jupe dedans?  
- Crétin! John tenait beaucoup à son sac, c'est un cadeau irremplaçable!  
- Oh avec toute la tune qu'il a, un sac ne fera pas la différence dans son budget non?  
Randy se retourna furibond, il avait tourné le dos à son rival depuis le début de la conversation mais là sa colère était trop grande.  
- Ecoute connard! Je me fous que tu m'appelles chouchou, je me fous aussi de tes blagues à deux sous mais je veux ce sac, c'est clair ?  
Ses yeux irradiaient de colère et Lesnar recula d'un pas devant la violence à peine contenu du grand catcheur, il se ressaisit rapidement et demanda:  
- Tu me donnes quoi en échange?  
- La promesse de ne pas te casser la tête et de te laisser quelques dents pour sourire à tes enfants.  
- En somme, tu me menaces...  
- Tu es moins bête que tu en as l'air, peut-être qu'Heyman pourrait te laisser parler seul comme un grand garçon finalement quand il aura fini de changer tes couches!  
Lesnar lui lança à son tour un regard de pur haine qui laissa Randy totalement froid, il ne réagit pas plus quand il avança vers lui pour l'attraper par la gorge, il le claqua contre le mur avant de le soulever et Randy lui mit un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, Lesnar le lâcha et Randy engagea aussitôt un RKO. Il laissa l'homme gésir au sol et se relevant en crachant:  
- Je veux ce sac! Et si tu es au moins moitié aussi intelligent que tu essaies de le faire croire, tu te dépêcheras de me le ramener.  
Il enjamba le corps de l'homme et revint devant l'écran juste à temps pour voir John emporter son match, il sourit en le voyant grimper sur les cordes et sortit de la salle pour l'accueillir à l'entrée.  
John le rejoignit peu après, ses yeux brillaient de joie et pas seulement de sa victoire.  
- ça a été? Pas de problèmes avec Lesnar?  
- Je ne l'ai pas vu! Mentit Randy  
Il savait que ce n'était pas juste ni correct des avis de John de lui interdire d'aller voir Lesnar quand il venait de l'abandonner par terre en salle de diffusion mais il avait ses raisons.  
Ils regagnèrent la loge de Randy et il se changea pour son propre match, passa quelques instants avec John et profita qu'il soit sous la douche pour s'assurer que Lesnar était partie directement après sa promo, il revint soulagé dans la loge, ils étaient tranquille pour la soirée.  
Randy emporta son match sous les yeux de son homme et ils regagnèrent leur hôtel, ils avaient acheté de nouveaux sacs au matin pour remplacer les horreurs trouvées à l'aéroport mais Randy tenait à récupérer le vrai sac de John, il se moquait du sien mais pas John.  
Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, Randy tira John dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, John partagea le câlin, vaguement intrigué et il finit par lui demander:  
- Que me vaut l'honneur?  
- Je te réchauffe comme il faut cette fois.  
- Mmmmm, tu as raison j'ai très froid!  
Randy éclata de rire, John était chaud, presque bouillant en fait mais il savait qu'il avait toujours froid de contact depuis le naufrage de son mariage.  
Toujours en le serrant contre lui, il les dirigea vers le lit, ils se déshabillèrent et Randy l'amena sur son torse avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, John leva la tête pour un dernier baiser et s'endormit en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, Randy lui sourit, il n'avait compris qu'un mot, enfin deux:" t'aime" Il lui répondit qu'il l'aimait aussi et s'endormit.

Les jours suivants, les deux hommes enchaînèrent les shows, ils eurent affaire à Lesnar à deux reprises et il poursuivait ses blagues et ses insultes en permanence, Randy l'affronta une nouvelle fois, réclama le sac sans succès et en vinrent aux mains, cette fois Lesnar s'imposa et Randy s'en sortit avec un hématome sur les côtes, il répondit à John que c'était les risques du métier quand il lui demanda la raison de ce coup. John n'insista pas, il avait lui-même rencontré Lesnar mais s'était tenu tranquille pour faire plaisir à Randy, ils n'avaient échangés que des mots menaçants et des regards lourds. La seule fois où ils avaient failli s'accrocher pour de bon, Randy était arrivé au même moment et il avait dû renoncer malgré son envie de l'exterminer une bonne fois pour toute!  
John restait nerveux malgré tout, il ne supportait pas de laisser son homme seul quand Lesnar était dans les parages, il devait malgré tout s'y résoudre pour tenir son planning.  
Ils se séparèrent le vendredi pour assurer toutes leurs dates et John partit donner une interview, signer des autographes et faire un make-a-wish avant de revenir pour le smackdown du soir, il avait laissé Randy seul toute la journée, ils étaient restés en contact par sms dès qu'il avait un instant de libre mais il était inquiet.  
Il se précipita au stade le soir venu, Randy portait de nouvelles traces de coups qu'il éluda mais John comprit qu'il s'était bagarré malgré ses dires. Il ne lui fit aucun reproche, ses yeux étaient assombris de colère mais elle n'était pas dirigée contre lui mais contre celui qui avait blessé Randy et il savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble et se séparèrent pour leurs matchs respectifs, John s'attendait à trouver Randy à l'entrée comme à chaque fois quand il eut fini son match mais il ne trouva personne et il eut un mauvais pressentiment, il se mit à courir comme l'autre fois et trouva les deux hommes en pleine bagarre, Randy se montrait très acharné mais Brock tenait son épaule gauche très serré et au vu des grimaces de Randy, il devait intervenir d'urgence.  
Il se rua sur Brock et se mit à cogner dessus, comme la dernière fois, il perdit sa lucidité et Randy dut intervenir avant qu'il ne le tue, il s'empara des bras de John et le tira en arrière en utilisant toutes ses forces pour le maîtriser, il lui parlait à l'oreille pour lui dire de se calmer mais John ne décolérait pas.  
Il regarda Brock se relever difficilement et commencer à s'éloigner, John avait eu la lèvre ouverte dans l'affrontement, le sang coulait le long de son menton quand il cracha avec rage:  
- BROOOOOCK, TOI ET MOI DANS LE RING!  
- C'est ok pour moi femmelette!  
- Demain pour que tu récupères avant que je te détruise! Match sans disqualification!  
- Avec plaisir!  
Brock s'éloigna en boitant et les deux hommes le regardèrent partir avant que Randy ne se retourne vers John, fou de rage, il l'attrapa par les bras, serrant fort dans sa colère sans s'en apercevoir.  
- T'es complètement malade! Hurla-t-il en le secouant  
- Non, je vais très bien, mais toi?  
Il semblait très inquiet maintenant que le danger était passé et ses yeux balayaient le corps de son amant pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé, il leva une main vers son visage pour le caresser doucement mais Randy l'en empêcha sèchement.  
- Je ne suis pas blessé, c'est toi qui a la lèvre éclatée et c'est la deuxième fois que ça arrive quand tu es face à lui, ce type est un monstre! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?  
- Il était en train de te faire du mal! Ton épaule? T'es sûr que t'as rien?  
- John! Je survivrais! S'exclama-t-il exaspéré.  
- J'aimerais quand même qu'un médecin vérifie.  
- Et moi ce que j'aimerais c'est que tu m'expliques ce qui t'es passé par la tête!  
- Bébé...  
- Non, John, pas de mots doux, pas de regard de chien battu, juste une explication!  
- Il te faisait du mal, j'ai pas supporté, je pouvais plus te voir revenir avec des coups et que tu me mentes pour justifier leur provenance quand je savais que c'était Lesnar! Tu avais dit qu'on devait pas réagir mais toi tu t'es battu avec lui pas vrai?  
- John…  
- Pas vrai?  
- Oui, je me suis fritté avec lui deux fois et je t'en ai pas parlé parce que je t'avais dit de rester en dehors de ça!  
- Mais pourquoi alors?  
- Parce que tu es John Cena!  
- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir?  
- Tu es l'idole des jeunes, des enfants, des femmes! Qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné si tu avais été suspendu pour bagarre dans le couloir? Ou pire arrêté pour voie de fait, coups et blessures? John, je te connais, je t'ai vu déjà deux fois à l'œuvre, tu l'aurais tué si je ne t'avais pas arrêté!  
- En somme, tu m'as protégé de.. moi, tandis que je cherchais à te protéger de lui.  
- C'est ça!  
- On a l'air de deux poussins à se couver comme ça! Plaisanta John.  
- Poussin, parle pour toi, c'est toi le plus petit, moi je suis le coq!  
- Le coq? C'est sûr qu'avec un égo pareil, il ne te manque plus que la crête pour parader!  
John explosa de rire devant la mine de Randy et les deux hommes regagnèrent la loge, John s'occupa de masser l'épaule de la vipère et ils quittèrent le stade peu après pour rejoindre l'hôtel.

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite au goût de Randy, ils étaient de retour au stade suivant et le match du soir était officiel, il ne restait plus qu'à provoquer un contexte officiel pour la rencontre, ça se fit en début de soirée, John fit une promo pour se moquer de Lesnar, il utilisa même la réplique de Randy qu'il lui avait rapporté sur Heyman et lui, elle l'avait fait hurler de rire dans le lit en imaginant la mine de la brute en entendant ça! C'était de plus un message personnel de John à Lesnar pour lui rappeler que Randy était la raison de ce match.  
Une fois le match annoncé officiellement, John rejoignit son homme dans sa loge, il avait le temps, leur match était le main event et Randy resta avec lui, très nerveux, il faisait les 100 pas jusqu'à ce que John ne lui prenne le poignet pour l'attirer sur ses genoux. Randy voulut protester mais il fut coupé par un baiser et l'étreinte des bras de John était si douce qu'il ne voulait pas s'en défaire.  
- Je suis ton homme, pas ta femme, Johnny. dit-il finalement. Tu n'as pas à faire ça pour me protéger, je peux le faire moi-même!  
- Je ne te protège pas, je règle juste mes problèmes moi-même!  
- Ce sont NOS problèmes pas les tiens, on doit les gérer ensemble!  
- Pas cette fois! Tout ça c'est de ma faute, c'est à moi de réparer!  
- Réparer quoi?  
- Si je ne t'avais pas repoussé, si je ne t'avais pas blessé au point que tu me détestes, on aurait été ensemble bien avant, Lesnar n'aurait pas pu te faire du mal, je n'aurais pas hurlé que tu étais mon homme et on n'en serait pas là maintenant.  
- Mais on n'aurait jamais été aussi fort et aussi amoureux que maintenant! Arrête de t'en vouloir, ce qui est fait est fait! Tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai demandée?  
- Celle de ne pas me blesser pour vaincre la vipère?  
- Oui! J'en veux une autre.  
- Laquelle?  
- Celle de ne pas le laisser te blesser ce soir!  
- Je ne peux pas te le promettre, tu le sais bien.  
- Alors promets-moi de me revenir à la fin!  
- Je te le promets! A toi à jamais, tu le sais.  
Randy l'embrassa passionnément, cherchant à cacher sa peur, sa détresse de le voir partir pour ce match brutal avec Lesnar, quand finalement John le reposa sur le banc, son coeur se serra.  
John se leva, ajusta ses genouillères et glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt pour saisir ses plaques, il les embrassa comme de coutume et les donna à Randy qui eut un air horrifié.  
John ne se séparait jamais de ses plaques avant un match, il les confiait toujours à l'arbitre!  
- Je viendrais les chercher après ce match et j'aurais un malin plaisir à les prendre directement de sous ton tee-shirt, toutes chaudes de ton corps!  
John lui souriait et ses yeux brillaient intensément, Randy se força à lui sourire en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de répondre:  
- Je ne te les laisserais peut-être pas les reprendre...  
Il sourit davantage en retour, le regard plein de défi qu'il lui adressait quand ils jouaient ensemble dans leurs moments tendres et Randy le regarda partir, il restait dans la loge, il regardait le match depuis l'écran qui s'y trouvait à la demande de John.  
Il tourna le banc pour qu'il fasse face à l'écran mais il savait qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas beaucoup ce soir, bien trop nerveux pour ça. Il regarda Lesnar entrer, l'expression de haine de Randy aurait terrifié n'importe qui, on frappa à la porte, il soupira mais décida d'aller ouvrir tout de même.  
Phil et Chris se tenaient de l'autre côté, Phil avait encore le poing levé pour frapper une seconde fois, signe qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de partir. Il les salua d'un signe de tête et les laissa entrer, Chris étudia l'expression de Randy une seconde et lui tapa sur l'épaule tandis que Phil, toujours exubérant le serra dans ses bras en disant:  
- Salut vieux frère!  
- Vieux frère?  
- John est comme un frère pour moi, donc je suppose que tu en es devenu un autre désormais.  
- John est plus vieux que moi, donc s'il y a un vieux frère, ça devrait être lui!  
- Tu préfères beau petit frère? Demanda-t-il avec malice.  
Randy grogna et lui dit:  
- Allez, viens t'asseoir! Je suppose que c'est John qui vous envoie!  
- Tu supposes bien mais on était déjà en route pour ta loge quand on l'a croisé.  
John fit son entrée à son tour, Randy se concentra immédiatement sur l'écran en entendant les premières notes de son thème d'entrée, il le regarda bondir sur la rampe, saluer le public et dire quelques mots à la caméra, les derniers ne détenaient aucun mystère pour les 3 hommes dans la salle même si les autres s'interrogèrent: " Pour toi" avait-il dit avant de courir vers le ring.  
Il adressa un regard de pure haine à Lesnar avant de finir son entrée.  
- La vache! Il t'a piqué ton regard de tueur! Dit Phil. T'aurais dû déposer un brevet!  
Randy rit à la plaisanterie mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'écran, il étudiait chacun des gestes et des regards de John et il fut soulagé de voir la haine disparaître, remplacée par une intense concentration. Si John se laissait porter par ses émotions, le match deviendrait une boucherie!

La cloche sonna, les deux hommes se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre mais Lesnar était plus puissant et Cena chuta sous son poids, il se retrouva coincé sous la brute qui commença à lui asséner des coups de poings et de coudes sur le crâne jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ouvre sous un coup plus puissant. L'arbitre se rua pour repousser Lesnar tandis que le sang commençait à couler doucement.  
Randy bondit sur ses pieds en hurlant et sa colère redoubla quand Lesnar porta un violent clotheline à John le renvoyant au sol, le sang coulait plus abondamment et l'arbitre repoussa Brock pour appeler les médecins qui se ruèrent sur le ring. John ne tenait pas en place mais le médecin le tenait fermement et il put calmer le saignement un peu avant que John ne se dégage violemment pour se jeter sur Brock mais là encore, Lesnar s'imposa.  
Le match dura en brutalité pure, John finissait immanquablement au sol et Randy se mordait les doigts en entendant John hurler de douleur, il savait qu'il était fort mais le traitement de Lesnar commençait à mettre sa résistance à rude épreuve. Randy bondit sur ses pieds quand il le vit s'emparer de son bras droit dans sa prise favorite, John hurla mais il fut projeté violemment dans les barricades, Lesnar jouait avec lui avec sadisme. Il voyait ses lèvres remuer signe qu'il lui parlait à au vu des réactions de John, les propos devaient être particulièrement insultants.  
Lesnar le projeta dans les escaliers et cette fois Randy voulut courir rejoindre John mais ses deux amis l'en empêchèrent, ils se saisirent chacun d'un poignet et le ramenèrent jusqu'au banc avant de l'y faire se rasseoir de force.  
- Non, les gars, faut que j'y aille! Il va se faire démolir.  
- John est fort, il va s'en sortir, il faut que tu lui laisses le temps pour ça!  
- Il vous a demandé de me retenir?  
- Pas officiellement mais il veut faire ce match seul!  
- J'vais le tuer! Si Lesnar le tue pas, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger!  
- Tes nuits vont être bien tristes sans lui! Fit remarquer Phil malicieusement.  
Randy lui lança un regard noir mais Phil n'y réagit même pas, encore un élément qui le fit l'apprécier davantage, enfin, il l'appréciera quand le match sera fini, que John sera dans ses bras en un seul morceau et que ses deux amis auront disparu.  
Le médecin monta une nouvelle fois sur le ring pour soigner John, le match reprit et l'arbitre vola à l'extérieur du ring, la violence de Lesnar décupla encore, il utilisa la chaîne que John avait prise pour attacher ses chevilles avant de le prendre au poteau par les pieds.  
Randy se mordit le poing en entendant John hurler tandis que la chaîne entamait sa peau, Lesnar s'attaqua à son bras une fois encore et Randy envisagea d'assommer ses deux amis pour rejoindre son homme mais il renonça au projet, d'une part c'était ses amis et en plus John les lui avait envoyé pour le tenir à distance, il devait respecter son choix même s'il le désapprouvait.  
L'escalier avait fini dans le ring et lesnar était campé dessus à défier son adversaire, John contra et se rua vers la troisième corde, Randy bondit en criant:  
- Bébééé, non, pas la troisième corde!  
Phil et Chris échangèrent un sourire amusé malgré la situation avant de tirer Randy de nouveau sur le banc tandis que John atterrissait au sol à quelques centimètres de l'escalier.  
John se trouvait désormais sur le bord du ring après y être remonté difficilement, Brock, prit appui sur les cordes et courut droit vers Cena qui s'écrasa contre les barricades brutalement.  
- Johnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Brailla Randy.  
Phil le prit dans ses bras instinctivement, il serrait la vipère contre lui, il aurait été violemment repoussé en temps normal mais là Randy lui rendit son étreinte.  
John remonta une nouvelle fois sur le ring et Lesnar revint l'attaquer sauf que cette fois, John était prêt il lui donna un grand coup de poing avec la chaîne entourée autour de sa main, ouvrant le crâne épais de la brute au passage.  
John lâcha la chaîne et rentra dans le ring, son bras droit pendait inerte le long de son flan, trop souvent maltraité dans cette prise de soumission mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de porter son AA sur l'escalier pour emporter le match.  
Randy bondit de joie en hurlant:  
- Ouaaaais! Mon ange!  
Il regarda ses deux amis et dit:  
- ça c'est mon champion de copain!  
Phil et Chris lui sourirent en hochant de la tête, il les serra fort contre lui avant de quitter la salle en courant comme un fou vers l'aréna.  
John s'était penché sur Lesnar et il lui dit à l'oreille:  
- Alors ça fait quoi de se faire battre par une fille? T'as plus le droit de nous faire chier maintenant!  
Lesnar hocha la tête et dit:  
- Bien joué mec! Soyez heureux!  
John rejoignit les vestiaires, les médecins derrière lui, Randy arrivait en courant, il refréna son envie de lui sauter dans les bras mais pas celle de l'engueuler.  
John le laissa parler sans l'interrompre, les médecins attendaient en arrière même s'ils étaient pressés de prendre en charge le champ' quand Randy reprit son souffle, les hommes posèrent leur main sur les épaules de John pour le diriger vers l'infirmerie et Randy lui dit:  
- John? Beau match, je suis fier de toi!  
John lui sourit, ce compliment valait tout l'or du monde, il savait que Randy aurait voulu lui dire beaucoup plus mais qu'il ne pouvait pas à cause du public!  
Il les accompagna à l'infirmerie et John se laissa sagement soigné sous le regard attentif de son homme puis ils regagnèrent la loge de Randy.  
- John, tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie! Je te préviens si tu envoies encore les gars pour me retenir dans la loge, je leur botte le cul et je te botte le tien juste derrière!  
- Mmmm, tentant! Dit-il avec un sourire allumé.  
- Soit sérieux deux secondes!  
- Ok, je t'écoute bébé!  
- Je sais que tu as fait ce match pour me protéger de Lesnar mais je ne veux plus jamais que tu fasses ça, tu n'as pas à combattre pour moi, je te l'interdis!  
- Je ne l'ai pas fait que pour toi, je l'ai fait pour nous, pour protéger notre amour aussi! J'aimerais que chacun sache que tu es à moi et que je suis à toi désormais mais je sais que le monde n'est pas prêt pour ça encore, je ne veux pas vivre cacher pour autant!  
Si j'avais laissé Lesnar poursuivre son jeu, bientôt tous les crétins de son genre auraient fait la même chose, notre vie aurait été un enfer.  
- Je comprends mon ange, mais la prochaine fois si ça arrive, on combattra ensemble.  
- Promis!  
John s'avança vers son homme et lui demanda un baiser qu'il lui offrit aussitôt, les mains de John montèrent le long de son torse et il caressa ses plaques à travers le tissu en murmurant:  
- Toute chaudes de ton corps?  
- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je vais te les rendre...  
- Il va donc falloir que je te les prenne?  
- Tu peux toujours essayer!  
- Rentrons vite à l'hôtel! j'ai hâte d'essayer!  
Randy éclata de rire et ils remballèrent leurs affaires, ils tombèrent sur un médecin en ouvrant la porte qui tenait une écharpe pour immobiliser le bras de John et John le laissa la placer sachant qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps en place.  
Randy promit de veiller à ce que John garde son écharpe et ils quittèrent le stade.  
Une fois à l'hôtel, ils réclamèrent leurs clefs et montèrent leurs bagages, ils furent surpris de découvrir leurs bagages orignaux sur leurs lits. John s'approcha des sacs et un sourire apparut sur son visage, le premier vrai sourire depuis cette mauvaise blague.  
Il prit son sac et le retourna de tous les côtés pour constater qu'il était tel qu'il l'avait laissé.  
- Super! Bébé, c'est toi qui?  
- Non, je l'ai demandé à Brock plusieurs fois mais je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire entendre raison, je suppose que tu as gagné son respect.  
- Oui, je crois que Nous avons gagné son respect.  
John regardait son sac en souriant et Randy se tut en le voyant plonger dans ses souvenirs.  
Il tenait beaucoup à ce sac, Randy le savait, c'était un cadeau d'une petite fille de make a wish, Lenna, John était venu pour elle ce jour-là et la fermeture de son sac avait lâché, il avait ficelé sa valise comme il avait pu et la petite fille avait éclaté de rire en le voyant arriver en courant avec sa valise en vrac.  
- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, pas eu le temps de réparer ma valise, on m'a dit qu'une ravissante petite fille attendait ma venue avec impatience!  
Il avait passé sa journée avec elle, réalisé son vœux et le lendemain, une valise toute neuve l'attendait à l'hôtel avec un petit mot de l'enfant qui disait:  
" Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire des courses, Johnny.  
Pour toi reprendre la route! Gros bisous Lenny"  
Le mot se trouvait toujours dans la valise, il ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis, Lenny était une petite fille qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier, il était venu la voir très souvent jusqu'à ce que sa maladie l'emporte.  
Randy regarda John ranger le petit mot de la petite à sa juste place, il était toujours un peu triste mais il se retourna et sourit malgré tout à Randy avant de poser le sac sur le lit et de remettre ses affaires dedans. Cette fois-ci, tout était bon même s'il lui avait fallu un peu plus de temps à cause de son bras en écharpe. Il avait voulu la retirer mais Randy l'en avait empêché.

Quand tout fut en ordre, John revint vers Randy pour l'embrasser et ils dérivèrent vers le lit en se déshabillant, Randy aida John à retirer son tee-shirt avant de lui remettre son écharpe.  
- T'es pas sérieux?  
- Oh que si!  
Randy retira son propre tee-shirt et repoussa John vers le lit; il le fit s'allonger sur le dos et se plaça à califourchon sur lui, les plaques de John pendant entre eux.  
John tendit la main vers elles et les saisit doucement, Randy lui prit le poignet doucement et l'immobilisa contre le lit en disant:  
- Reprends-les!  
- Comment? Sans mes mains?  
- J'ai jamais dit que ça serait facile!  
John rit et poussa Randy vers lui, il saisit les plaques avec ses dents et voulut tirer dessus mais Randy se mit à le chatouiller et il éclata de rire en lâchant prise.  
- D'accord! Garde-les! Dit-il en riant. Il m'en faut d'autres de toute façon!  
- Des nouvelles plaques?  
- Il manque quelqu'un de très important dessus.  
- Qui ça?  
- Toi!

Fin du chapitre.

Désolée pour l'attente, beaucoup de boulot.

quelques comm seraient les bienvenus pour

connaître votre opinion sur mes écrits

à très bientôt!

Lilou


	38. Chapter 38

chapitre 38:

Randy et John se réveillèrent au milieu de la matinée, John était toujours sur le torse de son homme, son bras blessé en écharpe reposait sur le ventre de Randy, il tenait sa main depuis qu'ils s'étaient couchés pour l'empêcher de bouger et de se faire du mal. En se réveillant, il avait observé John, sa beauté paisible tandis qu'il dormait toujours. Il était incroyablement doux quand il dormait, toute sa vitalité, sa folie et cette énergie qui bouillonnait toujours en lui dès son réveil semblait disparaître. Il semblait presque fragile contre lui. Il lâcha sa main pour saisir les plaques qui pendaient toujours à son cou, John les lui avait laissé et il les observa, pensif.  
John se réveilla, il admira le profil sérieux de son homme dont le regard restait fixé sur ses plaques qu'il retournait dans ses doigts, il était très concentré dessus et John se demanda ce qu'il avait en tête, il resta immobile mais lui dit:  
- Elles sont à toi.  
- John! t'es réveillé?  
- Bien sûr! Dit-il en se redressant.  
Il était surpris par la façon dont Randy se comportait avec lui ce matin après la tendresse dont il avait fait preuve avec lui la veille, aucun mot tendre, aucun sourire.  
- Bébé, qu'est-ce qui va pas?  
- Tout va bien.  
- Si tu veux pas le dire à ton homme, tu peux le dire à ton meilleur ami. Dit-il en se levant.  
Il quitta le lit et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil juste en face du lit, il adopta cette attitude d'écoute bienveillante et attentive qui avait caractérisée leur amitié tout au long de ces années.  
Randy ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant faire et dit:  
- Pratique, les deux en un!  
- Et oui, je suis les deux en même temps!  
Il alterna ses expressions entre l'amoureux transi et l'ami attentif à plusieurs reprises et Randy explosa de rire, John se figea dans un mélange entre les deux et ajouta:  
- Maintenant si tu préfères en discuter avec Chris ou Phil...  
- C'est vrai! Va falloir s'occuper de ça aussi!  
- On va s'en occuper Randy, mais toi, ne noies pas le poisson! Dit-il en mode meilleur ami.  
- Je préfère mon homme! Viens là! demanda-t-il en tapotant la place vide à côté de lui.  
John se leva et regagna sa place première avec empressement, Randy le serra contre lui et l'embrassa enfin, Cena savoura le baiser avant de se reculer et disant:  
- Dis-moi...  
- John...  
- Bébé, tu sais que je peux tout entendre...  
- Oui, je sais mon ange! Il nota le sourire sur le visage de John, se maudissant d'avance à l'idée de le faire disparaître. Il respira profondément avant de dire:  
- Tu me donnes tellement Johnny, tout cet amour, cette confiance, toi et même tes plaques maintenant, j'ai juste peur de pas savoir t'en donner autant.  
- Mes plaques ? Je t'ai mis mal à l'aise en faisant ça? Je suis désolé.  
- Non, John, j'ai adoré au contraire, les avoir sur moi en permanence, comme une part de toi, j'adore cette idée mais c'est juste que...  
- Que quoi?  
- Que j'ai peur de pas savoir te rendre tout ce que tu me donnes.  
- Tu ne m'aimes pas? Murmura-t-il blessé.  
- Bébééé! Non, j't'en prie ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, c'est de moi dont je doute! Suis-je digne de toi? Suis-je celui qu'il te faut, celui qui saura de rendre aussi heureux que tu le mérites ?  
- Alors, ne doute plus jamais de ça, mon amour, tu es celui qu'il me faut, mon coeur n'a jamais été aussi heureux et fort que depuis que je suis avec toi, enfin jusqu'à ces 5 dernières minutes parce que là j'avoue qu'il a pris un sacré coup!  
- Ooooh mon ange, désolé, qu'est-ce que je peux faire?  
- Embrasse-moi.  
Randy déposa un doux baiser plein d'amour sur les lèvres de John, cherchant à lui faire sentir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui dans ce geste avant de s'écarter un peu. John tendit ses lèvres immédiatement pour un second baiser.  
- ça va mieux? Demanda Randy en se reculant après.  
- Encore un peu mal.  
Randy sourit devant la moue enfantine de son homme et lui redonna un autre baiser sauf que cette fois, quand il voulut s'éloigner, John attrapa sa lèvre entre ses dents et prolongea le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent leur souffle tous les deux.  
Haletant, Randy l'observa sourire tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le dos à côté de lui.  
- Chargé à bloc cette fois! Dit-il avant de bondir du lit. Paré!  
- Paré pour quoi?  
- Pour notre mission du jour!

Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent pour le déjeuner, ils passèrent un long moment de détente à table à se taquiner sans arrêt, Randy et John faisaient face à leurs deux amis, ils restaient soft en public mais ils échangeaient régulièrement des regards et des gestes tendres qui faisaient sourire Phil et Chris.  
Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble et se firent un ciné, ils choisirent un film qui plairait à tous et rentrèrent au soir à l'hôtel. John et Randy saluèrent leurs amis et furent ravi de les voir prendre du temps à se séparer de leur côté.  
John et Randy regagnèrent leur chambre et échangèrent les nombreux baisers qu'il auraient voulu se donner dans la journée sans pouvoir le faire, comme la veille John s'endormit sur le torse de Randy, son bras toujours fermement maintenu dans l'écharpe, la vipère y veillait farouchement.  
Il ne pouvait la retirer que pour se laver, il savourait donc ces moments de liberté, avoir le bras immobilisé toute la journée, le rendait dingue.  
Malgré tout, Randy ne s'éloignait jamais très loin dans ces instants, il entendit donc John gémir une première fois de douleur puis une seconde.  
Quelques instants plus tard; John sentit Randy entrer et se placer derrière lui, il attrapa son bras blessé et le plaqua contre son torse. John voulut se dégager, agacé mais Randy resserra sa prise en disant d'une voix sensuelle à son oreille:  
- Chuuuut, laisse-moi t'aider.  
John frémit quand son souffle chatouilla son oreille, Randy se colla à lui au plus près, poussant John à s'appuyer sur lui, sa main droite immobilisait toujours son bras blessé contre son corps tandis que la seconde se mit à parcourir son corps dans de lentes caresses savonneuses.  
John gémit de la sensation, oubliant la contrainte exercée sur son bras, il se laissa entièrement aller aux soins de son homme.  
Sa main glissa sur ses hanches et descendit jusqu'à son membre qu'il saisit, il lui prodigua plus de soin que nécessaire pour le laver et John grogna fortement tandis que la vipère souriait de son effet. Il descendit dans le dos de John, s'accroupissant derrière lui, lâchant son bras en lui demandant de ne pas le bouger et il poursuivit ses soins sur tout son corps, le savonnant généreusement avec sensualité, Randy le fit tourner sur lui-même et son coeur eut un raté en voyant Randy à ses genoux, un air gourmand sur le visage, il lui sourit et revint sur son membre avec ses mains avant de se redresser. Il se savonna rapidement de son côté et voyant le désir de John, il s'approcha de lui et orienta doucement John pour qu'il puisse entrer en lui. John se troubla tandis que Randy se hissait sur la pointe des pieds avant de se rabaisser sur lui, le laissant entrer en douceur.  
Il se colla contre lui, immobilisant son bras entre eux et poursuivit ses déplacements avec tendresse, l'eau refroidissait mais aucun des deux hommes ne s'en souciait, perdus dans leur moment, ils vinrent ensemble et Randy sourit à son homme en le maintenant serré contre lui pour le stabiliser.  
Ils finirent de prendre leur douche et retournèrent dans la chambre, épuisés.

Les jours suivants, John n'avait pas de match à cause de sa blessure mais il suivait Randy dans sa tournée, l'homme prenait grand soin de John, il vérifiait l'état de son bras chaque jour et veillait à l'emmener voir les médecins pour ses examens, il insistait aussi pour qu'il porte son écharpe malgré ses protestations véhémentes et enfin, John se sentit d'attaque.  
Ils avaient de nouveau quelques jours de repos tous ensemble avant le prochain ppv et ils décidèrent de faire une nouvelle sortie à quatre.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
Les quatre hommes s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au matin pour une sortie, ils étaient dans un parc d'attraction et ils enchaînaient sur leur 4ème manège à sensations. Phil avait horreur de ça et John le savait bien. Les hommes étaient assis deux par deux, Phil et Chris devant, le couple juste derrière eux, ils n'en perdaient pas une miette. Phil avait caché son aversion pour ces manèges jusqu'ici mais celui-ci était vraiment trop terrifiant pour lui et il hurla de toutes ses forces, Chris le regarda avec étonnement et il le fut davantage quand Phil s'agrippa soudain à lui en brayant.  
Randy et John se sourirent et échangèrent un regard complice tandis que Phil se blottissait de son mieux contre Christian malgré leurs harnais de maintien.  
Quand le manège s'arrêta, l'homme de Chicago était livide et il se félicita mentalement de ne pas avoir encore mangé. John et Randy proposèrent de refaire un tour immédiatement et Phil leva les yeux vers lui atterré et apeuré. Chris observa son ami et leur dit:  
- Allez-y vous les gars, je reste en bas avec Phil, j'ai besoin de souffler deux minutes.  
- D'accord, on vous retrouve ici!  
Phil soupira de soulagement, appréciant que Christian reste avec lui et n'ait pas souligné que c'était lui qui avait réellement besoin de repos. Les amants remontèrent dans le manège.  
- Bien joué John!  
- Merci! Pauvre Phil quand même! Il a une de ses mines!  
- Ben oui mais c'est sa faute, il aurait pas dû jouer les braves aussi longtemps.  
- Vrai! On remet ça alors nous?  
- Ben, pas vraiment le choix! Mais le suivant, je propose d'en prendre un plus calme!  
- Pour l'estomac de notre Philou ? Plaisanta John  
- Officiellement! Sourit Randy. Officieusement, si on fait encore un tour sur ce truc infernal c'est moi qui vais me mettre à crier!  
- Bah, je serais là pour te consoler et te câliner! Murmura John.  
- Tentant! Randy lui lança un sourire carnassier, Mais je crois que c'est moi qui vais te consoler plutôt, mon ange!  
- Hummm, on parie?  
Randy lui lança un regard amusé avant de hocher de la tête.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, John était assis à même le sol, la tête entre les mains, livide, Randy se tenait à côté de lui, un large sourire sur le visage.  
- Quand apprendras-tu...  
- Que la vipère gagne toujours? Jamais! Finit-il dans un haut de coeur.  
Phil et Chris les avaient attendus en bas du manège suivant, ils avaient observés les deux amants avec amusement et avait plaisanté en prenant les paris sur qui serait le premier à céder.  
Chacun avait parié sur son meilleur ami, loyauté oblige et Phil avait donné sa mise immédiatement après que John soit descendu en tanguant, soutenu par Randy.  
Il était maintenant assis au sol et après avoir fanfaronné de sa nouvelle victoire, Randy s'était assis à côté de lui pour le tenir contre lui en lui murmurant:  
- Tu veux que je te console, mon ange?  
John le repoussa et Randy éclata de rire.  
Phil et Chris se tenaient à quelques mètres d'eux et Chris dit à voix basse:  
- Ils sont mignons.  
- Hein?  
- Regarde-les, ils se défient, se chambrent en longueur de temps mais il suffit que l'un des deux aillent mal pour voir la vraie nature de l'autre.  
- C'est vrai. Regarde Randy, l'as-tu déjà vu aussi tendre et impliqué toi qui le connais si bien ?  
- Jamais et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux non plus Répondit Chris.  
- Je me demande si..  
- Quoi?  
- Non, rien juste une pensée que j'allais exprimer à voix haute.  
- Et qui est?  
- Sans importance.  
Chris n'insista pas, Phil lui faisait un peu penser à Randy par son comportement et il savait qu'il était inutile d'insister avec la vipère quand elle avait décidé de se taire.  
John se releva au bout de quelques minutes et Randy passa son bras autour de ses hanches pour le stabiliser avant qu'ils n'entrent tous ensemble dans une petite brasserie pour se reposer et manger un morceau dans une bonne humeur sans cesse renouvelée.  
Randy et Chris taquinaient joyeusement les deux hommes classés comme froussards pour le coup. Ces deux derniers décidèrent de se venger et ils prirent leur revanche au paint-ball dans l'après-midi, ils s'allièrent contre Randy et Chris et emportèrent la victoire haut la main.  
John prit un malin plaisir à tirer sur son homme et quasiment tous les impacts de peinture qu'il portait émanaient de son fusil. Randy lui promit de se venger de retour à l'hôtel et John lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé en lui disant:  
- Je t'attends, beauty painted!  
- oh la! Ça chauffe par ici! Dit Phil à Chris.  
- John vient vraiment de défier Randy encore une fois?  
- Je crois bien que oui!  
- Il doit être maso ce garçon! Murmura Chris.  
Les deux amants se lancèrent un regard plein de défi digne du ring et se serrèrent la main avec force pour conclure leur bataille jusqu'au soir.  
Phil et Chris éclatèrent de rire et Phil s'adressa à John en riant encore:  
- T'es malade Johnny, taquiner le serpent le plus dangereux du monde!  
- Eeeh Never give up!  
- ça c'est sûr mais à ce rythme-là, tu vas devoir changer ta devise pour "never rise up"  
Les quatre hommes partirent à rire face au sous-entendu et quittèrent le parc peu après.  
Ils regagnèrent l'hôtel une dernière fois, John et Randy rejoignirent leur chambre et ce soir-là John ne gagna pas non plus.  
Il reposait haletant sur le dos à côté de Randy qui affichait un sourire vainqueur et prétentieux quand John saisit soudainement son bras blessé avec une grimace.  
- Mon ange! J't'ai fais du mal? T'es de nouveau blessé? Demanda-t-il affolé  
- Au moins une chose sur laquelle j'arrive à gagner, bébé! Dit-il en souriant.  
- Idiot! j'ai cru que jt'avais fait du mal en luttant contre toi tout à l'heure!  
John afficha un sourire encore plus grand et Randy se pencha pour attraper quelque chose dans sa valise avant de dire:  
- C'est peut-être encore un peu tendre, tu l'as enlevée un peu trop tôt je crois! Dit-il en lui montrant son écharpe.  
- Hein! Quoi, pas question, jsuis guéri, c'est bon Randy.  
- Mmmm, j'en suis pas si sûr, tu as fait une grimace affreuse tout à l'heure.  
- C'était pour rire!  
- C'est ce qu'on dit, c'est ce qu'on dit...  
Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il immobilisa son bras de nouveau, s'amusant de l'entendre soupirer fortement, il se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui, un regard prédateur sur le visage.  
- Et puis, j'adore te savoir à ma merci! Dit-il en fondant sur sa nuque.

Le lendemain matin, les hommes se réunirent une dernière fois avant de partir pour des villes différentes, ils se taquinèrent de plus bel et John se fit mettre en boîte par les 3 hommes après que Randy eut révélé qu'il avait encore emporté la victoire la veille sans entrer dans les détails.  
L'heure du départ arriva et ils se saluèrent une dernière fois avant de sauter dans des avions différents, même John et Randy durent se séparer pour effectuer leur planning.  
Leur séparation ne dura que 5 jours durant lesquels leur portable était devenu leur meilleur ami, ils ne le quittaient plus jamais même pour dormir, d'ailleurs ils s'endormaient ensemble, Randy toujours après John, il laissait sa respiration le bercer et il lui murmurer une dernière fois des mots tendres avant de couper la communication. C'était toujours la voix de John qui le réveillait le lendemain.  
Le matin du 6 ème jour, ils sautèrent dans un ultime avion et se retrouvèrent à Atlanta, leurs retrouvailles furent dignes d'une séparation de 6 mois et ils ne se quittèrent pas une minute.  
Par la suite, ils tentèrent de leur mieux de plus être séparé plus d'une journée quitte à devoir voler de longues heures en plus.  
Les plannings différents avaient séparés les 4 hommes durant 22 jours, John et Randy ne s'étaient pas trouvés séparés trop souvent mais Phil et Chris ne s'étaient pas vus depuis 15 jours.  
Enfin, vint le soir où ils étaient tous ensemble, John et Randy arrivèrent ensemble, Phil les rejoignit peu après et après des salutations joyeuses, ils avaient discutés dans le parking, Phil guettait sans arrêt quelque chose et le couple échangeaient des regards amusés. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, une voiture fit son entrée et Phil se tourna vers elle. Elle se gara et un homme en sortit, Punk partit en courant vers lui en criant:  
- Chrissssssss! Et il lui sauta dans les bras.  
- Ouch! Fit Chris à l'impact. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Philou!  
Phil lui sourit, il se sentait enfin bien, comme si on lui avait rendu une part de lui-même qui lui manquait. John et Randy riaient en les regardant.  
- Tu crois qu'il leur faudra combien de temps encore pour comprendre ?  
- Plus beaucoup je pense, ils y sont presque!


	39. Chapter 39

chapitre 39

John et Randy observaient les retrouvailles des deux amis à distance avec un sourire.  
- Ils sont plus longs que nous à comprendre! Dit Randy en les observant.  
- D'un autre côté, aucun des deux ne s'est jeté sauvagement sur l'autre pour l'embrasser dans un moment de faiblesse.  
- Oooooooh, Johnny, tu m'en veux encore pour ça?  
- Non, tu embrasses comme un dieu, mais je risque de t'en vouloir si tu ne m'embrasses pas tout de suite!  
Randy lui sourit amusé avant de s'approcher, il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du plus âgé avant de se reculer.  
- Mmmm, je t'ai connu plus sauvage! murmura John.  
- C'est toi qui endors le prédateur en moi, mon ange.  
- Heureusement que je sais comment le réveiller aussi. Susurra-t-il en lui soufflant dans le cou.  
- Euh, les gars? Mollo quand même! Fit Chris toujours à quelques mètres d'eux.  
- Attendez d'être en peu plus en privé. Ajouta Phil avec un clin d'œil.  
- Pourquoi, ça vous gêne? Demanda Randy en serrant John contre lui, s'amusant de le voir rougir.  
- Nous non, pas vrai Chris?  
- Ouais, aucun problème mais bon, y a pas que nous ici!  
- Il a raison bébé! Dit John en se défaisant de la prise de Randy. On s'est déjà fait prendre deux fois, ça suffit comme ça.  
- Deux fois? Qui est le deuxième? Interrogea Chris en se rapprochant  
- Paul.  
- Lequel?  
- Justin si tu préfères.  
- ah?  
- Il a très bien réagi!  
- Tu m'étonnes! Rigola Phil.  
- Ben quoi?  
- Et on dit que je suis aveugle! dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Justin est avec Wade.  
- Quoooi? S'exclamèrent les centon ensemble avec Chris.  
- Ben oui!  
- Depuis combien de temps?  
- Les débuts de la Nexus...  
- Si vieux que ça?  
- Et on a rien vu!  
- Ils sont discrets eux! Les charria Phil.  
- ça va, ça va, on fera attention!  
Phil explosa de rire en disant:  
- Vous faire attention?  
- Ben quoi? On s'affiche trop c'est ça? Faudrait qu'on prenne des couloirs différents?  
- Non, vous faîtes rien de spécial mais quand vous êtes à deux vous irradiez une telle dose d'amour et de passion que je comprends pas que personne n'ait rien vu encore!  
- Ah bon?  
- Tous les catcheurs devraient acheter des lunettes, c'est pas possible! Soupira Phil  
- Non, on n'est pas aveugle, c'est juste que toi, tu adores jouer les commères! Le jour où tu prends ta retraite, fais-toi concierge, tu seras heureux comme un roi! Se moqua Chris.  
Phil ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répondre pour la première fois, il lui tourna le dos boudeur et John et Randy éclatèrent de rire.  
- Sérieux, Chris, tu lui as cloué le bec! J'avais jamais vu ça! Chapeau mon gars! S'esclaffa John.  
Randy riait lui aussi et Chris leur lançant un regard fier avant de se tourner vers Phil toujours boudant, il perdu immédiatement sa superbe en craignant l'avoir blessé.  
- Philou, jte taquinais enfin, le prends pas mal. dit-il d'une petite voix.  
- Mmm Grogna Phil sans le regarder.  
- Allez mon PhiPhi, boude pas.  
Ses yeux étaient tristes et le couple se calma aussitôt en observant l'échange.  
- Va falloir te faire pardonner, grogna-t-il.  
- Pas de souci, qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
- Une glace!  
Les 3 hommes ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine enfantine de Phil à cet instant.  
- ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Dit Chris en souriant. Allons acheter cette glace.  
- Attends, attends, je veux pas n'importe quelle glace, je veux une glace de la WWE, une de moi.  
- Phil! Là t'es pas juste, tu sais bien qu'ils ont jamais voulu les refaire malgré tes demandes.  
- Alors tant pis!  
Chris soupira et sortit son portable, devant l'air intrigué des 3 hommes, il leur fit signe de se taire.  
- Allô? Oui c'est Chris. Oui ça va et toi? ... Dis, tu peux me donner l'adresse de la société qui fabriquait les glaces WWE? ... Non, c'est important... D'accord j'attends!... Un stylo réclama-t-il à John à voix basse. Merci. Oui, je prends note.  
Il s'empara de la main de John et écrivit l'adresse dessus sans tenir compte de ses protestations.  
Il raccrocha sous le regard médusé des 3 hommes et ajouta:  
- Désolé John, j'avais pas de papier.  
- Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant? Emmener ma main avec toi?  
- Non, simplement trouver du papier et la recopier, en attendant, interdit de te laver les mains!  
- sympa!  
- Chris, tu vas quand même pas aller là-bas?  
- Si c'est ce que tu veux, j'y vais tout de suite même!  
- Non, c'est bon, jveux pas de glace!  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda John en toute innocence.  
- Chris! Répondit-il sans réfléchir.  
- Tu...  
Devant l'air choqué de Christian, il ajouta:  
- Tu m'as trop manqué, mon pote, jveux pas que tu repartes pour une stupide glace!  
Chris sembla encore plus perdu par le changement d'attitude de Phil, perdu et peiné.  
- Oh et puis zut! Dit Phil  
Il se jeta sur les lèvres de Chris et l'embrassa passionnément, ses bras entourés autour de son cou, il s'attendait à tout moment à être repoussé brutalement et il cherchait à en profiter autant que possible. Il s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, observant l'expression de Christian, tétanisé.  
Phil recula d'un pas sans le quitter des yeux, puis de deux, Chris n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et la peine et le chagrin se voyait clairement dans les yeux de la straight edge superstar.  
Un troisième pas en arrière et Phil tourna les talons pour s'enfuir, incapable de supporter le regard de ses amis, il prit son élan quand il sentit une main se refermer fermement sur son poignet pour le retenir, il se retourna pour voir Chris le retenir et voulut se dégager.  
- Non, Chris...  
Ses protestations furent coupées par un baiser du Canadien, Phil cessa vite de se débattre et fondit dans la prise de captain Charisma, son baiser était tout aussi possessif voir plus que celui offert par Phil un peu plus tôt.  
Randy et John se sourirent et laissèrent les deux amoureux seuls pour regagner leur loge, heureux.  
- Bien joué là, vraiment chapeau John!  
- Merci, j'ai juste saisi une occasion.  
- Ben c'était parfait!  
- Mais ça a bien failli tourner au désastre! J'ai eu peur quand Chris n'a pas bougé, j'ai bien cru que tout été fichu!  
- Ouais, le regard de Phil, ça m'a brisé le coeur quand il a voulu partir. J'avais jamais vu un tel chagrin jusqu'ici dans les yeux de quelqu'un.  
- Moi si. Répondit John doucement.  
Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit du papier avant de recopier l'adresse inscrite par Chris sur sa main droite, Randy le regarda faire intrigué et demanda:  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
- Je garde ça précieusement, quelque chose me dit qu'on pourrait en avoir besoin.  
John rangea le papier soigneusement dans son sac, en tournant le dos à Randy. La vipère comprit immédiatement qu'il refusait de croiser son regard et il l'appela.  
- John?  
- Mmm? Répondit-il en restant obstinément dans son sac.  
- Tu sais que je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps pour ça?  
- Mmmm mmm.  
- Regarde-moi. Demanda-t-il en le faisant se retourner.  
Il prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et maintint son visage en face de lui, il le regarda droit dans les yeux en disant:  
- Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi bébé!  
- Ils sont beaux ensemble.  
- J'espère juste que leur suite sera moins chaotique que la nôtre.  
- J'en suis sûr!  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que d'une part, on veillera à ce que ça n'arrive pas, comme ils ont veillé sur nous et qu'en plus, ils sont nettement moins bornés que nous d'eux!  
John sourit et l'embrassa doucement avant d'aller se laver les mains.  
_Et parce qu'aucun d'eux n'a l'ombre d'un mariage et d'une femme à effacer._ Songea Randy

John et Randy restèrent dans leur loge un moment, Randy avait pris John dans ses bras, le collant contre son torse pour lui faire ressentir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, il le sentait toujours tendu malgré tout, comme si le regard de douleur de Phil continuait à lui renvoyer celui de Randy quelques temps plus tôt, il se blottissait contre lui, contre son torse nu, Randy avait retiré son tee-shirt en sentant son trouble, celui de John avait suivi dans la foulée et John savourait la chaleur de la peau de son amant et les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, douces, tendres et apaisantes, il aurait pu s'endormir dans ses bras s'il n'avait pas un match difficile prévu dans moins d'une heure.  
Il lui faudrait bientôt quitter l'étreinte réconfortante pour aller s'échauffer. Randy déposa un baiser sur son épaule et ses mains effleurèrent son torse nu là où devrait se trouver ses plaques, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'en faire graver de nouvelles.  
Il attrapa celles qui pendaient désormais autour de son cou et les repassa autour de celui de John qui protesta vivement.  
- Chuut, garde-les pour ce soir, tu me les rendras après ton match, je n'en ai pas besoin pour le moment puisque je t'aie toi!  
John se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face et l'embrassa si amoureusement que le cœur de Randy s'embrasa aussitôt, John sentit son cœur accélérer sous ses doigts et lui sourit.  
- Merci Bébé, je te les rendrais dès que je reviendrais du ring!  
- J'y compte bien! Allez va t'entraîner, on se retrouve après!  
John alla s'entraîner, les plaques frottaient contre sa peau avec une familiarité rassurante, ses plaques, encore toutes chaudes du corps de son homme, il repensait à l'accélération des battements de son cœur quand il l'avait embrassé tout à l'heure et il sourit en pensant à refaire la même chose lorsqu'ils seront vraiment seuls dans leur chambre.  
Il retrouva Randy juste avant son match qui lui offrit un baiser de chance avant qu'il n'entre sur le ring et il rejoignit la salle de diffusion où il fut très vite rejoint par Phil et Chris. La joie qu'ils affichaient lui fit plaisir, ces deux-là semblaient vraiment heureux de s'être trouvés, il pensa à John si triste tout à l'heure, si fragile dans ses bras et se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il lui montre le bonheur qu'il avait créé presque tout seul pour qu'il arrête de s'en vouloir sans raison.  
- Randy? Appela doucement Chris.  
- Mmm fit Randy en refaisant surface.  
- Un problème?  
- ... Avec John? Ajouta Phil toujours aussi observateur.  
- Ce n'est rien.  
- Vue ton expression, ce n'est pas rien.  
Les hommes tournèrent leur regard sur l'écran pour voir John finir son entrée sur le ring, c'était toujours un bon révélateur de son état d'esprit. Ils le virent sortir les plaques de sous son tee-shirt et les embrasser avant de les donner à l'arbitre, son regard s'était porté vers les vestiaires quand il les avait embrassées. Chris tressaillit et Phil blêmit en se tournant vers Randy.  
- Tu.. Tu lui as rendu ses plaques?  
- Il en avait plus besoin que moi ce soir.  
- ça ne va pas? Quelque chose cloche entre vous?  
- Non, Phil tout va très bien entre nous.  
- Alors c'est lui c'est ça?  
Randy maudit le sens aiguisé de l'observation de Phil, rien ne lui échappait effectivement, rien sinon ce qui le concernait directement.  
Chris observa les deux hommes, sentant qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans cette conversation, il sortit sous prétexte d'aller chercher un café, il en proposa un aux garçons et quitta la pièce.  
- Explique-moi. Demanda Phil dès que Chris eut fermé la porte.  
Randy observa Phil en silence pendant quelques secondes, le petit homme ne bougea pas sous la pression de son regard, bien au contraire et Randy sourit légèrement, il était digne d'être le meilleur ami de son homme.  
- John a des soucis?  
- Même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.  
- Je comprends, tu le protèges n'est-ce pas?  
Randy grogna, mécontent et Phil sourit.  
- Tu le protèges lui et sa vie privée, c'est bien.  
Il laissa passer quelques secondes en regardant le match se dérouler, observant les gestes et les attitudes de John avant d'ajouter:  
- Tu es celui qu'il lui faut n'en doute pas, Randy, quoi qu'il arrive.  
Randy tourna la tête vers lui, le dévisageant une nouvelle fois avant de lâcher d'une voix rauque:  
- Merci... Phil ? Chris et toi êtes faits pour être heureux aussi!  
- Venant de toi, Randy, c'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'ait dites! Plaisanta Phil  
- Mais, t'as intérêt à le rendre vraiment heureux! dit-il un rien menaçant.  
Phil éclata de rire mais en voyant l'air très sérieux de la vipère, il se calma.  
- Ok! jte promets de le rendre heureux mais en échange... t'as pas intérêt à faire du mal à John! Dit-il à son tour menaçant.  
Randy le jaugea une seconde avant de lui tendre la main, ils se la serrèrent fermement avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le match, Christian entra peu après avec les gobelets de café.  
Il interrogea Phil du regard qui secoua la tête et Chris lui sourit, amusé.  
Les trois hommes regardèrent le match ensemble et quand il s'acheva sur la défaite de John face au big Show, le match avait été rude, comme il fallait s'y attendre, Randy quitta la salle pour récupérer John à l'entrée du titantron. Les deux autres hommes restèrent dans la salle.  
- Alors, il n'a rien voulu te dire hein? Demanda Chris.  
- Non, il a dit que ce n'était pas à lui de m'en parler.  
Chris ne put s'empêcher de rire et Phil lui dit:  
- Tu savais qu'il ne dirait rien!  
- Bien sûr! Je connais Randy aussi bien que tu connais John!  
- Alors, pourquoi tu es sorti?  
- Pour vous laisser le temps de discuter un peu quand même, quelque chose me dit qu'on va passer plus de temps tous les 4, il est temps que vous appreniez à vous connaître.  
- Mmm, il y a quelqu'un d'autre que je voudrais apprendre à connaître mieux! Susurra-t-il en lui volant un baiser.  
Chris sourit et ils quittèrent la salle à leur tour tandis que John et Randy regagnaient leur loge.

John avait récupéré ses plaques à l'arbitre et il les repassa lui-même au cou de Randy dès qu'ils furent dans la loge, il les embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de les lâcher, elles tombèrent au-dessus du cœur de la vipère qui tressaillit en disant:  
- Elles ne sont plus toutes chaudes de ton corps.  
- Je peux arranger ça! Dit John avec un sourire mutin.  
Il se colla à Randy, torse contre torse, emprisonnant les plaques entre leurs deux corps, il poussa Randy vers le banc sans se séparer de lui et saisit à califourchon sur ses genoux, reposant la majorité de son poids sur le meuble pour ne pas écraser son amant. Randy sourit de la délicatesse de John à son égard, il prenait toujours soin de ne pas reposer son poids sur lui, même s'il le savait capable de le supporter. Il se pencha de nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa comme il l'avait fait avant son match, ses doigts posés sur son cœur lui permirent de le sentir s'affoler et John sourit, il avait trouvé une information très intéressante.  
John l'embrassa une seconde fois plus doucement avant de caresser le visage de la vipère, il l'admira avec amour et tendresse mais Randy perçut malgré tout le voile de tristesse qu'il restait dans son regard. Il le décala de ses genoux et le tira par le poignet vers la porte en se levant.  
John le suivit surpris et ils traversèrent ensemble les couloirs, Randy tirant toujours John par le poignet, ce dernier lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le suivre, ajoutant qu'il le suivrait au bout du monde, ce qu'il faisait déjà termina-t-il en plaisantant mais Randy ne ralentit pas une seule fois son allure et ils finirent devant la loge dans laquelle il savait qu'il trouverait ceux qu'ils cherchaient, celle qui était initialement prévue pour John.  
Il toqua sous le regard interloqué de John et quelques secondes plus tard quelqu'un vint ouvrir.  
- Eeeeh! Regarde qui vient nous rendre visite! Dit Phil avec un large sourire en ouvrant davantage la porte.  
- Les amoureux! Sortis de leur loge! Renchérit Chris.  
John et Randy sourirent à leur tour en voyant Chris passer son bras autour des hanches de Phil, il écarta doucement l'homme tatoué pour permettre aux deux arrivants d'entrer.  
Ils se glissèrent dans la loge et Phil referma derrière eux. Randy se dirigea vers un banc et s'y assit avant d'attirer John sur ses genoux sans tenir compte de ses protestations. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de John et lui souffla à l'oreille:  
- Regarde le bonheur que tu as créé...  
Tandis que Phil et Chris s'installaient en face d'eux, collé l'un à l'autre. La discussion démarra rapidement, les hommes se taquinaient, parlaient de matchs et de certains de leurs collègues en riant, John se détendait dans l'étreinte de Randy même si la position le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, la présence de son homme compensait largement et puis le second couple n'avait pas l'air gêné.  
Ils passèrent un bon quart d'heure ensemble avant de regagner leur loge à un rythme plus lent cette fois et John remercia Randy.  
- Mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir permis ce bonheur, tu m'as bien aidé beau brun dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de rentrer dans la loge.  
Randy l'y suivit en riant, il avança vers John et l'embrassa, laissant ses mains se baladaient sur son corps dans une apparente décontraction mais Cena râla quand il fit pression sur son épaule et il comprit que les caresses précédentes n'étaient qu'une manœuvre de diversion de la vipère.  
Maintenant qu'il le tenait, il ne le lâcherait plus avant d'avoir pris soin de lui et John soupira en sachant que la vipère c'était mis en tête de prendre soin de lui comme lui-même ne s'en souciait pas.  
- Quitte à jouer les infirmières, Bébé, la prochaine fois, fais-le avec la tenue! Et rien d'autre que la petite blouse! Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
Randy sourit et se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreille d'une voix légère menaçante:  
- Mon ange, si on devait parier ou se défier pour savoir qui porterait la blouse d'infirmière, on sait tous les deux qui l'emporterait.  
John frémit en sentant le souffle chaud caresser sa nuque avant de grogner quand Randy localisa la zone exacte de son épaule qui le faisait souffrir. La vipère sortit le tube de crème et massa les muscles endoloris jusqu'à ce que la résistance disparaisse. On ne sortait jamais totalement indemne d'un match contre le Big Show, pas même John.  
Il boucla son sac peu après et proposa de rentrer à l'hôtel.  
- Fatigué? S'inquiéta Randy.  
- Pas le moins du monde! Fit John avec un grand sourire avant de saisir à son tour le poignet de Randy pour l'entraîner hors de la loge.  
- Attends, allons dire au revoir à Phil et Chris avant!  
- C'est vrai! Phil est en match, Chris doit être dans la salle de diffusion.  
John changea de trajectoire et se rua vers la salle où ils trouvèrent effectivement Chris, le match touchait à sa fin et ils décidèrent de patienter quelques minutes après le dernier manquant.  
Dès qu'ils furent tous réunis, John salua les hommes d'un grand sourire et se pressa pour leur dire au revoir, le nouveau couple sourit devant sa fougue et Randy fut contraint de le suivre de nouveau à toute vitesse vers le parking sous les rires de ses amis.  
Une fois là-bas, Randy prit le volant et se mit à rouler doucement vers l'hôtel, attisant l'impatience du catcheur qui lui lança plusieurs regards exaspérés avant de dire:  
- Bébéééé, va plus vite!  
- Les limitations, John!  
- Ouais mais là on va se prendre un PV pour excès de lenteuuuuuur!  
Randy lui sourit avec amusement mais n'accéléra pas pour autant, il regardait John s'impatienter du coin de l'œil et pris tout son temps pour se garer.  
Dès qu'il coupa le contact, John bondit de la voiture, attrapa les sacs dans le coffre et poussa Randy vers l'entrée, il s'engouffra dans le hall à tout allure faisant fi des regards des personnes et arriva à l'accueil sous le regard réprobateur du réceptionniste.  
- John! L'exubérance n'est pas de mise dans un endroit pareil! Calme-toi ! souffla Randy.  
- M'en fiche.  
- Bonsoirs Messieurs. Dit l'homme en livrée avec un air pincé.  
- Bonsoir, on a une réservation, excusez-nous, on est très pressé, encore un rendez-vous à honorer après!  
- Je vous en prie messieurs, je vais vous faire conduire à votre suite au plus vite.  
John patienta plus calmement le temps d'arriver dans leur chambre et Randy lui lançait des regards narquois derrière le dos du groom. Enfin, ils furent seuls dans la chambre et John se tourna vers Randy avec un air de prédateur qui le l'effraya pas cette fois, il s'était promis de ne plus se faire avoir.  
Il avança droit vers lui, lâchant ses sacs dans un coin et le bloqua contre le mur, inspirant son odeur qu'il aimait plus que tout, il dévora sa nuque et sa gorge de baisers rapides et brûlants avant de s'attaquer à ses lèvres, déposant ce baiser qui entraînait le cœur de la vipère en un rythme effréné.  
Il les relâcha et s'attaqua à son torse, Randy toujours collé au mur par la pression du corps de son amant, haletait, il aimait le voir fou de passion comme maintenant même s'il connaissait les risques de trop chauffer John, il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de le faire mariner.  
John revint à ses lèvres, il s'amusait à provoquer des soubresauts dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il en prenait possession.  
Randy, vaincu par l'emballement de son cœur, s'appuyait contre le mur, ses jambes le soutenant à peine, il serait tombé sans le soutien de John.  
- John, doucement, tu vas user mon cœur avant l'âge.  
John éclata de rire avant de descendre à genoux devant lui, il souleva son tee-shirt et déposa une série de baisers sur son torse avant d'attaquer sa hanche dans un suçon sur les traces de celui qui commençait à disparaître, Randy haleta bruyamment, tremblant contre lui et un sourire narquois se dessina à son tour sur le visage de John quand il se redressa pour s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres dans un baiser si possessif que le cœur de la vipère eut des ratés.  
John s'écarta en le voyant près de s'effondrer, il le maintint debout tandis qu'il cherchait son souffle.  
- On peut dire que j'ai gagné sur ce coup-là hein!  
- Mmmm Fit Randy en faisant mine de réfléchir.  
- Tu veux que j'étaye ta réflexion? Demanda John en rapprochant ses lèvres de nouveau.  
- Non, disons que tu as gagné ce match mais tu n'emportes pas la victoire pour autant.  
- J'espérais que tu ne te rendrais pas aussi facilement!  
Il emporta Randy jusqu'au lit pour l'allonger et lui permettre de reprendre son souffle, Randy se laissa poser sur le dos mais agrippa la taille de John entre ses jambes avant de le tirer contre lui pour l'emprisonner dans sa prise et se mettre à le chatouiller.  
John rua pour se dégager, se tortillant en riant aux éclats mais Randy ne lâcha pas.  
- A...Arrête, c'est pas loyal ça!  
- Pas plus que de t'attaquer à mon cœur!  
- Ok! Ok! jle f'rais pu mais stooooop!  
- Tu te rends?  
- Pas cette fois!  
John parvint à dégager son bras et s'attaqua à son tour aux points de faiblesses de Randy, il caressait ou mordillait les zones qu'il pouvait attendre et Randy se mit lui aussi à gesticuler pour lui échapper. Les deux hommes finirent pêle-mêle sur le lit, à bout de souffle, leurs vêtements dans tous les sens, Randy retrouva un semblant de souffle et commença à réajuster ses vêtements mais John se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui et l'arrêta en disant:  
- C'est pas la peine bébé, jvais te les enlever.  
Randy lui sourit tandis qu'il le débarrassait de son tee-shirt avec un air affamé, ses yeux ne brillaient jamais autant que dans ces moments-là, il adorait si plonger.  
Il saisit à son tour le tee-shirt de John pour lui retirer, il glissa un coup de langue dans son cou, savourant son gémissement en retour et s'attaqua dans la foulée à son jean qu'il lui retira avant d'inverser leur position. Il allongea John sur le lit et attaqua son torse d'une multitude de baisers et de légères morsures, il savoura la cascade de grognements qu'il provoqua chez l'homme plus âgé qui s'attaqua à son jean à son tour. Pressé, il lui retira son boxer dans la foulée et Randy sourit de nouveau, le côté jeune chien fou de John lui plaisait toujours autant pourtant c'est avec douceur et tendresse qu'il termina de déshabiller le champ' avant de s'immiscer en lui.  
Comme dans la voiture, il prenait son temps rendant John tout aussi agacé et impatient tandis que ses coups de hanche ralentissaient encore.  
John grogna, lui demanda d'accélérer sans succès, il retourna de nouveau leur position et se mit à chevaucher Randy qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il les ferma très vite quand le plaisir et la passion se firent plus forte, les jambes de John enserraient ses hanches fermement, il dirigeait le rythme et il se pencha pour embrasser Randy une nouvelle fois en lui disant:  
- Regarde-moi bébé. D'une voix charnelle.  
Les deux océans se rencontrèrent avec force, se muant en lave liquide et ils atteignirent leur apogée à deux dans un râle.  
John se laissa retomber sur le torse de Randy à bout de souffle et la vipère caressa les cheveux de son homme tendrement en disant:  
- Mon cavalier fou.  
- Et mon cheval sauvage murmura John dans un souffle à moitié endormi.  
Randy le fit basculer sur le dos avant d'aller chercher un gant de toilette, quand il revint, John dormait déjà et Randy sourit avant de les débarbouiller, il revint s'allonger sur son torse et s'endormit peu après les doigts fermés autour des plaques de John, il faudrait qu'ils aillent chercher les nouvelles pensa-t-il avant de sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil bien mérité.

Fin du chapitre 39

je sais que certaines attendaient celui-ci

avec impatience, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

laissez-moi vos impressions!

bisous les filles!


	40. Chapter 40

Lilou

chapitre 40: les plaques

Randy se réveilla le premier comme souvent, il ignorait que John se réveillait au milieu de la nuit et qu'il passait un long moment à le regarder dormir avant de se rendormir, la beauté paisible de Randy avait le don de le calmer quand il se réveillait au cœur de la nuit, un sombre sentiment au plus profond de lui-même, il posait alors les yeux sur le doux visage de son homme et sentait la pression disparaître. Il restait chaque fois éveillé pendant plus d'une heure, il connaissait la moindre mimique de Randy dans son sommeil désormais et il adorait le voir sourire parfois quand il rêvait. Une fois, il avait même murmuré son nom, il avait cru qu'il s'était réveillé et avait attendu mais Randy avait simplement bougé dans son sommeil sans rien ajouter.  
Après la soirée magnifique d'hier, Randy n'était pas surpris que John soit encore endormi et il saisit de nouveau ses plaques en les regardant attentivement, il les connaissait par cœur, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à les regarder quand ils avaient été séparés ces derniers temps. John s'éveilla en entendant le cliquetis de ses plaques, il jeta un œil à l'expression de Randy immédiatement et retint un soupir de soulagement en le voyant sourire.  
- Bonjour mon ange! Lui dit-il en l'embrassant.  
- Mmmm, je peux avoir un deuxième bonjour?  
Randy éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il lui montra ses plaques et John dit:  
- Les plaques?  
- Il va falloir aller faire les nouvelles, lève-toi, on y va ce matin.  
Les deux hommes prirent une douche, John entra avec Randy et lava son dos tendrement, dessinant chaque tatouage, il était chaque jour plus amoureux de la vipère et il se demandait comment c'était possible, jusqu'à quel point son cœur pouvait se remplir d'amour avant d'imploser. Il embrassa Randy passionnément, avec beaucoup de douceur et celui-ci perçut tout l'amour qu'il voulait lui transmettre dans ce simple geste.  
Ils quittèrent l'hôtel et allèrent en ville, John suivit Randy et ils entrèrent chez un serrurier qui faisait également les gravures, Randy présenta les plaques qui pendaient autour de son cou et l'homme en choisit d'identiques avant de demander ce qu'il devait graver dessus, Randy laissa la parole à John et sans surprise, il dicta exactement ce qui était écrit sur ses anciennes plaques, quand à la dernière, celle qui intéressait le plus Randy, John prit le papier de l'homme et inscrivit directement ce qu'il voulait en veillant à ce que la vipère ne puisse pas le lire.  
- C'est une surprise. Murmura John avant de lui rendre le papier.  
- D'accord je veillerais à la discrétion totale Messieurs dit l'homme en leur serrant la main.  
John lui sourit et demanda de sa voix grave:  
- Quand les plaques seront-elles prêtes?  
- En fin d'après-midi, disons vers 17h.  
- Très bien, nous viendrons les chercher.  
Randy et John quittèrent la boutique, il était 11h, ils se regardèrent et Randy dit:  
- Bien, nous avons 8h devant nous, comment allons-nous les occuper?  
John lui sourit et répondit:  
- J'ai bien une petite idée...  
Randy éclata de rire et l'entraîna dans la rue en disant:  
- Allons d'abord manger, il nous faut des calories!  
Les deux hommes allèrent manger dans un restaurant tranquille avant de regagner l'hôtel, ils étaient arrivés dans le hall quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et que Chris en sortit.  
- Ah les gars! C'est bien que vous soyez là! Vince vient d'appeler, il a besoin de Randy en renfort pour la séance d'autographes de cet après-midi, Paul a eu un empêchement, d'ailleurs faut qu'on y aille tout de suite!  
- Hé! Mais mon après-midi détente alors? Grogna Randy.  
- Vince a dit qu'il vous donnait la journée de demain complète à tous les deux en échange.  
- A tous les deux? Vince est au courant?  
- Vince sait toujours tout, tu le sais bien !  
- C'est ennuyeux ça.  
- Mais non, crois-moi si ça lui posait problème, il vous aurait déjà séparé. Allez maintenant on y va! John, tu peux rester avec Phil s'il te plait?  
- Bien sûr! A ce soir bébé! Murmura John à l'oreille de son homme.  
Randy frémit aux sous-entendus de cette phrase et lui sourit avant de partir avec Chris.  
John monta jusqu'à la chambre de Phil par les escaliers, il prétendait que c'était bon pour les exercices mais Randy sourit en le voyant se diriger vers la cage d'escalier pour monter les 5 étages.  
Il arriva devant la chambre de Phil, un peu essoufflé et frappa à sa porte. Punk lui ouvrit et sourit à son tour en le voyant reprendre son souffle.  
- Tu sais que les ascenseurs existent?  
- Oui mais les escaliers c'est bon pour le cardio.  
- Bien sûr, John, bien sûr! Allez, entre avant de nous faire un malaise.  
John lui lança une grimace et entra dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers une chaise quand Phil lui demanda soudainement:  
- Oh John, j'y pense, Chris a dû laisser ses clés à l'accueil des fois qu'il ne te verrait pas, tu veux bien aller les chercher?  
- Très drôle Phil!  
- Allez assis toi vieux frère!  
- Vieux? Releva John, faussement offusqué.  
- Mais frère!  
- Voilà qui change tout!  
- Assurément!  
John éclata de rire devant l'air trop sérieux de Phil et l'observa d'un œil critique.  
- Toujours pas ça le sommeil toi!  
- ça va John, te fais pas de bille!... Je sais, j'en demande beaucoup ajouta-t-il à la place de John.  
John acquiesça et se tut, il observait Phil, il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait des choses à lui dire et il patienta le temps qu'il mette de l'ordre dans ses pensées et ne formule une phrase, Phil était excellent au micro, il ne manquait pas de répondant ni de répartie mais dans l'intimité quand il était nerveux, il lui fallait du temps. Inutile de le brusquer, on perdait toute chance de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, d'autant qu'il avait le temps pour ça, leurs hommes étaient absents pour plusieurs heures.  
- Dis John...  
- Oui Phil?  
- Hier, euh, après que Chris et moi, enfin, vous êtes parti et puis... Randy est revenu pour ton match et alors...  
- Que veux-tu savoir?  
- Pourquoi il était inquiet pour toi et pourquoi t'avais besoin de tes plaques?  
- Randy était inquiet? Bah il est toujours inquiet de toute façon!  
- John...  
- D'accord, c'est juste que c'est stupide!  
- En amour rien n'est stupide.  
- Oh l'amour te va bien toi! Te voilà philosophe!  
- Ne détourne pas la conversation, si tu ne veux pas me répondre, tu n'as qu'à dire que c'est pas mes affaires...  
- Mais tu t'inquiéterais encore plus parce que je ne t'ai jamais rien caché.  
- Exact!  
- Donc... Bon ok! Hier, quand tu as embrassé Chris, et qu'il n'a pas répondu tout de suite, t'allais partir et tu avais ce regard...  
- Un regard?  
- Ouais, plein de douleur et de chagrin...  
- Je vois et donc?  
- C'est là que tu vas trouver ça stupide.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- ça m'a rappelé les regards de Randy quand je l'avais terriblement blessé, je ne suis pas digne de lui.  
- Oh là! Randy aussi t'a blessé et pas qu'un peu!  
- Ouais mais je le méritais après ce que je lui avais fait.  
- Bon, alors tu m'écoutes, tu ouvres grand tes oreilles et tu fermes ta grande bouche.  
- Mais..  
- Hep! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?  
- D'accord, je t'écoute. dit-il avec un rien de lassitude qui n'échappa pas à Phil.  
- Alors, premièrement tu es digne de lui!  
John ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Phil ne le laissa pas faire:  
- Tu te tais! Tu es digne de lui parce que Randy ne laisse pas n'importe qui partager sa vie et qu'il t'a choisi toi et pas un autre malgré vos départs chaotiques, ensuite, tu es digne de lui parce que tu le respectes comme personne et surtout parce que tu doutes sans arrêt d'être digne de lui et ça ça prouve que tu ne considères pas tout comme acquis.  
- Tu crois?  
- J'en suis sûr! Ensuite, Randy est dingue de toi! Et pas qu'un peu, il suffit de voir sa façon de te regarder, de ne rater aucun de tes matchs, aucun de tes gestes, tu verrais son regard, ses yeux s'étrécirent quand tu te fais mal ou que quelqu'un te porte un coup. Tu l'aurais vu pendant ton match contre Lesnar, on a eu toutes les misères du monde à le retenir! Il était dingue, il aurait tué Lesnar si on l'avait laissé partir!  
- Wah!  
- Et oui, vous deux, y a que ça de vrai, c'est moi qui te le dis!  
- Mmm, y aussi Chris et toi de vrai!  
- Oui.  
- C'est beau entre-vous.  
- Je me sens vraiment bien avec lui, comme si... Comme si j'étais...  
- complet? Termina John.  
- Oui c'est tout à fait ça. John? Jrepensais à votre accident de moto.  
- Notre accident de moto? Ah oui! s'étrangla-t-il. Cet accident-là!  
- Euh, si tu veux pas en parler, je comprendrais hein! C'est personnel donc...  
- T'en fais pas, que veux-tu savoir?  
- Ben, c'est juste que ça me fait un peu peur quand je me rappelle le mal que vous aviez à marcher le lendemain, ça m'effraie...  
- Vous en êtes déjà là?  
- Non, mais j'y pense et je suis sûr que lui aussi.  
- T'en fais pas pour ça, c'est génial!  
- C'est pas ce dont tu avais l'air ce jour-là!  
- Ah! J'ai appris un truc hyper important ce jour-là!  
- Quoi donc?  
- Il ne faut jamais chauffer la vipère à moins d'être sûr de vouloir prendre son venin!  
Phil explosa de rire avec John, il leur fallu plusieurs minutes pour reprendre leur calme.  
- Non sérieusement Phil, j'avais chauffé Randy comme c'était pas permis ce jour-là, disons qu'il a un peu perdu le contrôle mais passé ce moment disons délicat, ça a été super et lui a eu du mal à marcher à cause de ma revanche dans la douche.  
- Dans la douche?  
- Oh oui, un de mes plus beaux souvenirs dit John avec un grand sourire.  
Phil sourit en le voyant replonger dans ce souvenir, John reprit au bout d'une minute:  
- Mais t'en fais, après, on a fait plus attention et Randy ne m'a plus jamais fait de mal, au contraire, il me traite presque comme une poupée de porcelaine.  
- Toi! Une poupée de porcelaine! Pouffa Phil.  
- Eh ouais! Dit-il en se redressant fièrement redoublant l'hilarité de Phil. Non, si tu veux juste un conseil, faîtes ça en douceur, avec tendresse, connaissant Chris, je suis sûr que ça va super bien se passer entre vous et je vais te voir arriver avec des étoiles pleins les yeux le lendemain.  
- Merci John!  
- Pas de quoi Phil! N'hésites pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de parler.  
- Toi non plus!  
Ils se sourirent affectueusement et changèrent de sujet, passant une partie de l'après-midi ensemble jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes rentrent épuisés de leur séance d'autographes.  
Randy et John regagnèrent leur chambre et passèrent un petit moment rien qu'à deux, tout en tendresse, John massa les épaules endolories de son homme comme il l'avait fait bien souvent par le passé et Randy se détendit contre lui, à moitié assoupi avant de se redresser d'un bond en disant:  
- 17h30! Viens allons chercher tes plaques!  
Il attrapa John par la main et le tira énergiquement vers la porte sous les éclats de rire de John qui saisit son portefeuille au passage avant de le suivre.  
Ils arrivèrent au magasin rapidement, difficile de savoir qui était le plus enthousiaste des deux et l'homme sourit en les voyant revenir. Il sortit les plaques qu'ils avaient fini de faire une heure plus tôt et les tendit à son propriétaire, les deux premières étaient l'exacte copie de ses précédentes, il les regarda rapidement en hochant de la tête, la dernière était emballée dans un papier gris pour la protéger et la dissimuler.  
- Je me suis permis d'ajouter quelques gravures sur celle-ci dit l'homme en la désignant. Pour l'embellir encore mais si jamais ça ne convient pas, on peut revenir au modèle de base.  
John lui sourit et la déballa doucement, il l'admira sous toutes les coutures, un sourire de plus en plus large sur le visage et Randy passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour la voir mais John la lui cacha prestement en lui disant à l'oreille « Je te montrerais à l'hôtel bébé »  
Il sourit au serrurier et lui serra la main avec joie et reconnaissance.  
- C'est parfait monsieur! Exactement ce dont je rêvais!  
- Vous m'en voyez ravi!  
John le paya et ajouta un beau supplément que l'homme tenta de refuser:  
- Teu teu teu, c'est amplement mérité! Encore merci et un grand bravo, vous êtes un artiste!  
John et Randy regagnèrent l'hôtel, Randy tenta de voir les plaques à plusieurs reprises mais John les garda jalousement secrètes, il les enfila autour de son cou et lui murmura:  
- Tu n'auras qu'à venir les lire dans la chambre! Avec un clin d'œil appuyé.  
Randy accéléra encore le rythme et John le suivit en riant.  
Ils regagnèrent leur chambre et Randy ferma la porte abruptement derrière eux avant de se tourner avec un regard vorace vers John.  
Il se rua vers lui et lui dit:  
- Montre-moi!  
- Viens les chercher!  
Le sourire carnassier de Randy s'agrandit et il avança vers John l'orientant vers le lit, John se laissa faire mais dévia son attention de ses plaques en accaparant ses lèvres, ses mains glissant jusqu'à ses fesses tandis que Randy se plaçait à califourchon au-dessus de lui.  
John glissa ses mains directement sous son boxer pour saisir son fessier et Randy gémit en lâchant ses lèvres. Il se plongea dans le regard brûlant de John et grogna:  
- Tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là? T'es sûr de ton coup ?  
- Mmmm, je prends le risque!  
Randy tenta de s'emparer des plaques mais John, trouvait toujours le moyen de le détourner en attisant son désir, en le frôlant, en l'embrassant ou en léchant son cou, la vipère grognait s'agitait, ivre de passion, ses yeux brûlaient intensément, l'océan de ses pupilles avait pris feu et il mordit l'épaule de John avant d'y faire un suçon, John ferma les yeux et Randy s'empara des plaques au même moment, il poursuivit son suçon et tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir regarder ce qu'il avait si ardemment désiré voir et il eut le souffle coupé.  
Il releva la tête totalement et resta ébahi devant l'objet.  
- Wah, John, elle, elle est magnifique!  
- Oui, c'est un véritable artiste hein!  
- ça c'est sûr et l'inscription! Oh mon ange! Je t'aime!  
John l'embrassa passionnément en retour, il sentait le cœur de Randy battre la chamade mais il n'eut pas envie de jouer avec lui comme la dernière fois. Il déshabilla tendrement son homme qui lui rendit la pareille et ils prirent tout leur temps, savourant chaque centimètre du corps de l'autre, leurs mains parcourraient chaque détail, chaque endroit de l'autre, s'arrêtant sur les cicatrices qu'ils portaient tous deux, souvenirs d'opérations passées, séquelles de leur métier.  
Randy déposa un baiser sur chacune d'elle et John frémit quand il embrassa celle de sa nuque, il embrassa son épaule gauche si souvent maltraitée en retour et Randy sembla se liquéfier contre lui, soudain si doux, si tendre. Seuls ses yeux brûlaient encore intensément.  
Randy posa sa tête sur son torse, caressant sa peau avant de lécher son mamelon, il sourit en voyant John se cambrer contre lui.  
John se retourna pour inviter Randy à venir en lui et la vipère s'immisça doucement, prenant son temps pour qu'il s'adapte sans douleur, John était sur ses genoux comme la première fois mais s'il mordit sa lèvre cette fois, c'était pour retenir un gémissement de plaisir.  
Randy commença ses allers venues, ses mains continuaient à caresser son dos et sa bouche déposait des baisers brûlants sur sa peau, John gémit sans chercher à se retenir cette fois et Randy accéléra son rythme. Il agrippa John par les épaules et le tira en arrière, tout en se redressant, ils étaient désormais tous les deux à genoux et John colla son dos au torse de Randy. Il ferma ses doigts sur ceux de John, les entrelaçant avec les siens et reprit ses mouvements. Son menton se posa dans le creux de son épaule et il lui murmura toute une litanie de mots tendres dans le creux de l'oreille. John se taisait, ne laissant échapper que quelques gémissements, il se laissait totalement emporter par le moment, les yeux fermés, le cœur débordant d'amour.  
Il pencha la tête en arrière et Randy prit ses lèvres dans un profond baiser tandis qu'ils venaient ensemble. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que Randy ne sorte et John roula sur le côté pour se mettre sur le dos, Randy se mit à côté de lui tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits.  
Puis John se leva et prit la main de Randy avant de l'emmener à la salle de bains, ils allèrent prendre une douche ensemble en échangeant une multitude de baisers tendres.

Phil et Chris étaient eux aussi dans leur chambre, Phil avait ravi un baiser à Chris dès son arrivée et le Canadien avait souri avant d'en voler un à son tour, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, Phil dans les bras de Chris, appuyé dos contre son torse et ils regardaient par la fenêtre ensemble. Chris jouait avec les mèches de cheveux de Phil, faisant apparaître des épis un peu partout mais le petit brun s'en moquait, il savourait le toucher de ses doigts sur sa peau, il pourrait rester des heures dans ses bras, il s'y sentait si bien...

Fin du chapitre 40

lâchez-vous en comm

et en kiff!

gros bisous

Lilou!


	41. Chapter 41: St louis

chapitre 41 Saint Louis

Les quatre hommes allèrent au stade au soir, ils avaient tous des matchs et John put embrasser ses plaques de nouveau avant son match avec un sourire renouvelé, Randy lui sourit en retour depuis la salle de diffusion, dès la fin du show, il prit John par le poignet et le tira en courant vers sa voiture, John le suivit sans hésiter en riant de sa précipitation et lui demanda:  
- Qu'est-ce qui urge à ce point Bébé?  
- On a notre journée de libre demain, toute notre journée!  
- Exact!  
- Et la journée commence maintenant, alors en route!  
- Où va-t-on?  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt!  
Randy démarra dès que John fut installé à côté de lui, il se dirigea vers l'autoroute et John reprit:  
- On va loin?  
- Pourquoi? T'es pressé aussi?  
- Bien sûr mais je demande ça parce qu'il est déjà 23h30, que tu as eu une sacrée journée et que je veux pas que tu t'épuises à conduire !  
- ça va aller, je suis sûr que tu vas trouver comment me tenir éveillé au pire.  
- Bébé!  
- Quoi?  
- Sois sérieux deux minutes! Si on en a pour plusieurs heures de route, il n'est pas question que tu conduises tout du long, tu me passeras le volant!  
- Johnny, ça serait pu une surprise!  
- Jte signale que je sais lire les panneaux!  
- Jpourrais aussi te bander les yeux.  
- mmmmm, idée intéressante, mais ça risque de faire désordre si on croise des policiers.  
- Effectivement.  
- Plus les frais de nettoyage!  
- de nettoyage?  
John mima le geste de vomir et Randy blêmit avant de dire:  
- Non, non, ça va, pas de bandeaux, enfin pas dans la voiture en tout cas!  
John lui sourit, satisfait avant de réattaquer pour avoir le volant dans une heure et Randy finit par céder sachant que John ne le lâcherait pas cette fois.  
Une heure plus tard, John réclama le volant et Randy lui passa malgré ses grognements de protestations, il lui demanda de suivre la direction d' Independence tandis qu'il passait sur le siège passager. John démarra et Randy lutta pour maintenir son attention malgré sa fatigue, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, John le vit lutter contre le sommeil, il tendit la main vers lui et lui caressa tendrement la joue en disant:  
- Dors mon amour, je te réveillerais quand on sera à Independence.  
- On va pas à Independence.  
- Je m'en doute mais c'est sur notre route non?  
- Ouais.  
- Alors dors. Je te réveillerais à temps.  
- D'accord mais quand tu approcheras de la ville, il faudra suivre une autre direction,tu prendras Blue Springs réveille-moi quand tu verras le panneau Odessa 25 miles s'il te plait.  
- C'est promis.  
La vipère sombra rapidement dans le sommeil après ça et John sourit, il aimait le regarder dormir mais là ce n'était pas le moment. Il se sentait incroyablement bien avec lui à ses côtés, ils avaient voyagé si souvent ensemble mais jamais John n'avait ressenti ce sentiment de paix et de bonheur absolu, il comprenait ce que Phil voulait dire avec sa sensation d'être complet, c'était exactement ça.  
Topeka était à une heure et quart derrière eux désormais, ils fonçaient vers Independence désormais, ils y seraient très bientôt et Odessa leur tendait les bras, Randy pourrait dormir environ une heure et demi avant qu'il ne le réveille.  
John laissa dériver son esprit tout en conduisant, il prêtait une grande attention à sa conduite mais il y avait peu de circulation à cette heure et il pouvait conduire sans maintenir toute sa concentration dessus, il jetait quelques coups d'oeil à Randy entre temps, il prenait garde à ne pas le secouer pour ne pas le réveiller. Le règlement de la WWE interdisait normalement aux catcheurs de dormir dans la voiture lors de co-voiturage pour limiter le risque d'endormissement du chauffeur, de trop nombreux accidents par le passé avait provoqué la mise en place de cette règle incontournable mais ils n'étaient pas en train de rouler vers une nouvelle ville de présentation mais vers leur ville de détente.  
Randy ne lui avait pas donné leur destination même s'il s'en doutait alors il l'emmènerait jusqu'à la limite d'Odessa comme il lui avait demandé avant de le réveiller.  
John se gara à la limite d'Odessa comme prévu, juste après le panneau mentionné par Randy, il le réveilla doucement d'un baiser et lui demanda quelle route prendre. La vipère lui sourit et lui demanda de lui rendre le volant et John échangea sa place avec lui, il chercha à amadouer la vipère pour avoir des informations mais ni ses sourires, ni ses yeux de cocker n'eurent raison de la résistance de Randy, il n'obtint qu'un immense éclat de rire avant qu'il ne lui dise de dormir à son tour.  
John s'endormit 40 minutes plus tard, ils avaient contourné Odessa et poursuivaient leur route vers la destination connue de Randy. Ce petit somme lui avait fait du bien, il était en état de finir la route jusqu'au bout et ils roulèrent le reste de la nuit pour atteindre leur destination à l'aube, un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la vipère, il se gara et admira la vue une seconde avant de réveiller son amant avec tendresse pour qu'il puisse lui aussi admirer le panorama:

- Magnifique! Dit John en admirant l'arche dans le levé du soleil.  
Il glissa sa main dans celle de son homme et se perdit quelques secondes dans la vue, il apprécia le reflet de l'arche dans l'eau, les douces couleurs de l'aube qui chassait la nuit, l'air frais du matin le tira de sa torpeur, il inspira pleinement et se tourna vers Randy en disant:  
- On est chez toi bébé.  
- Je suis partout chez moi quand tu es avec moi.  
Les yeux de John brillèrent d'émotion et il s'approcha pour l'embrasser tendrement, les deux hommes échangèrent un long baiser puis s'assirent pour regarder le soleil se lever avant de remonter en voiture et de reprendre la route jusqu'à la maison de Randy.  
Randy ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent, ils posèrent leurs sacs dans le hall sauf ceux dont ils auraient besoin. La vipère proposa à John de prendre une douche le temps qu'il mette une lessive en route et John accepta, quand il revint dans la chambre, il tomba en arrêt devant une banderole accrochée au-dessus du lit, il la connaissait déjà mais cette fois, elle ne l'énerva pas:  
_Bienvenue chez Chouchou et Loulou._

John se figea une seconde puis posa ses yeux sur Randy qui attendait sa réaction nerveusement, il s'humecta les lèvres et la voix rauque, demanda:

- Tu me proposes de venir vivre chez toi?

- Oui. Répondit-il. Et non, ajouta-t-il en le voyant se tendre. John, je te demande de vivre avec moi, où que l'on soit, je te demande de ne plus me quitter, pour qu'on soit partout chez nous.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de te quitter ni même de te laisser filer désormais bébé.

- Mon ange! Je voulais aussi te rappeler que tu es ici chez toi. Mi casa es tu casa Ajouta-t-il avec un horrible accent mexicain.

John éclata de rire avant de répondre:

- D'accord chéri, mais laisse tomber l'accent et embrasse-moi plutôt!

Randy ne se fit pas prier et John ferma les yeux, dissimulant sa peur qui recula face à la passion que lui donnait la vipère. Ils se séparèrent et John sourit avant d'ouvrir les yeux, seul l'amour subsistait dans son regard. Randy l'attira vers le lit et ils se couchèrent, il s'endormit peu après tandis que John jouait avec ses cheveux en regardant le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il s'endormit à son tour deux heures après Randy et se réveilla vers 9h30, il n'avait plus sommeil ayant dormi une bonne partie du trajet et il descendit pour préparer un petit-déjeuner, il savait que les placards étaient vides ou presque puisqu'ils n'étaient plus repassé ici depuis des semaines. Il sortit donc faire quelques courses en prenant soin de laisser un mot à Randy au cas où il se réveillerait en son absence. A son retour, Randy dormait toujours et il commença à préparer leur repas sans faire de bruit, il trouva un grand plateau sur lequel il posa les assiettes et remonta dans la chambre pour offrir le premier petit-déjeuner au lit de la vie de Randy qui le regarda avec hébétude et gratitude.

Ils mangèrent sans trop parler, échangeant davantage de sourires, de regards et de baisers, quand le petit-déjeuner fut englouti, John lui demanda:

- Alors Monsieur St Louis, quel est le programme du jour?

- Il y a un endroit où je voudrais t'emmener aujourd'hui.

- Ah? Où ça?

- Tu verras quand on y sera!

- Encore des cachotteries?

- Non, encore une surprise!  
John tanna Randy pour savoir où ils allaient, il essaya toutes ses techniques de réserve, des regards tendres à implorants en passant par les baisers, les mordillements dans le cou et les murmures dans l'oreille, la vipère éclata de rire une nouvelle fois et répondit:

- John, si tu continues, c'est pas un mais deux bandeaux que je vais utiliser!

- Deux?

- Un pour tes yeux et un... pour te faire taire. Souffla-t-il dans son oreille en la mordillant au passage.

John gémit en retour et le sourire de Randy s'élargit tandis qu'il donnait le signal de départ.

Ils firent un premier arrêt au bout de quelques kilomètres, Randy demanda à John de l'attendre dans la voiture et il revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec un gros panier qu'il posa sur la banquette arrière avant de redémarrer, John l'interrogea de nouveau sans succès.

Ils quittèrent la ville et John dit:

- On quitte la ville?

- Belle déduction, Sherlock!

- On va loin?

- Tu le sauras quand on y arrivera.

Ils roulèrent encore quelques kilomètres, la ville s'éloigna et la campagne prit sa place, Randy bifurqua et demanda à John de fermer les yeux.

- T'as pas peur pour ta voiture? Demanda-t-il en riant.

- On est presque arrivé, je vais rouler doucement, t'en fais pas, jvoudrais vraiment te faire la surprise mais je n'ai pas pris de bandeau finalement. Tu peux faire ça pour moi mon ange?

John ne pouvait résister à une demande de son homme faite de cette façon et il ferma les yeux.

- Ne triche pas!

- Promis!

Ils roulèrent encore deux ou trois minutes et Randy se gara en douceur, John demanda à ouvrir les yeux mais la vipère refusa, il fit le tour, l'aida à sortir de la voiture, prit le panier sur un bras et le guida en le tenant par les épaules, il le positionna soigneusement avant de se reculer.

- Vas-y, ouvre!

John ouvrit les yeux, il battit des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière et découvrit un magnifique petit lac avec un ponton en bois, il y avait aussi un pont qui le traversait un peu plus loin et la végétation était luxuriante, le soleil couvrait le feuillage des arbres d'or, l'eau scintillait de mille feux.

- C'est magnifique! S'exclama John.

- On venait ici quand on était petit avec ma famille quand tout le monde était là, c'est un endroit magique que je tenais à partager avec toi.

- Merci beaucoup bébé! C'est si beau!

- Je savais que ça te plairait!

John l'embrassa avec beaucoup d'amour et Randy soupira de bonheur avant qu'ils ne s'installent sur le ponton à côté du panier qu'il avait posé en arrivant.

- Et ça c'est?

- Le pique-nique!

Les deux hommes passèrent un long moment à discuter de tout et de rien avant d'entamer le pique-nique en se chahutant comme toujours.

Après le repas, John s'allongea et Randy l'imita, rapidement John posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, il avait retiré son portable et son porte-feuille de ses poches pour être plus à l'aise et il s'amusait à décrire des cercles sur son torse, jouant à provoquer des frissons à son homme. Celui-ci se vengea en commençant à le chatouiller, John se tortilla pour lui échapper, roula mais Randy continua à le poursuivre et il glissa du ponton pour tomber à l'eau dans une immense gerbe d'éclaboussures. Randy se précipita pour l'attraper, très inquiet mais il éclata de rire en le revoyant remonter à la surface avec une mine effarée.

- Aide-moi plutôt! Elle est gelée!

- Logique, on est en Octobre!

John grogna et lui tendit la main pour qu'il le sorte de là, Randy le tira au sec et John resta au sol tremblant de froid. Randy commença aussitôt à le déshabiller, il lui retira sa chemise et son marcel avant d'attaquer son jean, l'opération était rendue difficile par les litres d'eau qui restait dans ses vêtements, les collant à sa peau mais Randy y parvint en quelques minutes précipitées.

Les chaussures et les chaussettes avaient disparues elles aussi, il le releva et le fit avancer vers la voiture, lui demandant de courir pour se réchauffer et John hocha la tête en claquant des dents avant de le suivre. Randy finit le parcours jusqu'à la voiture sans lui dans un sprint, il déverrouilla son coffre et fouilla frénétiquement dedans pour dénicher sa couverture. Tout comme John, il en avait toujours une dans sa voiture en cas de panne ou de bouchons en plein hiver. Il la trouva et revint vers John en courant avant de emmitoufler dedans et de se mettre à le frictionner comme un fou, les dents de John claquaient toujours mais cette fois des secousses imprimées par Randy. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il cessa de trembler, la vipère le ramena dans la voiture et démarra le moteur pour mettre le chauffage avant de refermer la portière.

Il retourna au bord du lac pour récupérer leurs affaires, essora les vêtements de John au mieux avant de les replier pour les mettre dans le panier, il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié et revint en courant vers la voiture, il chargea le panier dans le coffre et se rua à l'intérieur.

- ça va mon amour? Tu te réchauffes?

- ça va aller, t'en fais pas!

- Je suis vraiment désolé!

- C'est pas grave Bébé, juste un accident, j'ai juste eu froid rien de plus, ça va aller.

- Jte ramène à la maison!

- D'accord, de toute façon, je ne peux pas me balader dans cette tenue.

- Hummm, moi j'aurais rien contre.

- Pervers!

- Non, fou de toi!

John lui sourit et Randy s'engagea sur la route, il conduisait plus vite qu'à l'aller, à la limite de l'excès de vitesse, il prenait garde à ne pas les dépasser pour ne pas être arrêté ce qui aurait encore retardé leur retour à la maison, surtout avec un homme entièrement nu à l'exception d'une couverture sur le siège passager.

Randy se gara dans la garage pour que John n'ait pas à sortir à la vue de tous et ils montèrent précipitamment à l'étage, Randy avait eu très chaud dans la voiture et John commençait à se réchauffer mais ils se ruèrent vers la douche et Randy alluma l'eau pour qu'elle chauffe avant de tirer son homme dans la salle de bains et de le tirer de sa couverture, il le poussa sous l'eau et entra avec lui, John tressaillit sous l'eau presque bouillante avant de se détendre et Randy frotta ses épaules avant d'exploser de rire en baissant les yeux.

- L'eau était vraiment très froide dis donc!

John suivit son regard et lui lança une grimace assassine.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais te réchauffer très vite mon ange! Dit-il en se ruant sur ses lèvres.

Ils passèrent un long moment sous la douche et sortirent tout deux parfaitement réchauffé, ils se rhabillèrent et John enfila un pull pour faire disparaître les derniers frissons persistants avant qu'ils ne descendent au salon se regarder un film confortablement installés dans le canapé, allongés tous les deux, John assis entre les jambes de la vipère, la tête reposant sur son torse, Randy caressait sans arrêt son torse comme dans un automatisme et John adorait ça.

Ils mangèrent un bon dîner préparé par les soins de Randy et montèrent se coucher, John n'avait pas bonne mine et Randy était inquiet, il espérait qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil le remettrait d'aplomb, il était fort, bien assez pour se remettre de tout en un rien de temps.

Mais au milieu de la nuit, Randy le trouva trempé de sueur, il était bouillant et agité, il chercha à le réveiller mais John re sombrait aussitôt et il se rua sur le téléphone pour appeler le médecin avant de courir à la salle de bains pour mouiller un gant de toilette à l'eau froide et faire tomber sa température en attendant le médecin. L'ironie de la situation ne le fit pas rire, après avoir lutté pour le réchauffer, voilà qu'il devait le refroidir.

John gémit et s'agita davantage, le médecin arriva peu après et conclut à un gros coup de froid, il donna à Randy quelques consignes et repartit.

Randy veilla sans relâche sur son homme, baignant son visage et son torse à l'eau froide pour faire tomber sa fièvre, les médicaments commençaient à faire effet, John s'agitait moins et Randy s'assit à ses côtés en passant une main douce sur son visage, il le vit remuer des lèvres et se pencha pour entendre ce qu'il disait:

- Liz.


	42. Chapter 42

chapitre 42:

_Liz..._

Randy resta tétanisé une seconde avant de se reculer d'un bond, il ne savait pas encore que 3 lettres pouvaient faire aussi mal! Son coeur battait en un désordre douloureux et c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de savoir qu'il ne s'était pas totalement désintégré lorsque John avait parlé.  
_Liz..._  
Il avait dit Liz... Il avait dit Liz!  
Il avait dit Liz alors qu'il était en train de prendre soin de lui, il avait dit Liz alors qu'elle n'avait fait que le briser, l'anéantir. Il avait dit Liz, non il avait soupiré Liz!  
Il se prit la tête à deux mains et se laissa tomber sur la chaise non loin du lit, il se claqua la tête à plusieurs reprises contre le mur puis retira ses mains de son visage, elles tremblèrent violemment et il les posa sur ses genoux, les referma hargneusement sur ses genoux, la douleur lui était indifférent, celle de son coeur supplantait toutes les autres.  
Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, ses poumons brûlaient et il se rendit compte soudain qu'il avait retenu son souffle depuis ce simple mot, il laissa l'air s'échapper dans une expiration sifflante et força ses poumons à se gonfler d'une nouvelle respiration mais elle n'apaisa pas la douleur, bien au contraire l'air nouveau sembla amplifier la déchirure de son coeur meurtri une nouvelle fois par l'homme qui gisait allongé dans ce lit, gémissant et se tordant dans la fièvre et le délire.  
Randy revint vers lui aussitôt et reprit le gant de toilette, baignant son corps tremblant pour faire retomber sa température. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil jusqu'à présent, il était conscient qu'il délirait, que ce prénom n'était pas voulu mais la douleur était si forte qu'il ne pouvait accepter et pardonner aussi facilement. Il baignait son visage sans relâche et s'aperçut soudain que le gant était rouge, l'eau de la bassine l'était devenue aussi et il ouvrit les mains, ses mains ensanglantées, perforées par ses propres ongles quand il avait serré les poings de rage et de chagrin.  
Il retourna à la salle de bains pour changer l'eau et le linge, nettoya ses mains au passage et revint auprès de son homme toujours aussi fébrile, le voir dans cet état lui faisait mal mais pas autant que la nouvelle blessure qu'il lui avait infligé, l'amour avait un pouvoir destructeur bien plus fort que la haine et jamais Randy ne l'avait senti aussi fortement qu'aujourd'hui.

Les soins de Randy finirent par porter leurs fruits et John cessa de s'agiter pour sombrer dans un sommeil tranquille et silencieux au grand soulagement de la vipère. L'aube apporta une nette amélioration et la fièvre de John tomba totalement. Randy se laissa tomber une nouvelle fois sur la chaise épuisé et s'endormit là. Ivre de fatigue et de chagrin, il s'effondra, la douleur ne l'avait pas quitté une seconde, chaque fois qu'il avait vu ses lèvres remuer, il avait fermé les yeux en espérant ne pas l'entendre prononcer ce nom une nouvelle fois mais John n'avait plus formé de mots, seuls des grognements et des gémissements lui échappait de temps à autre.  
Quand John se réveilla aux alentours de 8h, il tendit le bras à la recherche de Randy comme il le faisait toujours quand il ne s'endormait pas sur lui ou en le tenant et il fut surpris de ne rencontrer que le vide, il tâtonna une nouvelle fois avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de paniquer en découvrant le lit vide, il se redressa d'un bond en appelant son nom avant de l'apercevoir sur la chaise.  
- Randy!  
- Mmmmph? Grogna-t-il ensommeillé.  
- Bébé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
- Bébé?  
- Ben oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Randy? Tu me fais peur.  
- Randy? Tu es sûr? C'est pas plutôt Liz que tu cherches?  
- Liz?  
- Tu l'as appelée cette nuit.  
- Appelée ? Randy explique-moi, je comprends rien, j'ai une migraine infernale et je suis crevé, je me réveille pour découvrir mon petit-ami endormi sur une chaise alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a.  
- Tu as appelé Liz cette nuit dans ton sommeil, enfin dans ton délire, je prenais soin de toi et tu l'as appelé elle! Tu as soupiré son nom!  
- Ecoute j'ai aucun souvenir de cette nuit, le dernier dont je me rappelle c'est de m'être endormi avec toi après avoir regardé un film dans tes bras et juste avant c'était la douche, un moment parfait bébé, après rien du tout.  
- Tu as pris froid, tu as eu beaucoup de fièvre, j'ai appelé le médecin, j'ai passé la nuit à veiller sur toi mais toi c'est elle que tu réclamais!  
- Mais bébé...  
- Arrête avec ça! C'est elle que tu veux pas vrai? ça n'a toujours été qu'elle!  
- Randy! Tu te souviens de ça! Dit-il en sortant sa plaque. Tu crois que j'aurais fait graver ça si c'était elle que je voulais?  
- John, je... C'est son nom que tu as prononcé, son nom...  
- Mais je délirais! Tu l'as dit toi-même! Je délirais! Qui te dis que je faisais pas un affreux cauchemar sur elle à ce moment là hein? Vu la fin de notre histoire c'est plus que probable.  
- Son nom... Répéta Randy.  
- Randy, regarde-moi bébé, je t'aime, c'est toi que j'aime, pas elle, pas Micheal Cole ou Ryback ou qui que se soit d'autre, surtout pas elle, toi !  
- Je t'aime! Répéta-t-il face au mutisme de la vipère. Tu me crois?  
- ..Oui.  
- Randy, mon amour, est-ce que tu doutes de mon amour pour toi?  
- Je... sais plus John, je suis perdu, je suis désolé mais...  
Il recula ses mains, empêchant John de s'en saisir et quitta la pièce en disant:  
- Jvais te faire un déjeuner!  
Il laissa John totalement dépité et malheureux, il avait encore fait du mal à Randy alors qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais lui en faire, bien sûr il n'était pas tout à fait responsable cette fois, il n'avait jamais voulu dire le prénom de son ex devant Randy, revoir le chagrin dans les yeux de son homme, l'avait totalement brisé une fois de plus et il sombra dans ses pensées noires, un magma de colère et de douleur, les yeux rivés vers le plafond.  
C'est ainsi que Randy le trouva en revenant avec le petit-déjeuner, il leva les yeux pour voir ce que John fixait et soupira en voyant la banderole, la voix trop basse et plate de John s'éleva et il tourna la tête vers lui, il semblait abattu et persistait à éviter son regard.  
- Tu n'as pas confiance ?  
- John, pour que je puisses avoir confiance, il faudrait que tu aies confiance toi aussi.  
- J'ai confiance!  
- Tu as confiance en moi?  
- Bien sûr!  
- Et en toi aussi?  
- Oui.  
- Mais tu n'as pas confiance en nous.  
- Randy, je...  
- Laisse tomber John.  
- Noon! Ses yeux se posèrent sur Randy avec force. Non, je laisse pas tomber bébé! Ecoute-moi! Je suis sûrement pas parfait et j'ai déjà fait pas mal de conneries avec toi et même si là c'est pas vraiment ma faute, je m'en excuse encore une fois mais il faut que tu me crois quand je te dis que c'est toi qui compte, toi et toi seul.  
- Il faut que?  
- Quoi?  
- Il faut que je te crois? Pourquoi?  
Le coup porta si brutalement que John cessa de respirer et Randy se sentit mal immédiatement, John l'avait blessé mais il n'en était pas conscient alors que lui avait frappé en toute connaissance de cause. John ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration pour encaisser la douleur et le regarda, ses yeux brillaient de chagrin quand il se leva pour venir vers lui.  
Il vint au plus près et Randy ne bougea pas, alors il avança et déposa un baiser doux et profond sur les lèvres de la vipère avant de se reculer.  
- Si tu ne peux pas croire à ça ou à ça dit-il en montrant ses plaques. Alors je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi. Et il quitta la pièce.

Quand Randy descendit quelques minutes plus tard, John était en train de boucler sa valise, il releva la tête en l'entendant arriver et croisa son regard une seconde avant de dire:  
- J'ai appelé un taxi, je vais rentrer.  
- John...  
Mais John quitta la maison en tirant sa valise derrière lui, il saisit au passage ses autres sacs laissés à l'entrée, il avait récupéré le linge que Randy avait lavé pour lui la veille, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage excepté l'odeur de son parfum dans l'air et la lourdeur dans l'atmosphère.  
Randy se laissa tomber sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, se prenant la tête dans les mains, il aurait pu le retenir avant qu'il ne saute dans ce taxi mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.  
Il boucla lui-même sa valise et monta en voiture, le taxi avait emmené John moins de deux minutes après qu'il eut franchi la porte, il l'avait vu monter sans se retourner et depuis son coeur et son cerveau étaient en ébullition, il était incapable de se décider sur quoi faire, l'absence de John pesait déjà lourdement sur sa conscience et le trajet de retour serait pénible, il le savait.

John se fit déposer à la première agence de location, il en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard avec une voiture noire et reprit la route pour atteindre le stade du soir. Il y serait en début d'après-midi, trop tôt jugea-t-il en décidant un arrêt pour le déjeuner. Il rechignait à aller au stade ce soir parce qu'il lui faudrait revoir Randy et qu'il n'était pas au clair avec ses émotions et ses sentiments. Il avait oscillé tout le trajet entre la colère et le chagrin et l'ensemble lui laissait un arrière-goût amer de frustration. Il aimait Randy, il pensait lui avoir montré et prouvé à de nombreuses reprises, pas plus tard que la veille d'ailleurs mais malgré tout Randy continuait à douter, à douter pour...

Un nom... Juste un nom, 3 lettres, 3 lettres pour former un nom, 3 lettres pour tout gâcher. 3 lettres qu'il avait laissé tout gâcher juste parce qu'il n'était toujours pas capable de s'ouvrir et de faire confiance aux autres et surtout au seul qui comptait vraiment pour lui.  
La blessure n'avait été vive, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible parce qu'elle venait de lui justement, il avait beau se répéter en boucle qu'il délirait à ce moment-là, il n'arrivait à s'ôter de la tête que ce prénom n'était pas arrivé là par hasard. Et si c'était Liz qu'il voulait? Et s'il...

S'il ne voulait plus de lui? S'il décidait de le rayer de sa vie comme avant parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de prononcer le mauvais nom dans un instant de vulnérabilité ? John contracta ses doigts autour du volant, la simple idée de le voir partir le déchirait mais s'il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en lui et en son amour pour lui, il était peut-être préférable de ne pas aller plus loin, la douleur serait très forte mais pas insurmontable.

Pas insurmontable! Ce n'était qu'une peccadille, rien d'important, juste 3 lettres, bon d'accord 3 lettres qui une fois associées formaient un mot qu'il haïssait mais sans doute pas autant que John pour lequel ces 3 lettres ramenaient à un passé proche, trop proche et au combien douloureux.  
Il avait agi comme un crétin! Il n'aurait jamais du le laisser filer, il n'aurait pas dû le laisser monter dans ce taxi et partir loin de lui, il aurait dû lui dire, il dire que...

Sheamus et Phil discutaient dans le parking lorsque la voiture noire fit son entrée, aucun des deux n'y prêta une grande attention, les voitures de location étaient assez courantes et aucun des deux n'attendait quelqu'un qui en utiliserait une aujourd'hui. Malgré tout, Punk observa le conducteur qui en sortait par habitude et il fut surpris d'en voir sortir John et seul qui plus est.  
- Eh John! héla t-il à distance.  
- Punk, Shea! On se voit plus tard les gars! Répondit-il en levant une main pour les saluer sans s'arrêter ni se retourner.  
- Punk? Releva Stephen.  
Phil haussa les épaules, John ne l'appelait jamais Punk en dehors d'un ring tout comme il n'utilisait pas Sheamus ou Shea pour Stephen. Il tenta de montrer une apparente indifférence mais il était préoccupé et le Celte lui dit:  
- Vas-y! On se voit plus tard! Avec un sourire en répétant la phrase anormal de John.  
- Tu es sûr?  
- Bien sûr, allez fonce!  
Phil partit aussitôt à la recherche de John, son retour en avance et sans Randy était déjà bien inquiétant mais l'expression sur son visage l'était encore plus, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas leur montrer son visage, Phil avait eu le temps d'y desceller du chagrin et de la colère.  
Il était sûr d'une chose, le jour en amoureux avait tourné à la catastrophe!  
Phil se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs à la recherche de John, il ne perdit pas de temps à vérifier les endroits trop évidents comme sa loge ou la cafétéria, il n'avait clairement pas envie de voir du monde, sa réaction à son arrivée avait été assez parlante. Il lui fallut 12 minutes pour le dénicher et John lui lança un regard peu amène en le voyant approcher. John n'avait clairement pas envie d'être dérangé mais il y a avait toujours moins de risques d'investir l'espace personnel de John contre son grè que celui de Randy, son côté animal n'était pas apparu sur le ring sans raison.  
Il s'avança vers lui, un peu sur ses gardes malgré tout, le comportement de John ne présageait rien de bon s'il si prenait mal.  
- Punk! j'ai dis plus tard!  
- On est plus tard!  
- Ouais bah pas encore assez plus tard, reviens BEAUCOUP plus tard!  
Phil s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? !  
- J'attends qu'il soit beaucoup plus tard!  
- PUNK!  
- Phil!  
- Quoi?  
- Je m'appelle Phil, tu t'en souviens ?  
- Me cherches pas!  
- Pourquoi?  
- Tu risquerais de me trouver!  
- C'est peut-être ce que je cherche.  
- **Phil** insista-t-il sur son prénom. Crois-moi, c'est vraiment pas le moment!  
- Il suffit de le prendre!  
John grogna de frustration, Phil le rendait dingue et il l'attrapa par le tee-shirt le plaquant violemment contre le mur, ses yeux brûlaient de rage, il serrait les dents et le poing mais Phil resta impassible devant lui, il avait à peine esquissé une grimace en heurtant le mur et la poigne que John exerçait sur lui n'était pas des plus agréables non plus, mais il se tut et attendit patiemment que la colère recule, que cette rage qui ne lui était pas destinée laisse place au vrai John Cena.  
Ses doigts se desserrèrent lentement, relâchant l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui, son poing levé reprit sa place le long de son corps et enfin John le lâcha pour de bon en reculant.  
- Désolé!  
Phil balaya ses excuses d'une main et répondit:  
- Maintenant dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.  
John soupira, il tremblait de colère et d'une autre émotion que Phil n'identifia pas clairement, de la peur peut-être, il lui laissa le temps de se poser et enfin la voix de John s'éleva, un octave trop bas, privée de toute vie, de toute cette énergie qui caractérisait le leader de la cenation et le straight edge savior se raidit immédiatement, quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'était du sérieux cette fois.  
John lui raconta tout de leur journée depuis leur départ de Topeka à l'arrivée à St Louis à l'aube, le passage à la maison, la pancarte, le lac et sa chute jusqu'à la dispute finale.  
- Je déteste Randy et il me déteste aussi, tout est clair! Répondit-il à Phil qui lui demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant.  
- Non, John, non! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi et surtout ne dis pas de mensonges!  
- Quoi?  
- Monsieur parfait, leader des gosses, prince des bisounours ne ment jamais !  
John sourit à ce nouveau titre brièvement avant de se réassombrir.  
- John, tu ne détestes pas Randy, tu es dingue de lui!  
- Je ne...  
- Stoop, à moi de parler! Tu es dingue de Randy et ça c'est bien la seule chose dans l'univers dont je suis sûr à 100%. Ensuite, Randy est pareil, en pire peut-être même si je doutais encore hier que ce soit possible, sa réaction très excessive en est la preuve évidente!  
- Il n'a pas confiance en moi, toujours pas même avec ça!  
Phil admira la plaque à son tour, le souffle coupé, il en connaissait l'existence, John lui en avait parlé mais sa vue le laissait encore bouche bée. John laissa retomber ses plaques sur son tee-shirt et Phil recommença une phrase quand Randy avança droit vers eux. Il se tut immédiatement et jaugea l'état d'esprit de la vipère en une seconde avant de sentir la colère de John faire son retour.  
Il se leva pour partir au moment où John aboya:  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
- Te parler. Répondit Randy sans reculer face au ton clairement venimeux de John en posant ses yeux sur les plaques qui étaient restées sorties.  
- Me parler?  
- Oui, John, jvoudrais que tu m'écoutes s'il te plait.  
- Que je t'écoute? Parce que tu m'as écouté toi là-bas?  
- Non, je suis désolé, c'est de ça dont...  
- D'abord comment tu m'as trouvé ?  
Randy le regarda avec surprise.  
- Comment je t'ai trouvé? John, je te connais par coeur, ça n'a pas été difficile.  
- Tu me connais par coeur? Tu oses dire que! Randy, tu oses dire que tu me connais!  
- Ben oui!  
- Tu me connaissais par coeur quand tu as refusé d'écouter ce que je te disais? Tu me connaissais par coeur quand tu n'as pas cru un instant que je t'aimais? Tu me connaissais aussi quand je t'ai dis en te regardant droit dans les yeux qu'elle n'était rien pour moi? Que toi seul comptait!  
- Aimais? Comptais?  
- Ben quoi?!  
- Tu parles au passé! C'est plus le cas?  
- Randy je te jure que si tu oses poser la question que je devine dans ton esprit tordu, la réponse ne va pas te plaire du tout!  
- Je vois!  
- Tu vois quoi crétin! Tu vois que tu as tout réduis en miettes? Tu vois quoi hein?  
- Si tu me laissais en placer une!  
- Vas-y parle! Te gênes pas! Dis- moi les autres absurdités que tu as en tête, jsuis plus à ça près!  
- John, s'il te plait...  
- j't'écoute!  
- J'ai eu tort sur toute la ligne..  
- Tu as eu tort ? Explosa John de rire.  
- Jt'en prie laisse-moi t'expliquer. J'ai été blessé par ce prénom, très profondément surtout qu'il est arrivé au pire moment même si tu délirais, tu souriais tandis que je prenais soin de toi, j'ai cru que tu faisais surface quand tu as murmuré son prénom, presque comme tu prononces le mien dans nos moments intimes. J'ai eu très mal et puis à force c'est ma colère qui a pris le dessus et quand tu t'es réveillé, que tu m'as appelé bébé, j'ai craqué et je n'ai plus su t'écouter.  
- Quand j'ai fait surface, j'ai trouvé un lit vide et quand je t'ai découvert sur la chaise, je me suis demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans le lit, je me suis inquiété et tu m'as balancé toutes ces choses sans me donner la moindre chance de comprendre ni de t'expliquer.  
- Je sais, c'est là où j'ai eu le plus tort, enfin là et quand je t'ai laissé monter dans ce taxi, ça, ça a été la plus grosse connerie de toute mon existence et tu sais que j'en ai fait pourtant!  
- J'ai été là à chacune d'elles, tu penses!  
- Je sais! Je sais que tu as toujours été à mes côtés à tout moment et là, c'est comme si je t'avais planté sur place, j'étais tétanisé, quand je t'ai vu boucler ta valise, j'ai perdu mes moyens et au lieu de te courir après comme je crevais d'envie de le faire, je t'ai laissé partir, je t'ai vu monter dans ce taxi et partir loin de moi et j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça. J'ai passé toute la route à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais te dire, à comprendre à quel point j'avais été minable et mon ange, tout ce que je veux c'est toi!  
John s'était tu, il avait laissé son homme s'exprimer pleinement pour la première fois depuis son arrivée et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tressaillir en l'entendant utiliser son nom doux préféré. Il se plongea dans le regard de sa vipère qui était tout à fait sincère, plus aucune colère ne subsistait sur le visage de Randy et la sienne était presque étouffée par cet amour immense qu'il ressentait pour lui. Comme Phil lui avait dit, dire qu'il détestait Randy était le plus gros des mensonges, malgré la colère, la douleur et la peine, il ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de battre en scandant un nom, un seul, Randy. John avança d'un pas vers lui puis de deux avant de lui dire:  
- Je t'ai donné des raisons de douter de moi au début de notre histoire et je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilités ici mais après tout ce que je t'ai dis, après cette inscription, comment as-tu pu douter une seconde de mon amour pour toi?  
- J'ai eu peur, John, peur de te perdre, peur de ne pas être le bon pour toi, de ne pas être celui qu'il te faut et que tu partes quand tu auras compris que je ne suis que moi et que je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu cherches. Dit-il en posant les yeux une nouvelle fois sur les plaques.  
- Ecoute-moi bien Randy, tu es celui qu'il me faut et je ne cherche rien que tu ne me donnes, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut avec toi et je n'ai besoin de rien d'autres, si ce n'est que ta confiance. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi bébé?  
- Je ne peux pas te promettre d'être parfait mais je te promets que je ferais tout pour le devenir.  
- La perfection ne m'intéresse pas, tout ce que je veux c'est toi mais toi qui crois en moi aussi fort que je veux croire en nous.  
- Je peux faire ça!  
John l'observa un instant avant de sourire, il fit un pas de plus vers Randy et la vipère couvrit les deux derniers mètres en une seule enjambée avant de le serrer dans ses bras, il hésita une seconde avant de fermer son emprise sur lui de peur qu'il ne le rejette mais John posa sa tête sur son épaule en le serrant à son tour et Randy le serra très fort contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant d'échanger un baiser d'abord hésitant puis langoureux, un baiser qui effaça le dernier que John lui avait offert sans retour et ils quittèrent les lieux ensemble pour regagner la loge de John.  
Phil les vit passer et sourit avant de rejoindre à son tour l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur, il était rassuré; les amoureux n'avaient plus besoin de lui cette fois.

Fin du chapitre 42

en espérant qu'il vous a plu

lâchez-vous en comm

big bisous

Lilou


	43. Chapter 43: nuits parfaites ( ou presque

chapitre 43: nuits parfaites ( ou presque)

Quelques jours plus tard, les hommes étaient libres pour la soirée, pas de shows de prévus et ils se retrouvèrent ensemble, Phil proposa une sortie restaurant à 4, Christian approuva aussitôt et Randy et John se regardèrent une seconde en souriant avant de décliner:  
- Allez-y à deux les gars! Moi j'ai une raclée à mettre à Randy au bowling!  
- Ah ah! jvoudrais bien voir ça! Répondit Randy  
- Ah mais tu vas voir justement, tu vas tellement voir, que tu voudras fermer les yeux après.  
- Ouh la! Ben les gars on vous laisse vous chamailler euh vous éclatez, vous nous raconterez!  
Chris et Phil s'éloignèrent laissant les deux amants dans leur défi en riant et une fois hors de portée, Chris demanda avec un grand sourire:  
- Tu paries sur qui?  
- Au bowling? Sur John évidemment, il joue très bien et Randy n'en a jamais fait mais pour la revanche...  
- La revanche?  
- Tu crois vraiment que Randy va accepter d'être battu et ne pas demander une revanche?  
- Non, c'est vrai et le connaissant, il va miser sur quelque chose où il excelle!  
- Mmmm, je vois où tu veux en venir, pauvre John!  
Ils éclatèrent de rire de nouveau et se mirent en quête d'un restaurant.

Pendant ce temps John et Randy se ruaient au bowling le plus proche, ils enfilèrent leurs chaussures de bowling toujours en se défiant et en se charriant et partir en courant vers la piste, Randy saisit une boule et la jeta vivement, emporté par sa motivation, elle frappa l'un des murets de séparation et sauta par au-dessus avant de finir sa course dans la ligne voisine.  
John explosa de rire en disant:  
- Jolie manoeuvre, mais ce sont tes quilles pas celles d'à côté que tu dois faire tomber!  
- Ah ah ah! Joue plutôt! Grogna Randy vexé.  
John se prépara plus lentement que Randy et effectua son premier strike de la soirée.  
Randy grogna et retenta sa chance, cette fois, il prit davantage son temps et visa mieux, la boula roula vers les quilles et en abattit une.  
- C'est mieux ! Approuva John.  
La partie dura longtemps, Randy transpirait de l'effort de concentration qu'il faisait pour abattre les quilles mais rien n'y faisait.  
- Striiiike! Brailla John pour la énième fois. Bon, je pense qu'on peut raisonnablement dire que j'ai gagné non?  
- ça va, ça va, t'as gagné! Marmonna Randy.  
- Heiiin? Tu disais, excuse-moi, je dois vieillir, j'entends plus très bien, tu disais?  
- Je disais que t'as gagné!  
- C'est ce qu'il me semblait!  
- Mais revanche! Tout de suite!  
- Tout de suite? T'en as pas eu assez?  
- Revanche mais cette fois c'est moi qui choisi l'activité.

- Euh Bébé, t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée?  
- Oh que oui! Allez dépêche toi!  
John avança hors du vestiaire dans sa tenue de painball à l'effigie de l'armée, un choix qui n'avait pas surpris Randy qui lui avait opté pour une tenue style ganster, les deux hommes se sourirent, John sortit ses plaques pour les embrasser sous le regard narquois de son homme et les rangea précieusement sous ses vêtements avant de lever son fusil à peinture non sans inquiétude, Randy adorait les armes à feu, il les maniait très bien et son sourire en disait long sur sa confiance.  
Ils entrèrent dans le parcours et se séparèrent. John se trouva une cachette et envisagea d'y rester mais il se dit que ce n'était pas très fair play et au moment où il sortit, il prit la première balle dans le dos. Il poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise mélangé et se retourna, Randy n'était déjà plus là.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, il portait 5 impacts et n'avait toujours pas réussi à toucher Randy, il avait utilisé deux balles sur le décor en croyant le voir et c'était fait avoir une fois de plus.  
John grogna en se ruant dans un tunnel et sauta en criant quand une balle le toucha aux fesses, il se retourna en lançant un regard noir à un Randy goguenard et tenta de riposter sans le toucher.  
Randy repassa sa tête pour se moquer et John le toucha en pleine tête, pile poil au milieu de son casque, la peinture dégoulina sur la visière d'une vipère médusée et John sauta de joie en disant:  
- T'es mort! T'es mort! En pleine tête!  
Randy se vengea aussitôt en visant son torse et la balle éclata sur son coeur.  
- Egalité!  
John posa sa main sur son coeur et sourit:  
- Tu m'avais déjà touché en plein coeur, Bébé!  
Randy sourit à son tour et revint vers son homme, fusil baissé, il avait utilisé sa dernière balle, et le prit dans ses bras en le serrant fermement, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'en bas de son dos et John grimaça en disant:  
- Tu me toucheras pas ce soir Randy, j'vais avoir des bleus partout!  
Randy glissa ses mains sous sa ceinture et John ajouta:  
- Oui surtout là!  
- Pardon mais c'était trop tentant en te voyant ramper comme ça!  
John grogna une nouvelle fois et la vipère lui souffla à l'oreille:  
- Je peux peut-être te faire un petit massage?  
- Mmmmm, tentant! On rentre?  
- Et la belle?  
- On la fera dans le lit!  
- Très intéressant! Le premier habillé!  
Et Randy partit en courant aussitôt suivi par John qui le rattrapa rapidement.

Phil et Chris passaient un bon moment au restaurant, calmes et détendus, ils savouraient le temps passé rien qu'à deux. Ils avaient misé sur un joli petit restaurant à l'atmosphère un peu romantique sans l'être de trop .  
Ils avaient commandé leur repas avec une bouteille de vin et un pepsi pour Phil et ils trinquèrent en riant, ils discutaient de tout et de rien en se regardant dans les yeux tendrement, leurs jambes s'entre-croisaient sous la table et Phil serrait de temps en temps ses jambes autour du genou du Canadien. Sa réaction restait invariablement la même, il lui souriait avant d'appuyer à son tour son genou contre celui de Phil. Ils passèrent un long moment au restaurant avant de le quitter pour regagner l'hôtel, toujours aussi heureux d'être ensemble.

John et Randy se ruèrent dans les vestiaires en se bousculant comme des gosses, John rattrapa Randy par sa veste et le tira en arrière avant de se jeter en avant pour le doubler, la vipère protesta avant de se jeter sur son dos et John continua à courir avec son homme accroché sur le dos. Randy était toujours aussi stupéfait par la force de John et il se mit à le talonner doucement comme pour un cheval en riant et John accéléra avant de l'éjecter d'une mini-ruade pour franchir la porte des vestiaires en premier. La vipère se releva et le rejoignit en boitant, John ne le crut pas sur le coup mais ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et il alla vers lui pour voir si tout allait bien.  
Aussitôt Randy se rua sur les affaires de John et se mit à courir en les tenant sous un bras tandis qu'il commençait à se débarrasser de sa propre tenue, forçant John à lui courir après pour récupérer ses vêtements. Il finit par s'en emparer mais Randy avait de l'avance sur lui et il dut se dépêcher pour se déshabiller à son tour avant de sauter dans ses vêtements. Luttant de toutes ses forces, il parvint à finir en même temps que la vipère et ils déclarèrent match nul avant de quitter la salle pour regagner à leur tour leur hôtel.

John se déshabillait de son côté du lit, Randy se trouvait dans son dos et il sentit son regard peser sur lui avant que ses mains ne frôlent son corps, John ne put s'empêcher de frémir mais mit un point d'honneur à ne pas réagir plus, il pouvait deviner le sourire de la vipère tandis que ses mains exploraient plus avant son corps, dessinant chaque muscle, chaque courbe.  
- Randy, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis ?  
- Mmmmm, je pourrais peut-être soulagé ça... Murmura t-il en glissant ses doigts sur l'impact qu'il portait dans le dos.  
- Ran... Commença John en haletant quand il sentit ses lèvres sur son dos. Raaaan...  
- Oui John? Se moqua la vipère après un coup de langue.  
- Tu cherches à me tuer?  
- Oh que de mauvaises pensées, je suis vexé, moi qui cherchais juste à soulager ta douleur.  
John se retourna pour vérifier l'expression de Randy, nullement vexé et lui sourit en retour, aussitôt son homme s'attaqua à son torse en le repoussant doucement contre le lit pour l'y faire s'allonger.  
Randy s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches, les serrant entre ses cuisses et sourit en entendant le gémissement du champion du Massachusetts, John était incapable de lui résister, s'ils faisaient la belle maintenant, il était sûr de l'emporter mais il n'avait soudain plus aucune envie de la jouer maintenant, il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de son homme qui lui demanda juste avant:  
- Et la belle?  
- Elle se tord sous moi en ce moment-même!  
- Très drôle! je veux dire, la revanche, la troisième manche.  
- On verra si tu es capable d'en tenir deux déjà. Répondit-il en saisissant ses lèvres dans un baiser.  
John se perdit dans l'étreinte et oublia toutes ses résolutions quand la langue de Randy se mit à taquiner sa gorge juste là où il adorait le marquer d'un suçon.

Phil avança doucement vers le lit, il apporta deux coupes de champagne qu'ils burent lentement en se tenant la main, ils étaient toujours baignés dans l'atmosphère romantique du restaurant et pour faire exception à la règle et fêter l'événement Phil avait accepté de boire un verre de champagne avec celui qu'il nommait déjà mentalement son homme, depuis que les centon leur avaient permis de se mettre ensemble, les deux nouveaux amants ne s'étaient pas quittés d'une semelle, plus amoureux et heureux de jour en jour.  
Phil les débarrassa des verres pour les poser sur la table de nuit avant de demander un premier baiser à Chris qui lui offrit avec empressement, les baisers se succédèrent et Phil commença à explorer le corps de son partenaire du bout des doigts, Chris gémit dans un baiser et les vibrations chatouillèrent les lèvres de Phil qui sourit en s'écartant un peu.  
Chris passa son doigt sur la lèvre rouge du petit tatoué avec tendresse tandis que Phil glissait ses doigts dans les cheveux du Canadien.  
- Tu veux? Chuchota Chris  
Phil l'embrassa avant de hocher de la tête doucement et Chris lui rendit son baiser avec passion.  
Il glissa à son tour ses mains sur le corps ferme de son amant, glissant ses doigts sous sa chemise, effleurant sa peau qu'il découvrait vraiment pour la première fois, chaque muscle, chaque imperfection qui ne la rendait que plus parfaite à ses yeux. Il savourait les frissons qu'il faisait naître à chaque passage et Phil s'agrippa à ses épaules, dévorant sa bouche avant de le dévorer des yeux quand il lui retira sa chemise, la sienne suivit rapidement le mouvement et leurs deux torses se collèrent peau contre peau pour la première de leur vie sans que ça n'implique une prise de catch derrière, un profond gémissement s'échappa de leurs gorges et Phil s'attaque au cou de Chris à grands renforts de baisers, de légers coups de langues ou de dents, rendant le Torontois plus fou sous lui et ses mains saisirent son fessier à travers son jean.  
Phil s'obstinait à porter des vêtements larges et Chris grogna mentalement une nouvelle fois avant de se rendre compte que c'était finalement à son avantage en glissant ses mains sous le jean du Chicagian, les laissant glisser jusqu'à ses cuisses en provoquant un grognement presque animal de Phil qui le surprit mais le ravit et il refit un second passage aussitôt. Punk releva la tête en arquant son cou et Christian attaqua aussitôt sa gorge de baisers tout aussi passionnés que ceux de son amant un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier en profita pour attaquer son jean, le déboutonnant et le lui retirant tandis que Christian levait ses hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le jean de Phil finissait au sol à son tour, les deux hommes s'observèrent amoureusement, parcourant le corps de l'autre de milles caresses et de douces attentions.  
Puis Phil glissa ses doigts sur ses hanches et saisit le dernier vêtement que portait son amant, il lui lança un bref regard pour être sûr qu'il était d'accord et Chris se mordit la lèvre en hochant la tête, les yeux brillant de passion. Phil baissa les yeux sur la virilité découverte et se fut au tour de Christian de l'observer pour connaître ses pensées, il vit un sourire apparaître sur son visage avec un certain soulagement et reproduisit les gestes du brun. Ensemble et nus pour la première fois, ils prirent le temps de se découvrir lentement, amoureusement, aucune précipitation ne venait entacher ce délicieux moment d'intimité. Quand le moment fut venu, Phil allongea doucement son amant sur le dos, il déposa toute une série de baisers sur son torse, embrassant les cicatrices qu'il portait de ses opérations avant de glisser jusqu'à son intimité. Il marqua un léger temps d'arrêt, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre avant de lécher l'un de ses doigts. Il prit son temps pour ne pas lui faire de mal et seul un léger froncement de sourcil témoigna de son inconfort qui disparu très vite.  
Christian réclama plus à Phil qui se hâta de combler ses désirs avec ses doigts avant de s'immiscer lentement en lui sans occasionner la moindre douleur. Il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser et attendit quelques secondes avant de commencer à se déplacer. Christian gémit bruyamment quand il heurta un point encore inconnu en lui et Phil maintint ses mouvements, encouragé par les réactions de plus en plus sonores du Canadien qui referma ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour l'amener plus près de lui encore, ils échangeaient baisers sur baisers, se relâchant à peine le temps de respirer. Phil déposa des baisers sur son épaule et sa clavicule avec passion tandis que Chris le serrait dans ses bras plus fort. Le dernier baiser de Phil se transforma en une morsure tandis qu'il venait aussitôt suivi par son homme qui le serra à l'étouffer.  
Ils leur fallu plusieurs minutes pour se calmer avant se détacher doucement l'un de l'autre, ils restaient dans une bulle d'amour et de plaisir, le bonheur ne pouvait pas être plus complet, ce qu'ils résumèrent en prononçant ensemble ces 3 mots:  
- Je t'aime!  
Ils se sourirent tendrement, Phil se leva pour chercher de quoi les débarbouiller et ils s'endormirent en se tenant mutuellement dans leurs bras, sans jamais cesser de sourire.

John s'éveilla en sursaut lorsqu'une poigne de fer se referma sur lui.  
Déstabilisé, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre la situation, ils étaient toujours à l'hôtel, il faisait encore nuit et Randy l'agrippait avec une force excessive. John évalua d'un coup d'oeil la chambre et le climat qu'il régnait, ne trouvant rien qui puisse justifier le comportement de Randy, il se tourna vers lui:  
- Randy? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Le silence lui répondit et la prise de la vipère ne se desserrait pas.  
- Bébé ?  
- John...  
- Je suis là, je suis avec toi, qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as mal? Tu es blessé?  
- Non, je... excuse-moi, juste un cauchemar.  
- D'accord dit John soulagé qu'il n'y ait rien de plus grave. Viens là, tu veux en parler?  
- N...on, Non, c'est pas important, c'est rien, c'est idiot.  
- Comme tu veux bébé, allez calme-toi, je suis là.  
- Oui tu es là murmura Randy.  
John l'entendit et se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là tandis qu'il le serrait dans ses bras pour le calmer. Il était trempé par son cauchemar, quoi qu'il est vu, ce n'était pas rien comme il lui avait dit mais il ne posa pas plus de questions, respectant son intimité tandis qu'il se tortillait doucement dans la prise de Randy pour qu'il le tienne moins serré. Il comprit immédiatement et relâcha son emprise, douloureuse, au grand soulagement de John qui berça tendrement son amour dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme apaisé.  
John se rendormit lui aussi, toujours aussi intrigué mais au matin, il ne posa aucune question, ne reparla même pas de cette nuit agitée.

Cet épisode nocturne se reproduisit à plusieurs reprises, chaque fois, Randy s'agrippait à lui comme un dément et chaque fois, il refusait de dire ce qu'il voyait dans son rêve qui le mette dans un tel état de panique.  
John dormait d'un sommeil plus léger désormais, attentif et il prenait Randy dans ses bras dès le début de son cauchemar ce qui lui évitait de se faire broyer dans les bras de son amant.  
S'il aimait l'intensité de Randy dans leurs moments intimes, être réveillé au milieu de la nuit parce qu'il était écrasé dans ses bras ne faisait clairement pas parti de ses réveils favoris!  
Il avait déjà dû lui demander à voix haute de ne pas le serrer si fort lors d'une de ses nuits particulièrement agitées. Au matin, il portait des traces sur les côtes qui deviendraient très vite des bleus et Randy s'était excusé, triste de l'avoir blessé, John avait balayé ses excuses d'un revers de main, lui demandant juste de s'expliquer mais une fois encore, Randy avait gardé le silence. 


	44. Chapter 44

chapitre 44: cruel est l'amour!

Les mois passèrent ainsi, fait de routine, d'entraînements, de matchs et de routes, des heures de trajet en avion ou en voiture, parfois seuls mais le plus souvent ensemble, les deux couples vivaient leur train-train baignés dans une bulle d'amour et de bonheur, il y avait bien sûr, ça et là quelques coups d'éclats, essentiellement du côté des Centons, quelques prises de bec, des divergences et rarement des disputes mais rien qui ne les séparait. Randy aimait profondément John, chaque fibre de son être était imprégnée de l'amour qu'il lui portait, amour largement partagé par le champion de West NewBury mais malgré tout, Randy ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder une part de jalousie envers son homme, il peinait à rester impassible lorsque certaines personnes montraient un trop vif intérêt pour John ou s'approchaient trop près mais il serrait les dents et se taisait.  
John se tournait alors vers lui et il lui souriait, pleinement, tendrement, ses yeux brillaient d'amour quand il le regardait et il se calmait, un simple contact physique ensuite suffisait à le rassurer et il fondait immanquablement dans ses bras lorsqu'ils étaient enfin seul.  
Phil et Chris étaient un couple modèle de leur côté, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, une tendresse et une confiance en l'autre absolue, ils s'étaient trouvés, Chris était plus ouvert, plus exubérant qu'avant et Phil trouvait enfin le sommeil dans ses bras la nuit venue. Lorsqu'il arrivait avec une mine fatiguée le matin désormais, les centons savaient pourquoi et ils n'hésitaient pas à les taquiner sur leurs activités nocturnes, bien sûr ils n'étaient pas en reste de leur côté, l'amour s'était renforcé au fil des mois mais le désir n'en avait pas disparu pour autant et ils leur arrivaient toujours de disparaître inexplicablement aux moments les plus improbables et leurs yeux brillaient intensément quand ils revenaient auprès des autres.

Les cauchemars de Randy s'étaient espacés sans jamais disparaître totalement pour autant et John n'avait jamais pu savoir ce qu'il contenait, la seule chose dont il était sûr était que ça le concernait directement vu sa façon de réagir à chaque réveil.  
Les cauchemars se faisaient plus nombreux, plus violents aussi quand John et lui étaient séparés quelques temps pour le planning et John gardait un souvenir particulièrement désagréable de leur première nuit ensemble après 12 jours de séparation, ils s'étaient presque disputés cette nuit-là quand Randy avait broyé le bras de John en l'agrippant comme un forcené dans son sommeil. John l'avait réveillé, consolé et avait demandé des explications, Randy s'était figé dans son mutisme là encore et John avait quitté le lit avec rage avant de vouloir quitter la chambre.  
La vipère s'était alors rué derrière lui, le suppliant presque de ne pas partir, de ne pas le laisser et il était resté, le serrant dans ses bras pour le calmer jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. John ne s'était pas rendormi cette nuit là, il avait tenu Randy contre lui toute la nuit, l'observant sans cesse, plongé dans ses pensées, il cherchait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son petit-ami, les raisons de ses crises de stress et de ses cauchemars à répétitions alors qu'il était avec lui, la peine envahie son coeur quand il pensa à ce que devaient être ses nuits sans lui.  
Il le serra plus fort contre lui, reposant sa tête et son torse sur sa poitrine, refermant ses deux bras autour de lui en maintenant la couverture bien serrée autour du corps gelé de Randy. Son cauchemar l'avait trempé de sueur et il avait froid maintenant que la peur diminuait.  
John veilla sur son amant comme s'il était le bien le plus précieux au monde cette nuit-là et il l'était bel et bien pour lui, il aurait tout fait pour le délivrer de ses tourments nocturnes mais Randy ne lui laissait pas la place pour entrer dans cette partie de sa vie, ça le frustrait énormément bien sûr mais il respectait son choix. Il avait trop de respect pour lui et ses décisions pour le juger et lui dire qu'il faisait fausse route même s'il savait qu'il se fourvoyait en se taisant ainsi.

La nuit passa et une fois de plus, John ne posa pas de questions au réveil du bel endormi, il s'habilla et quitta la chambre avec lui, il croisa Wade dans le hall et son expression lui fit froid dans le dos.  
Il s'arrêta une seconde et vint droit vers lui en disant:  
- Stuart?  
Randy le salua d'un signe de tête et sortit de l'hôtel après avoir sourit doucement à John en lui disant qu'ils se reverraient plus tard. John lui répondit à peine, trop préoccupé par l'état de l'Anglais et Randy le laissa avec une légère amertume.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
- Rien, non, tout va bien...  
- Stuart, pas à moi mon gars, c'est Justin?  
- Tu es au courant?  
- Oui, depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Phil m'en a parlé, il l'avait deviné depuis le début.  
- Merde! Qui d'autres sait?  
- Randy et Christian, mais ne t'en fais pas, on ne dira rien.  
- De toute façon, y a plus rien à dire...  
- Quoi?  
- On a rompu lui et moi, c'est fini.  
Voyant que Stuart était sur le point de s'effondrer, il l'attira vers la sortie et le fit monter dans sa voiture, Randy et lui avaient chacun la leur cette fois vu qu'ils ne voyageaient pas ensemble depuis plusieurs jours, il démarra et l'emmena hors de la ville en attendant qu'il se confie, il ne voulait pas brusquer son ami en le forçant à parler, il avait tout le temps pour lui.  
- Mon petit ange. Gémit Stuart au bout de plusieurs kilomètres.  
John se tourna vers lui rapidement un peu surpris mais attendit qu'il poursuive.  
- C'est comme ça que je l'appelais, l'ange Gabriel, il est si beau, si fascinant sur un ring, je lui disais toujours qu'il était mon petit ange, ça le faisait rire, il s'apparentait toujours à un démon lui, il faut dire qu'il avait pas tout à fait tort là-dessus.  
- Mais un démon n'est rien de plus qu'un ange déchu. Répondit John.  
- Oui! Oui, c'est tout à fait ça! S'exclama Wade soudain plein de vie avant de s'effondrer de nouveau. Mais mon ange déchu est maintenant un ange déçu, je l'ai perdu.  
- Que s'est-il passé?  
- Je sais pas, j'ai pas su voir qu'il s'ennuyait peut-être ou qu'il s'était lassé de moi, peut-être que je ne lui ai pas donné ce qu'il voulait, j'en sais rien John.  
- Tu.. Tu ne lui as pas demandé?  
- C'est lui qui a rompu, moi je l'aime de tout mon coeur mais lui, lui..  
- Lui t'aime aussi enfin! Vous êtes resté combien de temps ensemble, 3 ans?  
- 3 ans, 5 mois et 12 jours dit-il d'une voix monocorde.  
- C'est pas rien quand même! Pour que ça ait duré aussi longtemps c'est que vous vous êtes profondément aimé! Et tu vas le laisser partir comme ça, sans chercher à le retenir, sans vouloir comprendre pourquoi vous en êtes là aujourd'hui?  
- C'est son choix John, sa vie, son droit, je respecte ça, je ne me suis jamais mêlé de ses décisions, y a pas de raison que je commence.  
- C'est peut-être ça le problème, peut-être qu'il a eu l'impression que tu te fichais de lui, tu peux pas le laisser partir comme ça Stuart, cette fois ce n'est pas sa décision, c'est la vôtre! Vous devez en parler ensemble.  
- J'ai essayé John, il ne m'a pas écouté, il a pris ses affaires et il est parti.  
- Tu ne l'as pas retenu?  
- J'étais tétanisé, incapable de dire un mot ou de faire quoi que se soit, je l'ai vu prendre ses sacs et sortir et je crois que la seule chose que j'ai su lui dire c'est " d'accord" quand il m'a dit qu'il partait sans moi.  
- C'est pas vrai!  
John freina et se gara rapidement pour faire demi-tour.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
- Je te ramène là-bas!  
- Pourquoi?  
- T'as pas compris que Justin attendait de toi que tu réagisses, que tu le retiennes? En lui disant d'accord comme ça, sans bouger, tu lui as juste dit qu'il pouvait partir, que tu t'en fichais, tu l'as encouragé à partir enfin!  
- Mais, je, Mais, pas du tout, je voulais pas qu'il parte, je peux pas vivre sans lui, je meurs sans ses bras, sans sa douceur et ses baisers, je ne peux pas supporter la vie sans lui.  
- Alors dis-lui! C'est à lui que tu dois dire ça, pas à moi, moi je le sais déjà!  
- Lui aussi.  
- Il faut croire que non, s'il est parti comme ça après tout ce temps, sans qu'il n'y ait de disputes, sans que quoi que se soit se soit produit entre vous, c'est qu'il ne sait plus où vous en êtes et c'est à toi de le rassurer , de lui faire comprendre que tu l'aimes vraiment, pleinement et qu'il est tout pour toi! C'est ce qu'il est non?  
- Bien sûr!  
- Alors prouve-le lui!  
- Je sais pas où il est!  
- Arrête! Tu as passé plus de 3 ans avec lui, je suis sûr que tu sais où le trouver à tout moment.  
- Attends! Je sais peut-être où il est, prends à droite après, tu me laisseras à environ deux kilomètres ensuite, je me débrouillerais pour la suite.  
- C'est d'accord on fait comme ça, mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin!  
- C'est noté John!  
Wade restait concentré sur la route et John comprit qu'il fixait son objectif, retrouver Justin, ramener son petit ange chez eux.  
John ne doutait pas un instant qu'il allait y parvenir, il espérait seulement qu'il avait vu juste et que Paul ne l'avait pas quitté pour un autre où il devrait le ramasser à la petite cuillère!  
Il s'arrêta là où Wade lui demanda et le laissa descendre, avant de redémarrer, il lui conseilla de lui dire tout ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la voiture et l'Anglais lui sourit avant de partir d'un pas dynamique, ampli d'espoir vers l'homme qu'il aimait!  
35 minutes plus tard, le téléphone de John sonna, il décrocha, inquiet, en voyant le nom du Mancunien s'affichait et tressaillit en entendant la voix sans vie lui demander de revenir le chercher.  
John fit demi-tour immédiatement et retourna le chercher à vive allure.  
Il se gara et Wade monta dans la voiture le visage encore plus sombre que lors de leur rencontre à l'hôtel, John se mordit la lèvre et reprit la route.  
- Il n'était pas là? Hasarda John au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant.  
- Si.  
- ça s'est mal passé?

Il se doutait bien que la rencontre avait échoué vu l'état de son ami mais il devait savoir pourquoi.  
- Tu lui as dit tout ce que tu devais?  
- Oui.  
- Et?  
- Disons qu'il n'avait pas la tête à m'écouter!  
- Il t'en voulait?  
- Il n'était pas seul merde! Explosa Stuart. Il te faut un dessin aussi?  
- Je suis désolé Stuart.  
- Il... Il... était là, avec, avec une autre.  
- Une?  
- Oui, il m'a quitté pour une femme!  
- Merde!  
- Comme tu dis!  
Wade se tourna vers sa vitre, il refusait de croiser le regard de pitié de John. La réalité c'est que John n'avait pas pitié de son ami, il était triste pour lui, il détestait voir ses amis souffrir, il aurait préféré souffrir à sa place pour le soulager mais c'était impossible.  
- J'ai pas su lui donner ce qu'il voulait, trois ans passés, trois ans à ses côtés et je n'ai jamais vu qu'il était malheureux avec moi.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Paul est un gars spécial mais pas barge au point de passer 3 ans de sa vie avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas et qui ne l'a pas rendu heureux, j'en suis sûr!  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?  
- Je ne le connais pas très bien, je l'avoue, bien moins que toi ça c'est sûr mais penses-tu réellement qu'il serait resté avec toi tout ce temps si tu le rendais malheureux? S'il ne t'aimait pas?  
- Je...  
- Wade!  
- Noon! Il ne serait pas resté! Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi il m'a fait ça! Pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit avant que ça ne lui convenait plus?  
Wade le savait parfaitement, il revoyait la scène en boucle depuis qu'il avait trouvé Justin.

_Son petit ange était assis près du lac, en maillot de bain, un temps idéal pour se baigner même si l'eau ne devait pas être très chaude, il l'avait regardé en souriant en envisageant de le réchauffer quand il sortirait de l'eau et l'avait regardé plonger, son ange, toujours aussi beau, si athlétique, si parfait, il avait effectué un 360 comme sur le ring et il sourit en le regardant tomber dans l'eau quand il entendit un rire accueillir l'acrobatie. Il localisa aussitôt une jeune femme dans l'eau, brune, plutôt jolie, elle riait encore quand Justin glissa sous l'eau jusqu'à elle pour la tirer par une cheville sous l'eau, il la relâcha immédiatement, la laissant remonter à la surface et surgissant au même moment qu'elle, ils se regardèrent un instant avant de s'avancer pour un baiser et Wade ne put s'empêcher de brailler un " Noooon" en voyant ça. Justin se retourna aussitôt et sursauta en reconnaissant son ex dévasté. Il nagea vers le ponton tandis que lui faisait demi-tour sans s'arrêter en entendant son nom répété derrière lui de façon pressente. Le bruit d'une course rapide se fit entendre et son surnom jaillit des lèvres de son ange. " Wady" Il s'arrêta sous le choc et Justin se rua vers lui, l'attrapant par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir._  
_- Attends! J't'en prie, pars pas! _  
_- A quoi bon? Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, j'ai bien compris._  
_- Non, dis pas ça Stuart!Ce n'est pas une question d'avoir ou non besoin de toi! Reste!_  
_- Non! Ta copine t'attend, ça serait mal polie de faire attendre une dame, tu n'as pas oublié ça au moins après toutes ces années passées ensemble!_  
_- Ecoute-moi!_  
_- Non, tout est dit je crois! Tu sais j'étais venu te dire tout un tas de choses, te dire que je voulais pas que tu partes, que je t'aimais à en mourir, que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux de nouveau, je t'aurais tout donner pour ça, tout! Mais je vois que tu as déjà trouver ce qu'il te fallait pour ça!_  
_- Wady!_  
_- Non! Tu vois, tu avais raison, je disais que tu étais mon petit ange mais en fait, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un démon._  
_- Jvoulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, jvoulais pas te le dire pour que tu ne penses pas que c'est de ta faute Stuart, tu n'y es pour rien._  
_- Je vois ça! C'est flagrant, si je ne te convenais plus, fallait le dire!_  
_- Stuart!_  
_- Non! va la retrouver! Elle va avoir froid dans l'eau, réchauffe-là! Cracha-t-il en se dégageant._  
_Il était revenu sur ses pas, avait erré un quart d'heure avant d'appeler John, il avait trop mal pour rester là, dans cet endroit qu'il adorait et qui venait de sonnait la ruine de sa vie et de son coeur._

Wade restait tourné vers la vitre, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, les premières qu'il versait depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, leur vision fendit le coeur tendre de John, il aurait tant voulu que ça marche, que les choses ne se terminent pas aussi tragiquement entre eux.  
Il était pourtant sûr des sentiments réels qui les unissaient, il les avait suffisamment observé depuis la révélation de Phil et il n'avait aucun doute sur l'amour qu'il éprouvait l'un pour l'autre. Il ne comprenait pas cette rupture brutale, sans raison et surtout pour une femme après 3 ans de vie commune. Justin devait chercher quelque chose, quelque chose que Wade ne lui avait pas donné ou peut-être qu'il se cherchait lui-même, il ne savait pas mais une chose était sûre, l'amour qu'il avait perçu entre eux était bien réel jusqu'ici.  
John les reconduisit en ville, il avait demandé à Stuart où il voulait aller mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas répondu et il n'avait pas insisté, l'hôtel qu'il venait de quitter n'était sûrement pas la meilleure des idées aussi décida-t-il d'aller à la salle du soir. Il savait que certains catcheurs s'y trouvaient déjà dont le sien, son Randy.

Wade se tourna une seconde vers lui, son regard fit mal à John mais pas autant que les mots qui le suivirent d'une voix atone:  
- Ne le laisse jamais partir John et surtout ne le permets jamais de douter ou tu le perdras.  
John avala sa salive difficilement en hochant la tête et posa sa main sur son épaule, ils étaient arrivés désormais, John coupa le moteur et descendit de la voiture, il attendit que Wade en fasse autant et jeta un coup d'oeil machinal aux voitures présentes, celle de Randy y était et un sourire léger se dessina sur son visage, il n'échappa pas à l'Anglais qui lui dit de le rejoindre mais le leader de la cenation refusa d'un signe de tête:  
- Je passe le prévenir que je suis là mais je reste avec toi.  
- Pourquoi faire? Tu as mieux à faire que de te coltiner un crétin qui a laissé partir l'homme de sa vie, va rejoindre le tien!  
- Wade, Randy n'a pas besoin de moi pour le moment!  
- Et moi je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié!  
Il le bouscula en partant en trombe et John le laissa filer, il n'était pas surpris par sa réaction, Stuart était un homme fier qui n'admettait aucune faiblesse, la seule qu'il avait été un petit Sud Africain tout comme il avait lui-même conscience d'être celle de Randy et réciproquement.  
Mais c'était une faiblesse qu'il aimait et cultivait, John était profondément humain, trop sans doute parfois pour faire ce qui était bon pour lui mais il s'en moquait.  
Haussant les épaules, il alla rejoindre Randy dans sa loge et déposa un tendre baiser dans sa nuque en arrivant dans son dos avant de laisser glisser ses lèvres dans son cou et ses bras autour de ses hanches, la vipère gémit avant de se retourner dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à son tour.  
John ne perçut pas le léger agacement de Randy à cet instant, trop heureux de retrouver le confort de ses bras après cette dure journée.  
- John, va falloir que j'y aille. dit-il en se dégageant doucement.  
- Hein? Déjà?  
- Oui, il faut que je donne mon interview d'avant match et que je m'échauffe c'est bientôt à moi.  
- Mince! Et moi qui rêvais de passer un peu de temps avec toi!  
- Pour ça, il aurait fallu que tu rentres plus tôt!  
- Désolé, Stuart avait besoin de moi, jpouvais pas le laisser tomber.  
- Je vois, une urgence médicale!  
- Sentimentale plutôt, Paul est parti, il a plaqué Stuart.  
- Aïe!  
- Oui, désolé si je t'ai manqué Bébé, jte promets de me rattraper ce soir.  
- SI ?  
- Hein?  
- Si tu m'as manqué? Enlève le si mon ange, tu me manques dès que tu es à plus d'un mètre de moi.  
- Voilà qui va m'obliger à me tenir très près de toi alors. Souffla John d'une voix suave dans son oreille en se collant à lui.  
- Mmmm, tentant mais là je dois vraiment y aller, tu me colleras ce soir.  
John se détacha de lui et le laissa partir en souriant, il lui tardait de finir le show!

John et Randy se croisèrent peu le restant de la soirée, leur match n'était pas assez proche ni assez éloigné l'un de l'autre pour qu'il puisse réellement passer un peu de temps ensemble.  
Quand John quitta l'arène, il alla se prendre une douche avant de repasser à la loge de Wade rapidement pour prendre de ses nouvelles et l'avertir de son départ.  
Il trouva sa loge vide et dévastée, comme si une tornade était passée par là pour tout détruire sur son passage, les vêtements de ring qu'il portait quelques minutes plus tôt gisaient parmi les décombres et il sut qu'il n'avait que peu d'avance sur lui, il referma la porte pour gâcher les désastres et fila dans le couloir, interrogeant le personnel pour savoir s'il l'avait vu passer.  
Un perchiste lui indiqua la direction et il comprit aussitôt où il devait aller. Il courut vers les escaliers et les gravit quatre à quatre pour atteindre le toit au plus vite.  
- Stuuuart! Cria hors d'haleine en atteignant le sommet et en ouvrant la porte violemment.  
Il découvrit l'Anglais perché sur la corniche, tout au bord, il tenait quelque chose de sombre dans les mains, un vêtement à priori qu'il malaxait sans arrêt. Il s'était retourné d'un bond en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et il se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à la verrouiller.  
- Fais pas ça!  
- Faire quoi?  
- Te jeter du haut du toit.  
- J'en avais pas l'intention.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais en équilibre précaire sur la corniche extérieure?  
- J'admirais la vue!  
John le regarda avec scepticisme et exaspération.  
- D'accord! C'est vrai que je suis un peu près pour regarder!  
- Stuart! Ne fais pas ça!  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que ce n'est pas une solution.  
- C'est la seule que je vois!  
Il fit un pas en avant pour sauter mais John avait déjà bondi vers lui, il l'attrapa dans un spear latéral puissant qui le jeta au sol sur le toit. Wade se débattit pour lui échapper mais John était trop fort pour lui et il finit immobilisé sur le toit, sa main serrait toujours fermement l'étoffe que John avait remarqué à son arrivée et il l'attrapa pour voir ce que c'était, Stuart se débattit farouchement sous lui en criant:  
- C'est à moi! C'est la seule chose qu'il m'ait laissé!  
John aperçut un tee-shirt bleu marine, la couleur préférée de Paul et la taille ne laissait aucun doute sur son propriétaire.  
- Il le portait le soir de notre première fois, il était tombé derrière le lit et il ne l'a pas retrouvé, je l'ai trouvé en faisant du rangement mais je ne lui ai jamais rendu.  
John posa le tee-shirt sur le torse de l'Anglais et le fit se relever, il le tenait fermement pour l'empêcher de recommencer et le dirigea vers les escaliers, Stuart s'agrippait avec obstination à son trophée, John comprenait ça parfaitement, il en avait fait de même avec le pull qu'il avait prêté à Randy une nuit. Il le força à descendre les escaliers, Wade mettait encore pas mal d'énergie à tenter de lui échapper mais il se calma après que Cena ne se soit arrêté sur le palier en lui disant:  
- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste? Tu veux sauter? Tu veux en finir? Comment crois-tu que ceux qui t'aiment vont réagir? Et Paul, tu y as pensé? Tu veux le détruire c'est ça? Comme il t'a détruit? Tu veux qu'il se réveille demain pour apprendre que tu t'es tué par sa faute? Tu veux qu'il fasse la même chose juste après, bouffé de remords?  
- No..Non.  
- Alors arrête ça tout de suite! Si je dois te traîner jusqu'en bas, je le ferais mais si c'est pour que tu remontes dès que je te lâche, autant régler ça ici et maintenant.  
- Excuse-moi John.  
Wade cessa de se débattre et John l'attira contre lui pour le calmer, il l'entraîna ensuite vers l'infirmerie, il ne pouvait pas cacher une telle information et il voulait réclamer des calmants pour lui, pour lui permettre de passer la nuit. L'Anglais protesta mais finit par se ranger à l'opinion de John et le suivit. John alla trouver Jim et lui expliqua rapidement le problème sans entrer dans les détails, il parla d'une rupture difficile et d'un besoin de calmants pour l'aider à passer la nuit. Le médecin n'était pas très chaud et John répondit:  
- Je vais rester avec lui! T'en fais pas, je vais pas le quitter d'une semelle.  
- D'accord, mais le lâche pas hein!  
- Promis.  
Il quitta l'infirmerie avec Wade qui serrait toujours le tee-shirt et l'entraîna jusqu'à la loge qu'il partageait avec Randy. Il lui demanda de l'attendre deux minutes à l'extérieur et entra parler à la vipère qui l'attendait avec un sourire qu'il perdit rapidement.  
La discussion dura quelques instants, John lui cacha la tentative de suicide de Wade mais lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul ce soir et Randy hocha la tête en serrant les dents.  
John se pencha pour l'embrasser et la vipère lui rendit son baiser sans grande passion, Cena caressa sa joue et murmura d'une voix douce:  
- Tu me manques déjà!  
- Et moi donc!  
- Tant pis pour la colle!  
- On se rattrapera promis! Répondit John en lui donnant un dernier baiser avant de quitter la loge.  
Il ne vit pas l'amertume sur le visage de son homme quand il quitta la pièce et rejoignit Wade qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce avant de le ramener à l'hôtel pour la nuit après un dernier détour par sa loge pour récupérer ses propres affaires.

Voilà, chapitre 44 fini

vos impressions?

Bisous

Lilou


	45. Chapter 45 la rupture

**ATTENTION chers lecteurs, il est de mon devoir de prévenir les âmes sensibles qui suivent peut-être cette fiction qu'à partir de ce chapitre, l'histoire risque d'être plus difficile à lire pour certains et certaines, je sais que ça va paraître cruel pour vous ( un si beau couple, roooh lilou) mais ici démarre la boucherie, vu le peu de réactions que provoque mes chapitres, je ne pense pas recevoir beaucoup de plaintes non plus mais j'aurais prévenu.**

chapitre 45; la rupture

John avait passé la nuit à veiller sur Wade, à l'écouter, à le consoler, les calmants faisaient un peu effet et l'Anglais restait contrôlable même si John ne s'éloignait pas de lui. Il l'avait empêché de boire aussi, lui interdisant de noyer son chagrin dans l'oubli de l'alcool, il était contre cette idée sachant que le soulagement qu'apporterait l'anesthésie de ses sensations et l'abrutissement de son esprit par une beuverie ne serait que temporaire et que la douleur ne reviendrait que plus fortement au réveil, accompagnée d'une solide gueule de bois.  
Wade parla beaucoup, ce qui était très inhabituel chez lui et John l'écouta, ne répondant que lorsque sa participation était nécessaire, il écouta l'Anglais vider son sac, lui dire tout ce qui le rongeait à petit feu depuis la découverte du lac. Les heures passèrent, l'épuisement gagnait John qui enchaînait sa seconde nuit sans sommeil mais il luttait toujours pour être là pour son ami dont le débit se raréfia jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement, il avait fini par s'endormir, harassé de chagrin et ses larmes coulaient toujours dans son sommeil. La vue de cet homme habituellement si fier, fort, presque arrogant, mis à genoux par un petit homme qu'il vaincrait sans problème sur un ring le fit prendre conscience, une fois encore du redoutable pouvoir destructeur de l'amour.  
Il pensa à Randy tout seul dans leur chambre, il pensa à ses nuits agitées, à ses grands bras dans lesquels il avait très envie de se blottir, il espérait que Randy ne ferait pas de cauchemars cette nuit.  
Il veilla sur le sommeil de Wade jusqu'au matin, plongé dans ses propres réflexions, la situation de son ami ne le lassait pas de penser à sa propre histoire.

Quand le soleil se leva, il posa les yeux sur le réveil et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds avant de regagner la sienne, il ouvrit la porte et se glissa doucement dans le lit au-dessus de Randy, le réveillant d'un doux baiser qu'il prolongea plusieurs secondes.  
- Mmm, Marmonna Randy encore endormi. Voilà un réveil qui faut la peine.  
- Tant mieux, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de recommencer.  
Il lui donna un second baiser et sourit en sentant les bras de Randy se refermer autour de son cou pour l'attirer à lui. Il glissa sa main sous la couverture et caressa le torse nu de son homme avec délice et Randy lui rendit la pareille en glissant ses mains sur son corps jusqu'à son fessier.  
- Tu es bien trop habillé grogna Randy.  
John sourit et souleva la couverture en jetant un oeil en dessous.  
- Toi tu es pile comme j'aime!  
- Bah, pas toi, je vais vite remédier à ça!  
Randy glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, lui retirant avec son pull en un seul mouvement, il laissa ses mains glisser le long de son torse, souriant en le voyant frémir sous ses caresses et fila jusqu'à son jean qu'il déboutonna immédiatement, ses mains glissèrent dans le pantalon, se faufilant vers ses fesses qu'il serra en déclenchant un grognement de John. Il passa ses mains sous son boxer et descendit ses mains pour faire glisser là aussi les deux vêtements en un seul mouvement.  
- Hummm, pressé Bébé?  
- Très! Je n'oublie pas ta promesse!  
- Une promesse? Interrogea John en levant un sourcil, faisant mine de ne pas se souvenir.  
Randy lui mit une tape sèche sur les fesses et John sursauta avant de sourire.  
- Oui, ta promesse!  
John se tortilla pour glisser hors de son jean après avoir fait sauter ses baskets avec ses pieds et il ravança avant de s'allonger sur Randy en répondant:  
- Celle de te coller?  
- Oui, celle-là. Gémit-il tandis que John se collait totalement à lui, parcourant sa nuque, sa gorge de baisers et de coups de langue.  
La vipère referma son étreinte autour du corps massif de son amant et le serra fortement mais sans douleur contrairement à ses étreintes de cauchemars.  
John fondit dans ses bras, il aimait sentir Randy le tenir fermement, son intensité, sa possessivité qui le faisait se sentir aimé vraiment comme pour la première fois.  
John tenait les hanches de Randy entre ses genoux, ses mains glissaient sans arrêt sur son torse qu'il adorait et sur son visage, son pouce dessinait ses traits inlassablement, sa bouche qui dévorait son cou revenait sans cesse à ses lèvres et ses yeux brûlaient de passion et d'amour pour lui.  
Ceux de Randy irradiaient de désir, il replia ses jambes en tenant toujours fermement John dans ses bras et inversa leur position en roulant sur le côté. Son corps glissa entre les jambes toujours pliées et écartées de John et il desserra les bras pour lui permettre de s'allonger totalement tout en plongeant voracement sur le pectoral gauche de John, le dévorant à son tour de baisers.  
Ils étaient totalement réveillés cette fois et John savourait les retrouvailles, il agrippa les omoplates de Randy en veillant à ne pas le griffer tandis que la vipère le mordillait.  
- Dommage que t'aies pas ton blouson bébé, t'es encore plus chaud en motard mode bad boy. Souffla John le souffle déjà court.  
- Mmmm, en mode bad boy? Même sans blouson je peux faire ça!  
John lui sourit et la vipère se pencha pour souffler à son oreille:  
- Heureusement que tu ne portes pas ta chemise par contre.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Elle n'aurait pas résisté cette fois.  
- Mmmm, ça ne m'aurait peut-être pas dérangé..  
- Tu es fou.  
- Fou de toi Bébé et il n'y a qu'un seul remède contre cette folie.  
- Lequel?  
- Que tu m'embrasses à m'en couper le souffle!  
Randy rit avant de l'embrasser, tendrement, possessivement, il revendiquait John comme étant le sien et ça ne dérangeait pas le leader de la cenation qui en faisait autant lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'à deux.  
Randy laissa ses mains glisser le long des hanches de son amant, elles filèrent jusqu'à son intimité et achevèrent de la réveiller avec des gestes tendres. Le double comportement de Randy ne cessait de le surprendre, il restait toujours ébahi par sa façon d'allier la frénésie passionnée de ses mouvements à la douceur de ses gestes quand il s'agissait de le préparer.  
Randy glissa totalement vers le bas du corps de son homme, ses caresses et ses baisers continuaient à parcourir son torse, il glissa jusqu'à son nombril, glissa sa langue dedans, déclenchant un nouveau gémissement de John. Randy descendit un peu plus et leva les yeux vers lui, sans le quitter des yeux, il glissa ses lèvres sur son membre et John oublia de respirer avant d'haleter bruyamment tandis que le regard de braise de Randy ne le quittait pas, il perçut son amusement de le voir aussi sensible à chacun de ses gestes et ferma les yeux de plaisir.  
La vipère se recula et John grogna de déception, il sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage quand il lui demanda de le regarder et il ouvrit les yeux pour être brûler par la passion que dégageait son homme en le fixant à quelques centimètres de lui.  
Il se jeta sur ses lèvres voracement et Randy ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir sa langue, quand il se séparèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes, John rouvrit les yeux de nouveau en disant:  
- Bébé, s'il te plait...  
Randy ne se fit pas prier deux fois et redescendit entre ses jambes après avoir imbibé ses doigts d'huile pour le corps, un avantage de sa particularité de catcheur.  
Il le prépara soigneusement malgré ses incitations à se dépêcher et John tremblait de désir sous lui en attendant qu'il se décide à le pénétrer.  
Il grogna bruyamment quand il s'immisça et Randy s'immobilisa, le frustrant une fois encore.  
- Bébé, allez! Protesta-t-il.  
- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mon ange.  
- Et moi je te veux!  
- Patience! Dit-il en se déplaçant légèrement.  
- Randyyyyy! Arrête de me faire languir mon coeur va finir par lâcher.  
- Oh ça pas question, je suis là pour empêcher ça!  
Le mouvement suivant eut plus d'amplitude et John s'accrocha à Randy avec bonheur. La vipère sourit avant de se stopper une nouvelle fois, il s'amusa du cri de protestation qu'émit John et susurra après l'avoir embrassé:  
- Làaa mon ange, t'en fais pas, je t'emmène au paradis!  
Enfin Randy cessa de jouer avec John, il était trop désireux désormais pour continuer ce petit jeu plus longtemps et ses coups de hanche ne s'arrêtèrent plus, John referma ses jambes autour de sa taille le serrant fermement et Randy grogna, tout comme John, il aimait le sentir le serrer de cette façon, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.  
Ils étaient de plus en plus bruyants et ils savaient que le moment se rapprochait, John se redressa pour avoir un baiser et leur dernier mouvement les emmena à leur apogée.  
John serra fortement ses cuisses autour des hanches de la vipère qui grogna d'être soudain écrasé, John desserra aussitôt sa prise et lui sourit doucement pour s'excuser, les yeux rêveurs.  
Il avait bel et bien atteint le paradis avec Randy, il l'attira vers lui et il s'allongea à côté de lui, sa tête se posa sur son torse comme toujours et John joua avec les cheveux de la vipère, les yeux dans le vague. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, le temps de refaire surface, John se montrait toujours extrêmement tendre ensuite, il multipliait les baisers, les " Je t'aime" et les mots tendres mais cette fois, il tourna la tête vers le réveil et bondit du lit.  
- Mince! Wade va se réveiller! Faut que j'y aille bébé!  
- John, il peut survivre sans toi deux minutes.  
- Je suis désolé, faut que je file, à tout à l'heure!  
Avant même qu'il puisse réagir John avait bondi dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller vite et fait et il renfilait ses vêtements deux par deux, il revint vers le lit en courant, embrassant Randy au passage et sortit de la chambre sans même lui laisser le temps de se lever lui-même.

John se précipita dans la chambre de Wade juste à temps avant son réveil, il le vit émerger doucement et tendre la main dans le lit sans rien trouver, il l'entendit appeler " Justy" et son coeur se serra quand il le vit ouvrir les yeux avec affolement une seconde plus tard.  
- Il est parti. Dit John d'une voix basse.  
- John? Marmonna-t-il surpris. C'était pas un cauchemar alors?  
- Non, je suis désolé, c'est bien réel.  
- Mon petit ange...  
John sentit les dernières brides de son bonheur disparaître en voyant le chagrin immense de son ami, l'euphorie qu'il ressentait toujours après un de ses moments passés avec son homme avait disparu, laissant place à un sombre magma de désespoir.  
Il avait compris dès leur rencontre la veille dans le hall que Stuart ne pouvait pas vivre sans Paul et il était persuadé que la réciproque était vrai, il ne comprenait pas le comportement du Sud-Africain, il se disait qu'il devait lui manquer certains éléments et il pensa qu'il lui faudrait parler à Paul mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas laisser Wade tout seul, il était bien trop instable pour ça.  
Il l'incita à se prendre une douche pendant qu'il commandait à manger pour eux, il n'écouta pas les protestations virulentes qu'il lui opposa et le poussa vers la salle de bains après en avoir retiré les objets dangereux, Stuart lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et John demanda:  
- Je peux te laisser prendre une douche seul?  
Wade le regarda sans répondre et John soupira en fermant les yeux.  
- S'il te plait Stuart.  
- Oui, John, je peux prendre une douche seul, t'en fais pas.  
- D'accord, je commande à manger alors.  
- J'ai pas faim.  
- Faut que tu manges.  
- A quoi bon? Pourquoi tu fais ça John? Je n'en vaut pas la peine! Tu devrais plutôt rejoindre Randy.  
- Wade! On discutera de ce qui vaut la peine ou non ensemble mais après que tu sois allé te prendre une douche, ça t'éclaircira les idées!  
- Et Randy?  
- Il peut se passer de moi, pour le moment, tu es ma priorité!  
- Tu as tort!  
John poussa Stuart dans la salle de bains et referma la porte derrière lui avant d'appeler la réception pour commander le repas. L'Anglais entra dans la douche n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il avait compris que John ne le lâcherait pas de toute façon, rien que sa manière de l'appeler Wade était claire. John n'appelait pas ses amis par leur nom de scène en temps normal, il cherchait encore ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Avait-il voulu appeler son côté guerrier à se réveiller? Était-ce sa façon de lui dire que Stuart commençait sérieusement à le gonfler? Il n'avait rien demandé lui et si John ne s'en était pas mêlé, à l'heure qu'il est, il serait parti avec la dernière chose qu'il lui restait de son ange, de son Justy d'amour. Il ne savait pas quand ses larmes avaient commencé à se mêler avec l'eau de la douche mais elles coulaient sans discontinuer depuis lors.  
L'eau était très chaude, il n'arrivait plus à se réchauffer depuis le départ de Paul, depuis le lac en fait, un froid polaire mordait son coeur depuis, se propageant dans tout son corps et il grelottait intérieurement même l'eau trop chaude qui rougissait sa peau ne parvenait pas à le réchauffer.  
Il resta un long moment sous l'eau avant de sortir, il avait entendu frappé à la porte et il comprit que le repas était arrivé mais John ne l'avait pas dérangé pour autant.  
Quand il sortit une bonne demi-heure après, il trouva John endormi sur une chaise, le plateau repas était posé sur la table voisine, John avait commandé du froid et il sourit une seconde en reconnaissant que John le connaissait assez pour prévoir qu'il mettrait du temps dans la douche.  
Il l'observa un instant et décida de quitter la chambre après s'être habillé, quand John se réveillerait, il n'aurait plus qu'à rejoindre Randy puisqu'il n'aurait plus à veiller sur lui.  
Il s'habilla sans bruit et passa devant John pour sortir mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, une main se referma fermement sur son poignet et une voix s'éleva:  
- Où comptes-tu aller?  
- Là où tu n'es pas.  
- Ta présence te dérange? D'accord mange un morceau et je t'emmène à l'hôpital.  
- Pas question!  
- Tu n'as que deux options et tu le sais, moi ou l'hosto, alors tu choisis quoi?  
- ça va t'as gagné, je choisis l'emmerdeur numéro 1!  
- Bonne réponse.  
- Mais John..  
- Oui?  
- Si je te promets de pas faire de conneries, tu pourras me laisser respirer? J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul là.  
- Stuart, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, en plus le doc m'a demandé de ne pas te laisser seul, c'était la condition pour qu'il ne fasse pas interner.  
- Je comprends John, tu as donné ta parole et ta parole c'est sacré mais la mienne aussi l'est tu sais?  
- Oui je sais.  
- Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de changer de vêtements et ça m'étonnerait que tu te sois pris une douche non plus, profite en pour te reposer un peu et quand tu auras fait tout ça, tu n'auras qu'à venir me retrouver mais pas avant au moins une ou deux heures. Deal?  
John hésita un moment mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne pouvait pas continuellement être aux côtés de Wade et il accepta.  
- Deal! Mais tu manges avant que je m'en aille!  
- D'accord!  
Ils s'installèrent tous les deux autour de la table et mangèrent le repas commandé par John, Wade avec difficulté, l'estomac noué mais il fit l'effort de manger un peu pour faire plaisir à son ami.

Quand se fut fait, John accepta de quitter la chambre en lui rappelant ses promesses et retourna à la sienne qu'il trouva vide, Randy avait préparé leurs deux sacs, laissant des vêtements propres de sortie pour John au-dessus de son sac et il sourit en découvrant son choix, son jean le plus serré et sa seconde chemise. Il alla se prendre une douche à son tour et s'habilla avec les vêtements choisis par son homme avant de s'allonger cinq minutes pour se reposer. Randy devait être parti faire un footing comme souvent le matin quand il n'était pas avec lui.  
Il s'allongea à la place de Randy et s'endormit aussitôt en serrant son cousin contre lui et c'est ainsi que la vipère le trouva à son retour des heures plus tard.  
- John. Murmura t-il en se penchant sur lui.  
Il ne réagit pas et Randy s'approcha plus près, il caressa sa joue tendrement en disant:  
- Mon ange, réveille-toi...  
John s'éveilla en sursaut, donnant un coup de boule à Randy au passage qui recula en grognant pour se frotter la tête.  
- Oh pardon bébé! Laisse-moi voir... Non c'est bon t'as rien, désolé, tu m'as surpris.  
- J'ai vu ça, tu t'attendais à un monstre ou quoi?  
- Mmmm, il t'arrive d'en être un! Dit John avec un sourire.  
- C'est vrai.  
- T'étais parti faire ton footing?  
- Entre autre, j'avais une séance dédicace à faire ce matin.  
- Mince, c'est vrai! Ce matin? Attends, il est quelle heure?  
- 13h10 pourquoi?  
- C'est pas vrai! Mais quel crétin! J'aurais dû mettre mon réveil!  
- Mais c'est quoi le problème?  
- Wade! Il est vraiment pas bien, jvoulais pas le laisser mais il m'a demandé de partir, je devais pas le laisser seul plus de deux heures normalement et il est seul depuis trop longtemps!  
- C'est un grand garçon, il peut se débrouiller!  
- Tu comprends pas!  
- Non, effectivement, ça m'aiderait si tu m'expliquais.  
- J'ai pas le temps là! Faut que je file!  
- On devait manger à deux ce midi!  
- Je sais, je suis désolé, on fera ça une autre fois!  
John prit son portable, le mit dans sa poche et courut hors de la chambre paniqué, Wade n'avait pas appelé alors qu'il l'avait quitté à 8h45, c'était pas ce qui était prévu.  
La porte se referma sur un Randy atterré et John envoya un texto pour savoir où se trouvait l'Anglais, la réponse arriva vingt secondes plus tard et John soupira, il revint en courant dans la chambre, vola un baiser à Randy à la dérobée et repartit en criant: " je t'appelle!" avant de dévaler les escaliers pour sortir.

John trouva son ami là où il l'avait dit, il le rejoignit d'un pas vif et Wade le rassura immédiatement:  
- ça va John, no stress, panique pas, t'as vu je suis là, en un seul morceau!  
- J'ai vu!  
- Classe la tenue!  
- Un choix de Randy, il avait préparé mes valises ne laissant que ça de sorti pour me changer.  
- Il a bon goût, t'es super comme ça!  
- Merci.  
- T'as dormi un peu?  
- Oui, excuse-moi, j'aurais pas dû, je m'étais dit 5 minutes et en fait j'ai dormi 4h.  
- T'en avais besoin, t'avais déjà l'air crevé hier mais ce matin, c'était encore pire. Mauvaises nuits?  
- Oui, Randy fait pas mal de cauchemars en ce moment.  
- Des cauchemars? Il t'en a parlé?  
- Non, il refuse de dire quoi que ce soit à chaque fois, d'ailleurs, jdevrais pas t'en parler, il apprécierait pas je pense.  
- T'en fais pas, je garderais ce secret jusqu'à ma mort!  
- Arrête!  
- Quoi?  
- Plaisante pas avec ça!  
- Jt'ai connu plus d'humour.  
- Ouais bah faut croire que voir l'un de ses meilleurs potes prêt à sauter d'un toit m'a coupé l'envie de rire pour un moment.  
- Désolé pour ça, jle ferais plus.  
- J'espère bien!  
Les deux hommes discutèrent encore longuement de tout et de rien avant qu'ils ne doivent se décider à bouger, John appela Randy comme promis et après quelques mots rapides, lui demanda s'il pouvait prendre ses bagages qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de venir rechercher. Randy grogna mais lui dit qu'il s'en était chargé et John le remercia avant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et de raccrocher.  
- Ouais, moi aussi John, moi aussi! dit-il tout seul en ruminant tandis que John avait déjà raccroché.

Ils allèrent au stade ensemble, John et Wade dans la voiture de John et Randy seul, avant eux.  
Arrivés sur place, John aperçut Randy au loin, il discutait avec Sheamus et il lui sourit en lui faisant un signe de la main, Randy y répondit et se rapprocha de Sheamus pour poursuivre sa discussion.  
John et Randy se retrouvèrent plus tard dans les vestiaires et Randy lassait ses bottes tandis que John se changeait lui aussi.  
- Tu t'es rapproché de Sheamus. Dit-il en mettant ses brassards.  
- Oui. Il avait levé la tête pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient à deux.  
- C'est bien!  
Randy le regarda interloqué et dit:  
- John? Il l'observa médusé encore une seconde et John répondit en serrant ses baskets:  
- Oui?  
- Non rien.  
- D'accord, on se voit plus tard!  
- Oui, si tu veux.  
John lui donna un baiser rapide et quitta la loge, laissant la vipère ruminer.  
John n'avait pas réagi, il s'en fichait totalement, il n'avait même pas insisté pour savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire et rien que ça n'était pas normal, il aurait dû se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait, le John qu'il connaissait ne se comportait pas comme ça, SON John n'était pas indifférent mais peut-être que ce n'était plus son John...

La soirée passa ainsi, John et Randy se virent peu, et Randy continua à coller Sheamus de très près sans déclencher la moindre réaction chez son amant ce qui redoubla sa colère. L'Irlandais était sceptique quant au comportement de la vipère mais il avait remarqué qu'il le collait que lorsque John était dans les parages et il comprit ce qu'il essayait de faire. Quand John quitta le couloir où ils se trouvaient tous les trois, Sheamus se tourna vers lui et lui dit:  
- Ecoute, si tu as un souci avec John, règle-le avec lui mais ne te sers pas de moi pour le rendre jaloux, ça me met très mal à l'aise.  
- Désolé Stephen!  
- Pas grave mec, le fait plus c'est tout! Dit-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.  
John resta inaccessible toute la soirée, il raccompagna Wade à l'hôtel suivant puisqu'il n'avait pas de voiture lui-même, c'était Paul qui avait pris la sienne cette fois, et il passa encore plusieurs heures avec lui avant de regagner sa chambre avec Randy.  
Il s'allongea à côté de lui, l'embrassa rapidement et s'endormit, totalement épuisé en quelques secondes tandis que Randy bouillonnait de colère à côté de lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.  
Le réveil sonna et John bondit hors du lit, il se doucha et s'habilla et commença à dire à son amant qu'il devait partir, sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre:  
- Eh ben c'est ça! rejoins-le! T'en crèves d'envie de toute façon!  
- Randy, Wade a besoin de ses amis en ce moment!  
- Il a surtout envie de toi dans son lit!  
- Raaandy! S'exclama John outré.  
- Quoi? Soit un peu réaliste! C'est pas parce que tu es mon ange que Wade en est un aussi, il attends que ça! Depuis le premier jour qu'il t'a vu, t'es juste une ligne de plus sur son tableau de chasse!  
- ça suffit là! Et même si c'est le cas, quelle importance? Je suis assez grand pour ne pas me laisser faire non?  
- Bien sûr! Ça arrive vite ces choses-là, un instant de distraction, un regard de chien battu et hop le tour est joué!  
- Tu vas trop loin là Randy!  
- Non, mais y a pas de souci, je comprends que je puisse ne plus te suffire, que tu aies besoin de plus ou de sang neuf, après tout, l'encre de ta signature sur ton divorce n'était même pas encore sèche que tu étais déjà dans mes bras!  
John le regarda en état de choc, vivement blessé, incapable de répondre mais Randy était trop en colère pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait à son homme.  
- Non mais jcomprends! On a pas eu beaucoup de temps ensemble, tu as besoin de combler tes manques, pas de souci mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'attendre ici.  
- Randy, la dernière fois que tu m'as accusé de telles horreurs, c'était avec Phil!  
- Et il a changé de bord depuis! C'est dire!  
John chancela sous le choc, un coup de poing en plein coeur ne lui aurait pas fait plus de mal, il glissa sa main sous sa chemise, sortit ses plaques et détacha celle de Randy d'un geste rageur avant de lui jeter à la figure puis fit demi-tour.  
Randy réalisa l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire à cet instant et le rappela:  
- John! Non attends, je suis désolé! Je le pensais pas!  
John continua à avancer vers la porte sans un mot.  
- Jt'en prie, attends! Mon ange! Et Nous?  
- Il n'y a pas de nous, il n'y a jamais eu de nous, il n'y a toujours eu que toi et ce que tu croyais posséder! Et je n'en fais pas parti!  
Et il referma la porte derrière lui dans un calme terrifiant. Pétrifié jusqu'ici, Randy se pencha pour ramasser la plaque, il passa ses doigts machinalement dessus comme il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois par le passé, il sentit la gravure magnifique d'un côté, parfaite reproduction du tatouage de sa nuque et la retourna pour lire cette inscription qu'il connaissait par coeur:  
_RKO Mon seul et unique amour_  
Il glissa au sol, fou de chagrin en se mordant le poing, il avait tout détruit cette fois, John ne reviendrait pas après ce qu'il venait de lui faire, il tituba jusqu'au mini bar et s'attaqua à son contenu, boire, boire pour oublier, boire pour dormir, boire et espérer que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, boire à en mourir. Randy était déjà passablement saoul quand on frappa à sa porte, il se rua vers elle, trop imbibé pour réaliser que John n'aurait pas frappé.  
Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit:  
- Phiiil?  
- Je viens chercher les affaires de John.  
- Heein? Non, pô question, il n'en n'aura besoin quand y r'viendra!  
- John ne reviendra pas après ce que tu lui as fait!  
- Peux pas vivre sans lui!  
- Fallait y penser avant, maintenant pousse-toi ivrogne!  
Randy se remit sur son passage et tenta de l'arrêter tandis que le straight edge saisissait les affaires de John, remballant celles qu'il avait laissé sorties en lançant un regard méprisant aux bouteilles vides sur le sol.  
- Non, Phiiil, Jt'en prie, non, laisse les sacs, jveux mon Johnny, pitiéééé  
Randy s'agrippa à lui et quand le petit brun se dégagea, ce premier se montra agrressif, Phil se retourna pour lui décocher une droite majestueuse en pleine figure qui coucha la vipère au sol et il quitta la pièce après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard dégoûté.

Voilà, ainsi s'achève les aventures

de John et Randy.

non, pas taper, pas taper!

Je plaisante les filles, je suis cruelle je sais

mais ne me détestais pas!

je vous ai écris un joli lemon pour compenser,

j'espère que vous l'avez savouré!

Donnez-moi vos impressions

enfin, s'il y a encore des survivantes!

bisous

Lilou


	46. Chapter 46: haine et rage

Me voilà pour la suite de ma fiction, ma fidèle Ignis, tu m'as mal comprise, ma fiction ne s'arrête pas là, loin de là, et tous tes voeux vont être exaucés, en espérant que tu es autant de plaisir à lire la suite de leur histoire! bisous à tous et surtout à toi, Lilou

chapitre 46: haine et rage

- John?

Phil entra doucement dans sa chambre, il avança et posa le sac qu'il avait récupéré contre le mur avant de venir vers John mais seul le silence lui répondit.  
John était toujours assis sur la chaise où il l'avait laissé, il se tordait les mains sans arrêt, seul signe de vie, ses yeux restaient obstinément fixés sur le sol, vides, comme mort.  
Phil s'avança et s'accroupit en face de lui pour capter son regard et il tressaillit en voyant la masse de sentiments violents qui y cohabitaient. Il l'appela une seconde fois sans obtenir de réponse et sa propre colère s'amplifia encore.

_Il l'avait croisé dans le couloir quelques temps avant, son comportement était suffisamment étrange pour attirer son attention et il était venu lui parler, il semblait hagard, il déambulait avec une lenteur qui ne lui ressemblait pas._  
_Il s'était approché, inquiet, pensant d'abord à une blessure physique, un coup sur le crâne la veille en match, une commotion peut-être mais John ne semblait pas blessé à première vue._  
_Il l'observa attentivement et avisa les plaques qu'il n'avait pas rangées sous son tee-shirt, il n'en portait que deux et il comprit immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas._  
_- Vous vous êtes disputés?_  
_- Hein?_  
_- Randy et toi, vous vous êtes disputés? Avait-il demandé plus lentement._  
_- Non._  
_- Non ? Mais la plaque? _  
_- On a rompu, enfin j'ai rompu._  
_- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? _  
_- Rien._  
_- Comment ça rien? Soit plus clair._  
_- Il s'est rien passé parce qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu! Randy et moi, c'était qu'une sinistre plaisanterie, une blague du plus mauvais goût._  
_- Explique-moi ça._  
_- Randy! Il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'a jamais aimé! Jamais!_  
_- Il est dingue de toi!_  
_- Non! Il me prend pour une pute! Pour une salope! Il croit que j'ouvre les jambes pour n'importe qui! Dit-il en donnant un violent coup de poing dans le mur._  
_Phil sursauta mais ne chercha pas à l'arrêter, il devait d'abord comprendre._  
_- " L'encre de ta signature sur ton divorce n'était même pas encore sèche que tu étais déjà dans mes bras" Marmonna-t-il._  
_- Il a dit ça? Demanda Phil choqué._  
_- Entre autres choses oui._  
_- Pourquoi? _  
_- Il pense que je le trompe avec Stuart, il a même dit que je t'avais fait changer de bord!_  
_- C'est ridicule, Stuart n'a toujours vu que par Paul, personne d'autre! Quant à moi, avant Christian aucun homme ne m'avait jamais intéressé aussi beau sois-tu, désolé! _  
- _Il s'est bien foutu de moi! Il ne m'a jamais aimé!_  
_- Bien sûr que si! Il réagit sans doute ainsi parce qu'il est dingue de toi!_  
_- Noooon! S'il m'avait aimé il aurait su que jamais de la vie je n'aurais pu le tromper, s'il m'avait aimé il m'aurait fait confiance comme j'ai toujours eu confiance en lui!_  
_Il avait ponctué chacun de ses mots de coups de poings et de pieds violents dans le mur sans prêter attention à la douleur et aux traces de sang de plus en plus marquées sur le mur, Phil s'était jeté sur lui pour l'arrêter mais John s'était dégagé violemment, le jetant à terre au passage avant d'exploser de rage en hurlant comme un animal blessé._  
_Phil s'était rué une nouvelle fois sur lui pour l'empêcher de frapper plus dans le mur et l'avait enfermé dans une prise d'étranglement réelle cette fois._  
_John avait lutté contre lui avec rage et Phil avait heurté le mur plusieurs fois mais sans lâcher prise pour autant, il s'accrocha même encore plus fermement jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air calme la furie de Cena qui tomba à genoux. Phil avait maintenu sa prise encore un peu avant de relever son ami et de le tirer vers sa chambre, il l'avait assis sur la chaise et avait tenté de regarder l'état de ses mains mais il s'était vivement dégagé et il n'avait pas insisté._  
_Il s'était assis sur le lit en face de lui et avait attendu en silence, la voix de John était rauque, rauque d'avoir crié, rauque depuis l'étranglement mais pas une fois John n'avait porté la main à sa gorge, pas une seule fois, il n'avait toussé pour s'éclaircir la voix, absolument insensible à toute autre douleur que celle de son cœur._  
_- Je lui avais tout donné! S'égosilla-t-il! Tout! Mon coeur, ma vie, ma confiance, j'étais prêt à tout pour lui, pour le rendre heureux! J'ai tout encaissé, tout pardonné, me suis même excusé mais pas cette fois! Cette fois c'est fini! Fini pour de bon!_  
_Phil l'avait laissé parler, jurer, maudire autant qu'il l'avait voulu, ses yeux s'étaient posés régulièrement sur les mains ensanglantées de John mais il n'avait pas tenté de les toucher de nouveau, elles enflaient pourtant et il craignait des fractures mais il le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas insister, pour le moment._  
_La furie vociférante de John finit par ralentir, il répéta plusieurs fois les mêmes choses et après avoir répété " Fini" six fois d'affilées, il se tut._  
_Phil s'était levé, l'avait observé une minute entière en silence, perforé par le chagrin qui secouait le grand homme de tremblements incontrôlables, ses larmes refusaient de couler mais ses yeux contenaient toute la douleur du monde. Phil était venu vers lui, il avait posé sa main sur son épaule et avait serré doucement en disant d'une voix basse dénuée d'intonation:_  
_- Je vais chercher tes affaires._  
_John n'avait pas répondu, il n'avait d'ailleurs à peine réagi au départ de son meilleur ami, la porte s'était refermée derrière lui sans un bruit et il n'avait pas bougé._

John s'était tu mais pas son esprit, il y avait tant de bruits, tant de mots et de maux dans son esprit qu'il ne percevait plus rien d'autres.  
_" Juste une ligne de plus sur son tableau de chasse... Juste une ligne... Une ligne de plus... Combler tes manques... L'encre de ta signature... Changer de bord... Pas encore sèche... Déjà dans mes bras..._ déjà dans mon lit! _Que je puisse ne pas te suffire... Ange... Ton divorce... Ta signature sur ton divorce... Mon ange... Déjà dans mes bras... Tu es mon ange... Tu es MON ange... _ Tu es à moi!"  
- Nooon! Hurla John d'un seul coup. Je ne suis pas à toi! Je ne t'appartiens pas et tu n'es rien pour moi, plus rien!  
_" Que je puisse ne pas te suffire... Il a changé de bord depuis... Une ligne de plus... Son tableau de chasse, _ Tu n'es qu'une proie!  
_Envie de toi dans son lit, pour combler tes manques... L'encre de ta signature... pas encore sèche..._  
_L'encre de ta signature sur ton divorce n'était pas encore sèche que tu étais déjà dans mes bras..._  
Tu es une pute... _mon ange_... Tu es ma pute!  
John serra les poings hargneusement, un tic de rage traversa son visage avant qu'il ne replonge dans ses pensées.

_" Tu es à moi John," disait souvent Randy._ Il lui avait dit lui aussi bien sûr sauf qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensé dans ses termes là, il n'avait jamais considéré Randy comme étant sa propriété. Il repensait à toutes ses fois où il lui avait dit ces 4 mots, à son regard dans ces moments-là, possessif, un rien arrogant, il s'était senti flatté par cette expression jusqu'ici, être avec Randy, dans sa vie, dans son coeur, mais il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il avait surtout été à Randy, il avait soudain l'impression de n'avoir rien été de plus qu'une possession pour la vipère comme il aurait pu dire avoir un chien, il disait qu'il avait un homme et John bouillit intérieurement, il se sentait malade.  
Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant le goût du sang dans sa bouche.  
_" Sa bouche, ses lèvres, tant de fois il les avait goûté, le premier baiser dans ce vestiaire, volé alors qu'il n'était plus qu'une loque, sa fureur du moment, les excuses de Randy, les jeux, jeux d'esprit, jeux de domination, jeux qui les avaient conduits au pire avant le meilleur mais le meilleur avait-il vraiment existé? Randy n'avait-il pas tout simplement cherché à le mettre dans sa coupe pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais en sortir, être maître de son coeur pour se rendre maître de lui. Il l'avait attaqué lorsqu'il était le plus faible, qu'il lui opposerait le moins de résistance possible, il avait attaqué lorsque son coeur meurtri ne cherchait qu'une bouée à laquelle s'accrocher et comme un idiot, il l'avait attrapée sans voir le requin qui se cachait en dessous._  
Il revoyait son propre premier baiser, juste après les papiers du divorce.

_" La signature sur ton divorce...La signature... déjà dans mes bras... La signature de ton divorce..._  
Il était ivre ce soir-là, il se souvenait de ses lèvres et du refus de Randy, il se souvenait vaguement de la douleur ressenti à cet instant mais il gardait un souvenir très clair du lendemain.  
_" Ses mains autour de sa tasse de café, son sourire ironique quand il avait saisi le tube d'aspirine, la lueur d'inquiétude qu'il avait perçue dans son regard et dont maintenant il n'était plus sûr de la signification, peut-être craignait-il juste de le voir lui échapper! Mais il s'était offert à lui sur un plateau d'argent, il lui avait donné un autre baiser, puis ces caresses, ces gestes, ces provocations, ces jeux une fois encore, jeu de contrôle, Randy avait gagné, il l'avait surpris mais malgré sa peur, il s'était offert à lui là encore, la brutalité, la douleur, le goût du sang dans sa bouche comme maintenant! Les hésitations de Randy qu'il avait pris pour de l'inquiétude, de l'affection même et qui n'étaient en fait que mépris et dégoût, il n'était pas digne de lui puisqu'il ne pouvait pas encaisser ses assauts, il ne l'avait pas aidé non plus ensuite quand il avait boité jusqu'à sa salle de bains, il se souvenait de son air arrogant, victorieux, de son sourire quand il l'avait rejoint en courant en entendant ses cris, il avait pris un air implorant de son côté et il avait cru voir de l'affection et de l'humour en retour dans les yeux de la vipère mais il s'était trompé. Ce n'était que moquerie et pitié, il lui avait donné le savon mais s'était refusé à lui, il aurait dû comprendre à l'époque que Randy ne voulait pas de lui, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être avec lui, en y repensant un haut-le-cœur lui vint, il l'avait pris presque de force, Randy avait eu peur de lui, il avait cassé la douche pour lui échapper, il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, il n'aurait jamais dû rester, ça n'aurait été qu'un baiser d'un homme saoul et désespéré rien de plus et il aurait pu oublier, passer à autre chose, une diva, une fille facile qui à défaut de combler son coeur aurait combler ses manques comme disait Randy._  
_Le réveil quelques heures plus tard n'avait jamais totalement quitté son esprit depuis ce jour, il dormait sur le torse de Randy, première fois de sa vie qu'il touchait son torse de cette façon, première fois qu'il s'endormait avec un homme, celui qui deviendrait son homme sans qu'il ne comprenne qu'il n'était qu'une cible, une proie facile pour lui. Il se souvenait des taquineries, de son besoin de câlin qu'il avait caché sous son humour et de la réaction de la vipère, grogneuse, agacée, ses mains qui caressait son dos pour le distraire, le distraire de son but réel, reprendre un coup d'avance sur lui, Randy avait toujours eu un coup d'avance, il se souvenait de la douleur, de ses plaintes pour qu'il arrête et du sourire invariablement victorieux qu'il avait affiché en le voyant entièrement en son pouvoir et cette phrase qu'il avait prononcé pour la première fois: "tu es à moi maintenant" Il avait parlé des menottes aussi qu'il achèterait en réponse à sa plaisanterie et avait ajouté qu'il s'en servirait pour le garder. Pour le garder... Tu es à moi maintenant... Te garder... T'emprisonner... Tu es à moi... comme un animal... Tu es ma chienne..._

_Et puis, il y avait eu le stade, le trajet, difficile, le refus de Randy pour qu'il prenne une position moins douloureuse comme pour mieux lui rappeler à qui il devait cet inconfort, vengeance pour des paroles inconsidérées, représailles pour ses railleries. Il avait inventé un bobard des plus plausibles pour justifier leur état à tous les deux, couvrir malgré tout Randy et pour la première fois d'une longue liste à venir, il avait assisté à son match non plus en tant qu'ami mais en tant qu'amant._  
_Il se souvenait du fou rire qui l'avait pris en voyant Randy se hisser maladroitement sur les cordes, il l'avait imaginé incapable de se redresser, coincé à mi-chemin, lorsqu'il était le plus exposé et son rire ne l'avait quitté que lorsque la vipère s'était tourné vers lui, folle de rage. Son ton était venimeux quand il l'avait menacé en retour, lui promettant de le rendre incapable de marcher pendant un mois et ses yeux étaient des plus sérieux lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots. Puis le retour en voiture, le silence, leur "histoire" n'avait été qu'une succession de silences, seuls les cris de leurs ébats les avaient troublés, ils n'avaient jamais su parler autrement. Il avait pris ses sacs et été parti à la voiture en avance, s'obstinant à réclamer le volant et conduisant très attentivement pour éviter les bosses pour lui, il lui avait proposé de s'allonger mais il avait refusé, par orgueil, refusant de se montrer faible, ne pas laisser passer la moindre brèche dans son armure._  
_Retour à la chambre d'hôtel, la peur, la douleur morale déjà, dès le premier jour, il lui avait proposé d'entrer, il s'était moqué, le coup avait porté durement, tout comme son sourire moqueur quand il avait gémit de douleur, il l'avait toisé quelques instants, ne répondant pas à ses excuses, il salivait d'avance de le voir se prosterner à ses pieds pour s'excuser sans se soucier de la blessure sentimentale qu'il lui infligeait au passage et puis il semblait avoir compris, il avait dit les mots exacts qu'il avait en tête, lui promettant de ne pas le larguer après l'avoir eu et il l'avait cru. Bien sûr, puisque ce n'était pas dans les plans de Randy de se débarrasser de lui, il le voulait à lui, rien qu'à lui, sa possession, il n'était plus sûr du tout que Randy avait eu les mêmes considérations pour lui, pour ses sentiments. Ce soir-là non plus, ils n'avaient pas parlé, en tout cas pas avec des mots, ils n'avaient jamais su échanger plus de dix mots. Et Randy n'avait jamais su écouter ses doutes, ses peurs, sa réaction quand il avait quitté l'hôtel à l'aube un matin quelques temps plus tard était suffisamment éloquente, il ne lui avait pas donné une chance de s'expliquer, il avait d'ailleurs à peine eu le temps de se remettre derrière le punchingball avant de se prendre un coup en pleine figure, il avait dû ramer durement pour revenir auprès de lui après ça et en y repensant il se traita d'imbécile, il avait eu une chance de partir à ce moment-là, il aurait pu tout simplement s'en aller et passer à autre chose, redevenir libre mais il savait très bien qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment libre de Randy, il était en son pouvoir, il était sa chose_, son jouet depuis le premier jour, il n'avait qu'à siffler pour qu'il rapplique, sa chienne, rien d'autre que sa chienne!  
_Il était revenu à lui comme à chaque fois, prêt à ramper pour obtenir son attention, prêt à lécher la main qui pouvait le battre, pathétique, il se demanda ce qui avait pu traverser l'esprit de Randy en le voyant si doux, si soumis à lui, il avait dû rire intérieurement tandis qu'il le repoussait violemment en le traitant une fois de plus de pute._  
_Pute... Tu n'es qu'une pute... Tu es ma pute... prête à ramper pour avoir mon attention... pathétique, pitoyable chiot... ma chienne._  
_Comme toujours, ils s'étaient réconciliés sous la couette, comme pour mieux confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà au fond de lui mais qu'il refusait de s'avouer, il n'était qu'un jouet pour Randy, de la pâte à modeler entre ses mains de gosse cruel et il refusait de partager son jouet avec qui que ce soit, il préférait le casser lui-même, bien plus amusant!_

_Et puis il y avait eu St Louis, sa ville, sa maison dans laquelle il l'accueillait à bras ouverts mais pour mieux les refermer autour de lui, pour mieux le rendre prisonnier. Cette stupide banderole qu'il avait détesté et que Randy avait raccroché, comme pour lui demander de venir chez lui, de se rendre un peu plus à lui, prisonnier de son cœur, prisonnier de sa cruauté, il n'avait pas su répondre, trop soudain, trop imprévu et il s'en était voulu de blesser Randy, aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte que c'était la seule bonne décision qu'il avait prise depuis le début de cette histoire._  
_Il y avait eu Liz aussi, ce prénom prononcé au mauvais moment et qui aurait pu tout gâcher, il s'en était fallu de peu et il avait encore affreusement souffert en quittant sa maison quand Randy ne grognait que de ne pas avoir été le seul propriétaire de son jouet, il ne supportait pas que John ne soit qu'une seconde main, qu'il n'ait pas été le seul à le façonner, pas le seul à le briser. Randy n'était rien de plus qu'un gosse capricieux qui aimait, ou jetait à sa convenance, serrait à en étouffer, jetait de toutes ses forces comme pour voir si son jouet allait résister à l'impact avant d'aller le rechercher ou de le siffler pour qu'il revienne de lui-même. Mais pas cette fois, je ne suis pas à toi Randy, pas ta chienne!_

- John?

Phil entra doucement dans sa chambre, il avança et posa le sac qu'il avait récupéré contre le mur avant de venir vers John mais seul le silence lui répondit.  
John était toujours assis sur la chaise où il l'avait laissé, il se tordait les mains sans arrêt, seul signe de vie, ses yeux restaient obstinément fixés sur le sol, vides, comme mort.  
Phil s'avança et s'accroupit en face de lui pour capter son regard et il tressaillit en voyant la masse de sentiments violents qui y cohabitaient. Il l'appela une seconde fois sans obtenir de réponse et sa propre colère s'amplifia encore.

Ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux était pire que tout, il voyait la guerre qui faisait rage dans l'esprit de John, il luttait contre ses émotions et Phil ne savait pas qui en sortirait vainqueur. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang et ses contractions incessantes n'arrangeaient pas les choses, les plaies se rouvraient sans arrêt.  
Phil passa rapidement dans la salle de bains, mouilla un gant de toilette à l'eau bien chaude et revint s'accroupir devant lui.  
Il chercha son regard mais John ne le voyait pas, ses yeux furibonds passaient à travers lui. Il approcha sa main doucement, craignant sa réaction mais il n'en eut aucune. Phil attrapa l'une de ses immenses mains meurtries et commença à la nettoyer soigneusement, en douceur, il enleva le sang qui l'a recouvrait et put enfin pour voir les entailles qu'elle portait, nombreuses, profondes pour certaines mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait, seul l'état de ses os le préoccupait. Il massa doucement sa main, vérifiant ses doigts, ses phalanges une à une en les pliant et par de légères pressions mais John ne réagissait toujours pas. Le straight edge commençait d'ailleurs à s'inquiéter de ce mutisme, de cette absence de réactions mais elle lui permettait au moins de faire ses soins. Il désinfecta les plaies avant de bander sa main soigneusement puis passa à la seconde. John la referma brutalement sur la main de Phil, la broyant au passage et son ami étouffa un cri avant de lui demander de lâcher prise.  
John desserra sa main mais sans qu'aucun signe ne montre qu'il avait réagi à la demande de Phil, ce dernier ne chercha pas à comprendre et reprit rapidement ses soins, veillant toutefois à ne pas lui laisser de prise sur ses propres mains.  
La gauche était plus endommagée que la droite, ce qui n'était pas surprenant puisque Cena était gaucher et Phil la banda plus fortement pour bien la maintenir. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se releva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de John pour le secouer, le sortir de sa torpeur.

- John? Répéta-t-il. John, réponds-moi!  
Le champion détruit leva les yeux vers lui et Phil recula en y voyant une haine quasi insoutenable, il craignit un instant qu'il ne se jette sur lui mais il comprit soudain qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée.  
- Wade m'attend. Dit-il en se levant et il quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

_  
_Voilà pour les réactions de John

J'attends les vôtres maintenant

A vos claviers!

Lilou  
_  
_


End file.
